Royale
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: Jasper/Bella - AU, AH, Slightly OOC – Bella works her butt off for a gentlemans bar - Royale - to provide for her family but she learns some unfortunate details about her husband & turns to the one true friend she has. Rated M for future lemony goodness..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU, AH, Slightly OOC – Jasper/Bella pairing. When Bella learns some unfortunate details about her husband she turns to the one friend she has. Rated M for future lemony goodness.

**A/N: **Hello Everyone, welcome to my story. Unless other wise noted, I will be posting at a minimum of once a week unless something serious comes up. I hope you enjoy it. Big shout out and thanks to my wonderful beta BFF – MsNaomi05. Without her....I honestly don't know what I would do. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **What's that Stephenie? You want to give me the rights to Twilight? Thank you! (Seriously though, I don't own Twilight and often wish I did just like everyone else.....)

**Bella POV**

I grew up with my dad in a tiny little town called Forks. It was located in the ever dreary state of Washington. I didn't have many friends there. The ones I did have I held close so I wouldn't lose them. And I didn't date. No guy in Forks ever appealed to me. So I threw myself into my studies. I wanted to become a writer and I knew that eventually my life would lead me down that path. I also wanted to have a loving husband and a family, but I knew that none of my dreams would ever come true living here. I was going to graduate and move away for college and find my happiness.

It was my senior year when that all changed. I remember it very vividly. I was sitting with Alice and Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale at the local burger place when in walked the man of my dreams. He was tall with unruly bronze hair and the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. He was new to the area obviously. I found out who he was on the last first day of my high school education. We had several advance placement classes together and we were each other's adversary when it came to becoming the high school valedictorian. His name was Edward Masen. He had moved out here with his lawyer father after his mom had passed away.

Our romance was a whirlwind. It came on fast and stuck with us the entire senior year. We did everything together – including applying to the same colleges. We both got into the University of Arizona and decided we would move out there and live with each other while attending school - me for my English degree and him for his medical degree. It also helped that my mom already lived in Phoenix and helped us find an apartment beforehand.

Edward's dad on the other hand – didn't like me. I was a distraction to Edward. I was going to be the one that 'cost him his future'. Edward didn't like his dad and we rebelled against him. On our road trip to phoenix with all of our possessions – we made a detour – to Las Vegas. We got married in a little white chapel on the strip. Not my dream wedding but I figured I would gratefully give up my dream wedding for my dream guy.

Edward's dad was not happy with him for marring me. He took away his money for college and left him with nothing but the trust fund his mother had left for him when she passed away. Edward ignored him from that day forward. We ended up living with my mom when we finally got to Phoenix because we could no longer afford an apartment of our own. The trust fund was going to cover Edward's education.

School started in the fall and Edward started without me. I found out three weeks before school started that I was a month pregnant. It was an incredibly happy moment but an all together scary moment too. I would work during the days of my pregnancy waiting tables, Edward went to school during the day and worked nights at the ER with his EMT training. It was a very hard time and I don't think we were ever the same after that.

On March 16th the following year we welcomed Elizabeth Alice Masen into our family. She was beautiful. She had my brown hair, Edward's eyes and that crooked grin of his. As Elizabeth got older – Edward and I grew distant with each other. We hardly saw each other anymore. I started working nights at a bar while Edward went to school during the day and took care of Elizabeth at night. One more year and he would finally be in his residency. I was the sole bread winner in the family – I still am to this day, six years later.

However, I don't work at that same bar anymore. Two years ago I was approached by a short, tiny little woman named Jane. She worked for this gentleman's business that provides entertainment for men – a place called Royale – that provides all sorts of different entertainment. I accepted the job because of the pay - $400-$1000 a night depending on the size of the group and the job we were doing and that wasn't including tips. Each girl did different jobs in this business. Mine was solely bartending – with a twist. I had to wear some form of lingerie, my choice, while serving the patrons. Each job was in a different place – usually private like bachelor parties. Two girls would go. One would be the bartender and constantly serving drinks, that would be me, and the other would be any kind of entertainment the guys would want, that would be my partner Jessica.

When I first approached Edward about this position he didn't like the idea about me showing off my body to get paid. Now, he doesn't even acknowledge that my job consists of men leering at me. I use to love when he got all protective and jealous when another man looked at me. Now he doesn't even notice. I knew my marriage was nothing but a sham anymore. He's always asleep on the couch when I come home and we only talk to each other when it's about something important – like Elizabeth. We used each other to get what we wanted and we only stayed together because of Elizabeth. She was the glue that held these two broken hearts together.

"Momma" I was broke out of my deep thinking by my daughter bounding into my room. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 7 o'clock in the morning. "Momma, what are you going to make for breakfast?"

"I don't know sweetie, what do you want? You have to catch the bus in 45 minutes are you all ready?"

"Yep. Daddy helped me before he left and said I needed to wake you." She was sitting beside me on the bed smiling in her school uniform. She was in the second grade now at six years old, skipping first grade altogether. She is definitely our daughter with how smart she is. We ended up having to put her in a private advance placement school because she was too far ahead of children her own age. That was the main reason I worked the job I did. Private schools are far too expensive and I wanted nothing but the best for my little girl.

"Well let's get you something to eat." I stumbled out of bed and grabbed my robe making my way to the kitchen with her. I had a bit of a hangover from my job last night. Bachelor parties are a blessed nightmare in disguise. They are the worst ones to work but pay the best. And Jane always told us we should try our hardest to not turn down a drink from a customer. I had gotten pretty good over the years with my alcohol tolerance level – but last night – tequila is just bad business.

I rifled through the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes. I made her one in the shape of Mickey's head and even decorated it with strawberries and whip cream. While she ate I combed my hair back into a messy pony tail and dress in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. We had decided to buy this condo almost a year ago and it was in a good neighborhood here in Phoenix. I grabbed Elizabeth's back pack and walked with her to the bus stop. The bus was punctual as normal and I waved good bye to my little girl.

I had gotten in from work last night around 1 am. It was not uncommon for me to get home that late. I always found Edward asleep on the couch or in the chair. I would turn the TV off and let him sleep there. I use to try to get him to come to bed but I gave up long ago. We haven't slept in the same bed in almost eight weeks and the last time we had sex was nearly six months ago when I came home from work slightly buzzed and still dressed in my 'work uniform' with a long coat on over it. Edward was still awake and apparently a little more than slightly buzzed too. It was rough and it was quick and nothing like it use to be.

I climbed back in bed for a couple more hours of sleep. Around 11 o'clock I heard my cell phone buzzing on the table next to the bed. I rolled over and looked at the screen. I instantly perked up.

"Alice!" I still talked to my best friend every day. Though she doesn't know the life I live now, she can tell by my voice that I am unhappy. She knew what my job was she just didn't know that Edward and I were basically two married strangers.

"Bella! How are you? I didn't wake you did I?" She sounded happy. She always sounded happy.

"No, its fine. I'm doing fine as usual, how are you and Jake?" Alice had married a friend of mine from the reservation named Jacob Black. I swear my dad had always hoped it would have been me. Alice was a wedding planner and when Sam and Emily decided to tie the knot they hired her. She met Jake at the reception and their future has been set since.

"Oh we are doing well. I'm working with a new company in Seattle planning weddings and Jake will be graduating from the University of Washington in a few weeks with his degree in public relations and communications." I was always somber to hear my friends graduating from college. Everyone had but me. Alice did with a double major – business and fashion. Emmett graduated with a degree in fitness and Rosalie, now his wife, graduated with a degree in engineering – she now designs cars. Lucky bitch. Here I am, a working mom that's practically a stripper stuck in a dead marriage.

"Well I am glad to hear that. What is he going to do with those two degrees anyhow?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. He has an interview with some big named company here in Seattle to possibly start training to become their Public Relations Coordinator. He is all excited and scared about it."

"That's awesome Alice. Tell him I said that?"

"Sure, sure. So how is my little god daughter doing?"

"Growing like a weed and she is so smart!"

"And how is my sister doing?"

"I'm as good as can be expected. Still working for Royale and putting my daughter through school."

"That's good. And Edward?" I was silent for a few minutes trying to come up with something to say. What do I say? _I don't know how he is. I never talk to him anymore. He is always at school, I am always at work. We haven't fucked in ages and I think he is sleeping with someone else_. Yeah, that's real great. Like I am going to tell her that.

"He's doing fine too Alice. He'll start his residency soon I hope."

"That's good. Anyway Bella, I just wanted to catch up. I need to get to work anyhow, my break is almost over. You give the little princess a huge kiss for me. Oh, and be expecting a package in the mail for her. I couldn't help myself when I saw it."

"I will Alice and thank you. Elizabeth loves getting things from you."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too Alice, Bye." I hung up the phone and let my body stretch. I needed to get around and clean up before I pick up Elizabeth from the bus stop. The stretch just let me know how tired I really was – and how wound up. God I need to get laid but I am not going to be the one to break the streak - especially when I had my doubts about Edward being faithful. Girls can go months without having sex. Guys can hardly go a week. If he isn't sleeping with me then he is definitely sleeping somewhere else.

I leaned over the side of my bed and dug around in the night stand. I pulled out my trusty little friend. I let my mind wander over every little spank bank fantasy I could muster up – and Edward wasn't in any of them. My mind is amazing. Channing Tatum in an army uniform throwing me up against a wall of a bedroom taking me right there….and that was my undoing. I felt my body instantly relax.

I got up and filtered around the house cleaning up the various messes. The normal clean up – the kitchen, laundry, the bathroom and of course all of Elizabeth's toys. I even had time to sit and pay some bills. It was almost three and Elizabeth's bus would be here at a quarter after. I grabbed my phone and decided to take a little walk around the block and over to the bus stop. I was half way there when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Oh goodie, Jane. "Hello Jane."

"Hello Bella. I thought I would call and let you know there was a slight change of plans."

"Oh and?" I usually loved when she changed the plans because it kept me out of doing something I wouldn't want to do. She was very decent about making sure I wasn't uncomfortable with my job because I was the best bartender and was requested more often than the other girls.

"Well, the job you were going to work tonight – I gave it to Tanya and Lauren." The two biggest sluts there ever was and I didn't even know their last names. It was a rule of Jane's to not know other co-workers last names or too much personal information in the case of "crazy ex's" or other weird things that have come up.

"Okay…"

"Let's just say that it is more their kind of party then yours."

"Thank you Jane. I'm fine with that."

"So I moved you and Jessica to a bachelor party tonight. Not your normal one though. It'll be about five guys at the Hilton. Jessica has all the information so you can call her. I was told that they didn't want strippers, just company and a good bartender – so of course I thought of you. I think they are all cowboys because the one that called – his voice had the sexiest twang."

I couldn't help but laugh. Jane so desperately wanted to get out and have some fun with us girls but was reluctant since her dad Aro was the owner of Royale. He would have never let her do this kind of job. Thus, she is in charge of us. At least she was a decent boss. "Thanks for the heads up Jane. I'll come by and pick up all the alcohol and stuff needed for tonight."

"No need. Jessica said something about breaking up with Mike again so she needed the distraction of setting up. Maybe you should call her?"

"Okay, thanks Jane." I quickly hung up the phone and found myself waiting for her bus early. I had enough time to call Jess.

The phone rang four times before she finally picked up, "…woah…Hello?"

I laughed, "Jessica are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just went running for the phone and almost tripped."

"Oh, okay. So I talked with Jane."

"Oh good. Yeah, I'm gathering the stuff now and I will head to the Hilton in about a couple hours to set up. The party guys won't be there until 7 o'clock so I'll need you around 6:45. One of the guys is suppose to be there to let us in.

"Okay, I will see you around then."

"K, bye." I hung up the phone as the bus pulled up. Elizabeth was the third one to get off.

"Momma, look." She handed me a pretty little plaster plate that had her hand stamped into it. It was painted with orange and blue paint and had 'Happy Mother's Day' scrolled across the top and bottom. This weekend was Mother's Day and I am so happy the school helps the kids do something for their moms. Edward doesn't even flinch when it is near the holidays. I've been taking Elizabeth with me to my mom's every Mother's Day anyway.

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I took the plate from her hands. "Thank you baby. I love it." As we walked back to the condo she told me all about her day. There is a boy in her class named Robbie that is always teasing her. A few weeks ago my little girl did the cutest most troubling thing to date. While little Robbie was picking on her during their art period, she shoved a piece of paper covered in wet paint right into his face. When the teacher called to tell me – it took everything I had to not laugh the whole way through.

I made Elizabeth an afternoon snack when we got back to our place. We ended up playing some games together and watching a short TV show. Edward got home around 5:30. We didn't even say anything to each other. But he has always been very attentive with our daughter. As soon he walked through the door he enveloped her in a hug and asked her about her day. I took that as my queue to leave. I went and got myself ready for tonight. I took my shower and dressed in a simple outfit for tonight. A pair of lacy dark blue boy shorts with a matching dark blue lacy tank top with a built in bra. I made my hair up in a half up half down fashion while curling the ends. I did my makeup light and as natural as I could. I am a tomboy at heart but even Alice would be proud of the way I can make myself look.

I wore regular jeans and a tee shirt over my outfit, slipped my flip flops on and made my way out of the room. Edward was in the middle of cooking something for dinner for him and Elizabeth. I called out a goodbye to them both, needing to keep up the pretenses in front of our daughter, kissed her on the cheek and left. I hailed a cab and told him to take me to the Hilton. I had texted Jessica on the way to find out which room. When she responded with 'the penthouse' I got excited. I'm not entirely materialistic, but penthouse usually equaled rich guys which meant more tips.

I paid the cabbie and made my way up to the hotel. As I walked across the lobby I took in my surroundings. There were always a lot of people at the Hilton on Friday nights because of the restaurant. It was probably one of the better ones in town.

I walked over and pushed the button on the elevator. I waited for a few seconds before the one in front of me final dinged and opened. I kept my eyes trained on the floor as I walked into the elevator and a guy walked out. I finally looked up to hit the button and my breath caught in my throat. Standing in front of me was the guy that just stepped out of the elevator. He was going to be the new object of my spank bank fantasies. He was taller than Edward and had dirty blond hair that was slightly long but not bad. He wore a pair of wranglers, a tucked in white tee shirt, wore in cowboy boots and a Stetson cowboy hat. He was the epitome of all cowboys everywhere.

I knew I was staring, and possibly drooling, and definitely smiling when he tipped his hat and said, "Ma'am" in the sexiest Texan twang I have ever heard. The doors slid shut and I found myself leaning against the railing inside trying to catch my breath. I was also cursing myself for ruining the pair of underwear I was stuck wearing for the rest of the night in front of a bunch of guys.

I finally reached the penthouse and knocked on the door. Jessica opened it up and smiled. She was still fully dressed too. "Oh good you're here. None of the guys are here right now. There was one here right after I got here – he let me in and then said he had to meet his friends downstairs to finish dinner." She was pulling me into the room the entire time she was talking.

The Hilton's penthouse was called the presidential suite. It was nearly 1,500 square feet, almost bigger then my condo, and had four bedrooms and bathrooms. A huge 42" plasma TV and surround sound. We set up our alcohol on the bar already set up in there. It was usually stocked but when we entertained we brought our own.

Jessica was explaining to me the entire time about the guy she talked to and the party tonight. There were apparently five guys. The one she met already was named Jasper and she said he was 'single and hot'. He had told her this was a bachelor party for their friend James who was marrying Victoria in two weeks. They didn't want to go with the traditional strippers because Victoria would kill them. So they had decided on getting drunk at the Hilton while watching the game or playing video games. Basically a guy's night in with two nearly naked bartenders.

She also said his friend Peter would be there and he was married. The other to attendees were Felix and Demetri who were apparently single too. Jessica was always bad about that. Her last boyfriend Mike was a patron at one time - same with Tyler before him and Eric. Each one was her fix for a broken heart from the last one. Jane had tried to tell her to not date the customers but she never listened.

The phone in the room rang at it brought me back to the task at hand. Jessica bounced over and picked it up. She merely mumbled an okay before she hung up again. "That was Jasper. He said they are on their way up now. We should change." Jessica and I both stepped into one of the back bedrooms and stripped down to our skivvies. Jessica was wearing a pink baby doll nighty that clung to her body. Her ass hung out slightly at the bottom and her breasts popped out of the top. Jessica was an attractive girl. I would not deny her that. Several times beforehand at different parties we had kissed each other in front of the guys to get a few extra bucks. Worked every time and it never bothered us. I probably would have swung both ways if I had time to develop that side of me before settling down.

We quickly folded up our clothing and walked back out to the front room. I moved my wedding ring to my right hand – Jane's rule, and I started making a long island ice tea for James since that was his favorite. We always find that out before a party to insure we impress. I heard the key click in the lock and I plastered on another fake smile. Bring on another night of drunken men.

**A/N:** I hate asking but I'm going to anyways....Please review because not only does it make me smile but it helps to know that I am not the only one interested in this story.....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! First off – Thank you for your amazing reviews. The first chapter did far better then I thought it would. Second – the game played in this story is a little redundant. I know it has been used many times before in fanfic but I needed it to set up certain things within this story, so please just bear with it. And lastly – thanks to my amazing beta MsNaomi05 – she is awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I own Nada.....Stephenie owns all....even Jasper :(

**Jasper POV**

I was riding through the field of corn back towards the barn to put the tractor up for the night. Surprisingly it was not as hot today as I expected but that didn't stop me from wiping the sweat from my brow. I still rode around today with nothing but my wife beater on. I hated getting farmers tans but it was to be expected with the job. I worked whatever position needed to be filled on a day by day basis on my family's farm. Today was spent out on the tractor for the majority of it.

I had just finished putting the tractor up for the night when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and was glad to see who it was.

"Hey Peter, what's up?"

"Hey Jazz, I was thinking...we should have a bachelor party for James tomorrow."

I shook my head as I started walking up the path towards the house, "You know Victoria will kill all of us if we get a stripper? Charlotte too."

"Yeah yeah, I know man that's why I did some research. There is this gentleman's club called Royale that has a service where they send two lingerie clad girls to your house or where ever to be the bartenders and entertainment for the night."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Rather harmless. Maybe I can book the Hilton and we can have a guy's night in? Get plaster and watch the game?"

"Yeah yeah, that sounds good. I'll let you go and call me tomorrow once you know." He hung up the phone and I slipped mine back into my pocket. Today had been a very long day working in the field. My family owns a 10,000 acre farm here on the outskirts of Phoenix and I have been working on it since they bought it when I was 15. I was originally born and raised in Texas and I have the thick accent to go with it. The guys tend to make fun of me for it – the chicks dig it.

My house was located a couple miles down the road from my family. And by family I mean Peter and Charlotte. They have been my family since I was 15. Peter is my cousin and only a few years older than me. When my parents died they took me in and we moved here. Peter and I own and operate this farm now while Charlotte is a stay at home mom with their little two year old named Paul.

I made it into my house and got on my laptop. I did a little research and found the number I needed to call for the gentleman's club. I decided I would call them in the morning. I called the Hilton and booked the room for tomorrow night. I also called Demetri and Felix to make sure they would come. They both worked on the farm with us and James. Demetri is the one who manages the dairy section of the farm on the back forty. Felix was the general manager over all of the other employees that work for the ranch, and James was the accountant that kept track of everything. Peter and I did a little of everything and anything that needed to be done. We were business partners and best friends.

Next I called Victoria and begged her to allow us to take James for the night. A million promises later she finally agreed to let him come. I decided to turn in and would deal with everything else when the rooster crowed.

The next day passed in a whirlwind. I called and made plans with the gentleman's club. I spoke to a girl named Jane who promised me that I would get her best bartender for the evening – one o'clock am was the latest the two girls were allowed to stay. It was going to cost me $3000 for the night. $1000 to each of the girls and $1000 to the club. I was cool with that. We were all chipping in for everything anyways. Though, I was never really comfortable paying for an 'escort' type of service but if this is what James wants then I'll happily oblige. My friends are my family and I would do anything for them.

Jane informed me that each girl had her limits of what she would do and each thing would cost extra. I assured her that we were not those types of guys. We just wanted to drink and watch the game. I was told to be at the hotel at 6 pm to let one of the girls into the hotel room so she may set up. When the elevator finally opened I was met with a pretty girl who introduced herself as Jessica. She had long dull brown hair and a bubbly personality. Not my type but I am sure that Demetri and Felix will love her.

I quickly let her in and showed her around. The rest of the guys were downstairs having dinner. I explained to her who everyone was and what our intentions were for the night. She seemed to be cool with everything. She told me there was one other girl coming and she would be here shortly. I excused myself so she could set up the bar and I made my way downstairs.

When the elevator doors opened downstairs I was met by the most gorgeous beauty I had seen in a long time. She had long shiny brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. It was a curtain across her face which she kept trained looking down at the ground. She was in a simple t-shirt and jeans. I slipped passed her as she walked in. I turned around hoping she would look up at least once before the doors closed.

My wish was granted as she looked up to push the button. She had amazingly rich dark chocolate eyes I could spend hours swimming in. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I tipped my hat at her and said "Ma'am" in the sexiest tone I could muster. She turned a slight shade of red as the doors closed. She was cute.

The guys and I finished up what was left of our dinner and decided it was now time to go on up. I gave the room a quick ring to let them know we were heading up. The guys joked all the way up about how attractive the girls might be. I explained what one of the girls looked like and Demetri called dibs before he even saw her. We all laughed at him as I slipped the key in the door. It swung open and we all walked in. I walked around the corner to the living room section where the party was going to be and I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing behind the counter was the girl from the elevator. I tried to be a gentleman when I saw her standing there in her underwear but all my thoughts and better judgment flew from my mind.

She had on a lacy dark blue underwear and tank top set that matched beautifully with her skin. Her pert little breasts barely showing over the top of her tank top and her lacy boy shorts hugged her round firm little ass. I was trying my damnedest not to stare. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed me yet because she was still behind the bar mixing a drink. All the guys were standing around and the girl Jessica was standing in front of the bar in a pink underwear get up. I could care less about her. I was more interested in the beauty behind her.

"Welcome gentlemen..." Jessica spoke up. "My name is Jessica and behind the bar is Bella and we will be your entertainment for the night. Now, we are pretty open to things but please ask before you do. Bella is a killer bartender so whatever drink you need she will happily be able to supply you with. Now, which one of you handsome boys is James?"

A huge smile spread across James' face as he stepped forward. Bella finally looked up from the bar and walked around to in front of James. _What I wouldn't give to get in between those legs. Stop it Jasper. Gentleman. Act like a gentleman. Your momma raised you better._ She stopped in front of James and handed him a drink, "A little birdie told me your favorite drink is a long island ice tea. I make the best there is around. Let me know if there is anything else you want."

He took his drink and she walked back over to the bar. I quickly went and turned the TV on finding whatever game I could find first and leaving it on. The rest of the guys got their drinks and sat on the couch. I saw Jessica sit down between Felix and Demetri, flirting like crazy with them both. They were all over there joking and laughing and Bella was behind the bar. Her back was turned to me as she straightened things out and finished setting things up. I walked up to the bar and noticed a small tattoo on her back. It was on the edge of her left hip and angled inward. It looked to be a baby foot print. Intriguing. I have a tattoo too but most have never see it.

"Excuse me ma'am..." She jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around. I saw that same red blush filter across her face. "Could I get a beer?"

"Sure, what kind would you like?"

"What would you suggest?" She quickly spun and grabbed a beer out of the cooler, poured it into a frosted mug and set it down. She then proceeded to cut up an orange and squeezed it into the glass. I looked at her curiously. I had never seen that done with a beer before.

"Don't look so afraid. The beer is called Blue Moon and it is one of the smoothest beers you'll ever drink. Trust me." And I did. I took the glass from her and took a hefty swig. It was surprisingly good.

"Wow. You were right. This is rather good....I'm Jasper by the way" I stuck my hand out.

"Bella." Her hand was tiny and warm with the softest skin my hard working hands had felt in a long time.

We heard Jessica laugh loudly over the TV which had been changed over to a music station. "You wanna join your friend over there? You don't have to stay behind the bar the whole time."

"Nah. I will wait a little while. First drinks always go by the quickest." She smiled at me and I swore I felt my heart quicken its pace.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What was that tattoo I saw on your lower back?" She flushed a deeper red and looked down.

"You saw that did you?" She let out a sigh, turned around and pulled her shirt up slightly so that I could see it. Sure enough it was a child's foot print. "I'm not supposed to talk about my personal life with the clients – Jane's rule."

I leaned over the bar a little towards her; "It'll be our little secret." Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly like she might cry and when she blinked the look was gone.

"The foot print is my daughters. She's six now. I got it on my lower back on the left because eventually I would like to have three more kids and get their foot prints tattooed there too. Then it would be a trail of foot prints across my back. It's the way I keep my daughter with me when I can't." That totally stunned me. Bella was a mom. She was probably a really good mom. I shyly glanced at her left hand and noticed no ring, but an indent of one. On her right hand was a diamond ring.

"Let me guess, Jane doesn't want the clients to know you're married either, huh?"

She sighed again and started pouring another beer. She took a swig of it before she answered, "Yeah, she doesn't want the clients to think we are unavailable because its 'bad for business' and we get less tips. I really don't care anymore."

"Your tattoo idea is really cool though. Beats mine."

"Oh, and what's yours?" She had a little playful smirk on her face. I set my beer down and untucked my shirt. I raised it up enough to expose my chest to her. On the right side of my chest just above my nipple was the letters 'WR' in elegant script. "What's 'WR' stand for?" Her face was a dark shade of red as I notice her trying really hard to not look at my body or face.

"Whitlock Ranch. It's the brand of the ranch that my cousin Peter" I looked over at Peter and pointed him out, "and I own."

We spent the next several minutes talking about life in general. I learned she was married and her husband was still going to school. Her daughter was very intelligent and was attending a private school which is why she does this job – it pays for the tuition. I couldn't understand a man who would sit by and let his wife be the sole proprietor in the relationship. Let alone work a job like this. I told her about the farm and all of my friends. I came close to telling her about my parents but I didn't. I don't know why I felt so at ease with her so fast. It usually takes months for me to get this comfortable.

Bella filled a couple more drink orders for the guys before Jessica came bounding up to the bar. "Bella, come on and join us. You too Jasper." She dragged us both over to the couches and threw us down onto one.

She turned towards James and gave him a sexy smile, "It's your bachelor party James, what would you like to do?"

"I dunno, what do you girls normally do?"

"A little of everything." She answered before she started bouncing slightly in her seat, "We could play like truth or dare. If you don't take the dare then you take a shot. We've played that one multiple times, right Bella?" She just nodded her head and let Jessica keep talking. I noticed that Bella was rather shy and didn't open up too well. Maybe she has just had a hard life and is in need of a good friend.

"Okay but I get to go first." James answered with a cocky grin. I knew that grin. James was only a few drinks away from being completely shit-faced. "Jessica – truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Favorite sexual position?" I felt like we were in high school again getting drunk for the first time with the girls next door. It was ridiculously lame and childish – yet I couldn't be more interested in the types of answers Bella might give.

"Oh that's easy" She responded, "on top." Jessica looked over at me and asked me truth or dare. I picked truth. I wasn't drunk enough yet to make an idiot of myself. "Same question to you."

I pondered that one for a second before I answered, "I can't say any can I?" Everyone laughed and shook their heads. "Fine then. Um.... probably then sitting with the girl on top..." I looked next to me to Bella. Her face was a steady shade of red now though I don't know if it was from embarrassment or the alcohol. "...Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Age you lost your virginity?"

The red on her cheeks turned deeper. Definitely embarrassed. "17" she barely mumbled and took a sip from her glass. "James..."

"Dammit, I'll do it. I'll be the first one to say dare!"

Bella shook her head and leaned into me to whisper, "I don't know what to ask as a dare..."

I thought it over for a second than whispered in her ear. She laughed out loud and looked at him, "I dare you to take a body shot of tequila." He stood up quickly and shouted 'DONE!' and Bella laughed. "I wasn't finished." his faced dropped a little, "....you have to wear a blind fold and we get to pick who you get to shoot it off of."

Everyone laughed out loud and each guy quickly said 'not it'. He agreed to the body shot. We set up Jessica on the table to be nice to James – his bachelor party and all. He quickly finished and the game moved on. We were all getting drunk left and right because most of the dares consisted of drinking. After a while the game slowly evolved into everybody answering the same questions and the occasional dare being thrown out, and since James was the one leading this game almost all questions were sexually based.

"Okay, Okay I have a question, I have a question..." James set his drink down and looked around. "Starting with Jessica.....last time you had sex...."

They took their turns answering. Jessica said a week, Demetri the same, Felix said two days, James and Peter both said today. I noticed Bella looking down at her beer the entire time. I knew these questions were out of her comfort range so every time I asked a question I tried to stay away from anything sexual. I answered next, "Three months."

All guys laughed at me and Peter spoke up, "That's because you don't date and you're too much of a gentleman."

"Bella didn't answer yet..." Jessica was loud when she got drunk. Bella mumbled into her beer as she answered. "Bella I didn't hear you..."

"Six months okay..." I was a little shocked by her answer. She's married and is gorgeous. Her husband must be an idiot. He also must not care since she works this type of job while raising her daughter. Maybe I am being presumptuous.

I guess I was not the only one shocked because everyone had shut up and was looking at her now. Jessica, being the idiot I am learning she is, spoke first, "But Bella....you're married....."

"Okay...." I looked at Bella and back at Jess, "Let's drop that subject shall we?" The night moved on after that question. Bella kept the drinks coming and I could tell that her and Jessica were both getting as drunk as us. James soon started daring Jessica to kiss pretty much everyone. Myself, Peter and Bella were the only ones she hadn't kissed yet.

"Jasper..." James was looking at me with a stupid grin on his face "...You've been awfully quiet tonight friend. Should I give you a dare and get you to come out of your skin."

I laughed, "Sure James....what do you got?" I took another sip of my eighth, or was it ninth, beer.

He seemed to mull it over for several minutes. He whispered with both Jessica and Felix before a dirty grin passed over his face. "Jasper.....kiss Bella....if she is okay with it of course...."

I looked over at Bella to see a multitude of emotions pass over her face. She hesitated before she answered, "No tongue. I figure what my husband doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm sure he thinks the same way about me anyways." Ouch. I could see the bitterness coming out in her. I leaned over to her and searched her eyes before I completely leaned in. She seemed okay. I captured her bottom lip in between mine. It started off slow and easy but as it went on she got a little more aggressive. Her hands went up around my neck and my hands were on her hips. I could hear the whistles and shouts of approval from our friends when she finally pulled away. She whispered to me, "Sorry...it's been awhile..." I chuckled a little as we settled into play our game again.

Bella got up and started cleaning up the bar area and packing things away. The guys turned the X-box on and attempted to play a game. They were entirely too drunk to even see the screen. By midnight Felix had passed out, Jessica and Demetri had snuck off into one of the back bedrooms and James and Peter were arguing the finer points of an X-box 360 versus a Playstation 3. I just sat there and watched as Bella tried to keep herself busy. All I could think about was her lips on mine. They were so soft and gentle but amazingly passionate at the same time. She was such an interesting person and I wish I could get to know her better. I wouldn't be that guy that would try to take her away from her husband but I could be just a friend.

I walked over to the bar to see Bella snapping her phone shut. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just had to call a cab. I need to get home to my little girl."

I nodded my head, "That's understandable......um....I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Her facial expression immediately showed that she thought I was asking her out on a date. "No, no....as friends? I just think maybe you could use a friend?"

"I'd like that. My friends are all co-workers so....."

"Well...how about tomorrow? We could get some coffee and just talk?"

She smiled. "I have my daughter tomorrow since its Saturday and her dad will probably be doing hours at the hospital. I was planning to take her to the park you could join us there?"

"That sounds good, let me get your phone number?" We quickly exchanged phones and entered our numbers in. I scrolled through to see her name – Bella Masen. Masen? I didn't like the sound of that. She didn't look like a Masen to me.

"Jasper Whitlock." I looked up at her and she was doing the same with her phone. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you but I need to go get dressed and find Jessica so I can leave when the cab gets here."

"Oh...um... Jessica and Demetri are a little....preoccupied...."

She laughed, "Figures. Well, just let her know that I left....whenever she emerges?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled and walked off to one of the back bedrooms. The phone rang and I answered it. It was the front desk letting Bella know her cab was here. Bella came back out dressed in the same jeans and tee shirt. "Can I at least escort you to the cab?"

She blushed and I liked it more than I should have. "Yes please."

The walk and elevator ride down were not too uncomfortable. I could feel the tension in the air and I thought it was sexually charged. I was definitely attracted to Bella and I could almost swear by that kiss that she was too. We made our way out the front doors to the taxi sitting by the curb.

Bella spun around and kissed me on the cheek, "It was nice meeting you. I hope I hear from you tomorrow." She got in the cab and waved as she rode off. My face was tingling still from where she left the kiss. I touched my lips and thought of that kiss as I made my way back upstairs. Just a friendship with her could be more difficult than I imagined.

**A/N:** I hope you liked that. The next chapter will be them hanging out together with no alcohol or stupid games. We will learn some surprising things then....Please review, I would love to know what you thought....Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello Everyone!!! I am so glad so many of you like my story. I was nervous that people wouldn't so the fact that you leave a review for me makes me smile! So, THANK YOU!

Big shout out to my beta MsNaomi05 who does awesome work! I HEART YOU!

**Disclaimer:** * sigh * I don't own Twilight though sometimes I really wish I owned Jasper ;)

**Bella POV**

I had to believe that last night was a dream. Perfect guys like Jasper don't exist in this world. Edward was a perfect guy…or at least that's what I use to think. I came home last night to find him passed out on the couch with the TV on yet again. His medical texts were spread out across the floor. I checked on our little girl and found her quietly asleep in her room – Beauty and the Beast bedspread pulled right up underneath her chin. I just smiled and shook my head. She was so much like me at times yet some much like Edward. When Edward slept he pulled the blankets right up under his chin too.

I awoke to my daughter bounding in to my room and jumping on my bed yet again. She was always a morning person which she got from her father too. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven o'clock in the morning. I rolled over to see Elizabeth snuggling up under the blanket next to me. She pulled the blankets up over our heads and faced me, "Momma." She whispered and giggled.

"Momma's sleeping – leave message." I tried to say with a straight face and my eyes closed.

"Momma you're not sleeping. Get up! It's Saturday and we need to watch our Scooby Doo." I smiled and laughed at my little girl. She gets her morning cartoon fetish from me. I quickly scooped her into my arms and started tickling her. "Mommaaaa Noooo…" She was laughing and it was the most beautiful sound to my ears.

I released her from my grip and threw the covers back from the bed. "Okay sweetie, what would you like for breakfast today?" I slipped my slippers on and followed her out the door to the kitchen.

"Oh, can I have some of Daddy's Lucky Charms pleaseeee?" I just chuckled at her.

"You have to ask your daddy if that's alright." I looked around the wall between the kitchen and living room and noticed that Edward's medical texts were all picked up and stacked neatly on the coffee table and he was gone. Should have figured. "Never mind sweetie. I guess daddy had to go to class this morning. So it will be our little secret that you had some, okay?"

"Yes!" As she sat down in the dining room chair I pulled a bowl from the cupboard and poured her cereal. I heard my phone beep and knew I had gotten a new text message. I gave Elizabeth her breakfast and dug my phone out of my purse. Flipping it open I found a text from Edward.

_Went to the hospital to shadow a doctor. Finals are in a week. Won't be home until late_.

It was straight to the point without so much as an I love you or a goodbye. I am getting so sick of this.

After breakfast Elizabeth and I settled in on the couch to watch Scooby Doo. This was our ritual every Saturday since Jane allowed me to have the weekends off. She was very accommodating to my needs with my daughter which I was grateful for. After about two hours of Scooby Doo, I turned it off and got Elizabeth into a bath. She was in there playing when my cell phone rang.

I quickly picked it up to see the name Jasper Whitlock scroll across the screen. I instantly smiled. "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey it's Jasper."

"Hey Jasper. How are you?"

He laughed, "Fairing better then my counterparts this morning. Jessica didn't leave until this morning begging me not to tell her boss that she stayed that late."

I laughed, "That's Jess for ya."

"Anyways, I was wondering if we were still on for today." His voice sounded nervous all of a sudden and I found it incredibly endearing.

"Yeah. My daughter and I are going to go to the park just around the corner from where we live. We will leave in about an hour if you want to meet us there?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I quickly gave him directions to the park and then returned to the bathroom to get Elizabeth out of the bath so I could take a shower.

As soon as I open the bathroom door I found her standing there with a towel wrapped around her and the water draining from the tub. "We're going to the park?" She all but squealed to me.

"Yes sweetie we are meeting one of momma's friends there." She squealed in excitement. "Now, why don't you go find something to wear and get dressed while I take a quick shower, okay?" She took off running down the hall and into her bedroom.

An hour later we were both cleaned up, dressed, and ready to go. Elizabeth had on a pair of pink shorts and a white tee shirt saying "Look Out, Trouble Coming Through". I dressed in a simple set of black Capri's, flip flops and a light blue tank top. I didn't want to do much with my hair so I put it up into a simple pony tail.

As soon as we got to the park she took off running to the monkey bars. I had to call out to her to be careful but I am sure that all kids at that point can't hear or see anything but the park. I laughed at myself as I found a nice shady bench to sit on that I could see her clearly from. I had brought the book _Where the Heart Is_ with me and decided I would read some of it until Jasper showed up. I had read this book several times since it was one of my favorites. I was just getting to the part where Novalee gives birth in the Wal-Mart when I heard my phone beep.

I pulled it out of my purse and looked to see I had a text message from Jasper. _Favorite coffee?_ I smiled to myself. What a gentleman. I quickly texted him back with my favorite and went back to reading. About fifteen minutes later I decided to set my book down. I looked out across the playground and saw Elizabeth running through the play gym laughing with some other kids she had met there. I scanned the park and noticed Jasper walking up to me caring two coffees.

_He looked good_. He was dressed in a pair of wranglers again, looser ones this time, with a pair of tennis shoes and un-tucked button up green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a mess of dirty blond perfection. _Ugh. I need to stop thinking like this. I. AM. MARRIED._

"Hey Bella. Mocha?" He smiled at me as he handed me my coffee and sat down beside me.

I smiled at him and took a sip. "Thanks. I really needed this."

"Well, you're welcome. Besides, what are friends for but to come and help you suffer through a hangover?" I laughed because I knew that was so true. He took a sip of his coffee too, "So which one is your little girl?"

I pointed out my daughter, "The one with the messy bronze brown hair with pink shorts and a white shirt." I grinned as I looked out at her. She didn't notice yet that I wasn't sitting alone anymore.

Jasper turned to look at me flashing a white toothy grin, "She's a cutie. How old?"

"Six going on twenty five." We both laughed. "So tell me a little about yourself Jasper…"

"Well, I am twenty eight and I own and have been living and working on Whitlock Ranch since I was fifteen. My cousin Peter took me in when I was fifteen and my folks died. I didn't go to college. But here I am."

I gave him a solemn look, "I'm sorry to hear your folks passed. Can I ask what happened?"

He took a drink of his coffee and took a deep breath, "Car crash unfortunately. They were on their way home from dinner one night and a drunk driver jumped the median. I moved out here directly after."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." I looked down at my coffee cup and traced the top of it with my finger. Jasper is a really trusting guy to tell me that so soon. I don't know why I feel so emotionally attached this quick but I am comfortable with it, with him. It is all so strange and foreign to me.

"It's cool Bella. I have accepted it and moved on." He took another drink of his coffee, "So what's your story then?"

"Well…" I took a deep breath, "I am originally from here but moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad my freshman year of high school when my mom remarried. I met Edward, my husband, my senior year. We both got into the University of Arizona and decided to move out here together. His dad didn't like that, so we rebelled. We made a pit stop on our way out here and got married in Vegas two weeks after graduation. A month later I found out I was pregnant. School started for Edward and I got left behind to take care of Elizabeth and to work. That's been my life since." I let out my breath after I rambled all that information out. I wasn't expecting to tell him that much but my comfortable state with him clouded my judgment.

He sat there for about a minute in silence before he finally spoke, "That sounds tough Bella. What is it your husband does at school that makes it where he is in school all the time not working and you have to be the sole provider?"

I shook my head, "Medical school. Finals are in like a week and then he starts his internship, thank god. That should take some of the pressure off of me financially but not enough. Elizabeth's private school costs too much."

Jasper looked over at me with conviction in his eyes and was about to say something when we were interrupted. "Momma…" Elizabeth came running up to us. Her face was all red from running around. She whipped her forehead with her hands and brushed her hair out of her face. She stopped in front of Jasper and me, "Who's this Momma?"

I smiled at her and leaned towards her, "This, sweetie, is Jasper. He is a friend of mine from work."

"Hello Elizabeth." Jasper smiled at her.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Hello!" She turned back to me, "Momma can you put my hair up?" I smiled at her and turned her around in front of me. I pulled a small comb and rubber band from my purse. She had really thick hair like me so I could understand her wanting her hair up when she played. I started brushing it back when Jasper stood up.

**Jasper POV**

I was thoroughly enjoying my time with Bella. I was really nervous at first this morning but the second I was in her presence I relaxed and felt almost instantly comfortable with her. I was also trying really hard not to feel attracted to her, but the more I got to know her, the harder I began to fall. When her daughter ran over to her it was the final straw. Bella being a mother suited her perfectly. She was attentive with her daughter and I could see the bond they clearly had. I studied Elizabeth's face and noticed the characteristics of Bella. But I also found some that stood out that were most likely Edward's. I haven't even met the guy and I don't think I like him already. It says something about a man that would let a gorgeous woman like Bella give up her dreams to work and provide for their daughter and for him continue on with his dreams like it was his god given right. Especially the job she had.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and noticed Bella braiding her daughter's hair back. I stood up and looked at Bella, "How about an ice cream? Would that be alright Bella?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Sure thing." She turned her daughter around and looked at her, "What flavor of ice cream would you like?"

"Vanilla!" She had an adorable smile on her face but it wasn't like Bella's - it was crooked.

Bella smiled and looked at me, "Vanilla for her and maybe a strawberry one for me?" I just smiled, nodded my head and started to head over toward the ice cream cart in the park that I had passed earlier.

I quickly paid for three small ice cream cones and headed back over to them. I noticed that Elizabeth was talking to her mom and waving her hands around wildly. Bella was laughing and talking back with her. She must have been telling her about playing on the playground with some of the other kids.

I handed the small strawberry and vanilla ice creams to Bella and kept the chocolate one in my hands. Bella turned and handed the vanilla one to Elizabeth. "Now, you can have this but you have to stay over here and eat it first before you go back and play."

"Okay momma."

"And what do you say to Jasper?"

Elizabeth turned and looked at me with the cutest face, "Thanks Jasper. You know….you are nicer than daddy's friends. Daddy's friends never give me ice cream." She immediately turned her attention onto the ice cream. I looked at Bella and she had a bewildered look on her face.

"Sweetie…" She called to her daughter, "You've met daddy's friends?"

"Just one." She was too enthralled with her ice cream to look up.

Bella shook her head and looked at me before she looked back at Elizabeth who was eating her ice cream so fast that it was already half gone. Bella and I had not even begun to eat ours yet and I could feel it starting to melt down my hand. "Elizabeth sweetie, do you remember what daddy's friend looks like."

She finally looked up from her ice cream and with a humorous voice, "Well duh momma, I see her two times a week…" then she cocked her head to the side, "But I can't remember what daddy said her name was…"

Bella looked upset. I could see the tears brimming her eyes and her face was flushed pink. My first instinct was that Bella didn't know or know of this friend and it must be hard learning about_ her_ from her daughter. My next thought - I could clearly remember last night and the bitter tone Bella had referring to her husband and the fact that they hadn't been intimate in almost six months. I'm a guy and I generally know what that means. Not to categorize that all men are the same, but if he isn't having sex with Bella he is getting it elsewhere.

Bella put on a brave face and continued to question her daughter, "Sweetie, what does daddy and his friend do when she comes over?" She was trying to keep her voice light and unwavering. I could hear the shakiness to it.

She looked up at her mother and then back at her ice cream, "They leave."

I heard the small gasp escape from Bella. She definitely didn't know about this beforehand. Her voice quivering a little more, "What do you meant they leave Elizabeth?"

She finished her ice cream and looked at her mom. Bella pulled some napkins out of her purse and I held onto her ice cream for her as she cleaned up Elizabeth's face. "Cassie comes over and we play 'til its bedtime. Then when I get up both you and daddy are home." Bella didn't flinch at the name Cassie so I assumed it was a babysitter or their neighbor. Bella finished cleaning off her face, "Can I go play now Momma?" Bella shook her head and we both watched Elizabeth run off. I got up and quickly threw both our ice creams away. Neither one of us were going to want them after that. Bella sat back on the bench and folded her arms across her chest. I could see she was fighting to not let the tears spill over.

I sat down next to her and took a big chance. I put my arm around her for comfort. She slid against me immediately and I could feel her body shaking as she finally let some of the tears spill over. "I take it you didn't know about Edward's friend?" I tried to sound as compassionate and friendly as possible.

She shuddered a little next to me and quietly croaked out an answer, "I-I'm sorry Jasper. You must think I am a totally mess. I haven't even known you for a whole twenty-four hours yet and here I am crying against you."

I shook my head and rubbed my free hand up and down her arm to try and calm her, "No Bella its fine. I felt like I have known you forever and I'm glad I can be a friend for you through this."

She softly pulled back from me and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wouldn't look at me yet which was fine. I figured she was probably a little embarrassed about this. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means. The only friends I have here are Jessica and Jane and I don't want either one of them to know about this."

I smiled warmly at her and nodded my head in understanding. "Do you want to talk about this?"

She looked at me finally and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Yes and no. There are a lot of things that encompass mine and Edward's relationship that I don't feel strong enough to share right now but I guess I can skirt around those things."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. I am here as a friend Bella – you can always come to me."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay….." I let her collect herself. I am sure it is pretty hard to come to terms with the things she just heard and I am guesstimating on most of the information I have figured out. "I did not know about Edward's girl friend. I have never met or heard about any friends he has so this disturbs me that he let them meet our daughter first."

"I would be entirely upset with that too." I answered honestly.

She nodded her head and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked out at the playground again. I followed her eye sight and saw Elizabeth running around free and happy without a care in the world. In a voice so quiet I barely heard her, "I am also terrified that it was a woman and that they left together. How important is she to him that he would give up time with our daughter to spend it with her?" She looked down and fiddled with her wedding band. In the same quiet voice "I wonder if he is having an affair with her."

I sat there with her in silence for a moment letting the words she just said sink in. I finally leaned over to hear and put my arm around her again, "No person should be that important to him that he would put off time with his daughter - unless it was you. I don't know all the details or circumstances of your relationship but if he is having an affair then he is an idiot and doesn't deserve to have a great wife and beautiful daughter that never asked for this to happen to them."

She looked up at me and then looked down at her wedding band again, "You heard one of the most significant problems in our relationship last night. Six months ring any bells?"

"Yeah, I remember." My voice was solemn. Edward really is a bastard to put his wife through this. If I meet him I just might punch him. I mentally shook my head to stop that train of thought. _Why was I so fond of to Bella that I felt I had the right to punch her husband, whether he deserved it or not?_

"Yeah well….." She looked up at me and turned her whole body towards me, putting one her legs up on the bench, "Can I ask you a question?"

I looked at her inquiringly, "I suppose…"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Honestly, as a guy, the fact that Edward and I haven't…you know….in six months…" I nodded my head for her to continue, "Would he go….somewhere else to get that." That was a question I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. He's the one breaking her heart but I am the one delivering it to her next day air. I guess I was too quiet and didn't answer her soon enough. "Oh my god….it's true…" I saw her tears make an appearance again.

I cleared my throat, "Not to sound too stereotypical, but theoretically speaking – yeah, most guys would find that elsewhere." I looked at her as she fiddled with her wedding ring again. She was starting to slightly shake and I knew she was about at her breaking point. I sucked in a breath and continued, "But that doesn't necessarily mean that Edward is. You should talk to him before you start thinking down that path."

She nodded her head, "If we ever see each other awake or are in the same place long enough – I will do that. I'm sick of this married strangers crap." She let out a forced little chuckle trying to lighten the tension around us. "Okay Mr. Whitlock….you know too much about my personal life and I know none of yours. Time for you to spill."

I laughed at her. "What would you like to know?"

She smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No. My last girl, Maria, and I broke up about seven months ago."

"Oh that's sad, why?"

I was amazed at her ability to quickly recover and bury her feeling away so fast. She is very good at wearing that mask. "Um…I actually caught her cheating on me with a guy named Riley. It took me a while to get over it but I decided that it was probably be for the best. We weren't exactly a great couple."

"Oh…I didn't mean to make you bring that up. I pushed. I'm sorry."

"No Bella, really it's okay. It's healthy for me to talk about it. I wasn't lying when I said that Maria and I weren't a good match."

We spent another hour sitting on that bench just talking about the most random of things. I was just trying to cheer her up. I had asked her about the book she had brought with her and I quickly learned about her passion for reading. It was just one of the many things in common that we shared. Soon Bella declared it was time for her and Elizabeth to leave so she could accomplish some chores at home before tomorrow. We made tentative plans to meet up sometime again this next week. I was looking forward to it more than I probably should have been. I wished her a Happy Mother's Day and watched them walk off together hand in hand.

I sat there on that bench watching them walk away wondering the whole time if I was brought into her life for a specific reason. Her marriage with Edward was falling apart around her and she didn't have any friends, which I found depressing. I also found myself growing more fascinated with her and attracted to her with every minute I spent in her presence. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't a good thing. I could never act on those feelings especially if I stand by and be the friend that supports her both mentally and emotionally through a possible divorce. I couldn't take advantage of my growing friendship with Bella like that. I wouldn't be _that _man.

**A/N:** And the stage is set. Love it, hate it or...???? I would love to know. And any ideas you have. I'll try to work in what sounds right for the story (no guarantees) , but I am always open to you guys thoughts and ideas. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You guys are awesome! I love getting reviews and pm's and I am still so happy and shocked at the responses that this story has gotten. Please please keep it up because it makes me smile so much (which also helps me write faster). THANK YOU!

To my amazingly talented beautiful beta- MsNaomi05 – YOU ROCK!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly – I do not own anything but my dreams of Jasper……

**Bella POV**

Today was truly an eye opener. I thoroughly enjoy my time getting to know Jasper. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be able to connect on another level with someone like that. Don't get me wrong – I have connected with people, Edward and Alice – but not in the way I feel towards Jasper. There is just something about him that draws me to him. I have never felt that comfortable with someone so fast. And for him to be there when I learned about _her_ and to see me cry – I definitely know now that I need him in my life. I don't know anyone who could have been able to make me feel the way he does among all the devastation.

And that brings up the other subject – _her._ I don't even know what to do with that kind of information. Is he cheating on me? Or is she just a friend? I am a total loss for words and am trapped in my mind with no one to talk to.

When Elizabeth and I got home I tried my hardest to concentrate on her and not think about my potentially cheating husband. We cleaned up the house together and played some games. My little girl loves to play Candyland. We also watched some old school cartoons – my favorites that you don't normally see on TV anymore. Bugs Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, Fog Horn Leg Horn – you know, the classics. I finally had Elizabeth go to sleep at about eight o'clock. And now that leaves me here in my mind at eleven o'clock sitting on the couch and wondering if my husband will ever come home.

I was sitting there watching an episode of Friends on TV just thinking about everything in my life up until this point. I usually don't like to think about the past. Old memories usually cause me to be upset about choices I have made in life. But I can never be upset about those choices if they brought me Elizabeth. I heard the door unlock and knew that Edward was home. I heard him drop his keys in the bowl by the door and remove his shoes too. I sat there on the couch patiently waiting. I didn't know what I was going to say or whether I was even going to say anything at all. I am hardly ever awake when he gets home.

He went into the kitchen and I heard the fridge open and then close. I heard the distinct sound of a beer bottle being opened and the cap being thrown in the trash. I finally saw him walk into the living room and he about spit out his beer when he saw me sitting there cross legged on the couch. "What are you doing up?"

"It's my night off and I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd watch some TV before you came home." I looked back over at the TV and turned it down some more. "How was your time at the hospital?" I was trying to be cordial.

"Oh....it was fine." He took another swig of his beer and avoided eye contact with me. "How is Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. I took her to the park today and met up with a friend of mine."

He looked at me curiously, "You introduced her to a friend of yours? Was it Jessica?"

"No. It was a friend you haven't met yet." I challenged him. _Say something – I dare you._

"You introduced her to someone I haven't met yet? I think I should at least meet the friends that are an influential factor in our daughters life don't you think?" His tone was strict as if his word was law.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "No. I don't think so."

"What?!?!"

"Well, if that was the case then I think I should have met that friend of yours a long time ago."

"What friend?"

"The one Elizabeth said she sees like twice a week."

He blanched, took a step back and set the beer on the kitchen table behind him. He cleared his throat and changed the subject, "I would like to take Elizabeth for the day tomorrow."

"Not going to happen." I half whisper yelled. "Tomorrow is Mother's Day in case you have forgotten; I always take Elizabeth to my mother's for the day. She doesn't get to see her that often and it's the one day a year we all get together. You know that."

"Too bad. It's my one day off and I'd like to spend it with my daughter."

"No. You have the potential to spend time with her every night. I don't. I get Saturday and Sunday. The getting her ready in the morning for school and picking her up doesn't hardly count. You get every night and if you actually came home on your days off you would have those too."

"I hardly got to see her at all this week. I was planning on taking her to the zoo tomorrow."

I shook my head and tried to control the loudness of my voice. I really didn't want to wake her up. "It is not my fault that you chose to go out with your friend during the week and leave Elizabeth with the babysitter instead of spending time with her."

He shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not how it is. It's a study group I go to on those nights. Remember, finals are coming up."

"I don't care. Regardless, tomorrow is Mother's Day. You can have her next weekend. And – a study group? You really think I am that dumb Edward? You are graduating a whole year early and you always do well in your classes. You have never needed the extra help of a study group. Never."

"FINE!" He roared at me.

"You do not get to raise your voice to me Edward, especially when our daughter is sleeping in the other room." I yelled back at him in a hushed angered tone.

"Fine. I will take her next weekend so don't make any plans with her." he growled at me as I got up from the couch and started to make my way towards him. I had to walk passed him to go down the hall to _my_ bedroom. I guarantee he will sleep on the couch tonight like every night.

"When did this marriage turn into two strangers scheduling visitations?" I spat in his face as I walked by. His mouth dropped open as I passed him and entered into the bedroom. I locked the door behind me and grabbed my pajama pants out of my dresser. I quickly slipped them on and climbed into bed. The tears were silently streaming down my face as laid my head on my pillow. My marriage is going to shit and I have no idea in the world what to do about it. I need to talk to someone about it. I can't call Alice or any of them up there. They all have successful careers and loving marriages. I have no career and I'm working a socially unacceptable job. Not to mention my ice cold dead nonexistent marriage to my supposed high school sweetheart. I don't know who said it first but they were so right – people change.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the coffee grinder and cartoons on the TV. I looked at the clock and saw it was only seven. _Why did I always wake up at seven?_ I quickly pulled my hair up into a pony tail and grabbed my robe. I unlocked the door and step out into the hall. I found Elizabeth sitting in the living room watching TV and Edward in the kitchen making breakfast. I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured myself a cup of coffee. Edward made three plates of food and set them down on the table. "Elizabeth, breakfast is ready." She came running into the room and sat in her chair.

I sat next to her and across from Edward. We still hadn't said anything to each other. "Momma, are we gonna go see Nana today?"

I swallowed my bite of pancakes, "Yes sweetie. Its Mother's Day and you know Nana always has things planned for us today." I heard my phone beep and quickly flipped it open to see I had a text. It was from Jasper wishing me a Happy Mother's Day. I sent him a quick thank you back and set my phone down. Edward was glaring at me slightly while trying to keep his eyes fixed on his plate.

Elizabeth smiled. Luckily she had no idea what was going on between Edward and I. "Daddy are you coming with?" He finally looked up from his plate and right into my eyes. His green eyes seemed to darken over night.

"No sweetie. I have a study group today." He didn't even look at her when he answered. He just stared me in the eye. _A study group? Ha._ I knew different and he knew that I knew different. I think that is why he blatantly laid it out there. An affair or something was occupying his time.

"Oh. Okay." Her little voice sounded defeated and I glared at my husband. _See what your actions are doing to our daughter?_ I screamed it in my head instead of screaming it into his face. I wonder how much longer we could possibly go on like this.

I quickly finished up breakfast and got Elizabeth into the bath to get ready. I decided to forgo a shower today and just straighten out my hair. The sooner we got out of here the better. I threw on a pair of Capri's and a tank top – general ware for the warm weather in Phoenix. I put Elizabeth in a nice little summer dress and left.

We climbed into my Toyota Tacoma and left to drive across town to my mothers. I bought this truck not long after I had started working for Royale. I don't get to drive it often mainly because I will not be that kind of person that drinks and drives. With my job I am almost required to drink every night so taking a cab is my best bet.

I pulled up in front of my mother and step father's modest home. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a small little yard in which Phil painstakingly built a swing set for Elizabeth when she was there. It was one of those all wood ones with two swings, a slide and a little tree house like structure. It was one of the main reasons why Elizabeth liked to come over here.

I used my key to let us in, "Mom are you here?"

"We're out back Bella." I quickly put my purse and keys by the door and made our way to the back yard. I could smell the barbecue coals and prayed that it was Phil cooking today and not Renee. We stepped out back and Elizabeth ran to her grandmother. "There's my little princess. How are you?"

"Happy Mother's Day Nana." My little girl was too cute. My mother gave her a quick hug and sat her down. She ran over and hugged Phil and ran off to the swing set.

"Hey mom." I gave her a quick hug and handed her the little present I had picked up for her. "Happy Mother's Day." She gave me a little kiss on my cheek and opened her present. It was a little scrapbook that Elizabeth and I had put together for her. You could see the tears swimming in her eyes as she hugged me again.

"Happy Mother's Day to you to Bella. Where's Edward I thought he would have come today?" I grabbed a beer out of the cooler and gave a quick hug to Phil.

"He had a study session." I tried to say that with no emotion behind it. But it came out more sarcastic then I wanted it to.

"A study session?" We sat down on the porch around a little round glass table. Elizabeth was still playing on her swing set and Phil was slapping the hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill.

"Yeah..." I took a swig of my beer and set it down. I fiddled with the label, "...a study session."

"Bella, sweetie, why does that sound like a code word for something else?"

"Cause it very well could be but I am not certain." I didn't dare look my mother in the eyes. She is so perceptive that I am sure she would see the pain.

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it but I remember how you two were right after Elizabeth was born and you were still living here. You guys grew distant. It happens. I mean, look at me and your father. We grew apart. There is no shame in that sweetie."

I nodded my head and finally looked up at her, "But there is shame in my husband cheating on me."

I heard a small gasp cross her lips before she spoke, "Did you catch them or something? How do you know?"

I took another drink of my beer getting dangerously close to needing another one, "I might as well have caught them because he is waving it around in front of my face but I am not entirely certain about anything. Elizabeth told me yesterday that her daddy leaves her with the babysitter at least twice a week to go out with his friend. The friend is a girl. He says it's for a study session. My question is one- at night? And two - he never needed to study before, why now? What has him so distracted?"

My mother put her hand on top of mine and looked reassuringly into my eyes, "Bella, if he is cheating don't let it upset you too much. Things happen for a reason. Maybe you and Edward were suppose to be together to create that precious little girl over there and that's it. High school sweethearts don't always last and maybe it might be for the better. I haven't seen you happy in a long time and all any mother wants is to see their children happy."

I nodded and drank the last of my only beer today. "Maybe you're right mom. I guess I will just have to let this play out and see where it goes."

"Just don't sleep with him anymore until you know for sure." I looked up at my mom as my face started warming with the notorious blush. We just kind of sat there for a second with the edges of our mouths turning up and the laughter threatening to spill over. Seconds later we were giggling like two little teenage girls. We spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing about random nothingness. We ate the food Phil grilled and watched a bunch of Disney movies while Phil hid away in the garage tinkering on his car.

I decided to stay the night at my mother's that night. I had extra clothes here for both of us. I never heard from Edward. The next morning I got Elizabeth ready as normal and dropped her off at her school. Today I needed to go do some shopping for things around the house.

I made my way around town. I made a stop at Target and did my normal mundane house shopping. After stopping there I decided to hit up the mall and do some me shopping. I went to one of the major chain stores that was closing soon because of the poor economy. I felt bad that people were struggling so badly but for once I was doing decent. I found some great things on sale for both Elizabeth and me.

I walked around the mall and people watched. There were a bunch of young high school aged kids. I couldn't help but wonder why they weren't in school. I passed an old couple sitting by the water fountain and they looked blissfully happy. I felt jealous. I made my way up to the second floor of the mall and decided to hit up one of my favorite shops since I started working for Royale – Victoria's Secret.

I was only in there for about 20 minutes and I easily spent $150 on new "work uniforms". I walked to the end of the mall on the second story and came across my absolute favorite store. I don't think Edward even knew this store existed or that is was one of my favorites. He probably would never had allowed me to work for Royale if he knew I would be wearing some outfits from this store. Frederick's of Hollywood.

It was like Victoria's Secrets but more intense. Most of the lingerie sold here bordered on indecent exposure. I combed through everything so I could find something with a little more class and a lot less reveling. But this store had every version and definition of "naughty" clothing you could think of. I still preferred the simple camisole sets. I liked to leave things to the imagination and I also didn't like to show off my body as much as the other girls. Some went to the extremes with their outfits. I know that Lauren and Tanya were requested a lot because of their _lack_ of clothing. They kind of went by a clothing optional rule. I found it a bit disgusting. I still had respect for my body – they didn't. They went for every Tom, Dick and Harry, or as my mom would say – Tom's Harry Dick. I think I am still red from the day that she told me that. It was the same day I told her about my job. She was very understanding after I explained things to her and told her my strict bar tending only rules. Since then things have been great between me and her.

I had found some cute little sets and was just getting up to the register when my phone rang. I clumsily pulled it out of my pocket to see Jasper's name flash across the screen. I felt my lips pull up and instantly smile. _Not good. Can't have feelings for a guy friend._ I don't care about the circumstances – I need to push those feelings away.

I quickly answered my phone as I set my selections on the counter to be rang up. "Hey Jasper."

"Hey Bella. What are you up to today?"

"Um..." I looked around the shop I was in, "Just shopping for some things."

I heard his southern chuckle come across the line, "What sorts of things?"

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and he wasn't even here. "Um...stuff for work."

"Okay okay, don't tell me then." He laughed. "Anyways, I am in town because I need to bring one of the tractors in to be worked on. I have a couple hours until it is finished. Would you like to get something to eat?"

I laughed as I handed my card over to the lady behind the counter, "Well I am at the mall right now, where would you like to meet?"

"Oh hey, I am at the mall too. Needed to pick up some new boots. What store are you in, I'll come meet you?"

I quickly signed the slip from the lady in front of me, "Um, I am upstairs actually....on the far right side of the mall...."

"Okay, well I will make my way that direction. See you in a few." He hung up and I handed the pen back to the cashier.

She smiled warmly at me, "That must be one fine man you had on the phone miss..."

I took my card back from her, "Why do you say that?"

"The blush on your face. Anyways, have a good day." I shook my head and walked out of the store and I looked at the receipt to see how much I had spent. I wasn't surprised in the least that it was about the same as at Victoria's Secret. I looked up and saw Jasper slowly almost hesitantly making his way over to me. I could almost see a faint touch of pink to his cheeks as he approached me in front of a lingerie store.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled warmly at him as I walked towards him.

"Hey...." He ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at the bags I was holding clearly showing I had purchased some lingerie today. "I guess I shouldn't have questioned you. You really were buying things for work huh?"

I laughed and tugged his arm to start walking towards the food court and restaurants. "Yeah, I really was...anyhow...no need for you on the farm today?"

"More like one of the newbie's didn't know how to operate the tractor correctly and I needed to bring it to a better mechanic then the one we employ." He laughed.

"That sucks. So where do you want to eat." We had reached the food court and there was a variety of quick fast foods to have. There were also four different restaurants here. He pointed over to one of the restaurants and we decided that we would eat there. The restaurant was called the Elephant Bar and they had a variety of different foods. The hostess quickly sat us and informed us that our server would be with us shortly.

I looked over the menu and decided on their shrimp salad. I looked up to see Jasper studying me. "What? Do I have something hanging out of my nose or something?"

He laughed, "No...no....I was just wondering why I feel so comfortable around you, I'm not used to it."

I smiled as our server walked up, "Hi, my name is Bianca I'll be your server. Can I get you two something to drink?"

I got an ice tea and Jasper got a Dr. Pepper. She left and I looked over at him, "Me too."

"Me too, what?"

"I feel comfortable around you too and I don't know why. I click with you and I don't usually do that with people, especially people I just met."

"You know..." He got this painful look on his face, "My mom used to say that fate is what we make of it and sometimes we just have to trust in it. Perhaps she was right. Fate brought us together as friends for a bigger reason..."

The waitress came back over and gave us our drinks. I ordered the shrimp salad and Jasper order the barbecue burger. I waited for her to leave before I spoke again, "Well if fate brought you here to be my friend then I have to be afraid of what will happen next."

He furrowed his brows at me, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "Edward and I got in a fight last night and he didn't like that I introduced you to Elizabeth. I countered that his friend met Elizabeth before me. He swore that she was a part of his "study group". He never needed a study group before now. He never refuted anything I said so I can only assume the worst until proven otherwise."

I grabbed some sugar and mixed it into my iced tea as I let what I said linger at the table. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile, "If that is the truth, then please know I'll be there to help you through anything."

I smiled and nodded my head, "Thanks Jazz." He seemed to smile even bigger when I called him that nickname instead of his full name. I'll have to remember that and do it more often. He has a very sexy smile.

Our conversation carried on over random things from our day. The waitress brought our food over and we dug in. Half way through Jasper asked me a question, "Hey, not this weekend but the following is James and Victoria's wedding. You wanna go?"

I was a little taken back. I wasn't expecting that, "Um...Most brides don't want the strippers from her groom's bachelor party to attend the wedding..."

He chuckled, "One – you guys aren't strippers, you're bartenders. And two – Demetri is bringing Jessica. Apparently they really hit it off."

"He's got a dick; of course they hit it off." I dropped my fork on my plate and slapped my hands over my mouth. "Oh my gosh I can't believe I just said that. Ignore that I just said that – please."

He was almost doubled over from laughter. "I won't tell Jess you said that. I was privy to her company yesterday because she has been hanging out with Demetri and I understand what you mean."

I let out my breath and picked my fork back up. "Okay, I suppose I can go. I'll just have to see if my mom or Edward will watch Elizabeth. Is it a fancy wedding, like, what should I wear?"

He smiled, "The wedding will be in a church but the reception is going to be at their house on the farm. So a simple summer like dress should be fine."

I smiled and resumed eating. I was excited. In a little less than two weeks I would be going to a wedding with Jasper – as his friend – I had to keep telling myself that. Just friends. We finished our meal and went our separate ways. I needed to get home to pick up Elizabeth and get ready to go in to work. Monday's are usually spent held up in the storage room going over what alcohol we had and what alcohol I needed to order. Mondays were inventory days, but at least I had something to occupy my brain with during the mindless hours spent in the storage room. _Jasper._

**A/N:** I know the first few chapters have been a little slow to start, but I promise the next chapter will really set things in motion. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this is coming to you later than I had planned, but real life happened for both my beta and me so….anyhow, the next chapter is with my beta now and will be up before the weekend is over.

Quick thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have been trying to write everyone back and I am sorry if I missed you. I will try to get everyone on the next round.

Shout out to my awesome beta MsNaomi05 – you rock!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight – not mine….Jasper in my Dreams – totally mine!

**Bella POV**

I remember when I was younger, time literally stood still to me. I would count down the minutes of the day to get home. The days until the end of the week. The weeks until the end of the month and the months until summer break. Time felt like a solid brick wall I could _never _get around. Now – time feels like water rushing over a water fall in the middle of spring as the snow caps melt. It feels like just yesterday I graduated high school, married Edward and gave birth to Elizabeth. So, when it was suddenly the Friday night before the wedding I was shocked. These last two weeks rushed passed me before I could fully blink.

Jane had decided to give me the night off from work after all the additional help I had given her these last two weeks. She had me come and work at the actual club bartending instead of going out because she was suddenly short staffed. 'Short staffed' was her key word for 'somebody got fired'. One of the regular girls that worked in the club was caught having sexual relations with a customer on site. Jane usually doesn't care what we girls do with the clients – as long as it never happens at the club. That was one of Jane's major No-No's. With me being one of her best bartenders – I got roped into doing her job. That was fine with me because I got to request whatever days I wanted off – not like she didn't grant them to me already.

A free Friday night was a blessing to me. I ended up taking Elizabeth over to my mother's house for dinner. It was starting to get really hot out seeing how it was the first week of June already. We didn't have dinner until late in order to be able to eat outside and let Elizabeth enjoy hanging out in the yard playing on her swing set. Edward of course did not join us – his beeper had magically gone off minutes before we left even though he doesn't start his residency until this next week. I spent the majority of my time at my mother's sitting on the porch with her talking about life to date. I even told her about my budding friendship with Jasper. She was happy that I was making friends around here finally, instead of just the girls at work. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I met Jasper through my job.

The following morning Jessica was going to be picking me up around noon to head to her place to get ready. Edward was watching Elizabeth for the day. I didn't really care anymore. We hadn't said hardly anything to each other since the fight. I told him Jess was picking me up and he just nodded his head. He didn't ask why or for what reason she was. Whatever.

Jessica arrived exactly at noon. She waited patiently outside for me as I grabbed my dress and a small bag. I leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head while she drew in her coloring book. "You be good for daddy. I'll be home later this evening, okay?"

She nodded her head and looked up at me, "I will momma." I smiled and looked over at Edward. He was staring at the TV as if it was the only thing in the room. I didn't say anything and turned and walked out. The drive over to Jessica's was short. We were going to be getting ready there and ride together over to the church. The wedding was starting at three o'clock and the reception was going to be at five o'clock at the ranch. Jessica was meeting up with her new boyfriend Demetri. They had moved past the 'friends with benefits' stage and were dating, so once we got to the church I was going to pretty much be on my own.

Once Jess decided we were done getting ready we left for the church. She wore her hair up in a simple pony tail and wore a yellow spaghetti strap dress. I decided to just wear my hair down slightly curled and I wore a steel blue strapless knee length dress with no designs on it except for a simple white sash that tied right below my breasts. I also decided on a pair of flats to match – no heels meant no tripping. We got to the church around 2:30 and strolled inside. Jessica immediately found Demetri and went to sit with him. I didn't see anyone I knew and I figured Jasper was in the back getting ready with James since he was a groomsmen. I walked up the aisle and took my seat next to Jessica. Demetri and her were too lost in each other to barely notice me sitting there.

I gazed around the church and noticed that it was set up with white and pink roses everywhere with white ribbons streaming around giving it a wispy sort of look. It wasn't how I would have pictured a wedding but I am sure Victoria had chosen this for a reason. Just then the minister took his spot in the front of the church at the podium. James stepped out from the side door and stood to the right of him. Everyone started becoming hyper aware that the ceremony was about to begin. Someone in the back shut the doors to the room and I heard the organ start to play.

A cute little boy dressed in a penguin suit made his way up the aisle carrying a tiny little pillow. He looked to be about two years old. He was a cutie. Next a little girl around six years old dressed in a light pink and white dress walked up the aisle spilling white and pink rose petals out on the ground. Both the two little kids took a seat in the front already swinging their legs back and forth with boredom.

The doors fully opened as the maid of honor and best man walked down the aisle. It was Peter and his wife Charlotte. I knew it was her from the pictures Jasper showed me. We were able to meet up several times over the last two weeks even given how busy I was at work. He even went to the zoo with Elizabeth and me last weekend when Edward flaked yet again. Peter looked rather dashing in a suit. It didn't fit his personality but he sure cleaned up good. Charlotte had on a strapless pink dress carrying a bouquet of white roses. She looked prettier in person then in the pictures I saw.

Next to come down the aisle was Felix wearing a suit also – none of that penguin suit stuff here. Each one of the guys had on a long black tie which was very modern of them. On Felix's arm was Tanya which was rather surprising. I really was not expecting to see her here but she must be a friend of Victoria's. I had never actually conversed with her outside of work before – not like I wanted to. She was wearing the same pink dress as Charlotte with the white bouquet of roses. When she passed Jessica and me her eyes went wide as her smile grew. She waved at us and I politely waved back. Jessica was friends with everyone so it was no surprise that she would be friends with Tanya.

I turned to look towards the door again and noticed some brown haired familiar looking girl on the arm of Jasper. He was wearing a full suit and seemed to not want to walk the girl down the aisle. I could make out the forced smile on his face. As he approached where I was sitting he finally found me in the crowd and his smile became real and not forced. It was like the world around me shifted as I watched Jasper walk up the aisle with this other girl. I instantly hated her and wished instead that it was me walking up the aisle instead. _Whoa....what?_ As Jasper walked past me I shook my head a little to get around those thoughts. I had no idea where they just came from.

I heard the organ shift in song as everyone around me started to stand. Jessica pulled on my arm to remind me that it was time to stand for the bride. I was lost in a lackadaisical frame of mind where all I could think about was the man standing up at the altar. I watched as Victoria made her way up the aisle. I do have to admit that she looked rather beautiful with her long red hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a snug strapless white dress that kind of had a Hispanic flair to it and carried a pink bouquet of roses. She did look stunning.

As we all returned to our seats I looked back over at Jasper. I let my eyes rake up and down his body dressed up so crisp and clean looking. Don't get me wrong – I love the cowboy look – but damn can this man dress anyway he pleases and look delectable. I slowly let my eyes wander starting at his legs and working them up over his body to his chest and to his face where I found his eyes staring intently back at mine. I blushed hard and looked back down. I let myself find composure before I looked back up. He was still looking at me with a huge smile on his face. I could barely make out Jessica sitting next to me and her head swinging back and forth between looking at Jasper and me. At this point I didn't care anymore and I knew I was going to get an ear full from her where she could get a chance.

I kept my eyes trained on Jasper's gorgeous face and decided at that point that I knew I could not deny the attraction between us any longer. It was there and it was obvious but I would not be that woman. I would not do to Edward what he may be doing to me – no matter how much I think he deserves it. Or rather – I deserve it. Six months really is far too long especially when the last time was nowhere near adequate enough.

I felt Jessica lean over and rest her shoulder against mine. She leaned into my ear and whispered to me, "Care to explain why you and Jasper can't seem to keep your eyes off each other? Are you messing around with him?"

Her question made me tear my eyes from Jasper to look at her. She had a huge knowing smile on her face. I quickly shook my head and whispered back to her, "Jess are you nuts? I am married and wouldn't do that to Edward. Jasper and I are just friends."

She started shaking her head before the sentence completely left my mouth, "Whatever Bella. But I saw that look. You too are totally hot for each other." I tore my eyes off of Jessica's face to look up front again trying desperately not to look at Jasper. I failed and looked over at him. He wasn't looking towards me but at Victoria and James with a smile on his face and he was clapping. I noticed then that they were kissing already. _Wow. I completely missed the whole wedding and vows. Way to pay attention Bella._

The wedding party at the altar made their way out back towards the gardens for the photos as Jessica and I went out front. Jessica immediately left with Demetri to run to the ranch and help set up the last of everything for the reception. I took a seat on one of the benches outside of the church underneath a tree just cooling in the shade. I watched as the various guests made their way towards their vehicles. Everyone would be driving over to the reception to await the bride and groom and since I rode with Jessica and she already left – I had to wait for Jasper to get a ride.

About twenty minutes later the wedding party made their way out the doors. I recognized who the girl was that was on Jasper's arm walking up the aisle. It was Lauren from work. No wonder the guys found out about Royale – Victoria's friends worked there, go figure. They all started piling into different vehicles when Victoria, James, Peter, Charlotte and Jasper walked out of the church. I smiled when I saw him standing there talking to them. Victoria and James parted with them and climbed into a waiting limo to take them to the reception. Only in American can you have a limo take you to a farm.

I got up from the bench and started to slowly walk over to them not wanting to interrupt. Jasper noticed me out of the corner of his eye and snapped his head to look right over at me, "Bella, come here a second." I walked over nervously. I had met Peter but not Charlotte or their son who happened to have been the ring bearer. "Charlotte this is Bella and Peter of course you remember her. Bella this is Peter's wife Charlotte."

"Hi Bella it's nice to meet you." She responded in a beautiful voice. I shook her hand and mumbled a 'nice to meet you too' back to her. "Peter are you ready to get over to the house? We have guests there and we aren't there." I smiled at Peter as he excused them from us and walked towards the parking lot. I turned and looked up at Jasper and notice the look on his face. He was beaming and looked very proud of his friends.

"Bella you look gorgeous today if I may say so myself." I saw a faint pink tinge come to his skin as I looked down and blushed deeply. What the hell do I say to that?

"You look rather debonair yourself." I laughed and pulled gently on the bottom of his tie, "Clean up pretty good for a farm boy don't ya?" I asked teasingly.

"Ha ha ha. Come on let's get going to the reception." We made it over to his Ford F150 and climbed in. It was weird having to hike up my dress to be able to reach the step bar and climb in. This truck was a monster. The ride over to the ranch was fairly short. Jasper and I talked mostly about Elizabeth. He was bummed that I didn't bring her but I told him that I had to let Edward spend some time with her if it was his day off. He agreed and left it at that. Jasper seemed to have grown attached to Elizabeth over the couple weeks we have become close friends. Elizabeth really attached herself to him too after the trip to the zoo. She spent most of the day atop his shoulders looking at all the different animals. Needless to say I cried myself to sleep that night completely conflicted. On one hand I was hurt that it wasn't Edward taking an interest in our daughter and spending time with her but on the other hand I was totally elated that Jasper was such a good friend to be there for not only me but Elizabeth too. My emotions were running dangerously high.

We pulled up to a quaint little farm house on the outskirts of town. It was the standard yellow house, with white shutters and a wrap around deck. The reception party was already in full swing with people still arriving. There were cars clear out to the end of the road and wrapping around in between the orchard trees. There were fifty white tables or so sat up around the front yard. Several tables filled with food – a potluck by the looks of it – and a few tables with the presents and cake sat upon it. Someone had broken out a stereo and country music filled the yard. It was such a family oriented celebration. It looked like so much fun and along the lines of how I wished my wedding reception would have gone had I ever gotten one. Many of the guys had lost their suit jackets and ties and had rolled up their sleeves and cracking a cold one to enjoy the celebration.

I went over and pulled a soda from the cooler and handed one to Jasper too. I stood back and just surveyed the crowd. There were so many people and only a few that I recognized. Most of the wedding party was standing amongst themselves talking idly. The bride and groom were making their rounds saying hi to people. Jessica and Demetri were sitting at one of the tables eating and I saw Tanya standing over by the present table writing on a card. I thought that maybe I would go say hi to her. I set my drink on the table behind me and looked at Jasper as he talked with someone next to him. I tugged on his sleeve and he looked over. "I'm going to go say hi to a few people. I'll be right back." He smiled and nodded returning to his conversation.

I strolled up to Tanya and bumped my hip into hers to get her to notice me. We did this sort of thing at work if we ever ran into each other. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" She leaned in to give me a quick hug.

I hugged her back briefly, "I am just here with some friends getting out of the house and seeing a lovely wedding. I didn't know you knew Victoria and James?"

"Yeah, yeah Victoria and I go way back. How do you know them?"

"Um.....Jessica and I actually bartended James' bachelor party." I said with a blush.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh that was you? Thank god. James told Victoria all about the party and she seemed okay with it. She wanted me to track down who it was at work that worked the bar for his party. Which of course you know I can't do." She let out one of her signature annoying little laughs and continued. "So, I didn't see your truck, who did you come here with? Am I finally going to meet that elusive husband of yours?"

I let out a small laugh, "Actually no. He had to stay home with our daughter and he was kind enough to let me get out today. I rode over here with my friend Jasper, whom I am pretty sure you know."

She let out a small laugh and looked at me with astonishment on her face, "Bella, Didn't think you had it in you. I thought you were the only one who didn't date clients, especially since your married."

I shook my head admittedly, "No, no Tanya. We are just friends. I swear!" She let out a sigh.

"Gosh Bella. You freaking scared me just now. Anyways, so Lauren's around here somewhere." We looked away from each other and looked out towards the crowd. I scanned the ground and quickly saw Lauren sticking out like a sore thumb across the way. I only saw her because it looked like she was sitting up rather high. She must have been sitting on someone's lap. "Oh there she is. She is sitting with her boyfriend." The couple people standing in front of her moved out of the way and I finally got a clear view of her and her boyfriend. I let out a rather large gasp. "Oh I know, he is so beautiful isn't he Bella? They've been together for about a year now. Lucky little bitch. Apparently she met him at the hospital one night after she sprained her ankle. He was interning there or something. Want to meet him? You gotta be careful though. A girl eyed him like a piece of candy last week at dinner apparently and she about ripped the girls eyes out."

Tanya's annoying laugh radiated through me as I felt myself become cold to the world. Sitting beneath Lauren was the unmistakable bronze haired green eyed bastard I sometimes called my husband with his arms wrapped around her waist. I felt my world shattering around me as I comprehended what Tanya had just said. _Boyfriend. Dating a year. Edward? My husband! My Edward?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?_ I nodded my head at Tanya as I kept my eyes on them. I noticed Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was a living statue in the middle of everybody and was watching me with concerned eyes. We slowly started to walk towards the end of my life. He hadn't even noticed me yet because his eyes were trained on Lauren. When we finally got close to them I noticed the look on his face. It was the same way he use to look at me our senior year of high school.

We ended up almost right in front of them when Tanya spoke, "Hey Lauren, look who I found." She motioned to behind her at me and I froze. Edward's eyes finally left Lauren and looked over at Tanya and me. I saw him visibly mouth an "oh shit" before Lauren smiled at me and bounded over to give me a quick little hug. I hate this bitch.

"Oh Bella. What a surprise! Come here, I would like you to meet my boyfriend." She tugged my arm and dragged me to right in front of Edward. "This is Edward Masen my doctor boyfriend. Sweetie I work with her so be nice." She whispered to him as she waved her hand towards me. Edward looked at me as if I was a ghost. He was even paler than normal and I could see the slight sheen of sweat along his forehead.

I shook my head trying to reel in my anger and come up with a good thing to say right now instead of screaming. I squared my shoulders and stood up straighter. I stuck my hand out in front of him, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Edward Masen in case you've forgotten." Tanya and Lauren's jaws about hit the ground and I suddenly noticed Jasper standing quite close by.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Save it you two timing bastard. Nothing you could say right now would help your situation." I looked over at Lauren and Tanya. "Did you know he was married Lauren?"

She shook her head and stammered out, "N-no....He told me he was divorced and had shared custody of Elizabeth."

I snapped back to my senses at her sentence. Elizabeth. "Edward, you had Elizabeth today, where is she?"

He cleared his throat and barely whispered his answer out while he stared at the ground. "Cassie is watching her."

"Fucking-A Edward, you are so ridiculous." I spun on my heel and almost found myself falling to the ground in my haste. Luckily Jasper was there to help me balance myself. I was glad to see that pretty much everyone had not witnessed our Jerry Springer moment. "Jasper will you take me home now please?" He nodded his head as he put his arm around my shoulder to help walk me out to his truck as the tears started to fall silently down my cheeks.

I heard the chair Edward was sitting in behind me fall to the ground. I stopped and looked back at him. He was quickly approaching Jasper and me.

**Jasper POV**

When I laid my eyes on Bella today at the church I thought I might have a heart attack right then and there. I could literally feel my heart pounding out of my chest at the sight of her just sitting there looking back at me. She was unbelievably gorgeous with her hair all down long and wavy and deep rich brown. And the blue dress she was wearing matched amazingly with her skin and figure. I couldn't keep my eyes off her during the wedding and it seemed to me that neither could she. That exquisite blush of hers made several appearances before we even made it to the reception together.

A little while after we got to the reception Bella snuck off to talk to a friend. I looked for her a few minutes later and saw the most devastating look I have ever seen cross her face. I looked at her and followed her eye sight over to a couple sitting on a chair. From where I was standing I could make out that familiar bronze hair color I had seen in a couple of photos Bella had shown me in her wallet. Edward was here with his mistress. _Great._

Of course Bella had to catch her husband in the arms of another lady at the reception._ Un-fucking-believable_. I was just getting Bella to walk out to the truck as I noticed Edward advancing on us. He got really close to us before he yelled at her in a hushed tone to not disturb the other guests. "How dare you call me a two-timing bastard when you are here with another man? You're no better than me you little hussy."

I gently pushed Bella back behind me and faced Edward head on. Bella was crying too hard to speak right now. "Listen here Edward. Your wife loves you. Excuse me, loved you. And she would never cheat on you and you would know that if you ever took the time to get to know her properly. Bella and I are just friends and not the kind with benefits. I was the one there when she first found out about _her _from_ your own daughter._ I was the one that held her while she cried over her two timing husband. And now I'll be the one that takes her home and makes sure that her and her daughter are safe because you have been doing a piss poor job as a husband and a father and Bella deserves better then you. The only thing you were good for was giving her that intelligent beautiful little girl. Now get lost."

I left Edward standing there dumbfounded as I helped Bella the rest of the way to my truck. I lifted her up and put her in the cab and quickly climbed in the other side. I handed her the little tissue box I had in the glove box and started out the drive way. Before we ended up at the end of the road Bella had laid down in my lap with a tissue in her hand. I have never been too good with crying women but for Bella, I would do anything to help her through this. I stroked her head as I drove down the road to her house. I knew where it was after dropping her and Elizabeth off after the zoo last weekend. Poor Bella is going to really need some friends after all of this really comes to a head. Perhaps I will give her Mr. Jenks number. I am sure a divorce is just on the horizon.

**A/N:** I know, but please don't hate me for stopping it there or I might have to go hide behind a rock. The next chapter we will see Edward and Bella really start hashing it out. Leave me some love :) Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **You. Yes you. The one reading this – you are awesome. All of my readers are freaking amazing and I don't know how to thank you enough! All of the reviews and pm's from last chapter – I am stunned. I love, I mean truly love, getting to know what my readers think. So, THANK YOU!!!

Special shout out to my beta, MsNaomi05 whom I wouldn't be able to do this without. And, for recommending this story to the IMDb Cherry Cherry Boom Boom Room. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight unfortunately only belongs to Ms. Meyer.....I just borrow the characters for my own fun :)

**Jasper POV**

Bella cried on my lap all the way to her house. I felt so incredibly bad for her and her situation, but I knew that I would be there to help her in any way I could. I pulled into a spot in the parking section near her condo. Bella immediately sat up and looked in the mirror on the visor. She wiped her eyes and fixed her hair trying to make it look like she had not been crying. I watched in utter amazement at her ability to pull herself together and hide her feelings so well.

"How do you do it?" I asked her while watching her.

"Do what?" Her voice sounded hoarse and you could tell from her tone that the pain was still there.

"Pull yourself together after something like that and hide it away behind a well constructed façade?"

She shook her head and snapped the mirror on the visor away. "It's not easy but I learned a long time ago that I needed to hide my true feelings in order to make sure Elizabeth didn't see the true horrors of this world, not yet at least. She's too young to have to worry about her momma's broken heart." She looked me in the eyes finally for the first time since the reception. "Thank you for being a friend and bringing me home. I do need to ask you for a few more small favors though."

"Bella…" I put my hand atop hers on the seat, "You know you can come to me for anything and I will be there to help you – with anything. Including hiding the body if need be."

She let out a small little laugh and an accompanying smile. "Thanks Jazz, I really appreciate all of this. So my first favor to ask is if you can take Elizabeth and drop her off at my moms. I don't think I am in any position to drive and I need to face the coming argument head on without her innocent ears." I nodded my head yes and she continued. "Second question…" she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I need a lawyer and I don't know where to start."

I knew that was coming. I figured Bella would not be the type of girl to take on this situation and stick with him. "Yeah, I know a lawyer. He is the same guy that handled my parent's estate. He is really good. His name is Mr. Jenks. I can get you the phone number whenever I get home."

She scooted over and threw her arms around my shoulders. "Thank you Jasper. I honestly don't know what I would have done in this situation without your help." We got out of my truck and walked up to her condo. When we walked in, we were met by the sounds of laughter. Elizabeth and I can only assume Cassie, were sitting on the ground playing a board game when we walked in. Elizabeth leaped up from the ground and ran up to Bella. "Momma, wanna play Candyland with us?"

Bella laughed slightly at her daughter's eagerness. I just kind of hung around behind them not saying anything. "No sweetie. It's time for Cassie to leave and you are going to go to Nana and Grandpa's. Why don't you pick up your game and put it away." Elizabeth scurried over and quickly put her game up as Bella paid Cassie and she left. I took a seat on the couch as Bella walked into the back room to pack a bag for Elizabeth I assume.

Elizabeth came and sat next to me on the couch after she put her game away. "Jazzy, why does momma look so sad?"

I looked over at the little girl. She seemed to be reflecting what Bella was feeling. "I don't know honey but I am sure your momma is going to be okay. Are you looking forward to going to your Nana's?"

She started bouncing in her seat. "Yesssss. I love playing on the swings there." Gosh she was a little cutie. Bella returned seconds later with a little bag for Elizabeth. She stopped to write on a piece of paper and walked the rest of the way over to us.

"Elizabeth sweetie, Jasper is going to take you to Nana's. I need to wait here for daddy and then I'll come get you okay?" Elizabeth quickly looked back and forth between Bella and me obviously a little confused.

"Why momma? Is daddy hurt?"

"No sweetie. Daddy and I just need to discuss some grown up things and besides, Nana really wants to see you. She said something about going and getting a new Disney movie for you." Elizabeth bounded off the couch and snatched the bag from Bella's hands. She was at the door a second later.

I stood up and looked at Bella. She was barely keeping the flood gates closed behind her eyes. "Here is the address to my mom's house. Please take care of her. I'll call you in the morning."

I gave her a quick hug and kiss the top of her head. "Bella – you can count on me. I will not fail you." I moved from her embrace before I knew that I would never want to leave. I walked up behind Elizabeth at the door when Bella spoke again – her voice cracking the whole time.

"Thank you Jazz. I'll call my mom and let her know you are coming." I grabbed the booster seat sitting next to the door and made my way out holding Elizabeth's hand. _Why Edward would throw away this beautiful family for a fuck I will never understand._

I loaded Elizabeth up in the truck rather swiftly, briefly encountering Edward – who I just ignored and followed the directions Bella gave me. Her mother's house really was not all that hard to find. I pulled up to the curve to find a woman sitting in front of the house on the steps. It had to be Renee because she looked so much like Bella just a little older. I pulled Elizabeth down from the truck and she ran over to her grandma. I grabbed her bag and car seat and walked up to them.

"Elizabeth sweetie, why don't you go find Grandpa. I think he is in the back yard." Renee motioned to the doors and Elizabeth took off inside. I set her bag and seat on the front porch and looked at Renee. She too looked as if she had been crying. She stuck out her hand to me, "You must be Jasper. I have heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

I shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

She looked down at the porch briefly and then back up, "Yes well, I am just glad that Bella will have someone to help her get through this besides just her family. I always knew there was something off with that man."

"I agree." I nodded at her, 'I saw everything happen at the reception, did she tell you?"

A small tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away fast trying to not let me see it. "Yeah, she did. I can't believe he would do that to my little girl and to his own little girl. I don't understand a man that would do that."

"Neither do I." I let the list of things I had seen or heard about Edward run through my mind. I was getting to the point where I was ready to track him down and beat him to death before Bella got a chance. _Maybe I wasn't joking so much when I said I would help hide the body._

"Yes, well. I need to get inside to Elizabeth. Can I say one thing to you Jasper?"

"Yes ma'am."

"After this is all through with Edward…" I nodded for her to continue. "Don't you dare break my daughter's heart. You better make her happier than anyone else alive." I blanched at her. _Damn she is perceptive._ "I can see that look in your eyes and the way you are handling everything – which means my daughter hasn't seen it yet. I have never seen her light up the way she did when she told me about your…friendship. Break her heart and I'll come looking for you, are we clear?"

I swallowed and looked at her with astounded eyes, "yes ma'am."

"Good. Then I hope to see you again soon Jasper. Until then…" She nodded her head once more at me and made her way back into the house. I stumbled to my truck barely understanding everything that just took place.

**Bella POV**

I had just got off the phone with my mother letting her know that Jasper was bringing Elizabeth by. I told her what had happened and saying it out loud truly made my heart break. It didn't seem real until I had spoken the words to someone who didn't have any idea what was coming. She cried too as soon as the words left my mouth. I can't believe that this is really happening. I'm 24 and going to be a divorcee because my husband is a cheating bastard.

I made my way into our bedroom – my bedroom. The only thing about this room that was remotely Edward was the closet full of his clothing. I snapped and did the only rational thing my mind could think of at that moment. I started ripping all of his clothes from his closet and drawers. I marched out into the living room and started a pile of them not far from the front door. It was rather liberating to get his crap out of my room. Next step would be to get him out of my house. Yes, my house. I am the one that works, I am the one that pays all the bills and I am the one that cleans this fucking place. My condo – not his.

After I emptied the room of all his clothing I walked to the kitchen to get some of those large black plastic bags from under the sink. I was half way through shoving his clothes into a second bag when the door opened. _I guess Edward finally grew some balls if he decided to come back here tonight._

"What the hell are you doing?" His voice was sharp and bitter.

"What does it look like I am doing Edward? You are leaving." I continued to stuff his clothing in the trash bag.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my house too." He slammed the door behind him. _Yep, good idea to have Jasper take Elizabeth to my mothers._

"Correction Edward. I am the only one with a paying job as of today and I am the only one that can rightfully afford to stay here. So, this is my house and you are leaving."

"I start my residency on Monday. I can afford this place too." He half growled at me. I ignored him and continued onto a third trash bag.

"Too bad. I have Elizabeth and she needs a roof over her head. So, we stay and you go."

"Who said anything about me leaving?" He dropped his keys into the bowl by the door.

"I did. You don't honestly think I am going to stay with your cheating ass, do you?" I tied off the last bag and stood up. "I want a divorce."

He took a small step back and his face fell. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am Edward. I am more than serious. I have put up with your shit for far too long. You don't talk to me; you don't have sex with me. You come and go as you please using this place as a hotel more than a house." My voice started getting louder and louder with each accusation. "You barely spend any time with Elizabeth anymore and you flake on us more times than I can count on you actually being here. Not to mention you have been sticking your dick into someone who isn't your wife. So yeah Edward, I want a D-I-V-O-R-C-E, divorce. Plain and simple. Now get your things and get the fuck out."

He stood there rooted on the spot thinking about what I had just said. I had to feel proud of myself. I have never stuck up for myself and spoken to him like that. "Where was that ass-hat taking our daughter?"

I shook my head. "I had _Jasper_ take her to my mom's because I did not want her to hear this conversation." I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him. He was standing against the wall and his facial expression changed drastically in that moment. I added fuel to the fire apparently.

"Oh yeah, _Jasper?_ Talk about cheating Bella. You are so not one to talk. You have been cheating too!" I could tell he was desperately trying to keep the loudness of his voice down. We did have neighbors after all.

"Oh my god Edward. Seriously? I am _not _you. I did_ not_ sleep with Jasper. He and I are _just friends_. A guy and a girl can be _just_ friends you know?"

He shook his head before I even finished with my sentence. He pushed himself off the wall and got really close to me before he spoke again, "You may not have physically cheated with him but you emotionally did. You may not have had sex – _yet_ – but it will happen. I can see it in you, Bella. You are emotionally involved with him whether you realize it or not. So, if I fucked some other girl then you are dating some other guy without even acknowledging it."

I took a step back and found myself sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. Edward had a smug look on his face. _Was he right? Was I 'dating' Jasper and not even realized it. I do like him, that much I know. The attraction is obviously there, but was I building a relationship with him? I did feel more close to him than Edward, especially after these last couple weeks and everything that has come to the surface and secrets being exposed. Shit. He is right, but I can't let him see that._

"No Edward. I know where I stand in my life and I always thought it was right next to you. But when you stepped out with another woman, you destroyed that for me. We are over. Completely. Get your shit and leave. I know you still have money left from your mother's trust fund so you can live off of that until your residency fully kicks in." I kicked the chair out from under me and stormed off into my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and slumped down to the ground behind it. I let the tears fall freely, shamelessly. I was proud of myself for being able to make it through that without crying in front of him.

I could hear him wrestling the bags out the front door along with some other items. I laughed a little to myself at the thought of him trying to fit those bags into his Volvo. I heard the door slam once more and knew he was gone from the house. I stumbled out into the front room to find his copy of the house key and truck key sitting on the table by the door. That was a nice gesture of him to leave that here for me. _Edward being nice - Shocking._

I moved over to the couch and rolled up into a ball with a blanket wrapped around me. I let the tears take over my face and the sobs rack my body. I haven't cried this hard since I found out that I was pregnant. Before I even realized it, I had fallen asleep.

I awoke several hours later to the sound of my phone ringing off in the distance. I rolled over on the couch and looked to see that it was just after 11 o'clock pm. _I can't believe I fell asleep and slept so long_. I pulled myself up off the couch and walked to my bedroom where my cell was at on the night stand. I had missed two calls from my mom, one from Jasper, four from Edward and the last one was from Alice. I called my voicemail to hear what they had said. My mom had just wanted to make sure I was alright. Same with Jasper. Edward had gone from sorry to pissed in his voicemails and Alice was just calling to see how everyone was. She had no clue about the bomb shell I was going to drop on her.

I dialed her number and decided now was as good a time as any. The phone rang three times before she finally picked up. "Bella!"

"Hey Alice." I could tell from the hoarseness of my voice that there was something wrong with me, which means she could too.

"Okay, what happened? I can tell from you voice something happened. Explain."

I took a big breath of air trying to will away the nerves to say it out loud again. "Come on Bella your killing me with the suspense…"

"Okay, okay…" I flopped down onto my bed and rolled to one side. "Edward and I are getting a divorce."

I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone and I swear she dropped me. Seconds later I heard her again, "What?!? Why!?!"

"I caught him cheating on me today." I sobbed out to her. The tears were making an appearance again.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice never was one for tact. "Bella I am so so so very sorry. I can't believe he did that! Do you need me to come down there?"

I was shaking my head even though she couldn't see it. "No Alice. It's okay. I am actually handling this better than I thought I would. I have been thinking he was doing this for quite some time so I had time to adjust to it."

"But…" she let out a breath, "you need a friend to help you with this. Someone who can be there to help with Elizabeth and help you file for divorce. Jessica is so not the right person for that job and your mom will kill Edward the second she sees him. You need a friend – I'm coming."

"No, no Alice. I have a friend here, and not Jessica, that is helping me through this. You don't need to stop work and come down here. I'll be fine really."

"Yeah, like I believe that one Bella. Who's the friend then?"

"Um…His name is Jasper. He's been a really good friend to me."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-MASEN! What are you not telling me? I thought you said you caught _him_ cheating, who the hell is Jasper?"

"Oh my god not this again. Why can't people understand that a guy and a girl can be just friends?"

"Because they can't. Look at Em and Rose. Just friends lasted real long huh? And me and Jacob? We tried to be friends first…ha! You aren't fooling me. Mark my words. This 'friend' of yours won't be that for long."

"Okay, I am totally hanging up now. I am exhausted and I need to call my mother. I'll call you tomorrow and keep you updated with things."

"Fine Bella. I will talk to you later then. Bye." She hung up the phone and I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. What the hell is it with everyone assuming there is something going on with Jasper? They don't know anything.

I quickly called my mom and found out how Elizabeth was doing. She had fallen asleep shortly before I called. I filled my mom in on what was said between me and Edward and also told her about wanting to get a lawyer. We said our good nights as I started thinking more about the lawyer. I want the house, my truck and physical custody of Elizabeth. I would not deny her time with her father if he truly wanted it. My fear is that he will flake even worst now that he is not obligated to me.

I also thought about work. Shitty thing was that I work with Lauren. _Fucking nasty._ He was sleeping with her while she was sleeping with everyone else. _Gross._ And I had happened to have sex with him, granted it was a while ago but, still, gross. I will have to talk with Jane to see about making sure we never run into each other. I know I am Jane's favorite so working things to the way I want shouldn't be a problem. I just don't think I can control myself from smashing her pretty little face in if I see her again.

I drifted off to sleep and before too long I awoke to the sound of my door bell ringing. I pulled myself out of bed and noticed it was already nine in the morning. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair looked like bride of Frankenstein. I pulled it into a messy bun as I walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw Jasper standing there with two coffees_. Bless his fucking heart._

I pulled the door open. He was standing there looking as sexy as ever in his work jeans and a white tee shirt. I had on a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. Oh well. "Hey Jasper." I croaked out. _Man, I sound terrible._

"Hey Bella. Thought you could use a pick-me-up this morning." He handed me a coffee and it smelled amazing.

"God Jasper, thank you. Come on in." He walked in and we made our way to the couch. I curled up on one end and him on the other. I looked and felt like hell had warmed over me.

"So, how did everything go last night?" he took a sip of his coffee and looked at me.

I took a sip of my coffee before answering. I let the liquid warm me and relax my tired throat first. "Better than I thought. I kicked him and all his crap out and told him I wanted a divorce."

"Good for you. I ran into him in the parking lot before I left."

I felt my eyebrows rise up and I felt scared all of a sudden. "And…?"

"No worries. He pulled in as I helped Elizabeth up into the truck. I shut the door so she couldn't hear him say anything. He called me a few choice words and asked me where I was taking 'his daughter'. I didn't say anything back. I just got in the truck and drove away. I didn't think Elizabeth should witness anything like that."

"Thank you Jasper. Edward can be such an ass sometimes and I would rather Elizabeth didn't see that side of her dad." I took another sip of my coffee. I was so grateful I had met a really wonderfully nice guy like Jasper. It probably took a lot to be the better man and walk away. I wanted to slap Edward, so I am sure that Jasper wanted to hit him. _How is it I can be so fortunate in an unfortunate time?_

I let the events from yesterday and today wash over me and I felt myself start to breath faster. The tears were spilling down my cheeks at an alarming rate yet again. I felt Jasper shuffle on the couch next to me and my coffee being torn from my hands. Next thing I knew I was sitting in Jasper's lap crying on his shoulder with both his arms around me. My back was to the arm of the couch and my legs where over his lap my arms fastened around his shoulders. And I felt instantly secure again.

"Shhh….Bella it'll be okay." He whispered to me as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. I tightened my arms around his shoulders and shook my head against his neck. "Yes it will. You'll get through this. You're a strong woman with an amazing daughter to look after. You can get through this. I'll be here to help you, your mom will and even those friends you told me about in Washington. We will all be here to help you through this."

I took in a large breath and a calming shudder ripped through my body. _God Jasper smells good. Stop it Bella, why are you thinking that at a time like this? You just left your husband, remember? So what, Jasper still smells good. Great now I am arguing with myself. No, you're just going insane. Yep, that's for sure._

I shook my head and pulled it away from Jasper's shoulder. My arms were still around his neck and his were still firmly around my waist. I looked into his eyes and was transfixed in that moment. His eyes were speaking volumes to me. Worry, concern, friendship, heartache, caring, passion, love? I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and capturing his lips with mine. They were just as I remember them. Warm, strong and soft. He still tasted delicious with a little hint of coffee to them.

I pulled myself closer to him not caring anymore what anybody thought. In my mind I was a single woman again and I just wanted to kiss this sexy man taking care of me. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth licking his lip asking for entrance. He seemed to smile as our tongues started fighting each other for dominance. I let my hands run up and weave into his hair tugging on it softly. His arms tightened around me as I heard my cell phone ring with the song I set specifically for my mom. _Dammit. Way to kill a mood mom._

**A/N:** I know, I ended it there why? Mainly because the next chapter is going to set the stage for their growing relationship (and FYI, no, they _will not_ be having sex next chapter). Bare with me, please. Also, I would like to know your thoughts so more reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Again….massively big thanks to all my overwhelmingly awesome readers and reviewers. I am absolutely floored with the amount of love that this story is getting and I am running out of ways to thank you all!!!

Big thanks to my beta who recently went through a identity crisis. MsNaomi05 is now LittleLea05. Apparently MsNaomi05 had to go away for 20+ years for having impure thoughts about Taylor Lautner…lol…but who hasn't had those thoughts at one time or another, especially since the trailer came out :)

**Disclaimer:** I own the story line of Royale but the characters ultimately belong to one Ms. Stephenie Meyer……damn……

So, Edward stopped by and wanted me to let you know his thoughts on his marriage and affair….Hope this answers a lot of your guys' questions…..

**Edward POV**

I remember the day I married Bella. It was a small little Vegas wedding in a cheap ass chapel on the strip. I remember I was so happy that day knowing I was going to be with just Bella for a very long time. We had our whole lives ahead of us to be together. School would be starting soon and I relished in the fact that I would get to be with her everyday despite my father's wishes. Then Elizabeth happened. I was scared shitless and quiet pissed actually. Don't get me wrong – I really do love my daughter, but I was robbed of my time with Bella entirely too soon.

Things became strained after that because it was no longer Bella and me but Bella and Elizabeth. She became the world's best mother and I was still a teenager, physically and mentally, and she grew up, instantly. How was I suppose to handle all of that pressure – we were both only 18! But, of course, Bella handled the transition into parenthood with grace even if it was difficult most of the time. I started resenting her for it and hating myself at the same time. Here I was, a husband and a father at the age of 18 leaving my wife to take care of our daughter and work while I went to school. I was the worst kind of man.

Once we moved out of her mother's house and into our own place Bella started working that god awful job for that men's club. I couldn't handle the idea of her selling her body for money. She told me repeatedly that she was only a bartender but I didn't believe her, or I didn't want to believe her. Our marriage was beyond strained at that time and I was done caring. I went to school, I took care of Elizabeth and Bella worked. That was our life. Our sex life was almost nonexistent. Most times it only happened because we were both awake and drunk. Making love to Bella flew out the window when the pregnancy test came back positive. Life became repetitive and I started believing that my cold hearted father was right in his thinking – maybe I should have never married Bella no matter how much I thought I loved her. We were kids and people change.

A little over a year ago I was incredibly anxious because I was almost done with my schooling. It took a little longer than I initially planned because I switched specialties half way through. I was working on building a good rapport at the local hospital by spending as much time as possible there volunteering my time where ever they could use me. I was in the ER the night I met her. She was beautiful in a way unlike Bella. She had brown hair and it was pulled up in a half up half down do. She had on clothing that didn't really leave much to the imagination – which ran away with the image of this gorgeous girl just sitting there. She was sitting on the bed with her leg up on a pillow. It was all black and blue and she looked to be in pain. I grabbed her chart and saw that she had sprained her ankle taking a wrong step down a set of stairs in heels. Since I was not a doctor yet and was only shadowing, I couldn't do more than talk to her and help comfort her.

I sat next to her in the ER until she was discharged. I learned her name was Lauren Mallory and she was the same age as I was. She went to school during the day at University of Arizona like me to become a fashion designer. At night she worked as a waitress. We had made plans the next day to meet up between our classes at the little coffee shop on campus.

I never intended to have an affair with Lauren; we started out as strictly friends first. We would study with each other in the coffee shop daily. We had gone to several games on campus with each other and had even done dinner a couple times though I rarely made plans when I was suppose to take care of Elizabeth. I told her about Elizabeth, but when she inquired about her mother I said we were divorced. I am not sure why but it felt like we were already. I lied but I didn't care. Although, we were just casual friends for several months before it happened. I remember that day as vividly as the day I married Bella or the day that I became a father. I remember so well because I knew it was a changing point in my life.

I was meeting Lauren at a little diner down the street from her house to study. We had met up here plenty of times before. When we walked into the diner it was packed. The place had apparently been rented out for the day for a huge birthday party. Instead of opting to go to another diner Lauren suggested her place that was right around the corner. I agreed seeing no harm in it. I had been hanging out with her for months and never acted on the attraction I felt for her. That day was the beginning of the end. Bella and I were going through a particularly long dry spell and I am a man with needs.

We were sitting on the couch in the front room doing homework and studying together when she got fed up with doing school work. She offered me a beer and we took a break from our work. I am not quite sure what started the playful flirting and gentle pushing but before long I couldn't keep my hands off of her and her the same. Within minutes we were stumbling down the hall to her bedroom losing our clothes left and right like you see in the movies. That night I ended up staying in Lauren's bed. I had sent a text to Bella and told her I was at the hospital putting in more time. She believed all of the lies, or at least, she chose not to see through them.

I didn't plan to continue the affair with Lauren after that first night but I found myself instinctively drawn to her. She was so much fun to be around. We would do fun couple type things with each other. She had no worries, no responsibilities outside of just paying her bills – she was a free spirit. In fact, she was the opposite of Bella. Our relationship was how I pictured mine and Bella's to be at this time. Not tied down with a kid, stressed out and sexually frustrated.

So, I continued the relationships with both women. Bella and I only slept together maybe a total of four times over the course of the last year. The last was nearly six months ago. I didn't mind because essentially, I was getting it elsewhere. And I often wondered if Bella was too. She swore she didn't do anything sexual with guys at work but was she cheating on me too? Probably not. Bella is too moral to do that.

Mine and Laurens relationship grew. I knew I was still lying to both women, but for once, I wanted what I wanted and wasn't going to answer to anyone but myself. Lauren and I had gone out in public many times. I wasn't afraid of hiding my relationship because I didn't think Bella would ever find us. She didn't have any friends here other than a few from work and they don't know me. Her bosses 'no last names' rule had worked out in my favor. Plus, Lauren and I typically went places she wouldn't have gone especially if she was taking care of Elizabeth at the time. That was until the wedding. Lauren had somehow talked me into going to her friend's wedding. I knew that Bella was spending the day with Jessica so I called the babysitter and took advantage of the beautiful weather and my lovely girlfriend.

I didn't go to the wedding itself, but I did attend the reception. I just couldn't go to the wedding. It was too many reminders that I was cheating on my wife – openly. I got to the address Lauren had given me and pulled into the drive. It was located at some ranch on the outskirts of town. Lauren showed up about ten minutes after me and told me that the rest of the wedding party would be arriving soon. We took a seat at one of the tables and she sat on my lap. I weaved my arms around her waist and casually talked to her about the wedding. It felt so nice to be in public together without worries and as if this was a legit relationship. To her – it was.

Things were going smoothly until one of her friends walked up talking. I looked over at them and my breath flew out of my body in a rush. "Oh shit." _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ My freaking wife was standing there and Lauren was throwing her arms over her and pulling her into a hug. _How the fuck did they know each other?_ Lauren dragged her over to me to introduce me but I didn't hear a word she said. Bella looked me square in the eyes. I was expecting a slap or something but she just stood there rooted to the ground when she finally stuck her hand out towards me, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Edward Masen in case you've forgotten." I was shocked and didn't know what to say. _Oh fuck, I am screwed._ I was vaguely aware that Bella was still speaking and talking to Lauren when she finally asked me where Elizabeth was. I told her with Cassie and she got pissed. She spun around to leave and being the klutz she is – almost fell. Instinctively I moved to grab her before she fell but a tall blond haired cowboy stepped out of nowhere and pulled her into his arms supporting her weight and they were whispering into each other's ears. _Who the fuck did this guy think he is?_ That's _my_ wife.

"How dare you call me a two-timing bastard when you are here with another man? You're no better than me you little hussy." I had never talked to Bella, or any other woman like this before and it stunned me the second it left my lips.

The guy next to her spun around and pulled her behind him. He looked at me with fury in his eyes and spoke quietly to me, "Listen here Edward. Your wife loves you. Excuse me, loved you. And she would never cheat on you and you would know that if you ever took the time to get to know her properly. Bella and I are just friends and not the kind with benefits. I was the one there when she first found out about her from_ your own daughter._ I was the one that held her while she cried over her two timing husband. And now I'll be the one that takes her home and makes sure that her and her daughter are safe because you have been doing a piss poor job as a husband and a father and Bella deserves better then you. The only thing you were good for was giving her that intelligent beautiful little girl. Now get lost."

I stood there dumbfounded as I watched them walk away. I turned to look at Lauren and find out if she was okay. Lauren and her blond friend were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. "Lauren.....I think we need to talk...."

"Fucking right we do Edward. You told me you were divorced." She looked to be on the verge of angry tears.

"I was planning on divorcing her after I finished school. We haven't been husband and wife since Elizabeth was born." I tried to back out of my lies but I was quickly drowning.

"Still live with her?" Her blond friend asked.

"Yes."

"Still fuck her?" Lauren was desperately trying to keep her voice down.

"I haven't in like six months." I looked down at the ground expecting the next sentence from her mouth.

"We've been together for a year!"

"I know. I am sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

"Apology not accepted. You can't have your cake and eat it too Edward!"

I shook my head knowing I had really fucked up. Hold on. "Wait a second, how do you know Bella?"

"I work with her - at Royale."

Now it was my turn to be pissed. She lied to me too. "You're just like her. You lied to me and you said you were a waitress. You fuck every guy you serve a drink to too?"

She came up to me and pushed me, "How dare you Edward! I was a waitress when I met you. I started working for Royale about nine months ago. You never took an interest in anything beside my body most of the time. And, no, unlike you, I have only slept with one person this last year – oh and by the way fucktard, that was you.....key word...._was_. It's over. Get the fuck away from me."

I left the reception a scarred man. My life and my lies had caught up to me and now I was drowning in them. No, not drowning. Drowned. Dead and floating belly up like a dead fish. What the fuck did I do? What the hell is wrong with me? I cheated on my wife. Cheated. Had an affair. Now I am no better than my filthy dad who constantly had a different mistress that wasn't my mother.

I quickly drove home. I needed to patch things up with Bella before she did something stupid. When I pulled up in the parking section of our condo I saw that same blond cowboy putting _my_ daughter into his truck and I snapped right when he shut the doors. "Where the fuck do you think you are taking my daughter you cocksucker?" He turned and looked at me with a smug look. "Don't look at me like that and answer me. You fucking jackass. That's my daughter and she will not be leaving with you." He just turned around and went and climbed into the driver's seat of his truck. "You mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch." I yelled at his truck as he drove away.

I took a second to lean against my Volvo to cool down a moment. I can't go into that condo pissed off. Several minutes later I found myself being kicked out of my house as Bella demanded me for a divorce. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my books and my clothes she stuffed into trash bags and left her the keys. _Fuck this. _I left and went to the nearest hotel – the Hilton. I still had money left over from my mother's will and so I rented a room for a week. I figured it would take me that long to win back one of those girls.

The next day I wasn't feeling much better. I wasn't so upset with Bella wanting to get a divorce. I was more worried about Lauren, surprisingly enough. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Laurens number. It rang four times before it went to voice mail. _Great. She is ignoring me_. "Hey this is Lauren, leave me a message."

"Lauren....it's me....I really wished you had picked up. I am so so so so very sorry for everything that happened. Please believe me when I say that I wanted you. I was going to meet up with a divorce lawyer next week when I graduated but life decided to catch up with me a little early. Please please call me back. I love you and I am not going to give up on us. I really hope I hear from you soon." I paused for a second thinking about how I should end this call. "Lauren, baby, I really love you. Please just think about me, us and what we had......goodbye." I hung up the phone and sat there thinking on the side of my bed. _Fuck me._

Even after calling her I still felt like shit. And I was very worried about my little girl. I wanted to see her really bad and I figured I knew where she might be. Renee's. Bella always runs to her mom when she is having problems. I made quick work of driving over to her moms. I noticed Phil's car wasn't in the driveway but hers was. I walked up and rang the door bell patiently waiting. Renee opened the door seconds later.

"Edward." She stepped out and shut the door behind her. "What in the hell do you think gives you the right to come to my house after everything you have done?" She and Bella look an awful lot alike when they are pissed.

"I came for my daughter. Give her to me."

"She isn't here. Phil took her home. You just missed him." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at me.

"Bull shit Renee. Its Sunday – Phil's at the stadium today. Where is my daughter?"

"She isn't here. And – even if she was – I wouldn't give her over to you. What kind of man cheats on his wife and daughter? You, Edward, are a waste of air. Get off my porch before I call the cops."

"This isn't over Renee. I know my daughter is here."

"Kiss my ass Edward."

"Fine. I guess I'll just go head to the condo. If Phil really is taking her home then I better get over there." I quickly walked down the walkway back to my car. I climbed in and sped away. I pulled up to the parking area minutes later and noticed something I wasn't too thrilled to see. That cowboy douche bags truck was here again. Maybe him and Bella _were_ having an affair. I turned my Volvo off and walked up the stairs to the condo. I walked as quietly as I could. I pressed my ear to the door trying to hear anything going on inside. I could barely make out the sounds of a muffled conversation. It almost sounded like Bella was crying. Fucker isn't allowed to console my wife. I raised my hand and rapt three times in quick succession on the door. _Let's do this._

**A/N:** Quick note….Some of you may be thinking "Edward doesn't talk like that or act like that" But I wrote him in the way I thought most guys would react to getting caught cheating. They go through a series of emotions. Guilt, remorse, anger and so forth. I hope I was able to convey this well enough for you to believe him.

Also, I didn't plan on writing an Edward POV, but several of my splendid readers were very convincing that I should include his thoughts. That being said, I don't know if I will write another Edward POV in the future or not. We will just have to see. Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow, look at that…another update really fast. So I had to update now because I don't think I'll be able to this weekend. So…surprise for you guys…

Again – massively big thanks to my readers for the reviews, pm's and support. You guys rock my world. **THANK YOU! **Oh, and Byjinder, I had to borrow a line from one of your reviews because I loved how you described Edward – Brass balls and all. Thanks.

LittleLea05 – My beta, my buddy, my hero. LOL, thanks for the fast turnaround on chapters. I am sure all of the readers love that you beta fast :)

**Disclaimer: **Yeah – no change here. All of it still belongs to Ms. Meyer and I still play with her characters…

**Bella POV**

Hearing my cell phone ringing in my bedroom knocked me out of my lust filled haze. _What was I doing? Oh…that's right. Kissing Jasper. Shit_. I pulled away from his kiss and abruptly got up off his lap. I felt the emptiness the second I did. I touched my hand to my lips as I looked at the floor. "Jasper….I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It was wrong of me. You were just trying to help me…" I shook my head and looked up to him. His face was relaxed like he was alright with this but his eyes were screaming an emotion I didn't recognize. "I guess I just needed to feel…..loved…I guess. Well, no, more like wanted after what Edward did. I just…"

"Bella…" He interrupted me. "It's okay. I understand. Edward did a horrible thing to you and you don't know what to do with yourself now. No worries."

"We're cool then?"

He chuckled a little bit, "Yes, Bella we are fine. Besides….it's not like that's the first time we have kissed." I felt my cheeks instantly heat up.

"I…um…better go call my mom back. It could be about Elizabeth…" I turned around and stumbled into my room. _What is wrong with me? I enjoyed kissing Jasper far more than I should have and I just separated from my husband. You idiot. Just stop thinking about it…about him._ I picked up my phone and noticed I had one missed called from my mother. Just as I was about to call her back it rang again in my hand. "Mom?"

"Sweetie….Edward just came by here." I could hear Elizabeth vaguely in the background.

_Shit_. "And?"

"He demanded I give Elizabeth to him. Don't worry – I didn't. I tried to convince him that Phil had taken her home. I would suspect he will be there any minute."

"Son of a bitch – Thanks mom."

"Oh and Bella…" She trailed off and paused a second. "He is in a really bad mood."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I hung up the phone as I walked back out to the front room. I could feel the wet hot tears starting to trail down my face. _How in the world did he have the ability to do this to me when he isn't even here? _I walked over to the couch and sat back down. I grabbed a couple tissues as Jasper spoke.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright with Elizabeth?"

I nodded my head yes and answered, "She's fine and still at my moms, but Edward will be here any second." I wiped away some tears as I heard three quick knocks on the front door. Damn, that was fast. I walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. I could see Edward standing there clenching and unclenching his fists. _Why was he so mad? What gave him the right to be the one pissed off in this situation?_

I opened the door a few inches and looked at him, "What do you want Edward?"

"Where's my daughter?" he growled at me.

"She isn't here. Phil took her to the stadium with him today." It was common knowledge between us all that Phil went to the stadium every Sunday. Let's hope he believes the lie.

"Bullshit Bella. Give me my daughter and you can go back to fucking the redneck." I heard Jasper clear his throat behind me.

"I really don't think it is necessary to talk to a lady like that or to insult someone you don't even know." Jasper said to him in a very calm manner.

"Shut up hillbilly. I'll just get my daughter and you guys can go on having a grand ole time."

I lost it. "Shut up Edward! Just shut up!" I seethed at him. "One – I am not you, I don't cheat. Two – Please meet my _friend_ Jasper. _Friend, Edward!_ And three – do you honestly think I am going to allow Elizabeth to go with you when you are talking and acting this way. She doesn't need to see that! Besides, she is spending some quality time with her grandparents this weekend. It's healthy for her."

I stood there waiting for him to give me a response. The silence was interrupted by an annoying ringtone. Edward dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his cell. An arrogant smirk came across his face as he held up a finger, "Excuse me while I answer a call from my girlfriend." Let's add one more little crack in my already broken heart. I slammed the door in his face as he answered his phone. "Stupid ass!" I fumed as I turned around to face Jasper. "He must specially order his pants."

Jasper just cocked an eyebrow up, "What? Why?"

"Well…He must have to have specially tailored pants to fit his big brass balls. He's got some nerve…" I trailed off as Jasper was laughing his ass off as we walked back over to the couch. Edward must have left once he took the call because thankfully I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

Jasper spent a few more hours with me just hanging out. There was no more make out sessions even though I couldn't get it out of my mind. He made me lunch and I feel asleep shortly after. When I woke up I found that he was gone. There was a note sitting by the couch telling me he left so I could sleep and to call him later. There was also a business card sitting there for a Mr. Jenks – Attorney at Law.

It was closing late in the day and I knew I needed to pick up Elizabeth. On the way over to my mother's I called Jane. I filled her in with the basics and worked out a new schedule for me so I would be able to spend more time with Elizabeth. I now work Monday through Friday ten o'clock am to six o'clock pm. I would be working in the club as a bartender more often along with some house call type parties. I would also be in charge of inventory entirely now. I was basically given a promotion by Jane. Also a hefty hourly wage that doesn't include the price I get paid to do onsite bartending. I even worked it out with my mother for her to pick Elizabeth up from school and watch her until I got off. This was going to be a temporary arrangement for the time being until things with Edward worked themselves out. Although – I do very much like this arrangement.

The following two weeks passed by very fast. I threw myself into work and spending time with Elizabeth. Edward didn't once call me which I was grateful for. I never even ran into Lauren at work either. I also made an appointment to meet with Mr. Jenks this next Monday before my shift. I was hopeful that all was going to work out.

I haven't seen Jasper since the previous Saturday. We have both been a little busy with work and have been playing phone tag all week. But it was Sunday now, tomorrow I would be meeting with my attorney and I wanted to see my friend. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with some of her dolls when I went into the kitchen to make her lunch. I grabbed my phone and decided to try and call Jasper while I was in there.

He picked up within three rings, "Bella!"

"Hey Jasper. Long time no talk. I swear we have missed each other each time we called this week." I started pulling sandwich fixings out of the fridge.

"Yeah I know. I just have been busy on the farm. How are you doing?"

"I am doing better actually. Been working like crazy too. I have a meeting with Mr. Jenks tomorrow morning. Edward hasn't spoken to me in two weeks which I surprisingly don't miss."

"That's good. So, you are okay on the whole divorce thing?" His voice was siding on the edge of caution.

"Yeah in fact, I am. I was sure I was going to be a wreck knowing I was getting divorced, but it just feels right. Edward and I haven't been a couple, in theory, in a long time. So, I am doing rather well given the circumstances."

"So you're over him or something?' I could hear the slight confusion in his question.

"Over him yes. Moved on, no. I mean…I don't know. I'm about as good as anyone is going to get right now given the fact that he is the father of my daughter. Maybe it is just time for me to just get back in the game or something."

"That could help. I did that. I have a lunch date with someone in about an hour, so maybe it would help to find yourself a rebound."

I felt like my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. _He has a date? I guess I can throw all future chances with Jasper out the window. He obviously doesn't even think of me that way._ "That's cool Jazz. Listen, I gotta go. Time for lunch and I am sure Elizabeth is hungry. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and went to go serve lunch. I was a little disappointed that Jasper had a date but I have to remind myself that I had no claim over him. He was just my friend. I drilled it into everybody else's head – now I just have to make myself believe it.

**Jasper POV**

I hung up the phone with Bella and sat back on my couch. _Why did I tell her I had a date? Oh, that's right. Because I am brainless._ I decided to call up Demetri to see if he wanted to go down to the bar. I haven't gone out with the guys in a while and I needed to clear my head. It's not exactly a lunch date but it'll work.

"Hey Demetri, what's up?"

"Not much man, just hanging out with Jess and Felix." I could hear Jessica's annoying giggle in the background. _God help me._

"You guys want to go to the bar. Maybe shoot some pool?"

"Yeah man, sounds good. Meet at the Tap Room around the corner from Felix's?"

"Be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up with him and grabbed my cowboy hat, keys and wallet. I needed a distraction even if that meant I had to be in Jessica's presence. I pulled up to the bar several minutes later. I didn't see any of their cars outside but I decided to head on in. They were already at one of the pool tables. Living right around the corner from the bar has its perks I guess.

We immediately fell into a game of pool and some beer. Felix and I started playing team pool against Jessica and Demetri. But the more alcohol you got into those two the more they started playing with each other rather than playing the game. By five o'clock it was Felix and I against each other and Demetri and Jessica up against the wall.

The drinks continued to pour as the bar got busier. I haven't drank this much since shortly after I caught Maria and that kid together. My last memory I could actually think of was from about eight o'clock. I vaguely remember standing at the bar with my arm around some bottle blonde's shoulder laughing about something with Felix and some brunette he had met. Everything from then on is really hazy.

I awoke the following morning beneath a pink comforter. _Pink? What the fuck?_ I slowly pulled the blanket back and was assaulted by the sun shining through the window. _Ow, fuck, my head_. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was definitely not my room. I also noticed a small twin bed in the corner. _Oh dear lord please say she was at least eighteen_. I lifted the blanket up slowly to look underneath it. Sure enough there was the bottle blond girl from the bar and we were both butt naked. _Shit_. She had to be at least eighteen since she had a tramp stamp tattoo on her lower back. I took another quick look around the room to make my assessment. We were lying in a twin bed and there was the other twin bed in the room still made. There were also two desks and two dressers. _Fuck me; am I at the college dorms? Son of a bitch._

I slowly moved to the side trying desperately to not wake her as I did the walk of shame. _What the hell was I thinking? _But as soon as I started to move she woke up. "Mmmm….hey there sexy."

"Uh….Hey…there…" I stammered. _Shit, I don't even remember her name._

"You look a little lost. Do you remember anything from last night?" I shook my head in embarrassment. _Ow, don't shake the head._ "Well, my name is Courtney and you were pretty trashed last night. You wanted to leave and I didn't want you to drive so I drove you and your truck here since I didn't know where you lived."

"Um…thank you. I am sure I wouldn't have survived if I did."

"That's alright." She got up out of the bed with no shame and proceeded to get dressed. I looked away from her trying to give her privacy. "You can look Jasper. Isn't anything you didn't see last night."

I felt my face start to heat up as I grabbed my wranglers and started shoving them on. "I'm sorry about last night. I really don't remember anything. It really isn't like me to do something like that."

"No sweat. I'll just tell you this. I am on the pill and yes, you used a condom." She laughed a little to herself as she pulled her shirt on, "more than one actually." _Oh lord shoot me now!_ "And I wasn't expecting anything to come of this. Consider it a good lay."

I finished getting dressed as fast as I could. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek just trying to be polite. I felt like such a jackass waking up with some girl I didn't even know and just high tailing it the hell out of there. I grabbed my hat and keys off her dresser and made my way out the door. I really was doing the walk of shame now – through a fucking sorority! The adult in me was going _'you fricken moron'_ but the happy little teenage mother fucker in me was dancing around shouting _'you laid a sorority girl. You still got it.'_ I was completely conflicted.

As soon as I got in my truck I sent two text messages saying the same thing to both Demetri and Felix. '_You mother fuckers. I am never drinking with you again_.' I got one back right away from Felix saying _'Shut up. You got laid and you liked it.'_ Demetri's was a little less conservative. _'You nailed a sorority chick! You know how long I have wanted to do that and you're freaking 28!_' Needless to say, I think I have given up drinking for the time being.

As I drove back to the farm I pondered why the hell I went and drank myself away last night. The last time I did that was after catching Maria cheating, why would I do that again now? Bella's face flashed in my head saying _"Maybe it is just time for me to just get back in the game or something"_. I felt a sharp pang of regret ripple through me as Courtney's bare body flashed before my eyes. Was I doing this because I thought Bella wasn't interested in me? Her kisses tell me otherwise. But was I really that interested in her or was it just because she was untouchable? My head started to pound in rhythm with the tires on the road and I decided that today I had done enough thinking. Time to go home and lock myself in my dark bedroom - forever.

**Bella POV**

As I walked up to Mr. Jenks' building I started feeling a barrage of butterflies assaulting my stomach. I was so nervous to know that this was literally the first step in legally severing my ties from Edward. I took the elevator to the third floor and found myself seconds later standing in front of a big heavy oak door with the gold letters of _Mr. J. Jenks – Attorney at Law_ embossed on the front. I sighed and decided that this was it. I pushed on the handle and walked in.

A nice old lady sitting at the desk looked up and smiled at me, "can I help you dear?'

I walked up to her desk, "Hi. I am Isabella Masen here to see Mr. Jenks." I swallowed nervously and tried to offer her a small smile.

"Oh yes, you're the 8:30" she said as she dug through the paperwork. "The dissolution of marriage, correct?" I nodded my head yes to her not trusting my own voice. "Good, dear just have a seat and I will let him know you are here."

I sat down in my seat and looked at the photos and certificates on the walls. I felt myself playing with my wedding band and looked down. I should really take this thing off. Never meant anything to Edward so why should I let it mean anything to me? I slipped the ring off my finger and immediately felt the weight lift off my shoulders along with my hand. I had gotten too use to the pain that the simple ring held. I had just slipped my ring into my purse when the two oak doors to my left opened.

"Isabella?" A man at the door asked. He was probably around his mid fifties, a short round balding brown haired man with kind blue eyes. "Hi. I am Mr. Jenks. Why don't we step into my office and have a little chat." I followed him in where he motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down and patiently waited for him to do the same. He grabbed some paperwork from a filing cabinet on the far wall and took his seat. He cleared his throat before he began, "So, I understand you need a divorce, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded at him and looked down. _Please don't cry. Please don't cry._

"Can you tell me a bit about the marriage? Your husband's name, when you got married, are there any children, properties and why you are terminating the marriage?"

"Okay…" I took a big breath to start. "My husband's name is Edward. We got married when we were eighteen in Las Vegas on July second. I gave birth to our daughter Elizabeth eight months later. She is now six. We have been married for seven years next month. We own a condo on the other side of town. He doesn't work. He has been attending medical school since the start of my pregnancy. I have been working as a bartender for the better part of four years now. I am the sole proprietor of the family. I am ending the marriage because I caught my husband cheating on me two weeks ago. I kicked him out of our house the same day." As I told him the answers to all his questions his hand moved at a feverishly fast pace across a ledger.

"And has he contacted you or your daughter since the day you separated?"

I nodded my head, "Just once, the day after. He hasn't talked to us since then. He started his residency at the local hospital probably last week right after his graduation."

"So, I am correct in assuming he is working a job now?"

"Yes."

"And what would you like from this divorce?"

"Physical custody of Elizabeth with shared custody with him. I won't deny him the time he could be spending with his daughter. I do doubt he will ever visit her though. I would also like the condo, my truck and the money in the account. He has his mother's money left from her will and I don't want any of that."

"Okay sounds good." He said as he continued to scribble down notes. "Is there anything you can tell me that he might try to use against you if this happens to make it to court? Any accusations of cheating on your part?"

I racked my brain for what he might try to use against me. "Well, one, I have never cheated on him. He might want to try and use my job against me. I work as a bartender for a club called Royale. They offer bartenders and certain types of entertainment to paying clients – usually bachelor parties. Bartenders and the other entertainment girls always work in lingerie. I am solely a bartender. I don't strip and I don't do any sexual acts with any clients. Edward never believed me when I told him that. I hardly ever do onsite bartending any more. I work ten to six Monday through Friday now at the club. I do some bartending, the entire inventory and work wherever else I am needed, like employee scheduling. I am not just a so-called "call girl" anymore. I am higher up in the business than Edward knows about."

"Good good good. I am glad you told me that. He could try to use that to get custody of Elizabeth but I have a hard time seeing a judge side with him when your work schedule is so repetitive. He just started his residency so he is working all of the time. Chances are you'll get full custody. I will make sure of it."

I left his office that day with a spring in my step. I had filled out a bunch of paperwork and found out that the divorce papers would be served to him by the end of the week after Mr. Jenks took care of all the legal aspects first. He said if everything went smoothly than we _could_ be divorced by Thanksgiving – way sooner than I ever expected. But of course there were no promises.

No sooner did I get in my truck to head in to work did my cell phone ring. I quickly dug out my headset and answered the call without looking at the screen first. "Hello…"

"Hey Bells. I haven't talked to you in a few weeks, how are you?"

"Hey dad. I am doing…alright. I am just on my way into work."

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. "You know I don't like to pry, but I can tell something is wrong. What's going on? Is my grandbaby doing okay?"

Figures he could tell by my voice. "Elizabeth is fine dad. I haven't called you in a few weeks because I don't exactly know how to tell you the news I have."

"Are you pregnant again?" I could hear the shock and worry in his voice.

"No, dad….not even close. In fact…." I took a deep breath as I pulled into the parking lot at work. I shut my truck off before I spoke again. "…Dad….Edward and I are getting a divorce." I sat there on the phone for several minutes - neither of us saying anything at all. "Dad…are you still there…?"

"Yeah…Bells…I'm still here. Can I ask why you are getting a divorce? And, have you told Elizabeth yet?"

"I am telling Elizabeth tonight. I wanted to wait until after I met with the divorce attorney, which I did today. And I left him because I caught him cheating on me." I swear you could hear the crickets in the back ground and the wheels turning in my dad's head.

"He did what!" Here we go.

"Dad calm down. I am over it." I let out with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm coming down for a visit."

"You better leave you pistol at home if you are…"

"Okay." He answered too quickly and happily.

"And your shotgun too."

"Fine. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, dad I think I am fine. I got my hours switched around at work so I can watch Elizabeth more since Edward hasn't talked to us in two weeks. And mom is watching her when I can't. I filed for a divorce today…so…things are stagnant but in motion none the less."

We quickly said our goodbyes since I needed to get in for work and I am sure my dad had things to do around the small town of Forks. _Well, maybe not_. I hurried inside to find Jane talking to a few other girls probably handing out jobs for the night. I made my way to the back locker rooms to hang up my purse and begin my day. It was inventory day once again. Eight hours of sitting shifting through alcohol, food and other items. I let my mind wander every time I did inventory. _Perhaps I should go on a date with someone. Maybe get back in the game…_

**A/N:** Okay, some notes. I know some of you will probably be upset with the whole Jasper-one-night-stand thing, but please believe me when I say there is a method behind my madness. That being said, I wrote an outtake lemon of the one night stand and it is from Courtney's POV (since Jasper can't remember anything). I will send it to anybody who reviews this chapter (if you don't want it just please say so in the review and I won't send to you). I don't write outtakes/teasers very often but once in a while the inspiration strikes and I do, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Big News this week....First – I am seriously running out of ways to thank everybody for their massive support in this story. The amount of reviews and pm's I received last chapter are outstanding and I am so very very thankful for all of you! I freaking love you guys for being so passionate about this story. It warms my heart, LOL. **THANK YOU!!!**

Second – My beta and I have been writing a story together called Reservations (which a lot of you know about), but we found out today that we have been nominated for the Indie TwiFic Awards! So exciting because that is the first award that either of us has been nominated for. Anyhow, there is a link on my page for it. I would greatly appreciate your support in it (for Reservations or Royale – either would be awesome). Nominate, vote or just keep tabs – the link is there for you ;)

Thanks to my beautiful beta LittleLea05 for all her continued help :)

**Disclaimer: **Wow, what a shocker! I am still not Stephenie Meyer and I still don't own Twilight

**Bella POV**

It has been three weeks since I caught Edward cheating on me. Three very busy and very long weeks. And I am utterly convinced that Mondays can go to hell. Doing today's inventory was literally one of the worst days of my work experience – if you discount all of the hangover days. I found out we were almost out of several cases of our highest selling brand of alcohol and they were currently on back order. The next shipment coming here was two weeks out. Why? You may ask, if we do inventory every week did we all of a sudden dip below our usual reserves of alcohol? Well Jane hired a new bartender this week to start her training and get out there into "the field". Basically she was my replacement since I was moved up in management. Well, she got this crazy idea to try and be like a "Coyote Ugly" girl and do tricks with the bottles before pouring the drink. In the one week she was here she destroyed half of the liquor we had in the bar area, not even including stock.

I ended up having to take Jane's company credit card and go to BevMo and purchase what they had in stock for the liquor we needed. Then whatever else I couldn't find there, I ended up having to go to all the local liquor marts to get the remainder. Today was not a walk in the park like the ones I had gotten use to. Most Mondays were pleasant days of counting stock and fantasizing in my mind all of the things I could be doing. Today, however, flew by faster than I realized.

I was just grabbing my keys and purse out of my locker when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I figured I knew who it was so I took my sweet time. I shut the door to my locker and spun the lock before I turned around. Sure enough Lauren was standing there in the doorway. She didn't look like she did the last time I saw her. Her hair was down and ratty looking like she hadn't washed it in a few days. Her cheeks looked like they were permanently red. Her mascara was running ever so slightly and her eyes were seriously blood shot from crying. In a few words – she looked like hell.

"What do you want Lauren?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to be as civilized as possible. Probably best not to start shit at work.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Can I please just talk to you for a minute? I know you have been avoiding me but I really need to speak to you." She was pleading and I figured I'd at least give her a few minutes of my time. Then, I can just go back to ignoring her.

I glanced down at my watch, "You have five minutes."

She took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. "Okay...I am not dating Edward anymore. I broke up with him the same day as the wedding, but he has been relentless in calling me. I have been ignoring him. Please please believe me when I say that if I knew he was married I would have never given him the time of day. I am not _that_ woman. I never wanted to be _that_ woman. We only started out as friends at school and studying together..."

I quickly threw up my hand in protest, "Please Lauren. It was hard enough finding out my husband has been cheating on me for a year – I don't want details."

She took a deep breath in and I could see the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. "Sorry, Bella. I am so sorry. I was hoping to come here today to make amends. Edward did some fucked up things to both of us and I just wanted to try and form some kind of bond between us to fight him with."

It was my turn to take in a deep breath and calm my hatred. "He did do some fucked up things – to me._ I_ was his wife. He is the father of_ my_ child. Why should I have a bond with you to fight him with? It's my battle, not yours. Now, if that is all – I am going to leave." I quickly turned towards the door. I was about to walk out when I barely heard her voice over her choked back sob.

"I just figured that if you and I could become friends or something that it might make it easier for Elizabeth to get to know her sibling." _What?!? Sibling? Sibling! Oh holy hell! No way._

I turned back to face her and saw the tears pouring down her face. "What did you just say?"

She steadied her breathing and looked back up at me. "I am six weeks pregnant."

I got defensive. "Who's to say it's his? I have heard the reputation that you and Tanya hold – all of the rumors and shit."

She started shaking her head before the sentence even fully left my mouth. "No, no. Tanya has that reputation. I am strictly a bartender – much like you. I do this for the money to pay for school. Edward is the only man I have been with for the last year. I promise you – it's his. I'll even do a DNA test if you'd like."

"So, Elizabeth is going to have a sibling?" _Shit. I am stuck with you _and_ Edward for life? Great._

"Yes. But I haven't told Edward yet."

"Why not?" Evil thoughts started playing through my mind. I was divorcing Edward and asking for custody. He might be trying to find a way around giving me full custody. Now he has another kid on the way. I need to call Mr. Jenks.

"I didn't know the situation between you two. I didn't want to destroy your family again if you had decided to work on it. Then I saw you last Friday without your wedding ring on…" She paused and took another deep breath, "I would, however, really like my child to know their sister regardless of everything else."

I shook my head trying to process everything I just heard. "Lauren. I am going to need some time to comprehend and process all that has taken place. Maybe in time we can work on a civilized relationship in order for our kids to know one another. It'll take a lot of time on my side. Never did I foresee my husband cheating on me or the minuscule chance I would be friends with his mistress. Give me some time to figure things out." I turned to leave again when I remembered something, "And tell Edward. I kind of wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation. He didn't want to be a father the first time around. I doubt he'll want to be one again this time. Try to be prepared for that. Lord knows I sure as hell wasn't." With that I left the little locker room and decided to head over to my mothers.

When I got to my mother's she pulled me aside and inquired why I was so late. After filling her in on the on goings of my day I told her about Lauren. I have never seen my mom's eyes bug out of her head like that before. It was comforting knowing I wasn't the only one freaking out. I quickly got Elizabeth and her stuff to head home. Tonight I was making tacos for dinner and Jasper was coming over. Recently we have gotten in this habit of him having dinner at my house two or three times a week. I actually enjoyed having his company over now that I knew there was no chance in my mind that we would ever date. It was as if all the pressure had been lifted off my shoulders. He had a date a week ago and I figured it must have gone pretty good. He seemed to have a bit more of a spring in his step than usual. I am sure he will really get a kick out of hearing that Edward knocked up Lauren too.

**Jasper POV**

It has been two days since that shameful night and my mind hasn't stopped running in circles. It was stuck in that frame of mind where I am positive the famous saying "To be or not to be" came from. I found myself spending a lot of time around Demetri and Felix because they were able to usually distract my confused mind long enough for the headache to go away. It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when it happened. When my mind stopped running circles and finally made sense.

I was sitting on a chair in Demetri's living room. Him, Jessica, Felix and I were all playing a game of cards and just bullshitting. It was days like this that I was glad I owned the farm and could take whatever time I wanted off. Demetri had his CD player on random playing through his awful music tastes yet again. Every once in a while he would actually put in a CD worth listening too. Apparently that was today. I had asked him what we were listening to when he told me, "Nickelback man, stop listening to so much country and listen to some other shit. You'd be surprised to find there is actually other good shit out there."

So I did just that. I listened. It was alright music. Their lyrics often times made me laugh and most the songs had a good enough beat for me to enjoy. But it was when the next song started I lost all train of thought. I guess you could call it my moment of clarity.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

I didn't hear anything after those first few lines but the sound in my head was deafening. All I could think about was Bella and how much she fit the girl in the song and how much I wanted to rip off the heads of all the guys that have seen her in her "work outfit". I was jealous, sad, excited, and angry and a bunch of other emotions but one in general stuck out. _Holy shit! I am in love with Bella. Why couldn't I see this before I slept with what's her name? I love Bella!_ And just like that my world righted itself and was no longer spinning round and round asking "to be or not to be". I knew where I wanted to be in life and I knew that I wanted Bella to be right by my side.

I left that night and went straight to Bella's - uninvited. She made dinner and I played Candy land with Elizabeth. It was a pleasant evening and I was ecstatic. I couldn't tell Bella yet that I loved her or even that I wanted to date her. She had been separated for less than a month and I couldn't throw her into that type of situation. She had to come to those conclusions on her own. I also knew that I needed to tell her about the one night stand – I just needed the courage. So, I came back for dinner on Friday night. Bella and I stayed up watching one of the many National Lampoon movies laughing our butts off before I left to go home. I chickened out. It was now Monday and I would be heading back over to her house for dinner again. It could be our new thing – dinner several times a week together. I would get to spend more time with her and Elizabeth getting to know them both. In due time maybe something would come of it.

I made my way up to her condo and pulled out my keys. She gave me a set shortly after Edward moved out. She said it would ease her mind knowing that I could help her at a moment's notice, or if she went out of town for any reason. I didn't question it. I just took the keys with a smile on my face knowing that in her own little way she was letting me further into her life. I unlocked the door and had barely found my bearings before Elizabeth launched herself into my arms. In a weird twisted sort of way I had become like her surrogate father since Edward hadn't shown his face around here since that one Sunday nearly a month ago. Bella had told Elizabeth last week about their pending divorce. Bella laughed when she told me that her stubborn little daughter was acting like her and taking sides. Elizabeth vehemently told Bella that 'Daddy's a dummy and shouldn't have left'. As much as I agree with her, I was happy in a way that he did leave. Not so I could swoop in and take his family but mainly because Bella was obviously not happy with him and deserved better.

I set Elizabeth down and she went and sat in front of the TV finishing up her cartoons before dinner. To say that it smelled good in the kitchen was an understatement. I found Bella with her back to me standing at the stove. She was humming along to a song that sounded familiar but I couldn't recognize it. _I bet she has a beautiful singing voice._ She was standing there cutting up lettuce and occasionally stirring the meat. She hadn't seen me yet so I took advantage of watching her in her element without knowing. She started swaying her hips back and forth with her humming and my mind instantly went to an ungentlemanly train of thought. I let out a soft groan at the sight before me. Bella instantly spun around hearing me. _Crap! Cover! _"Damn, Bella. Do you know how good it smells in here?" I asked her as I walked forward. _Nice save! _

She smiled as she quickly hugged me and went back to her cooking. "Thanks Jazz. Oh..." She spun around to face me again, "Have I got some crazy news for you." I cocked an eyebrow at her and she took that as her queue to continue. In a quiet hushed tone she whispered to me, "Lauren, you know, Edward's mistress...." I nodded my head for her to continue, "...She's pregnant and it is Edward's."

I literally took a step back with the shock that the news delivered. I took a seat at the kitchen table and collected myself before I answered her. "And how do you feel about that?" I only asked her that because she almost seemed....giddy?

"Oh...me? I'm fine actually. I find it rather hilarious that he made the same mistake twice. I feel a little sorry for Lauren now though. Mainly because she is going to have to go through all of this alone. But, maybe in the future some kind of friendship could come of this. I don't want to hold Elizabeth back from knowing her future siblings because Edward was an ass, you know?

"Yeah…that's crazy…." I paused for a moment. "Have you told Mr. Jenks yet? This could play to your benefit in the divorce…as fucked up as that sounds…sorry."

"No, no it's okay. I thought of that too. I felt really bad the second I thought it but…I thought it too none the less." She bent over and grabbed the taco shells out of the oven. I got a perfect view of her round little ass. _What the hell has come over me? I figure out I have feelings for this girl and all of a sudden I am horny fifteen year old again?_

"So….Jasper…." She trailed off. It sounded to me as though she had a question to ask.

"So…Bella…." I asked back coyly.

"You never did tell me how your date was?" I saw her normal blush reappear across her cheeks as she busied herself doing anything that didn't require her looking at me. She started speaking again a mile a minute before I even got a chance to answer her. "I figure it went pretty good since you have seemed happier this last week. I can't put my finger on it but you almost seem….relieved? I guess that would be the best way to describe it."

"Oh, right…..my date." I played with the napkin sitting on the table to distract myself. _Here goes nothing._ "Well, the date actually never happened. I ended up going to the bar with Demetri, Felix and Jessica to play some pool. I felt like I had been neglecting my friends lately. Um…that night I ended up drinking far more than I have in a long time. The last time I was that drunk was shortly after I caught Maria cheating. Anyhow…I don't remember what happened that night…like at all…." I felt completely embarrassed at my statement.

She looked at me a little confused. "So?….you obviously made it home alright since you're alive….unless…." She paused for a moment and the recognition passed across her face. "…unless you didn't make it home to your own house that night…" She got a playful smirk on her face. "Jasper Whitlock!" She put her hands on her hips like a mother would do. "Did you have a walk of shame the next morning?" She was laughing! Out of all the emotions I was expecting from her – joking and laughing was definitely _NOT_ one of them!

"What?" I was a little too stunned to say anything intelligent.

"You did didn't you? So….what's her name? Are you seeing her again?" Her emotions seemed kind of forced – as if she really wasn't happy for me but was trying to be the supportive friend.

"Um….walk of shame, yes. Through a sorority house so…it really was a walk of shame." She cocked up an eyebrow at that but I just continued on. "I haven't seen her again nor will I. Her name was Courtney and I kind of feel taken advantage of. She was somewhat sober and I was obviously not in my right mind with how drunk I was so…." I laughed a little to lighten the mood. "I'm over it. Everybody has to have one idiot moment in their life I guess. I am just never touching alcohol to that extent ever again." I looked up at Bella and she seemed kind of bemused, "What?"

She hesitated before she answered. "Well…you don't seem very happy about the one night stand but this whole last week that I have seen you you've been….happier. Like you have a new spring in your step and a weight off your shoulders. You seemed different and I just figured it was because you met a great girl." _I did meet a great girl…you…_

"I just realized something this last week that made me feel better. I guess doing something stupid can really open your eyes to what is going on right in front of you." _Shit! Did I say that out loud? Don't read into Bella, not yet at least._

"Oh…okay…I guess that makes sense." She shrugged her shoulders and let the conversation drop. She looked pensive as she finished the last of supper. She called Elizabeth in shortly after so we could all eat. The rest of the night passed in easy conversation with a few rounds of Elizabeth's favorite game.

**Edward POV**

Fuck the world. It has been three fucking weeks and nothing has happened. I ended up getting an apartment of my own two weeks ago once I realized that I couldn't get Lauren back – or Bella. Lauren only called me one time and that was to tell me to "fuck off and go to hell." Bella never called at all. And I didn't want to go see either one of them after everything since things were not working in my favor.

And on top of all of that – my second week here at the hospital trying to become a respectable doctor – and I get served with divorce papers while on the clock. That was a bad day. My boss politely asked me to go home and take the day to get done what I needed to get done. I immediately called my dad and finally filled him in on everything going on. He was happy – the sick bastard. He told me, "I always knew she wasn't good enough for my son." I just ignored him. I really did love Bella at one time so his comments still hurt. He gave me the names of some of his lawyer buddies down here in Phoenix and I went to visit one of them that same day – Mr. Pierce.

I gave him the copy of the divorce papers and we discussed all that had happened. I even told him of my affair. He told me that it wouldn't affect me too bad but I'd likely lose the condo and physical custody of Elizabeth. We decided to counter her divorce papers and take her to court. I'd be damned if I walk away from this marriage with only what I walked in with – my mother's trust fund. He told me it would take about a week and a half to get new papers written up and to talk to a judge before we served her lawyer with court papers. _She wants to do this the hard way then let's do it my way. _

It was just coming on nine o'clock on Monday. The beginning of the week at night tended to be our slower times. I grabbed a stack of files I needed to catch up on and made my way into one of the empty conference rooms. I was just settling in when I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm looking for Doctor Masen?" _Lauren?_ I quickly opened the door and stuck my head out. Sure enough Lauren was standing at the nurses' station. The young attractive nurse behind the counter quickly pointed in the direction of the conference room and Lauren turned to look at me. _Oh hell, what happened to her?_ She looked fatigued. Her hair was not as beautiful as I remembered it and she looked like she had been crying for weeks. "Edward." Her voice was cold and hard has she made her way towards me. _This can't be good._ "We need to talk about your phone calls."

I opened the door more and ushered her inside. "I'm sorry Lauren. I just wanted to apologize and explain. I just wanted to be with you." _Play the sweet card – maybe she'll go for it._

"Edward the phone calls have got to stop. It's over. The only way I'd let you back into my life is if you agreed to take care of your child."

_What the fuck was she talking about?_ "Elizabeth is not really your concern is she? That is between Bella and I. What? Have you two become friends or something?"

A small smile spread across her face. "No, not entirely but we are kind of united forces now. And I wasn't talking about Elizabeth. Though, you really need to take care of her too."

"What the hell are you talking about Lauren? I am losing my patience."

"I am talking about your child Edward. The one I am carrying. And yes, I know you lose your patience often since that is why I am pregnant in the first place. You'd think you would have learned the first time that a condom helps reduce the chance of getting pregnant, but not entirely."

_What? She is pregnant. I am going to be a dad again. Fuck. This is not good. What the hell am I going to tell my lawyer? This is not going to help my case at all. And now her and Bella have joined forces? Shit! I don't want another child!_

"Lauren…" I was desperately trying to control the tone of my voice. "Are you keeping it?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I am! And nothing you could say would change my mind otherwise. Fucker. I just thought you'd like to know that you have provided a sibling for Elizabeth and I fully intend on trying to make amends with Bella so that our children can know one another. God! She was right about you! All you care about is yourself!" She grabbed her purse off the table and stormed out of the room.

I don't know how long I sat there in that conference room completely catatonic. I was dumbfounded and lost and I immediately knew that this was not the life I had planned on having. A little while later the young nurse behind the counter poked her head in the door. "Is there _anything_ I can do for you Dr. Masen?" Her voice was laced with innuendos and I decided to go for it - anything to take my mind off what was going on.

"Meet me in the on-call room in twenty minutes?"

**A/N: **Okay, So I know last chapter I said I don't hardly ever write outtakes, but I wanted to show you my thanks for the great support you all give me. So I am offering another outtake for this chapter. It's of Bella telling Elizabeth about the divorce. I couldn't work it into the story like I wanted so, this was my only other way. Any one who reviews this chapter will get the outtake. I hope you all enjoy it :) Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **HUGE THANKS to everyone who has reviewed, pm'd, favorite'd and all that jazz for this story. You guys are the inspiration that keeps me going. **THANK YOU!!!!**

Big thanks to my beta LittleLea05 – I'll see you soon girly , Can't wait! :D

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight so you can't sue! :D

**Bella POV**

Bright and early Tuesday morning I received a call from Mr. Jenks. I guess he received papers from Edward's attorney, Mr. Pierce, contesting the divorce. He wants the condo and full custody of Elizabeth! He claims he was the only one that raised her. _That mother fucker_. As soon as I got to work I marched into Jane's office.

"Well good morning to you to Bella." Jane said as I slammed her door behind me.

"Sorry Jane. This morning has just been difficult. I need to ask you a favor." I flopped down into one of her leather chairs. I ran my hands through my hair and gave it a little tug in frustration.

"What do you have in mind?" She set her papers aside and crossed her arms on the desk. She was every bit the strict principle mixed with fearless boss persona.

"First, I need to beg you to let me have this morning off. I'll work extra tonight to make up for it." I hardly asked for time off unless absolutely need be.

"Okay. I could use you tonight. Rodeos in town and I expect our bar to be a bit busier than normal. What's your second request?"

"Can I have Lauren's cell phone number?" Jane sat back in her seat and looked to be seriously thinking this over.

"Now Bella – I don't want my girls to go missing and end up dead because they slept with your good for nothing husband."

I let out a little chuckle. "If I wanted to kill her I would have already. No, I need it so I can get a hold of her to meet me at my lawyer's office." She cocked her eyebrow at me disbelievingly. "Seriously. She came to me last week and told me some interesting news that will help in my divorce. She's on my side since Edward lied to her too."

Jane got up from her over sized pretentious desk and walked to a filing cabinet. She wrote a number down on a sticky note and handed it to me. "Here. Don't kill her. I expect you back by two this afternoon. You can work to ten tonight, sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I swiftly left her office, note in hand, and decided to call my mother really fast. It rang until the answering machine picked up. Since this whole ordeal with Edward, my mother has taken to screening her calls. "Mom, it's me pick up."

"Oh, hi sweetie. What's up?"

"I need to ask you a big favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep Elizabeth over night tonight? I need to go to the attorneys this morning with Lauren and I have to work late tonight to make up my shift. I won't be getting off until ten and getting home late. If it's any earlier, or if I am not dog tired, I might be able to pick her up."

I heard her chuckle. "Sweetie, that's fine. I don't mind spending more time with my granddaughter. Call me after you speak to Mr. Jenks." She hung up the phone. And I decided it was time to get on with the day. I called Lauren right after got off the phone with my mom. I explained to her what Edward was doing and she told me about her meeting him at the hospital. I felt sorry for her that I was right. I knew he would be an ass to her. She agreed to meet me at Mr. Jenks office in a half hour.

When I saw Lauren standing outside of Mr. Jenks' building she looked a bit better and worse for wear since the last time I saw her. Her appearance was better all except for her eyes. Her eyes showed that she was deeply worried and had been crying entirely too much. "Thanks so much for coming Lauren. This is difficult but Edward needs to be put in his place."

She nodded her head and tried to smile a little. "It's alright Bella. I would do anything to help you keep your little girl away from the heart ache that seems to follow Edward around." She followed me upstairs to meet with Mr. Jenks. He was surprised to see that I had an ace to play in this game of poker with Edward. He was pleased that Lauren was so willing to help us. Her pregnancy and Edward asking her if she was "keeping it" was enough to make a judge question him thoroughly with the part about full custody of Elizabeth. The condo on the other hand was an easy out. Even though it was in both of our names, I had the proof to show that it was my income that ended up buying it since he didn't have one. There was nothing he could do to get the condo from me short of buying if from me. Half of it was paid off already so he'd literally have to buy what I have paid for and take over payments. I highly doubt he would ever do that.

Lauren and I had left about two hours later after we had signed a huge stack of new papers. Mr. Jenks said he would make sure these new papers were served to his attorney within a day in order to get these proceeding over with. The longer Edward took the longer this divorce would be drawn out.

"Lauren….would you like to join me for lunch." I asked her timidly as we took the elevator downstairs. She looked at me a little shocked. Hell, even I was shocked I asked her that.

"I would love too." She followed me to my truck and I drove us down the street to a little mom and pop diner that served the best burgers in town. We took our seats in a far back booth – sliding across those fake leather benches that make awful noises as you sit on them. Doris, our waitress, took our orders as we sat silently with each other. This was bound to be an awkward conversation.

"Thank you Lauren." I said as I poured some sweet-n-low into my ice tea. "I am very glad you are helping me with this divorce. I never thought we could be friends after everything Edward put us through. It hasn't even been a full month since we found out."

"I knew from the moment I hugged you at the reception that something wasn't right. The way Edward was acting. That asshole. I won't be taken as a fool again." We sat there in silence after our little confessions to each other. I looked out the window to keep my eyes from her and she glanced around the diner. Finally she broke the tension. Her voice was quiet and hesitant, "So I have to ask…." I looked over at her and her eyes were on the table. "…Are you and Jasper….you know…? I just have to know that if I am behind you in this whole divorce that nothing like him can be used by Edward against you…"

I took a deep breath in to try and reign in my irritation. It sounded as though she was accusing me of cheating too. Granted, by what everyone else saw, they all probably thought we were. "No. We are not." She looked up at me and her eyes softened and her body relaxed. A smile filtered across her face as I continued. "We are just really good friends. I promise."

"I hadn't seen you hang out with him before. I mean, I have been over at James and Victoria's house plenty of times before and have gotten to know Jasper, Felix and Demetri. I was shocked to say the least when Jess showed up on Demetri's hip one night. I guess that's where you met Jasper too?" I nodded my head and took a drink from my tea. I didn't want to offer up any information to her in this fragile beginning stage of our…friendship? I just let her keep talking. "I thought so. I think he is a very handsome man. Rather quiet. I had never heard him talk to anyone like he did to Edward at the reception. He must really like you."

I about choked on my tea at her statement. Jasper doesn't like me. As a friend – yes, but something more has definitely flown out the window. We spent the rest of our lunch idly chatting over our food. She told me she had made an appointment to see her OB/GYN in two weeks and asked if I would like to accompany her. I was taken aback by her forwardness but she seemed to be really trying to make an effort. I told her I would think about it. I wouldn't keep Elizabeth from knowing her sibling and that meant I would have to be civil with Lauren.

We parted ways at 1:30. I headed on into work and she headed home. She luckily didn't have to work today. Later that evening I understood why Jane was so content on letting me work tonight. The bar was literally packed with people coming from the rodeo. Cowboys almost as far as the eye could see. It made it easy to serve drinks though. It was either a Budweiser or a Coors beer for all of the guys there. What women there were here had been drinking a margarita or shots. I officially felt like I was in honky tonk tavern instead of a city bar. And of course, the cowboys were eating it up that all of us girls were scantily dressed in nothing but lingerie. That's why Jane's bar, club, or whatever else you'd like to call it, was the most popular place in town. It was like Hooters but with better hot wings and less clothes.

It was around nine o'clock that I heard it. It was one of the sexiest voices I have heard in a while – aside from Jaspers' everyday southern drawl. _I never do get tired of hearing it_. I turned around to find a tall man with light skin and sandy long hair. His eyes were a striking honey color and he looked like a man on an adventure. "Can I get a scotch neat please?" I smiled at him and set a glass in front of him. I poured some scotch in it and he laid a ten on the counter. "You can keep the change if you tell me your name."

I blushed a little and picked up the ten. "Bella. What's yours?" I smiled. It's been a long time since I was open to the advances of another man.

"Garrett. Nice to meet you beautiful." He smiled at me and I felt butterflies. _Get back in the game_. I thought to myself. I looked at what he was wearing and it seemed as though he had just come from the rodeo too.

"So, were you at the rodeo too?" I asked as he drank the last of his scotch. He handed the glass to me and I gave him a refill.

"Yeah. I live a town over and thought it might be nice to come ride for the day. I haven't had a chance to in a while. Do you ride?"

I laughed. "No. Definitely not. I fall on even ground." He laughed along with me. I stood there and talked to Garrett for what only seem like a few minutes but was actually more like forty-five. Kate, one of the other girls behind the bar came up behind me and nudged me. She whispered into my ear, "Bella. You get off in fifteen minutes. I think you need to count your bills and tips."

"Oh damn." I said out loud and then looked at Garrett. "I'm Sorry. I hate to cut this conversation short but I get off in fifteen minutes and I need to start doing my end of the night procedures."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I understand…" He went to stand and put a few more bills on the counter. "Bella…." He hesitated and looked up at me. "…Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me at the diner down the road?" _I was stunned. I hadn't been asked out on a date in…well…forever._ He seemed to notice the hesitancy in my eyes. "I promise it's nothing more than having a drink and conversing. Would you like to join me?"

I nodded my head. "Which diner? I'll meet you over there when I am done here." We agreed on the same diner that Lauren and I had gone to that afternoon. He smiled and walked out the door as I stood there like a bumbling idiot.

"Who was that guy?" Kate asked beside me. The bar had started dying down and a couple of the girls had gone home.

"Garrett. I am meeting him for coffee." I barely let it slip out my mouth. I was nervous and calm. A catch 22 really.

"He was really cute. Cuter then the guy I had to talk to all night." She nodded down the bar to a guy that was just slipping out the door. I only say the back side of him. He had dark skin and dark hair. That was all I could make out in the low lighting.

I excused myself from Kate and went to change in the back room. I pulled on my pair of jeans and a simple button up shirt over my "work attire"; I grabbed my purse and flew out of the building. It only took me ten minutes to get to the diner. Ironically enough he was sitting in the same booth that Lauren and I had been in earlier. "Hey…" I mumbled as I approached the booth.

He smiled back with his own 'hey'. I took my seat and the waitress brought over a coffee cup and poured me a glass. "I hope you don't mind. I told them I was being joined in a little bit and asked if they could bring some coffee over when you get here." I smiled and shook my head no. I was losing the confident feeling I had from the bar. Now I just feel really nervous. _Damn butterflies._ "So, tell me about yourself Bella."

I took a sip of my coffee and began. "I'm a mother of a beautiful six year old girl and I am in the middle of a divorce. I love reading and writing and never got to go to college. I make a mean sex on the beach and cook a rather good turkey when given the chance." He laughed at that last line. "What about you?"

"Let's see. I didn't go to college either. I rode in many different rodeos growing up but lost the interest when I turned eighteen. I travel now doing odd end jobs to make rent. I have no kids, no girlfriend and no wife. I hardly stay in one place more than a year because I want to see the world for all its worth. I have been in Arizona now for about eight months and I think I want to go up to Washington or maybe Canada next."

"Wow. Where all have you been?"

"Um…I have been to all the states but I have only lived in New York, Michigan, California and Arizona. I have also lived in Mexico, England, Italy and Singapore. I like to travel."

"That's amazing." I sat back in my seat and studied him. He had to have been only about five years older than me yet he has been all of these different places. I have only lived in Washington and Arizona and have only visited the states in between. "You're Lucky. I haven't been much of anywhere since I gave birth to my little girl."

"Well, Bella, Its 10:30 at night. Who's watching your little girl if you are out with me?" He had a set of cute dimples when he smiled.

"Shit." I looked at my watch. 10:37 sure enough. "My mother, which reminds me. I need to go pick her up."

"Can we meet again? Maybe for dinner or something?" He seemed so sincere that I had to give him at least one chance.

"I think I'd like that." We exchanged numbers and he walked me to my truck. It was sweet of him to be so gentlemanly. I had that odd feeling of having been watched but knew it wasn't Garrett. I clearly saw him get into his car and drive in the opposite direction. I shrugged off the feeling and drove to my mother's.

I arrived at my mother's at eleven o'clock. Thankfully she was still awake. I quietly snuck into Elizabeth's room and picked her up. I carried her to the car and drove her home. It used to be so much easier getting a sleeping Elizabeth into the truck and into the house. Being as big as she is now I had to fumble with my keys with one hand to get in. I tucked her into her bed and silently made it out of her room. I wanted to do a little happy dance for being able to get her from grandmas to her bed without waking her up.

I walked into the kitchen and shut off the lights. I made sure the door was locked and I went to my room. I had just changed into my pajamas when I heard a nerve rattling sound. It sounded like it was coming from my front door. I grabbed my cell phone and the house phone and opened my bedroom door as silently as I could. I peeked out down the hall towards the door. I didn't hear anything and I didn't see anything. I thought I was losing my mind and turned to shut my door. I heard the sound of my living room window being broken open and something flying into my living room. I didn't hesitate to see what it was.

I frantically ran into Elizabeth's room locking the door swiftly behind me. With all the strength in the world that I possessed I pushed her immense oak dresser in front of the door. The entire ruckus woke her up instantly and she started crying. I picked her up and pulled her comforter with us over to the corner furthest from the door. I had already dialed 911 and was waiting for it to connect. I shoved the cell phone into Elizabeth's hands. "Sweetie, call Jasper like I showed you."

**Jasper POV**

I was restless. I had been tossing and turning in my bed since I got home. I went to Bella's house today at seven o'clock like I have several times over the last week, but she wasn't there. I waited around for about thirty minutes before concluding that she wasn't going to be there anytime soon. I tried her cell but only got her voice mail. _Perhaps she had to work late tonight._ I made my way home and cooked myself some dinner. I watched the news on the rodeo that was in town for the week and figured that they were probably all at the bar tonight. _That's why she wasn't home I am sure._

I decided to go to bed at 9:30 and here I am. Tossing and turning because I can't seem to get her off my mind. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to midnight. I grabbed my cell phone and thought about calling Bella. I set it back down again deciding that it was too late. I couldn't seem to make up my mind. I picked it up and put it down four more times feeling uneasy about something. Just then the phone started to ring. I snatched it up off the table and saw _'Bella' _flash across the screen. I couldn't stop the automatic smile that tugged on my lips.

"Hey Bella….Why are you calling so late?"

"Jasper…." I heard my name cried on the other end. I bolted up out of my bed and instantaneously started getting dressed.

"Elizabeth? Sweetie? Why are you calling me? Where is your momma?" I was trying to hold my cool and not get scared. I heard her crying on the other end of the phone trying to catch her breath before she spoke again. It was that horrible choked sob that you never want to hear a little kid do. I was running out to my truck when she was finally able to get a full breath.

"Momma's on the phone… with 911. She came into my room and pushed my dresser in front of my door." I heard her sobbing on the phone trying to continue. I also heard a loud banging sound on the other end and Bella's muffled voice screaming something unintelligible. I stomped the pedal on my truck pushing it to go as fast as it could. It was the dead of night and I'll be damned if I stop if a cop comes up behind me.

"Elizabeth sweetie, do you know why she moved your dresser in front of the door?" I felt like hyperventilating. If Edward was a decent husband and father then Bella wouldn't be there alone trying to protect her daughter.

"I dunno…"She whined, "… but there is someone on the other side banging on the door. Momma's trying to hold it shut. It's not my daddy is it?" My heart gave a horrible lurch as I thought about who it could be.

"No sweetie that is not your daddy. Stay where you are and stay on the phone with me. Do not hang up until I get there." I heard more thunderous banging noises on the other end as I willed my truck to drive faster. I was almost there. I heard Bella scream as I reared the corner to the street she lived on. I could see the flashing red and blue lights and the squeal of the siren on the cop cars coming down the opposite end. I would be pulling into the drive before them it looked like.

I saw a flash of someone running across the road right as I got up to the building. I could barely see him with his hood on his sweater pulled up tightly around his face. He was wearing plaid shorts and his sleeves were rolled up. It was enough for me to tell that he had dark skin and could apparently run really fast. He looked like a regular guy out for a run but the logical part of my brain was saying he wasn't. I pulled into the parking area and screeched my truck to a halt across three parking spaces. The cops were finally pulling in behind me as I threw myself from the truck.

"Son, don't go in there." I heard one of the cops yell at me as I dashed up the stairs towards her condo. I could hear all of them running not far behind me up the steps as well. The old men were wheezing trying to keep up with me. I wrenched her front door open and flew down the hall. Elizabeth's door was cracked open and I could see the light streaming through. I tried to push on it but it wouldn't budge. The second I pushed on the door I heard Bella screaming. "Leave us alone. Take anything you want – just leave. I called the cops – they'll be here any minute!" Her voice was breaking through the whole yell. She sounded so scared.

"BELLA! It's me! Jasper!" I yelled through the door as the cops came up behind me and started sweeping her condo. I pushed harder on the door trying to get in.

"Jasper!" I heard her yell over her crying. It was breaking my heart hearing her cry like that. I heard her on the other side of the door trying to pull the dresser out of the way. I pushed on the door at the same time trying to give her some leverage. When I was able to get the door open wide enough for my body I just pushed through leaving the dresser still up against it.

Bella's face was dark red with tears streaming down it at an alarming speed. I scooped her up into my arms and immediately pulled her over to Elizabeth who was crying in the corner with the cell phone still to her ear. I sat down and brought both girls to either side of me and crushed them in my arms. I let the hysterical tears start spilling from my eyes as I thought of the ramifications if I or the police didn't make it here in time. I'll be damned if I ever let them out of my sight again.

**A/N: **Okay...I'll be the first to admit it....I am totally addicted now to writing outtake bonus chapters for you guys. I think I might eventually post them but I haven't decided yet. So, if you review this chapter I will give you a outtake of the breaking and entering stalker guy from this chapter. I think it'll help everyone understand things better from this chapter but the outtake is not necessary to understanding the whole story. Thanks again! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **OMG! You guys are all 'effing amazing! I don't know how else to tell you all how immensely grateful I am for having such fabulous readers and reviewers! Last chapter got the most reviews and pm's out of all of my stories combined. I take it you all like it huh? LOL.

Big thanks to my beta best friend LittleLea05 whom I spent a lovely weekend with getting drunk and having a good time for her birthday :)

Extra thanks to MissAlex for being like my cheerleader for this story and pimping it out to other people. Now go check out her story Rebel without a Cause! Deanward….need I say more? LOL

**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of Twilight movie, all the books, a beanie, a t-shirt and a key chain. But alas, I do not actually own Twilight. *Sigh*

**Bella POV**

I can't believe someone broke into my house. _My house._ I stood wrapped in Jasper's arms the entire time the cops questioned both of us. Elizabeth never wanted to leave my arms the whole night – I don't blame her either. She fell asleep in my arms as I spoke to the cops explaining what all happened. Jasper also recanted everything from his end, including his thoughts about the black guy that ran across the road right before he pulled in. I don't know any African Americans so I had a hard time believing that was who broke in. This guy knew my name – _he knew me._ It was nearly three in the morning by the time they left. One of the other police officers was nice enough to nail up a huge sheet of ply wood over my broken window before they left too. But there is no way in hell I was going to stay here now. Hope my mother doesn't mind having company.

As I quietly as I could I started moving about Elizabeth's room collecting some clothes for her. I was about a quarter of the way done when Jasper walked in. "What are you doing Bella?" his voice was so low I could barely hear him. I think this whole episode shook him as bad as it did me.

"I can't stay here. I'm packing. I can't stay here." I felt the tears start to run down my face as I laid the still sleeping Elizabeth down in her bed so I could continue. I turned towards Jasper who looked defeated leaning up against the broken door frame. "I have to go to my moms. I am selling this condo. I can't stay here knowing that someone broke in and knew me." I walked out of her room and into mine to pack. Jasper followed quietly. "What am I suppose to do? I can't put my daughter through this ever again. I don't feel safe here." I crumpled onto my bed crying. The hot tears streaming down my face felt like it was scarring me from today's events.

Jasper came and sat beside me and pulled me into his arms trying to calm me down. "Shhhh....Bella. It'll be okay."

"But...but what am I suppose to do? On top of everything else going on right now I have some crazy ass stalker? I don't feel safe anymore..."

I looked up at him as I felt him pull me from his side. "Move in with me." My tears all but dried up at his words.

"What?"

"I have plenty of room at my house. You and Elizabeth can come stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you there and hardly anyone knows where I live so whoever it was that broke in won't know how to find you. You and Elizabeth can take the whole upstairs. I don't use it. There are three bedrooms and a bathroom up there and it can all be yours if you like." His voice almost gave away his nervousness.

"I don't want to impose. You are a single bachelor – you shouldn't have to take on my crazy ass and a child. I can't ask you to do that."

He shook his head. "You're not asking – I'm offering. Big difference. I don't mind in the least bit. This whole thing tonight scared the crap out of me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to the two of you. Move in with me. You've been taking care of everyone else your whole life – let me take care of you in your moment of need. Tomorrow we will come back and get the last of your stuff and I will help you rid yourself of this place."

I couldn't believe what he was asking of me. It sounded so good. I could live somewhere I felt safe with someone who made me feel good. Elizabeth could have space to actually play outside. But do I really want to impose on him like this? It couldn't be anything permanent. And as if he could read my mind he spoke. "We could even say it's for a temporary basis if that makes you feel better." I nodded my head and leaned into his arms. He tightened them almost instinctively around me.

"Thank you Jazz. I don't know what I would do without your help." By 3:30 we were walking out of the condo with two small overnight bags for Elizabeth and I. Tomorrow if I felt up to it we would come back and get the rest of my stuff. I was slightly nervous since I had never seen his house. I wasn't expecting it though. It was a typical farm house. Two stories, light brown with a wrap around deck. The downstairs had his bedroom, a bathroom off of it, the kitchen, living room and a spare room and a half bath. Upstairs had three bedrooms and a full bath in between them. It almost didn't seem like a single male lived here. It was decorated nicely, not in a girly nor manly way and only a few little things caught my eye enough to show that this was a male's house. Jasper must have noticed me looking around. As we walked upstairs to what would become Elizabeth's room he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Charlotte helped decorate this place. I don't really know anything about fashion, decorating or anything like that and she insisted that my house had to represent me. So, I guess this house is supposed to be me." I let out a small quiet laugh as I laid Elizabeth down in a large bed in the bedroom next to mine. I gave her a small kiss on the top of her head and stepped out. Jasper motioned me towards the other door and I found my new room. It was already decorated in a way I didn't really mind. It was in soft earth tones – browns and greens. It looked really comfortable. "This can be your room tonight. Once we get your stuff here we can get it set up for you a bit better. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head no. "I think I am just going to make a couple quick phone calls. My mom and dad mostly. I don't want them to worry. I am also going to call Jane's voice mail at work and tell what is going on. Neither me or Elizabeth need to be going anywhere tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, I'll just be downstairs if you need anything. I have to get up in about two hours to work so....I need to get some sleep. Good night Bella." He gave me a quick hug as he turned to leave.

"Good night Jasper. And....Thank you...again for everything." He nodded his head and smiled as he headed downstairs. I took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of my new bed. I called my mother first. I spent the first ten minutes of the conversation calming her down insisting that we were all doing fine and that we were at Jaspers. She seemed to think that was the best place for me to be also. Her reasoning was that "If the stalker followed me to my house maybe he followed me to hers." The next ten minutes were spent with her trying to calm me down after that. I was scared he would break into my mom's house now. She only laughed saying that "no guy in his right mind would break into a baseball player's house where he keeps all his bats." My mother is essentially crazy.

By the time I called my dad it was almost five in the morning. I knew he would be awake already getting ready for work. My dad listened in silence as I explained what happened. He told me he wanted to talk with Jasper and thank him for taking care of me. He also told me that he is going to help me buy a gun when he came down for Thanksgiving. I told him it wasn't necessary but he is as stubborn as I am. I hung up with him and made my last phone call. I tried to make the message for Jane short but I ended up having to call back three more times to finish the whole message after being cut off. I passed out at about 5:30 after one the longest tiring days of my life. A few hours later I felt Elizabeth crawl into bed next to me and we both fell back to sleep. This was just as emotionally draining for her too.

I woke up around one in the afternoon to the smell of bacon. It smelled amazing. I woke Elizabeth up too and we made our way downstairs. There standing in Jasper's kitchen was Charlotte cooking and her little boy playing with some toys on the floor. Elizabeth went and played with him as Charlotte looked up and noticed me standing there. She walked over to me and pulled me into a very motherly like hug. "I'm sorry Bella. I hope you don't mind me here. Jasper told me what happened this morning and I figured you two are probably really hungry."

I felt the little tears start to trail down my face yet again. "Thank you Charlotte. That is so sweet of you." I took a cup of coffee from her and began to recount the whole tale to her. When I finally got to the part of Jasper asking me to move in I heard my cell ring upstairs. I quickly darted up there to answer it. Alice.

"Alice. God am I glad you called. I have so much I need to tell you." I said as I made my way back downstairs to eat my food.

"Well, good. You can tell me once I get there."

"What?!?"

"Jacob, Rose, Emmett and I are all at the airport in Phoenix. We are getting our rental car and heading over to the hotel to drop our stuff off. Then we are coming to your house. Why didn't you call and tell me? Your dad called and let me know thank-you-very-much."

"Ally, what do you mean you are at the airport?" I was stunned.

"We all took a couple days off of work to come help you. Your dad said something about moving. Are you home? We can be there in like 30 minutes."

"Yeah...I am moving. But I am not staying at my house. I am at Jasper's."

"What?!?" I could briefly hear Jacob in the background trying to calm her down.

"Alice – chill. He helped me last night and asked me to move in with him, so I am."

"Isabella! You and I need to talk about talking more often! I barely got you to tell me about divorcing Edward and now you're moving in with another guy?"

"It's not like that Ally....you know what....never mind. I will be heading over there to my condo in a couple hours. Meet me there around four?"

"Sure thing." We quickly hang up and I went back to eating my lunch. Charlotte was kind enough to watch Elizabeth for a couple hours as I took care of things. I called Elizabeth's school and explained the situation. I also spoke with Jane who was very understanding and gave me the week off -paid! I even called Mr. Jenks and explained the circumstances. He said this could work in our favor. I can offer the condo to Edward and demand for some other things in exchange. Jasper came in around 3:30 from working all day. He looked so tired. Maybe I'll make him a big dinner tonight. I guess that would depend on the whole meeting of the friends. We dropped off Elizabeth at my mothers and headed over to my condo to meet with my Seattle friends and start packing things up.

**Jasper POV**

As much as I didn't want to I dragged my ass out of bed at six o'clock in order to go work some today. Peter was polite enough to inform me that I looked like shit too. I told him everything that had happened and I told Charlotte when she met us around eleven o'clock to bring us something to eat. She said she was going to stop by the house and see how Bella was doing. I took the sweet tea and sandwiches that Charlotte made and sat next the pump house in the shade about a mile from the house so I could eat. I leaned up against the side of the building and next thing I knew I was being woken up by my cell phone ringing and Peter telling me to stop napping on the job and just go back to the house. I had slept for a good four hours without even realizing it.

I got back to the house at 3:30 to find Bella and Elizabeth watching cartoons together. I had a momentary pang of happiness seeing them sitting on my couch. I couldn't help but wonder in that instant if at some point in time I could come home to her every day. Maybe with Elizabeth grown up more and another child sitting with them. Perhaps even Bella round with pregnancy. I shook my head to will the vision away. _Too soon Jasper. _

I found out from Bella that her friends had secretly flown into town without her knowing and that she wanted to meet them at four at her house. I agreed to go with her and we decided it was probably best that Elizabeth didn't go with us. When we pulled up in front of her condo I saw two of the biggest guys I have seen in a long time. One was only slightly taller than the other with dark black hair and huge arms. The other had dark coppery skin and long black hair. Much to my surprise Bella flew into their awaiting arms. I had a moment of jealousy mixed with nervousness. She had said her friends from Seattle – I assumed girls.

"Guys...Guys...put me down." Bella was jokingly shouting at the two guys who relinquished their hold on her. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me over to them. "You guys...This is my friend Jasper. He is letting Elizabeth and I move in with him." She dropped my hand and then motioned to the two guys. "Jazz, these are my good friends Emmett and Jacob." We each shook each other's hands and said our hellos. I could feel both of their gazes on me trying to figure out who I was and what my game was. It was typical guy behavior when meeting a girl friends guy friend. "So where are Alice and Rose?" Bella suddenly asked next to me. Apparently there were girls coming too.

The big guy called Emmett answered. "Well Hells Bells, they're up in your condo. Alice used her spare key to let herself in. We were kinda standing guard after what happened last night." Bella nodded her head and took off up the stairs to see her friends. That left me standing uncomfortably with the Indian and Mr. "Hells Bells". Jacob was staring me down with intense concentration. I couldn't help but laugh to myself that we were 'Cowboys and Indians' standing here right now.

"So....How do you know Bella?" He finally asked me as the other guy just stood there stock still.

"I meet her through her job. We became fast friends." I was trying to keep a cool calm collected exterior. I don't know how well it was working.

"I am assuming she was still with Edward when you met?" Emmett asked me roughly.

"Yes. I met her about two and a half weeks before we discovered him cheating on her at my friend's wedding reception."

"So what does that make you?" Jacob asked. I couldn't help but feel like I was being interrogated.

"Just Friends. I have been her friend since I met her. I've been supporting her through her divorce and came to her rescue last night when Elizabeth called me telling me that someone was breaking in. I also asked her to move in with me because I feel she'll be safer there. Is there any other questions guys' cause I'd like to go help the ladies pack?"

Jacob and Emmett looked at each other and share a silent exchange. "Just one..." Jacob said. "You like her don't you?"

"I don't mean to sound rude gentlemen, but that's none of your concern. Why?"

Emmett stepped forward and threw his arm around my shoulder holding me tightly to one spot. "Because....we liked Edward. Edward broke her heart. We don't like Edward anymore. You break her heart and we will break your face. Okay?" For being a really big guy and trying to sound menacing – Emmett almost reminded me of a big teddy bear that took too many steroids and has dimples.

I shook my head and laughed. "I don't plan on it guys. And just so you know...." I said over my shoulder as I made my way up the stairs. "...Renee beat you to the whole 'I'll kick your ass' threat about breaking her heart...awhile ago actually..." I made my way up to the front door of her condo and found myself looking at two very pretty girls. Neither were my type per say but they were pretty none the less. The blond came up and introduced herself as Rosalie and Emmett pushed pass me to take her hand and help her pack up the entertainment center. Jacob pushed passed me next and called for 'Ally'. A tiny little woman not even five feet tall came out of Bella's bedroom. She had short spiked hair and I instantly knew this was the infamous Alice that Bella had told me about.

She bounded over to me and stuck out her hand. "Hi. I am Alice. You must be the Jasper?" I nodded my head yes as she shook my hand. She dropped her voice an octave. "Don't worry. Everything will work out and I am sure she will realize her feelings for you as well. Just be patient." I was left standing there dumbfounded as she walked off. _What the hell did she just say to me?_

I grabbed a box and started putting things from the kitchen in it. I heard Bella laughing in the other room and her friends too. I felt a little out of the loop but I didn't mind so much since I was here to help her. I got two boxes packed up before Bella walked into the kitchen. "Jazz....There you are." She came up and wrapped her arms around me – my back to her chest. "Thank you so much for helping me out. Seriously. I don't know how many other ways I could think of to express to you how grateful I am." _I can think of a couple ways. No Jasper. Gentleman – remember?_

"It's no problem Bella I promise." I said as I turned around and pulled her into a real hug. I kissed the top of her head as Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Bella. The kitchen is not the appropriate place to do that. Back away from the cowboy and come help me real quick." I saw Bella blush furiously red as she walked off with Alice avoiding eye contact with me. Rose walked into the kitchen seconds later. She was pretty with the platinum blond hair and stereotypical "stunning looks". She had that aura of bitch that seemed to follow her around too. _What, does everyone feel the need to talk to me today about watching my p's and q's? _

"Jasper right?" She asked as she pulled herself up onto the counter to sit next to where I was working. I nodded my head for her to continue. "I'm not in here to give you a talk like the guys did. I am here to thank you for taking care of Bella when we couldn't. I really miss having her up there in Washington but essentially this is her home now. So....thank you. I can see how much you care about her and that's more than I can say for Edward the last couple times we all saw them together. I knew it was coming eventually. I'm just glad she has you to rely on."

I turned and looked at Rose and smiled. "Thanks. I am glad you let me know that. And I'll tell you the same thing I told the guys. I won't let anything hurt Bella and I'll try my damnedest to take care of her to the best of my abilities."

"Okay. Works for me." She hopped off the counter and was about to walk out when everyone else walked in.

Bella walked over to me and leaned against my side. "Alice thinks we should all go out to dinner. You wanna come too?"

**Bella POV**

We all took separate cars and made our way down the street to one of the local restaurants. I was glad that it seemed that my friends and Jasper we getting along alright so far. Alice told me how much she approved of the "hunky cowboy" even after my many attempts to tell her we were just friends. I knew that he couldn't like me like that so I pushed my feelings away and decided to not even think about it. Alice kept telling me that her "spidey senses were telling her different". I know not to bet against Alice but I didn't want to get my hopes up this time.

The hostess at the restaurant set us up at a huge round table which would make it easier for conversation. We had all placed our orders and Emmett and Jacob were working on their first pitcher of beer. I was about to order a drink of my own when my cell rang. Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations and didn't even hardly register that it rang. I was not expecting to see his name flash across the screen.

"Garrett. Hey. What are you doing?" Still nobody seemed to notice the conversation.

"I'm just calling you to see if you want to go out tomorrow night?"

I smiled and nodded my head stupidly knowing he couldn't see it. "Sure. Why not."

"You want to meet me at Carmella's Restaurant? Its Italian, do you like Italian?"

"Yeah...Italian's great. What time?"

"Oh, How about 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you there." I quickly hung up the phone and knew I had a smile on my face. I looked next to me at Alice who looked like she was confused. "What Ally?"

"Who was that?" she asked quietly. Everyone else was involved with talking about the game on the TV.

"Garrett – a guy I met at the bar. We are going to dinner tomorrow night." She shook her head and looked away. I have hardly ever seen Alice mad at me for a reason that didn't include fashion. But right now – she looked positively livid. I turned and looked at Jasper next to me to see if he was enjoying his time. What I wasn't expecting was the pained look on his face.

**A/N:** I know, I left it there why? Because next chapter is going to be a defining moment in this story and it all kind of needs to be in one chapter. Also, as much as I love it – there are no outtakes for this chapter. There might be for the next one though. Anyways, Please review and let me know what you think. Your guys' thoughts, opinions and ideas really do matter to the shaping of this story. Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Another chapter so soon?!? :) LOL, well yeah I am posting another chapter right away because, well, I won't get a chance to post again until early next week. Sad huh? Well you can blame my other obsession (Harry Potter) and the fact that I am a geeky gamer who is itching to play the new video game that just came out :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, pm'd and all that jazz. You guys rock and I can't get enough of you all!

Lea! My beta, my friend, my sister – _THANK YOU!_

**Disclaimer:** Alas…..I still don't own……*sigh*

**Jasper POV**

All I could do was sit there and stare. _Bella is going on a date. A date that isn't with me. Why did I wait? Why didn't I just grow some balls and ask her? Because you were trying to give her time to get over Edward. Yeah, well, a lot of good that did – she is apparently more than ready. You didn't know – gentlemanly thing, remember? Oh fuck me._

While my head continued to have an inner battle with itself; Bella continued to ask me things I couldn't hear. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. I looked passed her face and saw Alice looking right at me. She mouthed an _'I'm sorry'_ and then directed her attentions back to Jacob and Emmett. I felt the fissure in my heart start to crack a little bit more as I sucked it up and concentrated on Bella. "I'm sorry, what'd you say Bella? I was zoning out a little bit."

"I was asking if everything was alright and wondering if you were having a good time, but now I know that you were zoning out I have to ask…what's up?" She had a peculiar look on her face. I am sure she was trying to work out the puzzle in her head of what was going on in mine.

I shook my head and looked around the table briefly noticing that nobody was paying attention to us – or at least trying not to. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about some old memories….." Hope she bought that - time to deflect. "…so…" I cleared my throat, "you're going out tomorrow night? Need me to watch Elizabeth?"

"Oh no…no…I can't ask you to do that. I am going to have my mom watch her. After my date I'll pick her up and come home." _Home. She thinks of my house as home. God this is killing me. Is she going to bring him home? Fuck that. I may be able to stand by and watch her leave our home to go on a date, but I'll be damned if she brings him back to my place._

"Oh. Okay." The rest of the dinner passed without much speaking between Bella and I. Honestly, you could probably have cut the tension in the air between us with a dull butter knife. It was ridiculous and I am sure that all the other people at the table could tell too. Not to mention the death glares that Alice was spreading around pretty much kept everyone off the topic of Bella, me or her date. _How did she not notice or realize my feelings for her when everyone else so obviously did?_

An hour later we said our goodbyes and planned to meet up with everyone back at the condo tomorrow to move the rest of the stuff. Bella had said she had decided she was going to hand over the condo to Edward, having him pay for his half, so she was going to leave some of the bigger pieces of furniture. We picked up Elizabeth from her mom's on the way back to the house and got home around eight o'clock. I promptly went to bed claiming exhaustion was taking over me. Really, I just wanted to be left alone.

The following morning we got ready for the day and left at nine in Bella's truck. We took Elizabeth to her school since she was in her final two weeks before school got out for the summer and Renee had informed us she would pick her up. She really is a sweet woman.

We entered the condo and found that Alice, Rose, Jacob and Emmett had gotten there far before us. The rest of the boxes were packed up and lined up against one of the walls neatly waiting to be moved. The furniture we were taking was pulled out and waiting to be moved. And all the appliances were unplugged and waiting. The washer and dryer were being left for _him_. Alice came flying out of Bella's bedroom moments later. "Isabella Swan! What do you call this?" She was waving a couple tee shirts and pants around in front of her.

"Um…clothes?" Bella said cautiously.

"How are you supposed to go on a date without any date wear?" Seems like "old Alice" is back. Bella had told me all about Alice's obsession with all things fashion and how much she loved to play "Barbie Bella". I wonder if I am witnessing that infamous side of her now.

"…Uh…I haven't gone on a date since high school Alice. I was just going to wear something comfy….like jeans and a tee shirt." Bella grabbed the clothes out of her hand and threw them in a bag continuing to pack things up.

"Not happening with me here. If the boys will agree – I think they can handle moving this stuff on their own. You, me and Rose are going to go shopping for a new outfit and get you ready for tonight."

"Alice, no! My date isn't until 8:00, its only 9:30am! I can't ask the guys to move my stuff without me here to offer whatever assistance I can." Jacob walked over to where Bella was stuffing clothing into a suitcase. He threw his arm over her shoulder and gave me a quick glance.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You need to go out and have some fun. You act like a middle aged woman more often than not. Really, go with them. There isn't much you can do to help with the moving today. It's all heavy furniture that only us guys should be moving. It won't take long."

Alice let out a girly little squeal, grabbed her purse and ripped Bella out of the apartment with Rose trailing behind them. I heard Bella's truck downstairs start up and peel away out of the parking area – Alice must be driving. I looked over at the guys. "Is Alice always like that?" I asked hesitantly. Emmett busted up laughing as he picked up a little coffee table and headed down stairs to the little moving truck they rented. Jacob answered me though.

"Yeah. I swear she never calms down. But she loves to dress Bella up and she hasn't gotten to in a very long time….I doubt you'll get to see Bella again until after her date tonight." I just shook my head at his statement and started to help them load the moving truck while trying to push all of the thoughts from my head. Bella obviously doesn't like me. I could have sworn that at times she did – like the kisses. One does not kiss like that with so much passion and not have feelings behind it. Well, at least that is what I thought. Perhaps Bella is just a really really good kisser.

By 4:30 Emmett, Jacob and I had cleared Bella's condo out of everything she wanted to take and had it completely moved into my house. Most of it went into the spare bedrooms until we figured out where to put it. The guys left with the moving van to return it before closing time and to meet up with the girls to catch their late flight home tonight. Apparently shopping for a date outfit did indeed take all day. They weren't even back to the hotel yet from shopping. I really won't see her until she gets done with her date. Would it be immoral to hope and pray that it goes terribly wrong and she comes home early? No, I shouldn't wish that. All I want it for Bella to be happy and if it's him that does that, well then, I'll just have to learn to live with it. Or kill him. One or the other.

I decided to make myself an early dinner – teriyaki chicken with rice – and decided to watch a movie to distract myself from Bella and the fact that she is out on a date. I really actually wanted to watch Elizabeth for her tonight. One - I like being a surrogate father to her, two - she would keep me distracted, and three - I had the hope that if Elizabeth was here with me then it would give her an absolute reason to come home tonight. Without her here, what real reason does she have for not going home with _him_ tonight? I didn't even know about him until last night. I had no idea that she had 'met' someone at work and it hurt that she didn't tell me. I told her about Courtney, albeit a couple days later, but I still told her. Perhaps she is doing this to get back at me? No, why would she feel the need to 'get back at me'? I'm so confused.

It's 8:00 o'clock and she is meeting her date right now. Her Garrett. I put in another movie trying to distract myself. My favorite movie – Tombstone and still all I can do is picture Bella as Josephine. Wearing one of those southern dresses with the umbrella or horseback riding in the woods with Wyatt Earp. _I'm losing my mind._

10:00 o'clock found me putting in another favorite movie while I waited up for her. _Fuck, now I am waiting up for her? What am I, her dad? Should I have a shotgun ready in case she brings him over or he decides to scale the tree next to her bedroom window? What the hell am I thinking?_ I walked over to my fridge and pulled out a beer popping the top off as I watched the opening credits for Major Payne roll across the screen. I needed a comedy to cheer me up. Good luck there.

11:00 o'clock

12:00 o'clock

1:00 o'clock

She's not fucking coming home. I was dejected and depressed and all around spent. I walked my miserable ass to bed and crawled in. I fucking knew it. No sooner did I fall asleep did my alarm go off for work. Fucking six am already! I don't know how much more miserable I could be. I peeked out the window and saw Bella's truck was still not in the drive. She _never_ came home. Okay, I could get more miserable. Fuck me I am not going to work today. I fell back asleep and awoke four hours later. I haven't sleep until ten in a long time. I checked outside again and saw her truck was still not there. _Fuck._

My phone beeped beside me on the table and I checked it to find out I had several text messages from Felix and Demetri – both of whom were inviting me over to Peter's house. Apparently everyone skipped work today. I sent a quick text back saying I'd be over soon. I quickly showered, dressed and dragged myself out to my truck. What a wretched walk that was knowing that I still wouldn't find Bella's truck in my driveway. _God, now I am whining like a girl._

Within minutes I was walking into Peter's house. Charlotte was in the kitchen making something to eat. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and made my way into the living room. Peter was sitting in the recliner with his boy bouncing on his knee. Felix and Demetri were sitting on the couch each with a beer watching the college game on the TV.

"Hey guys…." I sounded different than normal and I knew I could hear it in my own voice. Peter probably could too.

"What hel…heck is wrong with you?" Felix asked as Peter shot him a look for almost cussing in front of Paul as I sat on the other couch.

"Um…I'd rather not talk about it." I answered looking down at the ground.

Peter of course noticed my resistant tone and took it upon himself to force me into the spot light. "Would this have to do with a certain girl that just moved in with you?" he asked knowingly.

"You mean the same girl who went out on a date last night and never came home?" I asked back. Felix and Demetri both didn't know yet that Bella had moved in with me as far as I knew.

"Wait, I'm confused." Felix asked. Demetri nodded his head along with him looking between Peter and me.

I turned towards Felix and Demetri, "Bella moved in with me as roommates because someone broke into her house. She went on a date last night and she never came home." I sounded heartbroken. _What is happening to me? Guys don't have pow-wows like this and talk about their "feelings"._

"You're in over your head with this girl aren't you?" Felix asked incredulously.

"Jasper….Bella didn't do what you think she did last night." Demetri was so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"What do mean?" My head shot up and I stared him down.

"Last night, a round 9:30 or so, Bella called Jessica – who was at my house of course, crying her eyes out asking if she could stay over at her house. Jess left right afterwards and I haven't heard from her since."

"So Bella didn't stay out all night with some guy?" My mood immediately turned around and I was almost elated except for the part about Bella crying. _I wonder what happened and if that guy hurt her then I need to find him._

**Bella POV**

Alice was not freaking kidding. We spent all day at the mall and other local shops looking for the "perfect" outfit for tonight. I should have figured Alice would go into personal-shopper-from-hell mode the second she found out that I was going on a date. Note to self – never tell Alice about a date again.

By six o'clock we were pulling up in front of the hotel where Alice insisted upon her helping me get ready and I apparently don't have "the necessary tools" to get me ready at my own home. _Home_. Jasper's house really does feel like a home should. My condo didn't feel like a home, nor a house – it still felt like we were renting an apartment.

By 7:30 Alice had "worked her magic" so she said. My hair was up in a neat yet messy looking bun. I was thrown into a simple jean skirt that came to almost the top of my knees. My shirt was a simple blue camisole with a knit white half sweater for the top. And Alice, bless her heart, put me in plain black ballet flats instead of heels. I actually liked this outfit, except for the skirt part. It was comfortable yet casual and not too dressy.

I drove over to Carmella's Restaurant. I had been there before so finding it again was not difficult at all. I walked in and it was five minutes until eight. I spotted Garrett immediately. He had his sandy long hair pulled back in a low pony tail and he had shaved but still had a bit of scruff on his face. He was wearing a pair of well warn looking jeans and a simple black button up shirt open with a white shirt on underneath. _He looked good but why was I picturing Jasper wearing that same outfit?_ I shook my head hastily and smiled while I walked over to Garrett. He gave me a quick hug before he pulled my chair out for me.

He asked me how I was and what I had been up too. I filled him in on the break in and the following repercussions from that. He was shocked and of course asked if I was okay. Although, I did notice the brief flash of some other emotion cross his eyes when I told him I moved in with my best _guy _friend. But it quickly disappeared as we ordered dinner. I had shrimp pasta in white wine sauce and he had the meatball marinara in angel hair pasta. The food was fabulous to say the least, but for some reason as Garrett told me stories about his family – I started to zone out. He was a good looking man, very sweet and so far any girl would be incredibly lucky to be sitting here with him. _So why couldn't I get that look on Jasper's face from last night out of my head? He couldn't feel the same as I do, could he? No. He would have said something by now. Like when he found out I was going on a date. _I chalked it all up to it being a stressful time and he has been the one true friend there for me through it all. I snapped myself back to reality to focus on Garrett – on the here and now to try and enjoy this date. Jake was right – I deserve to have some fun. I took a drink of my wine and listened intently on his story about visiting the great wall.

Dinner progressed smoothly and by 9:15 we were walking out to the parking lot. Ironically, our vehicles were parked right next to each others. I opened my truck door and threw my purse on the seat and set my keys down. I knew it was coming. The good night kiss would be happening now because we're taking separate vehicles home instead of him dropping me off. _What guy takes a girl on a first date and makes her drive herself anyway? Maybe I am old fashion._

"I had a good time tonight Bella. Perhaps we could go out again sometime?"He looked hopeful as he stood inches away from me. His face was so close I could see the varying golden coloring in his eyes. His hands were on either side of me pining me up against my truck in a nonthreatening sort of way.

"That could be nice." I said with a small forced smile looking down and I could feel the blush rising up in my cheeks. _But could it? Could it be nice when all I thought about tonight was Jasper? What is wrong with me? He doesn't like me, does he? Does it matter?_ I felt Garrett's fingers under my chin lifting my face to look back up at me. _Here we go._

In a nearly stereotypical movie fashion kind of way he slowly leaned in keeping eye contact. I had to close my eyes with the tears I could feel coming on. _No_. I felt his lips brush mine gently before he more forcibly pushed them against mine that were not working in sync with his. I felt the tears fall down my face as the dams broke open. There was no going back. I needed this. I needed a kiss from another man for the inevitable to break free and practically slap me in the face. What the hell was I doing? This is not what I want. It was all wrong. He was too tall and he was more muscular then what I wanted. I didn't like the scruff of his face or the hardness of his lips. His hands were too soft as if he hadn't worked a real job a day in his life. His taste was all wrong and the feelings were all wrong. _Garrett was not Jasper._

I pushed gently on Garrett to get his attention to back off. He immediately pulled away and his jaw dropped when he noticed the tears streaming down my face fiercely. "I'm sorry. I ca…can't do this." I choked out as I tried to climb into my truck.

"But you just said…" He mumbled at me as I was getting ready to slam my door.

"I know what I just said but I can't. I can't go out with you, kiss you, or date you knowing that my heart belongs to another whether he knows it or not. I am so sorry."

His face showed the pain of my statement. But the pain written on his face wasn't nearly as heartbreaking as the pain from Jasper's face. Garrett would get over this and move on. Jasper, whether he loved me or not, had my heart and I wouldn't do anything that would put that look of pain back on his face. "It's Jasper isn't it?" He asked dismally.

"How did you know?" I asked as I started up my truck.

"They way you talk about him verse the father of your child. You hold him in more revere than the other guy as if he was the one you worshiped. I get it. I hope he realizes what he could have and doesn't let it pass him by." He said as he shut my door for me. I put my car into drive and tore out of the parking lot. _How is it that Garrett, a guy I just met could see the way I feel about Jasper just by the way I speak about him, but Jasper can't?_ _I can't go home yet, not like this._ I grabbed my cell in my purse and immediately flipped it open. 9:30, dammit! Alice is on the plane right now probably just touching down in Seattle. God I need a girlfriend to talk to. Jessica!

I scrolled through my numbers and found her cell number. I waited as I heard it ring, trying to control my tears while I waited for her to pick up. "Bella?...What's wrong? Why are you calling me so late?" I could hear Demetri in the background. Sounds like I interrupted something.

"I'm sorry Jess. I am going through a hard time and I wanted to see if I could come over. I really need to talk to a friend right now."

"What about Jasper? You live with him now don't you? That's what Jane said."

"I need a girl friend to talk to. I need your help. Are you home?"

"No. But I can be in ten minutes, meet you there." She said as she hung up the phone. That would be perfect timing since Jess lived on the other side of town from where I currently was. I pulled over briefly so I could wipe my eyes with some tissue so I could see to drive. Alice would kill me if she knew I destroyed all of her work. Although, given the circumstances, she might be happy. She was so upset last night when I accepted the date, maybe it was because she knew all along that I had deeper feelings for Jasper then even I realized. I should have bet on her "spidey senses".

I pulled into Jessica's apartment complex just as she got out of her car. I whipped my truck into a spot, grabbed my purse and keys and stumbled out of the truck towards Jess. She immediately saw my tear streaked face and came rushing over to me. "Bella, oh my god. Come on. Let's get you upstairs and figure out what's going on." I let her lead the way to her third story apartment. I noticed boxes lying around – some half packed. It looked like she was moving too.

"Jess? Are you moving?" I noticed her bite her lip as she sat me on the couch and handed me a beer.

"Um, yeah…We haven't told anyone yet but I am moving in with Demetri. But that's not important right now. I want to know what has got you crying so bad and running to my apartment in the middle of the night." She pulled a blanket and a spare pillow out of the hall closet and handed them to me. She even brought me the tissues from her bathroom. She may act like a ditzy blond sometimes, but she really is smart and caring when she wants to be.

"Um….Well..." I cleared my throat as I continued, "I went on a date tonight. The first one since Edward…"

"That bad huh?" She joked. I couldn't help but snicker along with her.

"No, really, he was entirely too sweet and any girl would be lucky to have gone on a date with him…..no….it's just….." I stumbled over my words, "…he wasn't the one I wanted to be out with….not the one I wanted to be kissing…" I wiped my eyes with the tissues as Jess patiently waited for me to continue. "I actually started crying while he was kissing me because I had to have this epiphany just then."

"Is it Edward? You don't want to divorce him or something?" She looked at me a little perplexed.

"Actually no. I haven't felt anything for Edward in a while so I have done moved on from him. The only thing hurting me about Edward was the way he treats his daughter."

"OH MY GOD ISABELLA! JASPER?!?!" She almost screeched at the top of her lungs. This is why I couldn't have this conversation at home or with Jasper. I nodded my head ever so slightly looking down and not meeting her eyes. "I fucking knew it! The way you look at him, the way he looks at you. I could just see something there."

"Really? You couldn't let me in on that. I didn't realize what I was feeling but I up and went and broke some poor innocent guy's heart because I didn't know and had to find out the hard way." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

She sat back against the arm of the couch and looked at me. It was a few minutes before she spoke. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Keep silent. I just moved in with him and I don't want to ruin our friendship on some feelings I don't think are returned. So, I'll keep to myself and not ruin a good thing."

"Are you really that fucking blind Bella?" I looked over at her totally confused. "Do you not see the way that boy looks at you? Or acts around you? Sticks up for you or bitches out your husband at the reception for cheating on you? That guy is madly in love with you and if you can't see that then you are an idiot."

I sat there and thought for a second. _It_ _can't be._ "No way. He would have asked me out by now don't you think? I mean, obviously I am over Edward if I am accepting other dates."

"Jesus Bella. He is a home grown down home cookin' southern raised boy." Her voice was loud and steady. She has never talked to me like this. "He is a one in a million gentleman. He was probably waiting until he knew you were over Edward. Probably until your divorce was final so he wouldn't put you in an uncomfortable position. Plus, he is shy and probably thinks you don't like him either. I swear with you two, it's like I am back in freaking high school again. You two need to just get over yourselves and just get on with it already."

I sat there slack jawed as I considered what she said. _Jasper likes me too. Holy. Hell._ "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that – but someone needed to." With that she got up and walked into her bedroom leaving me there on the couch to think about everything she said.

I rolled over on the couch and tried to get as comfortable as possible. This wasn't the first time I have spent the night on the couch. I wonder if Jessica is upset at me a little for interrupting her night with Demetri. I wonder if she is right about Jasper. I immediately went over everything in my head from the second we met until now. I could see where Jessica got her assumptions. Jasper has been really kind and affectionate to me, but does that mean he likes me?

I remembered the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when I first saw him on that elevator when he tipped his hat at me and said 'ma'am' in that sexy Texan twang. I knew then that I felt the attraction, but does he? Or, am I just a good friend? The two kisses I shared with him were extraordinary. I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach. Then there was the holding me as I cried over Edward, or taking care of me and sticking up for me when shit started going south, or the coming to my house in the middle of the night to rescue me from a stalker. Friends did that, right?

I slept a rough night on Jessica's couch filled with dreams of Jasper and the should of, would of, could of questions. I woke up just in time to get my butt into work. I couldn't have this many days off without going crazy. I called my mother on the way and found out that she got Elizabeth off to school easily enough. It was Friday already. The attack was on Tuesday yet time flew by and so much happened.

I walked into the bar and hung up my coat. I changed into a camisole set I kept at work for just in case instances. Thankfully I had them today. I didn't want to go home yet. I made it out into the bar and notice for it only being 10 o'clock in the morning that we were already rather busy. The rodeo was still in town until tomorrow and it usually doesn't start up until around 3 o'clock so all the cowboys come here to get drunk first. Ironic right? I moved right in and started helping Kate serve drinks. Before I knew it 2 o'clock was upon us. I passed Kate as she was running out on the floor with a full tray of drinks. "Bella I didn't get a chance to get the gentleman at the end of the bar a drink. Will you grab him a drink for me? I know it's not your section, but I'm swamped."

"That's fine Kate. No problem." I walked down to the other end of the bar. I set a coaster on the table in front of a familiar looking guy. He had dark skin and a striking white smile. "Welcome to Royale, can I get you something to drink?" I asked politely. I noticed him glance at my name tag and then look me in the eye again.

"Hello Bella, My names Laurent. I'd like a Bud light please."

**A/N:** Okay….So I wrote another outtake for all of you. Review and we get to see a special outtake from one of our favorite burly men from this story, because, those of you who really know me know how much I like to write from his POV. Special thanks to jcullenluvr for the idea for this outtake!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Big huge thanks to all my wonderful fabulous readers and reviewers. You guys rock my world with your kindness and I so appreciate it! A little order of business – the Indie TwiFic Awards start voting today and my story Can't Deny a Vision, Right? And my other story Reservations, I co-author with my beta on, are on there for voting. So, please visit my page for the link and go get your vote on! Thanks!

Lea – Love you! Thanks for getting this beta'd so fast!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie totally owns me with the amount of Twilight shit I buy. I only own the Twilight shit I buy. Sad.

**Bella POV**

Talk about awkward. This last weekend was the weirdest thing I could have imagined. How did I not notice before? Jessica had told me to open my eyes to Jasper and I would see how much he cared for me but I honestly didn't believe her. Why would he like me of all people?

I got off work Friday night with a weird feeling in my stomach. Something about that regular customer, Laurent, made me feel jumpy. His voice, I think was the main thing. Something about it was just eerie. Kate had told me that he came in on a regular basis and always sat in her section. She thought he had a crush on her. My automatic response was "Better you than me." She told me I was being judgmental.

I picked up Elizabeth from my moms and drove home. It was the longest drive I think I have ever done. I couldn't help but wonder how things have or will change because of my revelation. I knew that I needed to just go in there and be myself. No reservations, no holding back and just be me. I also needed to see for myself if what Jess said was true. All weekend I noticed the little things. This was the first time we had spent an entire weekend together, or rather, living together. It was odd. We seemed to fit living together perfectly fine – so far. I knew I liked him and I knew he liked me, finally, but I was too chicken shit to say or do anything because – what _if_ Jessica was wrong? What if it was too soon – for both of us? I hate those 'what if' questions that like to plague my mind continuously.

But it was there in some of things he did. That underlying line of something more was hidden in _everything_ he did. Like making breakfast for me or waking up with Elizabeth and letting me sleep in. And he was so good with her too. He gave her a ride on his tractor on Saturday and I have never seen her smile more. When she came back inside she insisted that I help her 'dress up' like a cowgirl. I took her into town and found a pair of cowboy boots and a hat for her. When we got back to his place - our place - I dressed her in a pair of shorts, her cowboy boots, and a white tee shirt with a flannel shirt tied over it, with braided pig tails and a pink cowboy hat on top. The picture of her and Jazz sitting on the tractor outside of the barn is now my favorite picture of all time.

But it has already been a week from that fateful night that I came to my senses and learned how much I do truly love Jasper. We are coming up on another weekend together and I don't know how much longer I can stand the awkward silences. Maybe ignorance was bliss if things are going to be strange between us. I don't think he has realized that I have figured things out. He seems confused by my sudden shift in personality, because honestly, I don't know how to be me around him anymore. I am too self conscious.

"Bella! Stop day dreaming…..you're at work and I need some help." Kate whispered into my ear and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry Kate." I said as I finished putting the case of beer in the cooler. "What do you need?"

She looked around shifting her weight and then whispered even quieter, "That regular is back….and he is in my section but now that you mention things….he is rather creepy and I don't want to serve him. Will you please please take this one for me? I'll finish stocking the walk in for you if you'll just do me this one little favor?"

I glanced down the bar and sure enough that Laurent guy was sitting there again. _Does he not have a job or something?_ I shook my head and looked back at Kate, "Uh huh. There is something so unnatural about him, why should I?"

"Fine." Kate said with vigor, "Rock, paper, scissors….two out of three wins and doesn't have to." She said with a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fine Kate….I will serve him…..but you owe me." I grabbed a dish rag on my way over to him and draped it over my shoulder. The solemn look on his face broke out into a huge grin as I approached. "Good afternoon Laurent. The usual today?"

"Yes Bella, please?" He looked up at the TV behind the bar as I went to grab him a Bud Light. I only had a few more hours left and I knew I would be able to go home. From what I understood from Kate, this regular didn't stay very long past when I left and Kate stays until nine or later. _Maybe it's me he likes and not her_, I thought with a shudder. The rest of my hours went by without much happening. I served Laurent for Kate a couple more times as she made the rounds on the floor. Jane recently decided that not only are we bartenders but are the waitresses too. Save money and all of that, you know?

After finishing with work I walked out the front door after I changed and headed towards my truck. Interestingly enough, Laurent was leaning against the fence that led into the employee parking area behind the bar. "Have a good evening Laurent." I tried to say casually as I made my way to the truck. I squeezed my keys between my fingers like my dad taught me for self defense just in case - hoping I wouldn't have to use them.

"Um…." Laurent began, "I've had a little too much to drink. Think I can barter a ride from you?" He asked swaying a little. _No way in hell._

"I can call you a cab and you can wait inside until it comes." I suggested.

With an exhausted sigh he replied, "Fine! I guess I'll just go back over to wait by the god damn door." As he walked away I heard him mumble 'tease' under his breath. I scrambled into my truck shaking. _'God damn door'?_ No wonder he sounded familiar. I think he was the one that broke in. He said 'God damn door' in the same voice as the guy that broke in. I was in tears as I drove to pick up Elizabeth. _It can't be him. As creepy as he is it can't be. He has been under my nose this whole time? No way. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. I need to talk to someone. Jasper would understand. _

I pulled up in front of my mom's house to find no body home. I quickly called her cell and could hear loud music in the background. "Mom? Where are you? Where's Elizabeth?"

"I called Jasper – he picked her up. We went to one of the games. Didn't you check your voicemail?" I pulled my phone away from my ear and saw the little envelope that let me know I had a new message.

"Sorry Mom. Thanks." I drove hastily home as I thought about everything and tried to calm down. Sure enough when I drove up to the house she was playing outside with Jasper. _Enter in a swoon worthy moment of seeing the man I love playing soccer with my daughter._

"Hey you guys. How about some dinner?" I called as I walked inside. Elizabeth ran up and gave me a hug before she went back to playing with Jasper who just smiled at me. I went inside and began making an easy dinner - spaghetti - while my mind ran away with me. I vividly started playing back the break in night in my head looking for any details. The cops said they were running the partial print they found at the scene through their database but had yet to come up with anything. As the water started to boil for the noodles my cell rang. I saw the name of Mr. Jenks scroll across the screen and I quickly answered. "Mr. Jenks, please tell me some good news."

"Well, Mrs. Masen I do have good news. I received the papers by carrier today from your husband's attorney. It seems as if he has accepted your offer. He will pay you what you guys have paid for the condo to date and he will take over payments. He will give you full custody of Elizabeth and you will both keep your money separate. He doesn't want to drag this out in court so that papers are now just awaiting your signature. Could you come by in the morning to sign them?" _Wonder what made Edward change his mind so drastically. Something about this whole situation screamed Emmett and Jacob. A phone call might be in order. Perhaps I'll buy them tickets to the super bowl to thank them. I laughed quietly to myself._

All I wanted to do was kiss Mr. Jenks on the forehead. I started doing a happy dance around the kitchen as I answered. "Yes. I'll be in tomorrow at nine. Thank you so much Mr. Jenks. I appreciate it so much."

"You're welcome Miss Swan. Have a good evening." He hung up the phone as I continued dancing around. Jasper walked in as I swung around and faced the kitchen door.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Jasper asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'm Miss Swan again!" I couldn't help but smile. I ran up and hugged him and briefly told him about the phone call from Mr. Jenks.

"Who knew that a divorce could put you into such high spirits, but I am glad you are in a better mood. When you arrived home earlier you looked rather upset, care to share?"

I stirred the spaghetti sauce as I answered, "Oh yeah, that. Well….we have this regular guy named Laurent that comes in a lot and he got a little too drunk today and one of the things that he said sounded just like the guy that broke in. Kinda scared me, you know?"

I watched as the emotions on Jaspers face changed from happy to concerned. "What did he look like?"

"Oh…" I said as I waved my hand in the air, "That doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does Bella. I got a look at some guy that night and I want to make sure they don't look alike….so, what does he look like?" He said as he walked forward and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh….um…tall, dark hair and dark skin. Brilliantly white smile. He is kind of creepy. None of the other girls will serve him but he leaves decent tips." I strained the noodles and turned back around to see Jasper leaving the kitchen. "Oh wait…Jasper dinner is done…." I called after him.

"It's ok. I will be right back. I have a phone call to take care of real quick." He yelled down the hall. The rest of the night was fairly pleasant and I decided to turn in rather early. Jasper, bless his heart, stayed up with Elizabeth for a little while longer and even tucked her in. I could hear him next door reading her a bedtime story. I melted into my bed in a fit of happy tears. He wasn't working tomorrow so he had asked earlier if he could watch Elizabeth and give my mom the day off. I agreed immediately.

At nine o'clock I was promptly waiting in Mr. Jenks office to sign the papers before work. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach soaring around. I was nervous, excited, scared and elated all rolled up into one. When Mr. Jenks laid the stack of papers out in front of me it occur to me that I was finally for once getting what I wanted instead of Edward being the selfish one and getting his wishes. As I signed my name fifty million times I thought of everything I was letting go of and gaining in one fell swoop. Losing a husband and a condo but gaining my freedom and independence back. It was a surreal experience. As I left the building to head to work, I sent a quick text message to Lauren letting her know what happened. She seemed almost as happy as I was.

Just like clockwork, Laurent walked into the bar at a quarter to four. I handed him a Bud Light and only said a quick hello as I bustled around the bar trying to look incredibly busy. I didn't want to talk to him for fear of the fact that his voice would remind me of that terrible night. Before too long it was time for me to clock out and go home for the weekend. As I walked out of the bar I noticed he wasn't sitting in his normal seat like usual – he was gone. I pulled my keys into my hands making a fist with them sticking out discreetly yet again as I walked around the building to the employee parking area.

He was leaning up against my truck door and today I knew he didn't have that much to drink.

"Laurent…..will you please step away from my truck." I said as steady as possible when I stopped about twenty feet from it.

"I will if you agree to go on a date with me." He said without even looking up at me. He was paying attention to something in his hand. At first glance the reflection of light off the silver made it look like a knife. My heart sped up.

"Laurent – I am married and can't go on a date with you." I said in fake bravado.

"Tsk Tsk Bella. Don't lie to me. I know you went on a date last week with some blond bloke that was in here flirting up a storm with you." He finally looked up and met my eyes. I could see the malice in them as clear as day.

"I'm not lying, I am married. But I will not go out with you. N-now please step away from my truck." My voice cracked and he took that moment to advance on me and all I could think was why did we have to park behind the bar where no one would see us on a busy street where I am sure nobody could hear us? But I froze – too scared to move.

I gripped the keys tighter in my hand as he grabbed me and slammed me up against the side of my truck. I felt the back of my head smack against the window of the driver side door as Laurent's hand gripped tightly on my shoulder. I could feel his fingers digging into my shoulder as his other hand held the shiny silver blade to my neck. He leaned his head right up against my ear and I could feel his hot breath tickling it. "Bella….." He whispered in an almost sexual tone. I instantly knew he had to have been the one that broke in. I felt a shiver go through my body that was uncommon for the hot Phoenix air. "Push the button on your keys to unlock your truck. We are going for a ride."

I quickly fumbled with my keys and popped the automatic lock. He slid my body against the side of the truck away from the door so he could open it. I took that moment of his distraction to readjust the keys in my hand between my fingers thinking the whole time how grateful I was that my dad had taught me this because – I was going to use it. As soon as he got the door open he started shoving me backwards into the truck. "Get in." He barked at me. I jumped up on the seat and took my advantage. I quickly swiped my hand across his face raking my keys down his face ripping it open. In his daze I kicked him hard across the chest knocking him backwards and grabbed my truck door slamming it shut locking it as fast I could before he got back up.

I felt the tears start streaming down my face as I hastily started fumbling with my keys trying to start the truck. I let out a shriek when he slammed his hands up against the window of my truck all bloody screaming at me. "Open the god damn door Bella. Right now!" I finally got the key into the ignition and my truck roared to life. I have never been more thankful for my truck than in this very moment. I threw the truck into reverse and took one more look at Laurent's livid face. I flipped him off just as I slammed the gas down and tore out of there. I am pretty sure I ran over his foot but I could care less at this point.

Once I was out of the parking lot I called Jane to let her know what had happened. I heard her lock all the entrances to Royale while she was still on the phone with me. She also insured me she would call the cops out there. I imagine that she will take her dad up on the offer of body guards now. I hung up with Jane and immediately dialed Jasper who was at home with my little girl.

"Hey Bella. Are you working a little late tonight or something?" I glanced at my dashboard clock and saw that I should have been home about twenty minutes ago. I still yet to answer him. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I let out a little choked back sob, "I-I was….um…j-just attacked in the….the…parking l-lot at w-work…"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?' I could hear the frantic tone in his voice.

"Y-yes…I-I am on my way home n-now." The tears were partially obstructing my vision and I was having a hard time seeing the road. Thankfully there wasn't a ton of people on the road in this part of town.

"Okay, just please get home." He sounded as if he was almost on the verge of tears too. I hung up the phone before I said more then I needed to right now. I was only about five minutes away. I pulled down the drive into his house and saw him sitting on the front step of the porch – he looked frazzled. He was off the porch running over to my truck before I even got it fully into park. I looked up to see his face on the other side of my blood streaked window. I have no words to describe the look on his face. I unlocked the door and he yanked it open ripping me out of my seat into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Bella….are you okay?" He pulled away from me to look me over real quick.

"I'm fine. That's not my blood it's his." I wiped my hands across my cheeks trying to get rid of the tears. I started to recount the tale of what just happened. Jasper looked proud of me when I told him that I was the one that won the fight this time. When I finished with my story we were still standing in the opening of my truck. I looked around and then looked back at Jasper. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's inside playing with Charlotte's little boy, Paul. It's rather endearing how she dotes on him and helps him play with his toys. I think one day she'll make a great big sister."

"Oh…" I said as I looked off in the distance at the house. My mind started flooding with images of children that had Jaspers hair and my smile playing on a swing set in the front yard – Elizabeth pushing them on the swing as the dutiful big sister. I shook my head when I heard Jasper's voice again.

"Come on. We need to get you inside and I need to call the police so they can check out your truck for prints. I think this Laurent guy is the same one that broke in and the same one I passed that night." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. I savored the feel off his rough work hand bound in my small soft hand. I felt my heart start to beat faster in my chest when he glanced down at me and smiled as we walked in. The sun was setting behind us and it was shinning on his head cast him in a brilliant light almost in a romantic stereotypical movie type moment. I couldn't help but think that in the upheaval that is my life I still have one constant that seems to be there for everything – Jasper.

Some of the cops that were at Royale came to our house about forty-five minutes after I got home. I quickly narrated the whole event to them as they had a forensic guy take samples of the blood on my window and dust for prints – which they got plenty of. I told them every detail I could remember about Laurent and what he looked like, his schedule of coming into the bar daily along with any weird mannerisms I had picked up. I was hopeful and light hearted feeling by the time they left. I was positive this guy was going to go down, but what could he have possibly wanted with me?

Jasper had made a light dinner of BLT sandwiches since I wasn't really in the mood to eat anything. Elizabeth, bless her heart, seemed to know that something serious had occurred today and didn't really ask any questions other than "Momma are you okay?" Jasper put her to bed around nine o'clock before he came back down and cracked open a much needed beer for me.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked timidly as he sat down on the other side of the couch sipping his beer.

"I just can't believe he was there – under my nose the whole time. What am I going to do?" I asked rhetorically. I felt defeated - ran out of my home and now my job too. I don't think I will ever feel safe again.

"What do you mean Bella? The cops are working on it. You don't have to do anything. They will catch him. I have no doubts on that." He sat up a little straighter and looked at me fully. I could hardly bring my eyes up to meet his.

"That's not what I meant. What am I going to do about working at Royale? He ran me out of my house and now my job. I don't feel safe there so how am I supposed to work? And if I can't work there how am I supposed to pay for Elizabeth's expensive schooling? I can't just throw her into a regular school now and I can't afford that school if I work another job. This is a hell of a bad situation he put me in on top of _everything _else." I took a large swig of my beer relishing the feel of my body giving into the alcohol.

"Okay….." He sat his beer down on the end table and then looked back at me. "Here me out first before you say anything, okay?' I nodded and set my half drank beer down too. "What if I pay for Elizabeth's schooling? You could consider it a scholarship. You don't have to pay it back. Then you can go get a different job and not have to worry about her education."

I instantly started to protest. "No! Hell no. Jasper I can't ask you to do that. That's your hard earned money and I need to be able to take care of myself." I stood up and started pacing the floor. _How dare he suggest that!_

"Dammit Bella. Just listen to me." I have never seen Jasper get mad with me. The only time I have heard that tone of voice was when he was talking to Edward. I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I'm offering. Quit with this asking crap because it makes no difference if I am offering it to you. I have money. More than I'll ever know what to do with. When my folks passed I invested their estate…"

"You won't use your parents' money on Elizabeth." I protested interrupting him.

"Bella!" He put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from walking. "God, you're so stubborn -Just listen." He took a deep breath and continued. "I invested their money and bought this farm with Peter. We just closed on a deal to sell off a huge unused portion of the land. Like I said, I have more money than a simpleton like myself will ever know what to do with. Please let me help you and then you can stop working at that vile bar."

_Vile bar? Now the truth comes out_. "_That vile bar_?" I quoted him. "That bar is the thing that supported me over the past few years. That bar paid for Elizabeth' education. Not even Edward ever verbalized that the bar was 'vile' because it was what supported us. What do you have against that bar?" I could hear my voice getting louder and I was trying desperately to not fight with Jasper. Hell, we had barely lived together for two weeks.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at my face with a renewed determination. "Everything, Bella." His voice was getting louder too. "That place uses women's bodies to make a profit. It's degrading and I hate that you work there. Not to mention you even got your own personal stalker from working there. That bar brings out the immoral side of the male population that you should have never been exposed to."

"What does it matter to you? If it wasn't for that bar we probably would have never met and never become friends…" I all but shouted into his face. I could feel the rage inside me bubbling to the surface.

"Edward may have not had the balls to beg you not to work there but I do because I will be damned if I sit aside and watch the woman I love work at such an undignified place just to take care of her daughter when I am more than capable to do so myself. Edward should have stepped up and taken care of you two. He didn't but I am more than willing to…."

I interrupted him again but not with shouting this time. My own voice even sounded foreign and quiet to me. "You love me?"

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun….lol…..okay…..don't hate me! *ducks and covers* Please don't hate me! I have the next chapter in the works and it is phenomenal and everything everyone has hopefully been waiting for. That being said - Who wants an outtake direct from Laurent? It's good, I promise! You'll be sitting there reading and pumping your fist up in the air with glee by the time you're done….LOL…review and find out what that slimy little bastard has to say….


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Wow. Oh my gosh – Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome and apparently a lot of you really loved the outtake. I am so glad.

Okay, so here is the most anticipated chapter (at least thats what I have been told). So be nice to me please because I am really anxious to see what everyone says.

To Lea – My bestie – thanks for being patient with me when I bombard you with chapters to read while I sit at my computer nervously awaiting your opinion. You're awesome :D

**Disclaimer: I only own the Twilight books on my shelf not the Twilight world....**

**Jasper POV**

"You love me?" Her question washed over me in renewed interest. _Shit. Did I really say that out loud?_ My mounting anger immediately disappeared the second I looked into her big expectant eyes. _Shit. I did say that out loud._

"Um..." I mumbled out softly as I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck. "…yes…" I sighed and dropped my hands in defeat looking down at the ground in front of me. "But this is not how I wanted to tell you – in an argument, shouting – I am more of a gentlemen than that. I'm sorry." _Stupid, Stupid Jasper!_

I looked up and saw her charismatic smile on her face. She looked so…pleased. "What have you got to be sorry for? We fought, that's natural for two people who care about each other and it's completely healthy."

_Wait, what?_ I looked at her with bewildered eyes. "Bella…do you…um…are you developing feelings for…" But she interrupted me without even saying a single word. Her tell tale blush erupted across her face and I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I could have died right now a completely happy man. _Wait, no, that's a lie because my body was longing to be closer to her and I didn't want to part from this world without feeling her soft lips on mine at least one more time – maybe more_. But my self-conscious mind made me question things in that moment instead of letting me just enjoy this feeling. "But….you went out with what's-his-face?" I murmured barely above a whisper and completely terrified of her answer.

She blushed a little deeper and spoke in a nearly inaudible voice not meeting my eyes. "I was utterly convinced that you didn't like me in that way and I wasn't entirely sure what my feelings meant. It wasn't until I went out with him and then Jessica put me in my place about you that I came to the realization that I love yo…" One quick stride over to her and I cut her off with my lips before she could even finish her sentence. We were standing over by the hallway at this point and I gently crushed her body between me and the wall as I feverishly covered her lips with mine. They tasted more divine than the last time I tasted them. This time – I knew she loved me too.

I entwined my arms around her waist trying to get her body as close as possible to mine as she encased my shoulders in her arms. I gently pulled her up by the waist and she entangled her legs around my waist aligning all necessary places. I was almost completely positive that she could feel my growing erection pressing into her when she subtlety ground her hips into me. _No, Jasper, gentlemen! You will not take Bella up against the wall in a house where her daughter can come down the stairs at any moment_. I pulled my lips away from hers but kept them attached to her skin as I lightly trailed them across her jaw to her ear. My hands were rubbing up and down her back and down to her round little ass. In a very quiet voice I whispered into her ear, "I love you too Bella" and took her ear lobe in my mouth before I started nipping down her neck to her shoulder.

Her head fell back against the wall with a faint thud and I looked up at her. She let out a muted moan with her eyes closed as her face pulled up into a satisfied smile. She buried her hands into my hair as I reached up and pulled the strap of her tank top aside and lavished her collarbone with a kiss and some soft bites. She pushed her body up tight against me and whispered. "Bedroom Jazz…please…" I happily complied with my mind soaring through the infinite possibilities. I secured my hands around her as I pulled her away from the wall to travel down the hall to my bedroom. She had never really seen my bedroom but I knew she wasn't going to be paying much attention to it tonight. As I fumbled with the door knob Bella tenderly kissed and bit down my neck in return. I let out a small growl in frustration trying to get the damn door to open – Bella giggled. I quickly kicked the door closed behind me as I walked us over to the bed.

I sat Bella down on the bed and she got to her knees in front of me so we were face to face. Our lips attached themselves to each other again as our hands hastily reached for each other's shirts. Bella broke away from the heated kiss first to tug my wife beater up over my head. I dropped my hands to her hips as she ran her hands down my shoulders over my chest and towards the top of my pajama pants. I sucked in a deep breath when she flipped a finger inside the waist of my pants and dragged it back and forth tantalizingly slow, teasing me. My grip on Bella's waist grew tighter and it was if something snapped inside of me. All pretenses of being a gentleman were gone. I hastily grabbed the hem of her tank top and ripped it over her head and firmly attached my lips to her neck as I laid us down on the bed.

I could taste the faint flavor of sweat coming up on Bella's skin from the hot Phoenix air as I trailed my lips down her neck, past her collar bone and towards her chest. I made it to the bottom of her silky black bra before I stopped to look up at her. Her eyes were hooded with lust as she pulled that juicy bottom lip of hers into her mouth. _So sexy_. She sat up slightly and popped the snap on the back of her bra giving me the permission to continue. I slid the straps down her arms as her perfect little pert breasts came into view. I heard myself grown as I attached myself to them and generously gave attention to each one in turn. _Perfect breasts. Perfect Nipples. Perfect fit. Perfect everything_. _Flawless._ I kissed lower down her stomach to the top her pants and slipped my fingers inside the waist just as she had done with me – teasingly. I sat up slightly and pulled both her pajama pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. She laughed as the blush across her face deepened. It was getting increasingly more difficult to restrain myself and not just jump her. I knew it had been awhile for her and I wanted to

make this more than worthwhile.

I softly pushed her legs apart and dropped my gaze. My mouth started watering at the sight. I could see her readiness for me in the little bit of moonlight streaming through the window. I was a thirsty man lost in the desert and stumbling across his own personal oasis. _Beautiful_, I murmured as I lowered my mouth to her and took one long swipe with my tongue. She shuddered beneath me and moaned rather loudly. My cock twitched in excitement as her hands fisted through my hair pulling me closer to her. I moved my hand up and nervously slid a finger inside of her. I groaned into her clit at the hot tightness of her and readily slid in a second finger. Her back arched slightly off the bed pulling me closer. I worked my tongue and fingers over her in constant attention as I heard her whimpering above me – it only spurred me to work faster. I curled my fingers inside her while gently biting on her clit and felt her hands tighten in my hair as she called out with her orgasm ripping through her body. I couldn't stop the smug smirk from coming to my face if my life depended on it.

I felt Bella unwind her hands from my hair and allow me to look up at her – I was not expecting the look of a wild lust induced Bella looking back at me. She quickly pulled me by my shoulders up to her and flipped us over with her straddling me – I was not going to complain about the new position – I just chuckled. I feasted my eyes across her body illuminated by the silvery moonlight. I licked my lips in

anticipation.

**Bella POV**

_Oh. My. Good. God! _Was all I could think in my orgasm induced high as I pulled my fisted hands out of his hair. _Sooo_ much better than my own induced self loving had been lately. He cheekily looked back up at me with a superior grin on his face and I couldn't help but indulge the ideas my mind came up with. I pulled him up to me and flipped him over abruptly. He laughed out with my new determination as I sat over him buck ass naked.

"You have too many clothes on…" I whispered to him as I slid down his body.

"That's easily remedied darling." I about melted at his words. Seems as though his accent comes out thicker when he is horny. _Fuck_. I pulled his pants down with his boxers the same time as he did to me and threw them somewhere behind me on the ground. I bit my lip with enthusiasm after getting a full look at him completely naked. _Hard work does his body good._ I felt my blush creep up my face after realizing I had been starting at his body entirely longer then I should have. I glanced back up to Jaspers face and saw that his eyes had been clouded over by desire.

He quickly sat up and pulled me up to him in his lap with me still straddling him. His hard length pressed between my body and his. His lips found mine as his tongue pushed for entrance and hands ran down my breasts. With my arms around his neck I threw my head back and his mouth continued its course down to my chest. I moaned absurdly loud as his mouth enclosed around my nipple.

"Pill." I gasped out as he nodded in understanding and delicately bit down again on my hardened nipple. His hands trailed down to my hips and gripped onto them lifting me up. I glanced down and watched his face as he watched me hover over him aligning us together. I felt just the tip of him enter into me as I dropped my head to his shoulder and watched what he was watching – the two of us becoming one with another. At this point in time I would argue that there was never a hotter sight than this. I slowly sank down upon him and could feel his immense hard length stretching me and filling me to the brim. We both groaned out simultaneously once he was fully sheathed within me. _It was fucking heaven. _

I lifted my head up off his shoulder and looked in his face. I'm sure mine reflected all the same emotions as his – love, lust, nervousness, contentment, desire. I tentatively rocked my hips forward and saw his eyes almost roll back in his head. I pulled his bottom lip within mine and kissed him as his hands held onto my hips as I rocked forward again. We swallowed each other's moans as our pace began to pick up. As much as I wanted our first time to be long and drawn out – romantic, declaring our love for one another - the overwhelming need and desire propelled us to move forward much faster. We've had several months' worth of the growing sexual tension between us and tonight it was breaking forth and bursting at the seams.

I broke from the kiss again as my head lolled back and Jasper continued is kissing down my neck. He really seemed to love the juncture of my neck and shoulder, reverently marking that spot. "Oh my god." I couldn't help or stop the words and sounds escaping me once his hand joined the connection between us furthering me along. His thumb grazed over my clit rapidly several times as I thrust my hips forward even faster. Jasper grunted against my chest and moaned deeper as my frantic hips grounded into him. "Bella…." He moaned out and traced my nipple with his tongue. I arched my chest

up to him and moaned at the sensation.

Both his hands gripped my hips vigorously as he pulled my hips to rock on him faster and harder. I clung desperately tighter to his shoulder as our breathing had picked up tenfold and I knew I was extremely close. I brought my head forward to look at him and caught him staring at me through hooded eyes. We locked eyes and the passion in them was astounding. I felt his hand ghost back over to my clit and with two tiny swipes across it I instantly slowed above him and felt my body tense and spasm with a powerful orgasm. I softly screamed his name from the force of it. Seconds later with a long satiated moan I felt him convulse inside of me and go rigid beneath me too.

We stayed in our current sitting position as we slowly tried to regain control of our breathing. Never did I plan for this to happen, well, at least not today. With so many months of involuntary celibacy and then instantly living with a hot, single farmer I am desperately in love with - yeah - it was bound to happen.

Jasper fell backwards exhaustedly bringing me with him. I curled up to his side as his hand rubbed up and down my back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of just being held lovingly in someone else's arms. I was content, I was blissful, and I was horny again_. Fuck me. Time for round two? No Bella, you need to talk about this. No, less talking - more fucking. Argh!_

I lifted my head and looked up at Jasper. He had a huge shit eatin' grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He looked down at me and smiled, "What?"

"That smile on your face…." I laughed a little harder.

"What about it?" He chortled along with me.

"You look like the high school quarterback that just nailed the head cheerleader at the prom!" I buried my face into his chest trying to stop my giggling.

He let out a final little laugh and pulled me tighter against his body. "Nah Bella….I know for a fact that that was way better then nailing the head cheerleader." He said cockily.

"Hey!" I said as I jokingly slapped my hand against his chest. Wrestling with each other he rolled us over and pinned me against the bed with my arms above my head. I watched his face as he blatantly trailed his eyes up and down my body. I could feel my face start to flush from nervousness. When his eyes met mine again I could see the fire blazing within them. _Round two it is!_

Thirty minutes later, two orgasms by me and one orgasm by him we were once again laying together trying to catch our breath. "It might be prudent to put some clothing on so we stop attacking each other." I chuckled out. We quickly got up to throw some random clothes on – him in his boxers and me in my tank top and boy shorts. We quickly resumed our positions on the bed lying with each other, holding on for what seemed like dear life.

"What now?" I asked with my eyes closed and my head resting on Jasper's chest. I couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes and find out I was only dreaming this whole time.

"What were your plans before meeting Edward?" He asked hesitantly as he dropped a small kiss to the top of my head.

"Um...college. I wanted to go to college. I didn't really care where as long as I got to write. I use to write all of the time. Why?"

The silence between us seemed charged as I waited for his answer. "Bella...." He stopped himself. He seemed to be looking for the right words to say. "...I don't want you to think that I am trying to change you or take away your independence and I don't want this to seem like we are moving entirely too fast. I mean, a week ago we were just two friends living together who harbored hidden feelings. Now we are living together and developing a relationship?" He asked hesitantly and looked at me. I smiled nodding my head and he smiled in return. "But.... I want to take care of you. I hate that your dreams and desires got put on hold because he was selfish and you are kind and considerate. You have been putting everything and everyone ahead of yourself for the last twenty some odd years – please let me help you. I have no problem paying for Elizabeth's schooling because when I say I have loads of money, I mean it and I'll never use it all. You can of course keep on living here because, honestly, I really don't want you to ever get out of this bed." I chuckled at this as I continued to listen. "Go to school. Get a different job away from Royale. I'll help with Elizabeth. I love her as much as if she was my own. We can just go from there. What do you think?"

I sat in silence for several minutes thinking over everything he had just laid out on the table. Part of me was screaming that this was a bad idea. I needed to prove to myself that I could take care of myself. I went from living with my dad to married with a child and being the sole provider to divorced living with my new boyfriend and my little girl. Part of me needed to prove that I could be that strong woman again. The other half of me, who was screaming very loudly in my ear, was telling me to accept his offer and be happy. I had worked my ass off since high school got out. I never got to go to college, never got to be the one being taken care of instead of the one taking care of everything. I felt Jasper's grip on my body tighten slightly bringing me back to reality. I'm sure he was waiting nervously as it was. "Um..." I looked up at him. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." He answered quickly. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss against my lips. I snuggled into him and started to drift off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of a TV playing loudly in another room. I rolled over to look at my clock to see the time – but it wasn't there! I sat up rather fast and was dazed by the room. "This isn't my room." I spoke softly. It then all came flooding back to me. _Laurent. The cops. Jasper. The fighting. I love you. Sex. The sex!_ I felt my face heat up and I quickly buried it into a pillow smiling like an insane fool. When I finally regained my composure I looked around. Jasper had obviously gotten up already since I could smell the coffee wafting in from the kitchen. His room was rather tidy for a man. The walls were painted in a deep chocolate brown. His bed was huge with a beautiful ornate head board with a cowboy riding a horse and it bucking up on it. _How did I not notice that last night? Uh, Bella, You were a little preoccupied._ He had a beautiful wooden trunk in the corner of his room and various other cowboy themed furnishings scattered about.

I noticed his clock sitting across the room and saw that is was only a little after eight in the morning. I located my pajama pants and hastily got dressed. I ran my hand through my hair trying to gain some semblance that I didn't just spend the night with Jasper. Last thing I needed now was my daughter asking all sorts of questions._ Elizabeth._ I sat down on the edge of Jasper's bed thinking of the ramifications that this night had induced. _Elizabeth._ Her father and I just got divorced – it wasn't even legally binding yet! However, here I am waking up in another man's bed. How in the hell am I gonna explain this to her? Perhaps I will hold out until I know for sure if this is an everlasting relationship or just sexual attraction.

I just barely put my hand on the door knob when I heard Jasper's voice. "Whatcha watching sweetie?" I could hear him ask Elizabeth. I smiled to myself when I remembered him saying how he loved her like she was his own. My heart swelled.

I heard him take a seat in the leather recliner before she answered. "I don't know…some cartoon. But they are saving Timmy from the well! He fell in and now he can't get out." Her voice so excited it was so adorable. Elizabeth always had a fascination with cartoons and Saturday's were usually our days to watch them together. I opened the door and quietly tip toed out into the kitchen hoping Elizabeth didn't see me coming from the hall instead of the stairs. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and set it down. I felt two strong arms wind themselves around my waist from behind and Jasper's breathe tickling my ear. "Good morning Beautiful." I melted back into his embrace and savored in the moment.

"Morning Jazz." I smiled as I spun around in his arms. I placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and buried my head into his chest taking in a big breath so I could smell his unique scent. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmmhmm…" He hummed. "Amazing with you by my side. You say the cutest things in your sleep."

I blanched. _Shit!_ "What did I say?" I looked up at him and he got a mischievous smile. I felt my face grow hot at the prospect. I had a damn good dream last night and I hope I didn't scare him…or worst!

"Oh…nothing _too_ bad. Although you may have comment on my body at least once. And….there was also something about a haystack though you mumbled that one." He leaned in real close to my ear and sexily whispered, "But I sure figured it out when you ground your hips into me. It took every ounce of strength I had to not ambush you in your sleep." I flushed. My dream might have had something to do with Jasper, a barn and a haystack. _Hey, every girl has their own type of cowboy fantasy. I just happened to have several._ I groaned loudly from the embarrassment.

"Momma?" I heard Elizabeth call from the other room and we quickly broke apart. Jasper went to the fridge to 'look' for something and I went to work on fixing my cup of coffee desperately trying to will away the red face. Elizabeth walked in the kitchen and gave me her usual good morning hug; she looked up at me with her big doe eyes, "Momma…where'd you sleep? I checked your room and you weren't there." I shot a look up to Jasper pleading with him for a quick lie.

"Elizabeth sweetie, that was my fault." Jasper said. I begged him with my eyes to not blow this. _Don't tell her yet._ I mentally screamed. "Your mom fell asleep on the couch last night so I put her in my room. I was a little too tired to carry her up the stairs. So I slept on the couch instead." _Oh thank god!_

"Oh okay." She danced out of the room to the living room again and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Breathe Bella." Jasper whispered across the kitchen at me. "She is not ready for that kind of information yet especially with this so new. We will just have to watch ourselves around here, okay?" I shook my head yes and made my way into the living room. I found Elizabeth perched in front of the TV watching her normal cartoons. We all congregated into the living room for the next hour. I watched Elizabeth watching TV while Jasper read the newspaper. _I could get use to this._

Jasper looked up from the paper seconds later as if he heard me thinking. "I have an idea?" He mused.

"Huh?" I asked while taking a sip of coffee.

"What do you have planned today?" He folded up the newspaper and set it aside. Elizabeth whipped around to look at us with expectant eyes.

"Um….nothing really."

"How about we go to the park?" Elizabeth jumped up screaming happily and threw herself into Jaspers arms. She hugged him quickly and tore up the stairs to her room to get dressed. "Guess that means a yes." He chuckled.

The rest of the day was spent peacefully at the park. Jasper played with Elizabeth following her all over the jungle gym and chasing after her through the park. They were laughing and smiling and playing tag, sliding down the slide and jumping through the tires. He was like a little kid again and I had never seen him act so free and fun. I sat on one of the park benches with my book though I didn't read much. I watched the scene play out before me like a reel from an old Hollywood movie. For the first time in a very long time – things looked to be getting better. This is the life I always dreamed about.

**A/N: **Yay or nay?

Also, I do have another outtake for you from JASPER! He wanted to share with you guys exactly what Bella was sleep talking to him ;) Could be interesting, right?

Thanks!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update. I will just simply say that life this last week as been a little unfair to me. It's not an excuse just the truth. So, I am so sorry and I made this chapter a tad bit longer than normal for you. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys keep blowing me away. You are all freaking awesome! Thank you!!!!

Make sure to vote for the Indie TwiFic Awards (link is on my page). My story I co-author with LittleLea05 on, Reservations, is up in the Best Collaboration and Best non ExB story line. Please please go vote for us! Thanks! :)

Oh and because people have asked – Ages: Bella 25 almost 26, Elizabeth 6, Jasper 28, Edward 25, Peter/Charlotte 35, Lauren 21, Alice/Jake/Emmett/Rose 25, James/Victoria 29, Jessica 24, Demetri 27, Felix 26

Thanks to Lea for waiting through a power outage just so she can jump on the computer and beta this for me. You rock girl!!!

**Disclaimer: **What a shocker! It still isn't mine. If it was and I got to have the Cullen boys any time I wanted….Hell, I don't think any of us would ever leave our houses….

**Bella POV**

Watching Jasper and Elizabeth play together at the park solidified my decisions on what Jasper asked me. Tomorrow morning I would be going to Royale and telling Jane that I was quitting. It is very unlike me to hand over my life to another in hopes that they won't fail me. Edward kind of ruined that for anyone. But I have to take a chance with Jasper mainly because of what I feel in my heart. Jasper is not Edward. Jasper has more morals and values in life than to do to me what Edward did. It's a chance I am willing to take and hope and pray that I don't get burned again.

When we got home from the park I decided to make us lunch. Jasper was going to give Elizabeth a ride around the house and barn on one of his horses. She has never been horseback riding. There are so many things she hasn't done, I haven't done, because of the way life has been for the past six years. That was one of my new goals – experience more of life. I am taking Jasper up on his offer to pay for Elizabeth's schooling. And I am going to take some college courses and get a different job, one that requires less time at work and less exposure to men and their bad habits. Granted, all I have ever done is bartending and waitressing but I still have hope.

I was in the kitchen and almost done making egg salad sandwiches when my cell rang. I didn't recognize the caller ID but answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Isabella Masen?"

"This is her."

"This is Deputy Marks from the Phoenix Police unit; I wanted to let you know we picked up a guy last night in regards to the breaking and entering of your condo and also the assault in the parking lot of Royale. We would like you to come down and identify him today, in an hour, if you could?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. _They caught him and now I have to see him again. Oh my god. _"Yes sir, I'll be down there within the hour. Thank you." I hung up in time to see Jasper and Elizabeth stroll in through the door. Jasper took one look at me with tears in my eyes and visibly shaking before he practically ran to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He mumbled into my neck. I felt Elizabeth's arms wrap around my leg hugging me too.

"They caught him. They want me to come down to the station and ID him." I pulled out of his embrace and picked Elizabeth up, crashing her into a tight hug. "Will you please come with me?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask." We quickly ate lunch, most of which was spent in contemplative silence. I really didn't want to have to take Elizabeth with us to the station but I also knew I had been leaving her at my mother's entirely too much lately.

We got to the station in less than twenty minutes. I almost felt like I was walking to a death sentence. Deputy Marks was waiting for us at the front desk. He was an older man with black graying hair and a mole on his right cheek. "Mrs. Masen if you'll follow me please?" We followed him down the steel blue halls towards a steel door. He unlocked it and we quickly stepped inside. It was rather dark with an ominous shadow of light coming from one wall. I handed Elizabeth over into Jasper's arms as I took my place next to the Deputy facing the wall.

"I'm going to have five guys walk in and stand in front of a number. I would like it if you would please study each guy to decide which one is the assailant. They cannot see us on the other side of this mirror so please have no worries about your identity being tarnished." I nodded my head and he leaned over and pushed a button on the wall. His voice reverberated through the room. "Please send them in." I watched as five different guys walked in. Some were tall, some were short. Black, white, Mexican. One white boy in the corner looked so scared. He was probably just in on a DUI charge or something and was used momentarily for a line up. Then he walked in. Number five. Laurent. It was obvious it was him. I noticed the deep gashes down his face that my keys had left. They were stitched up and cleaned up. He was looking down and trying not to be noticeable. "Everyone look forward and stand up straight." The Deputy barked into the intercom. The little white boy shot straight up and looked forward nervously. Laurent reluctantly raised his head and looked forward.

I felt my breathing catch when I saw his eyes. They almost looked red in the florescent lighting. I felt a hand on my back rubbing smooth circles trying to calm me down. I knew it was Jasper and I was so thankful he was here with me. I turned and looked back at him and noticed that Elizabeth had her head buried in his shoulder. I guess this was just as scary for her as it was for me. I looked forward and cleared my throat. "Number five." My voice sounded horse and choppy – not my own.

"Thank you Mrs. Masen." He turned and pushed the button on the intercom. "Officer Stevens, Please take the line up back to their cells. Officer Walter, please take number five to interrogation room two." I saw the shock spread across Laurent's face as he started to struggle and get away from the officers walking in. I turned and bolted out of the door with Jasper following me quickly. I sat in the first chair I could find in the hall and let the emotions over take me. I couldn't stop the red hot tears from falling down my face. Jasper sat down next to me and Elizabeth crawled over into my lap. I let out a ragged sob and rocked her back and forth with me. "If you folks would please come to my office with me – there is much we need to discuss."

Deputy Marks' office was rather small. The big wooden desk took up most of the office. There was two brown worn out leather chairs for Jasper and I to sit in. There was also a scattering of toys ranging in age and a little kids table sitting in the corner for Elizabeth. I sat her down at the little table and grabbed the crayons and coloring book out of the box sitting next to it for her to use. I sat down at the desk and Jasper grabbed my hand rubbing smooth circles across the back.

"So, I imagine that you are both wondering what happened and how we caught him?" We looked at each other then back at him nodding our heads. "Well, actually...." He looked at our hands enclosed around each other, "You husband called and turned him in." I saw him look at our hands again asking a silent question.

"My _ex_-husband? How?" I tried not to sound too bitter but I know it came out that way.

"Yes, yes, excuse me. Dr. Masen is the one that was tending to his wounds. All hospitals get first words when any emergency service is called. When your employer called 911 about an attack in the parking lot – he heard it over the radio in the hospital. The assailant was naïve enough to show up at the hospital trying to get the wounds you inflicted fixed." I didn't like how he implied me hurting him and I felt my eyebrows raise. "Don't worry. He won't be pressing charges against you. This was self defense. Anyhow, Dr. Masen fixed him up and called us. We picked him up there. Dr. Masen will be testifying in his court case."

I shook my head confused. "Court case? I'm sorry, what court case?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. There will be a court case. The state is going to prosecute him for breaking and entering, assault and attempted murder. We raided the assailant's apartment and found a fully constructed clean room. That is grounds for attempted murder especially given the fact that he tried to abduct you right before." I started instantly shaking in my seat. _He was going to kill me? Oh my god._

"Hey, hey..." I heard Jaspers quite voice. "...look at me." I felt his fingers beneath my chin turning it upwards towards him. "You're fine. You're with me and he is behind bars. He can't touch you or Elizabeth. I won't let him."

Deputy Marks cleared his throat and continued. "We would like your testimony too. Both of you. Mr. Whitlock. I believe you were the one that showed up that night of the breaking and entering at the condo?" Jasper nodded his head. "You had mentioned seeing someone cross the road moments before you got there? Well, we believe that is who you saw and we would like you to testify against him too."

Jasper spoke for both of us thankfully. I don't think I'd be able to speak right now, at least anything that would be understandable. "We will be there. I don't want to ever see this guy get out of prison so we will testify. When?"

"An officer will come to your house and deliver papers requesting your presence at the appropriate time. I would guess within the next few weeks. The state doesn't like to waste time when it comes to trials like these."

Minutes later we were shaking Deputy Marks hand and making our way home. I was not expecting this but incredibly happy that he is locked away. I feel I have some of my security back, but knowing he had the intentions to kill me – I almost never want to leave my home again.

Monday morning dawned and I got ready like I normally do. I dropped Elizabeth off at my mothers and filled her in with the arrest and court trail. She was just as relieved as I was. Before I knew it I was pulling up into the employee parking area of Royale. I sat in my truck for a good 30 minutes before I got the guts to get out of my truck. The second my feet hit the ground I started to have memories from that day wash over me. I could see the gleam in his eyes, the knife in his hands. I could hear his voice in my ear and the sickly hot breath on my skin. This was too much. I quickly rushed around the building and in through the front doors. I ignored the questions being thrown at me from my co-workers as I charged my way towards Jane's office.

She looked up from her desk with a start as I slammed the door quickly behind me. "Bella. I didn't expect you to come in today. You know you were more than welcome to take a few days off given the circumstances." Her voice was laced with concern.

"I can't Jane. I can't do it anymore." She sighed and laid down the papers in her hands. She motioned to the chair in front of her desk and I quickly took my seat.

"I figured this was going to happen. You're here to quit aren't you?"

"You're not terribly mad are you?" I really did like working here, for the most part, and I really liked having Jane as a boss. This was killing me to do this to her.

"No, I'm not mad. I understand why you are. You have the safety of you and your daughter to take care of. I knew when Lauren came in and gave her two weeks that you wouldn't be far behind her."

"Lauren quit too?" I was astonished. With a baby on the way, why would she leave her job?

"Yeah, about an hour ago. She said she had found a new job that will help when she has her baby. Your husband's baby. I am still in shock that you are talking to her."

"Yeah, well that's a long story. You're really okay with me leaving?"

"Yes, of course Bella. I can't keep you forever. Eventually there will be a guy who will want to keep you away from here forever and I can't stand in the middle of that. We had a good run. You are an amazing bartender. Perhaps you can come work for me once in a while so that I can have someone I trust run some of the bigger events?"

"I would like that very much Jane, Thank you." She got up and walked over to her cabinet on the far wall. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Here I want you to have this. It's a month's severance, all your vacation time paid, which over the last few years is about three weeks paid. If you ever need anything, you know you can come to me." I felt like I was on the verge of tears – again. I quickly got up and hugged her goodbye. I took the envelope.

"Thank you Jane. For everything." I walked back out into the front room and found Kate behind the bar. God I am going to miss all of my friends. "Hey Kate."

"Bella! I heard what happened, you okay?" I waved my hand nonchalantly at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But I just quit so...."

"I figured you would be. Hey, there was a guy in here asking for you on Saturday." I felt my breathing catch and my heart start beating faster. _Can't be, he's in the county jail right now._ "His name was Garrett." I visibly relaxed. _Garrett. Shit_. I looked up at Kate and she was blushing. _Blushing?_

"And?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we, um....we, um talked pretty much all night. I told him what happened and he stuck around and talked with me. We, um, ended up goingforcoffeeafterwards." She quickly spit out.

I chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry, what?"

Her voice was nervous and shaky. "We went out for coffee afterwards, are you okay with that? I know you guys had gone out on a date and I don't want to be like Lauren."

I laughed. "I am more than okay with that Kate. Garrett's attractive and nice but he isn't my type. I have got someone. You are more than welcome to date him if you would like."

Her eyebrows raised and her voice took on a high pitched squeal. "It's that guy friend of yours isn't it? Jasper, right?" I felt my cheeks grow hotter and knew my tell tale blush was ever present. "Oh my god it is! Go Bella!" She laughed. I said my quick goodbyes to everyone and made my way out to my truck. Before I knew it I was pulling up in front of my mother's house. I filled her in on everything this time – not just Laurent. I told her about Jasper, skimmed over the sex part, told her about him wanting to pay for Elizabeth's schooling, me going to college. The works. I even told her I quit my job and was taking him up on it. She just looked at me with a knowing smile.

"I knew it would happen eventually Bells. That boy is head over heels for you, more so then I think I ever saw Edward. You would be insane to not risk anything for this boy. Go for it." A few hours later I decided it was time to head back to the ranch and let Jasper know that I am saying yes to his proposition. I was just about to leave when my mother ran up to my truck window. I rolled it down quickly and looked at her with curious eyes. "This Friday Phil and I are leaving to go on a four day trip to the Grand Canyon. We will be back on Monday."

"Okay, that's cool mom. Have fun."

"No, no...I was wondering if perhaps..." She glanced in the back seat at Elizabeth, "Perhaps my granddaughter could come too?"

I unbuckled my seat belt and flung open my door launching myself into my mother's arms. "I would love that. Elizabeth has never been there and I am sure she would absolutely love that." I looked in the backseat at Elizabeth. "Sweetie, how would you like to go on a vacation with Nana and Grandpa?"

She looked from me and back to my mom her eyes big, "Really?" She squealed. I nodded my head and she started bouncing up and down. "Are we leaving now?"

My mother and I chuckled and I climbed back up in the truck. My mom said goodbye and walked off into the house. "No, sweetie. You'll be leaving on Friday in four days okay?" We got back to the ranch in no time at all. Elizabeth started playing in her room while I started unpacking some of our things after I put on a roast for dinner. I spent the afternoon working around the house and didn't even hear when Jasper got home. I was in the kitchen cutting up some potatoes to boil and mash when I felt his arms slide around my waist. He placed a chaste kiss on my neck. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs in her room." I whisper back. I set down the knife as he swung me around and dropped his lips to mine. My hands fisted themselves around his shoulders and into his hair tugging gently. I felt myself quietly moan into his open mouth when his tongue reached mine. We hastily broke apart when we heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jasper!" Elizabeth squealed as she bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey kid. How was your day with your Nana?"

She climbed up into one of the chairs at the table and took a drink from her glass sitting there. "Good. Guess what?"

"What?" He played along. I stood there and watched.

"Nana and Grandpa are taking me on a trip!"

"What?" He asked as he turned and looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to cutting up the potatoes. "My mom and Phil are leaving Friday to go to the Grand Canyon until Monday and wanted to take Elizabeth with them, so I said yes."

"I'm gonna go pack!" Elizabeth squealed behind us and took off up the stairs.

"No running in the house Elizabeth!" I called up at her. I heard her squeak and 'I'm sorry Momma' before I heard her door shut.

"So...." Jasper said as he stalked over to me like a predator looking at his prey. "We get the house to ourselves for four long days?" I was still turned towards the counter as I felt both his arms slide past me and grip the counter – effectively pinning me against it. I felt my face growing warm and my underwear growing wet as he started placing open mouthed kisses up and down my neck and shoulder. I shivered from the feeling.

"I suppose we do." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Good. Friday night I want to take you on a date. A real date. Sound good?" I nodded my head as his hand slid around my waist and pulling my tightly against him. I could feel his hard on pressing against me as he continued his assault on my neck. I was just getting to the point of no return when I heard Elizabeth's door fling open and the sound of her feet on the stairs again. Jasper quickly pulled away and walked off into his bedroom. I heard the shower start just as Elizabeth made it back into the kitchen.

"I dunno what to pack for the trip Momma."

Jasper didn't let me know all week what the plan was for Friday. It was a 'secret'. I hate secrets, yet, surprisingly, I was incredibly anxious and excited for this day to come. This week I spent my time finishing unpacking and setting up our rooms here. I even met up with Lauren to have lunch and discuss her pregnancy. She is now 11 weeks pregnant and patiently awaiting her appointment to find of the sex of the baby. I am going with her. She started working at a coffee shop down the street from her apartment and they were willing to help her schedule around everything in order for her to finish this last term of college and have a baby. I am happy for her, surprisingly. I also saw my attorney this week and handed over my keys to the condo. He handed me a check from Edward for the amount I had already paid into the place. I got my first correspondence from him the next day. A simple text that said, 'I'm sorry. Thank you for the condo.' I was too upset to write him back. I don't know if I ever will.

I was sitting impatiently waiting for Jasper to come home from work. It was six o'clock and I was starting to get a little hungry and didn't want to eat if he was taking us out. I had dropped off Elizabeth around noon with my mother and they were already well on their way to the Grand Canyon. At 6:30 Jasper finally came through the door. He was flushed and all sweaty. I wanted to jump him right then and there but the only thing stopping me was the fact that I wanted to go on this date with him.

He quickly pulled me into a hug and told me to go get ready. "Wear something comfortable." Was the only clue he gave me about tonight. I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. I decided to wear a pair of jean Capri's and a light blue tank top. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and wore flip flops. I was ready within thirty minutes and found him waiting downstairs for me. He was dressed in a simple pair of Wranglers and a white tee shirt. He was still wearing his cowboy boots but not his hat this time. He still looked good. Kind of reminded me of the first night I met him at the Hilton Hotel for James' bachelor party. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my purse. "Good. Cause tonight, I am going to show you a side of me people don't really know." I couldn't stop the smile that filtered across my face.

He drove us across town and I racked my brain for all the restaurants on this side of town that Jasper would go to. None of them seemed appropriate, although, he did say he was going to show me a side no one ever sees. We pulled up in front of a nondescript building that said, Sakana Restaurant.

"A sushi bar?" I asked stunned as he walked us in through the front door.

"Ah, Jasper. Long time no see. Please please come this way." The little Chinese lady that met us at the door led us towards the back to a private little booth. She gave him a kiss on both cheeks before he sat down. I looked at him unbelievingly.

"My parent's and I use to make it a habit to try a different type of food at least once a month. The last place we tried before they passed was a sushi bar. My mother loved it. It was my dad's choice to try it. I found this restaurant not too long after Peter and Charlotte took me in. I try to come here at least once a month now. I wanted to share that with you."

"Jasper." I whispered out. "That's beautiful. Thank you." I went to pick up a menu but he put his hand down on mine.

"If you don't mind, I would like to order for you tonight. There are a few specific things I'd like you to try. Are you okay with raw fish?"

"Yes, I love sushi. Go for it." The old lady returned moments later and took our order. He order a Volcano roll, California roll, Tempura roll and a 49er roll. He sure seemed to know his way around this place.

"Most the things I ordered aren't on the list. Mrs. Ling, the lady you just met, she loves me and makes me whatever I want. Those are just a few of my favorites."

"That's sweet. She seems like a nice little old lady." A waiter came over seconds later baring the first of our entrées. It was in the shape of a volcano with this white and orange sauce drizzled across the top. It looked delectable.

"So..." Jasper started after we started eating and our other dishes showed up. "On Sunday I was wondering if you'd like to go to a barbecue with me."

"Okay. Where's it at?"

"Well, once or twice a month at Peter and Charlotte's house we all gather for a barbecue. James, Victoria, Felix, Demetri and Jessica all go. We try to do this as often as possible just so we can hang out, but we haven't gotten to in the last six weeks. First with James and Victoria's wedding and then honeymoon and then the breaking and entering. So, Sunday is the first we can."

"That sounds like fun. I didn't know you all hung out so often. And Jessica never says anything to me anymore."

"Yeah, well, from what I hear from Demetri – he asked her to move in and I am pretty sure he is going to ask her something else before too long. He tends to move fast when he has found something he likes. He's always been that way."

"Oh, well that's good. I am sure Jessica will be more than thrilled." I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. Here I was, divorced with a child starting over and Jessica is starting her life for the first time. I hope and pray that they are it for each other. Not like I can be to upset. If it wasn't for all the previous events in my life – I would have never gotten to this point and I wouldn't be with this amazing man.

"So does that mean I'll be going as your date? And hanging out with your friends as such?" I asked with a blush on my cheeks and a smile on my face.

"I was hoping so." He smiled back equally as big and I felt my heart skip and my stomach flutter.

Not too long later Jasper was paying the bill and we were walking out into the hot night air in Phoenix. "So where to next?" I asked hopefully.

"Home." He said with an air of confidence. I felt a little cheated. He had said a real date, not dinner and then home. I tried not to look disappointed as we pulled up to the house. He opened the front door and pulled me inside. "Why don't you go up stairs and put on something comfortable. Pajamas perhaps? This night isn't over yet." I was a little confused but followed his instructions anyways. I found a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white tank top. It was rather warm and I didn't feel like wearing pants.

I found Jasper waiting at the foot of the stairs wearing a pair of black and silver basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. I had never seen him wear something so – non cowboyish – as judgmental as that sounds. He held out his arm for me and I took it. I didn't understand what was going on but he led me out side and down the steps of the porch. He pulled a blind fold out of his pocket. "Do you trust me?" He asked as he tied the blind fold around my eyes.

"Y-yes." I could hear the nervousness in my voice as he started to lead me away from the house.

"You're shaking Bella. Don't be so scared. I promise you'll love this surprise." I felt nervous with my vision cut off. I felt my other senses kick into gear. I could hear the crunch of the gravel underneath our feet. I could hear the sound of Jasper breathing. I could smell the fields next to the house. I could feel Jaspers hand in mine and the one on my back guiding me to wherever.

I felt us come to a stop and Jasper turn my body to the left to position me in the right spot. I felt him walk around me behind me and gently pull the blind fold from my face. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness so I could understand what I was seeing. An old Chevy pickup was parked facing away from the wall of the barn with its tailgate down. There was something sitting on top of the truck but I couldn't make out what it was. The bed of the truck had a mattress laying in it all made up with blankets and a pillow. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

Jasper pulled me over to the truck and helped me up into the bed. I sat down and watched him crawl up to the cab of the truck where I finally got a good look at what it was on top of the hood. An old school movie reel projector was stationed there. Now that my eyes had adjusted I could see the cables next to the car running into the barn for power. Jasper clicked the machine on and it came to life. The side of the barn lit up with the opening credits of an old school black and white movie. _Dinner and a movie. Oh my god._ He quickly pulled me further in the bed of the truck and we got comfortable.

"I thought you might like to watch a movie tonight. This is To Kill a Mocking Bird. It was my mother's favorite and I have seen it probably a million times. It makes me think of her." He whispered into my ear as the first scene started rolling. No one has ever put this much effort into a date for me. Hell, Edward and my first date was the diner in Forks and third base in his car on an old abandoned road. This was by far the most romantic sensual amazing date I have ever had.

"Thank you Jasper. For this, for everything. No one has ever been this good to me." I whispered back as I snuggled deeper into his side.

"It's the least I could do. I love you Bella and I want to be able to make you smile every day of forever if I could." I smiled and felt my face grow hot. "Thank you for leaving Royale, for taking a chance on me. I promise you that you won't regret it."

"I won't regret. How could I? I love you too and you have been unbelievably amazing with not only me but my daughter too. You're like that dad she never had." I looked up into Jaspers eyes and they were brimmed with tears. I hadn't seen Jasper cry, like really cry, and I felt bad for putting those tears there. I wiped one away, "I'm sorry, I didn't...

"No, no Bella. Happy tears. I'm just glad you and Elizabeth are in my life and you are bestowing me with the honor of being a father figure in Elizabeth's life. Really, there is hardly a greater honor then that." It was now my turn to cry and I couldn't stop myself. I had been such an emotional wreck lately. "Don't cry too. Damn. This is not how this night should be going." He chuckled slightly.

"No, mine are happy tears too. You have been more of a father to her then Edward ever was. I'm eternally grateful for that." He leaned down and gently placed his lips upon my own. I sighed into the kiss and accepted his tongue when he asked for entrance. I missed the entire full length movie as we made love underneath the stars.

**A/N:** Awwww…..how freaking sweet! I wish a guy would do that for me. Anyhow, I have a question to ask all of you. Many people wrote me, begged me and pleaded with me for Bella to take Jasper up on his offer. I hadn't decided which way I wanted to go until you guys all inspired me. That being said, I really do take into account what everyone thinks about this story and try to work in and omit things people do and don't like (to an extent). I want to know if you guys would prefer more full blown lemons like last chapter or if you are comfortable with both (i.e. the chapter long lemon last chapter and the skimmed over lemon this chapter). Basically, I want to know how much sex you guys actually want to read (because I have no problem writing it) but I want to know what my readers want. So, don't be shy, you know you like it, please review and let me know. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. You guys all amazing and I am now out of ways of saying thank you. Sorry for the slow posting as opposed to my normal postings. Been rather busy lately....

Please remember to go vote for my other story Reservations, that I co-author with LittleLea05 on, for the Indie TwiFic Awards. Link is on my page :)

Lea....you are awesome! Thank you for beta'ing this so fast.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada....like usual....

**Jasper POV**

I could hear the sound of a truck running entirely too close to the house. We lived a bit off the road so I hardly ever heard traffic unless they were in my driveway. I cracked my eyes open to see the fading dark sky above me. In my foggy sleep induced mind I couldn't figure out why I was looking at the predawn sky. I shifted on the mattress and notice Bella curled into my side laying on her stomach with her head buried face down into the side of my chest. Her chestnut hair was flowing down her bare back. The blanket we had slept with barely covered us from the waist down after being kicked off us many times through the night. I smiled to myself as the nights events started clearing in my mind. What an amazing first date.

As I laid there staring into the sky I started to hear the sound of soft footsteps padding through the growth towards the truck we were laying in. I stiffened at the thought of someone out there in the dark I couldn't see approaching us. Just as I was getting worried I saw the light from a cell phone eliminate Peter's face. I sighed in relief and tightened my arm around the sleeping Bella.

"Peter…" I whispered "What are you doing here?" He approached the side of the truck closest to me and looked at the sight before him. I was lying still naked barely covered in the back of the truck with Bella. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"I came to see if you wanted to come fishing this morning. It's a quarter to six." I felt Bella stirring next to me. I knew she had woken up but was still hiding her face away from the embarrassment of being caught out here like this. I wish I could hide my face away too.

"Why didn't you just call?" I whispered agitatedly.

"I did. I tried your house, your cell and even Bella's but there was no answer….wait a second…" His eyes seemed to show his confusion, "You brought a date home with Bella in the house? Didn't you say you liked her?"

"Hi peter." Bella mumbled into my chest and lifted a hand to wave at him. I couldn't help but laugh at little at the situation. Peter's eyebrows had skyrocketed into his hairline when he realized it was indeed Bella lying there with me.

"Okay well…" He started stumbling over his words. I had to laugh – it had been a long time since I had seen him like this. "Right….I'll leave you two to get back to whatever the hell it was you were doing out here. I'll call you later Jazz…" He quickly stumbled away towards his truck and I couldn't help but laugh. I heard him pull away and I knew we were in the clear.

"Bella….you can lift your head up now…" She slowly lifted her head and had a small grin on her face. Her cheeks were also blazing red.

"Well…that was embarrassing." She joked. She rolled over and stretched her arms out above her head. I couldn't resist the opportunity to palm her naked breasts as the blanket completely fell away. She jokingly slapped my hand away. "Get off." She laughed.

"I'm trying." I quickly quipped. She looked at me confused for a few seconds before she busted up laughing.

"You pervert." She snuggled back into my side and yawned. "You wanna go inside and crawl into bed and get in a few more hours? I don't think we will be able to sleep much out here once the sun comes up." I glanced to my right and looked out over the horizon. In about ten more minutes that sun was going to start peaking up over it.

"Nah, Bella turn around. Suns going to come up over there and it's a beautiful sight to see." She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her to hold her closer. She burrowed in and got cozy as we waited for the sun to come up. It was a sight I got to see nearly every day, but with Bella watching it with me, it was extraordinary. The red, orange, pink and yellow rays of the sun started coming up off the distant hills and I wasn't watching. I watched Bella's reactions to one of nature's greatest beauties. The wonder and awe that spread across her face was nearly everything in this world that I lived for. When the sun had made its full appearance we wrapped up in the blankets and made our way inside. We fell into my bed and got comfortable and almost instantly fell back asleep.

We awoke again just after ten to the sound of Bella's cell ringing in the kitchen. She leaped up out of bed naked and ran for it. I just sat back and enjoyed the show with a smile on my face. She came back in minutes later shy and red in the face trying to hide her body from me. "Um…that was just my mom filling me in." She sighed in defeat and tried to hide her smile as she dropped her arms. "I'm just going to go take a shower." I sat back and listened carefully to her starting up the shower. I waited two minutes before I dashed in there after her.

I popped the door of the shower open quietly and looked in. Bella's back was to me as she stood underneath the shower head. I watched as the hot water trickled down her back and over her ass. I was mesmerized and as hard as a rock. I quickly stepped in behind her and shut the door. She jumped a little at the sound but made no move to turn around. I swept her hair away from her neck to one side and started lavishing her jaw, neck and shoulder with open mouthed kisses. My hands had slid around in front of her palming and dragging over her breasts and down lower. She moaned quietly and placed one hand on top of my hand and the other around the back of my neck.

"Not huh Bella. We have the empty house to ourselves….you don't get to be quiet." I dropped my hand between her legs and felt the warmth from her own wetness. I groaned into her neck as her hips started working in the same pace with my hand. The incoherent mumblings coming from Bella was spurring my hand to move faster. She shoved her hips forward desperate for a release. I rolled my hips forward grounding my hard on into her back. She immediately dropped my hand and reach around behind her firmly taking a hold of me and stroking in the same rhythm as my hand. I growled against her shoulder and stopped my ministrations. I gently pushed her up against the wall and ran my hand down her back and across her hips. She leaned forward slightly to give me better access as I aligned myself with her. I didn't hesitate to immerse myself within her.

With each thrust forward her moaning grew louder. Declarations of 'faster' or 'harder' came out in gasps as I leaned her against the cold shower wall. I saw one of her hands slip from the walls surface and drop to the apex of her legs. I groaned as I felt her hand working herself as I plunged in deeper rapidly bringing both of us to our climaxes. Within minutes I felt Bella tighten around me as she braced herself against the wall crying out. The sound of Bella's pleasure echoing off the walls provoked my own.

We quickly finished up our shower and met in the kitchen. I made French toast for us to eat and decided to find out what we were going to do today. "Bells, what do you wanna do today?"

She looked up from the newspaper and smiled. Her face had that 'freshly fucked' look on it. "I have no idea. What do you want to do?"

"Spend the whole day in bed?" I laughed. I had considered it. There were so many different ways to fuck in each room in the house. I had yet to do it every room, hell, I had to do it anywhere other than my bedroom and bathroom. I was always old fashion in the thinking that making love, not 'fucking', happened in the bedroom only. But with Bella, I imagined it with her everywhere. In the kitchen on the table or the counter, the living room on the couch or the floor, her bedroom up stairs, the hallway, the stairs could prove to be difficult but it was a challenge I was willing to take – I could go on for days and that was only the inside of the house.

"Ha Ha, very funny. We should try to get out of the house and do something, although, I really have no idea as to what." I mulled her words over and had a great idea.

"Bella, how much of Phoenix have you actually seen since you moved here?"

"Um…let's put it this way. I worked and I slept. I haven't seen much of Phoenix. No more than the zoo and the park because of Elizabeth."

"I know exactly what we are doing then." I grabbed the keys from by the door and drug her to the truck. Today, I was going to do all the touristy things with Bella in Phoenix that she had never gotten to do.

I made my first stop of the day at what the locals call the "Mystery Castle". The look on Bella's face said it all. "What the hell is this place?" she asked incredulously.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the grounds. I paid the fee to do a tour and started telling her everything I knew about this place. "This house was built in the early 1930's by a man who moved out here from Seattle when he learned he had tuberculosis. He built the whole thing by himself over several years out of found, recycled or inexpensive materials. He left it in his will for his wife and daughter who soon moved out here after he died. They had no idea he was building this because he vanished from their lives when his daughter was still a toddler. It has eighteen rooms and thirteen fireplaces." I led her around the house with the other crowds of people. I pointed out the little things I had noticed the first time I came here with Peter.

"This place....it's...." Bella looked around with a look of awe and disgust.

"Hideous?" I joked. It really was. It was an awesome idea the guy had but the whole place kind of looked like a glorified junk yard. Bella laughed at my choice of words.

"I didn't want to be so mean...but yeah, it kind of is. I mean, there are some cool things here but...really?" She laughed as we made our way out to the truck.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but now you can say you've been to Phoenix's Mystery Castle." I pulled away and started towards our next destination. I weaved our way through town and the daily traffic. Before long we were pulling up in front of the place I knew Bella would really get a kick out of.

I grabbed Bella's hand and casually walked into the Japanese Friendship Garden. This place was huge and consisted of floral gardens, a giant koi pond and several Japanese style statues.

"Wow....this place is gorgeous." Bella was looking left and right not focusing on any particular spot.

"Yeah, it's the Japanese Friendship Garden. Here come look at this." I pulled her over to the bridge crossing the koi pond and grabbed a handful of the fish food pellets in the box sitting there. I put them in her hand and motioned towards the pond. She tossed a couple into the pond and the fish immediately swam to it. She let out this girlie little giggle and I couldn't help but feel my heart soar.

We spent the next couple hours just strolling through the gardens admiring the layout of the land and the impeccable statues. We held hands and flirted, I pulled her behind one of the statues and kissed her, we took pictures with our cell phones, we laughed, we joked, we were carefree and I loved it. Never in my life have I ever felt so at ease.

By five o'clock we had to leave the gardens for closing. Our day wasn't over yet and I hoped the Bella would like the last place I was bringing her the most. We drove into town towards Chase Field Ballpark. The look on Bella's face was nothing but questionable.

"What are we doing at the baseball stadium?" She asked as we took our place in line to get in.

"I don't care for sports much but baseball games kind of hit a soft spot for me. My dad and I used to go to games all of the time. He was really into baseball. He brought me to this stadium several times while growing up. He'd come get Peter and take us both here."

"My dad really likes baseball too. Though, he was never able to get me to actually go to one of the games. I have actual never even watched a baseball game before." She looked down at our hands and fidgeted a little. I think she was shy and nervous about her admission.

"That's okay. Glad I get to be your first for it then. It's much better in person then on TV." I pulled my wallet from my pocket and paid for two tickets to get in. Bella just smiled and looked around in awe as we made our way in. There were booths everywhere selling all kinds of different sports memorabilia. Bella pulled on my hand to get me to stop walking. She leaned up and whispered into my ear.

"Uh...What team is it exactly that we are seeing?" She asked nervously.

I tried to not laugh at her naivety. "The Arizona Diamondbacks. And they are playing..." I pulled out my ticket stub and looked real quick, "The Pittsburgh Pirates."

"Oh, Okay." She had a big smile on her face as she pulled us over into a line at one of the booths selling all things Arizona. She picked out a t-shirt, hat and kids shirt for Elizabeth that all showed her support for the Diamondbacks. I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden dedication to the team. It was rather cute. She pulled her newly acquired baseball jersey on and because it was so big she had to tie it at the bottom.

"So may I ask to why you pick number 24 Chris Young's jersey? He's an outfielder. I thought for sure you would have picked a pitcher or catcher like most girls would."

She laughed. "Well you should know by now that I am not most girls." She slid her hand up my chest in a seductive way and I had to try to think of anything but that. "Besides..." She continued, "I like the number 24 and he_ is_ an outfielder. Kind of a weird thing with me, but..." She looked up at me with a tinge of red across her cheeks. "When I was a kid I was completely in love with that kid from the movie Angels in the Outfield movie." I laughed out loud at her honesty.

We got in line for the food booth before the game started. The line ran around the side of the building but I was starving and knew Bella had to be too. We got two hot dogs with the works, two beers, the traditional boxes of cracker jacks and a little bag of cotton candy. We found our seats and got settled in devouring our food before the game even fully started. We laughed and joked about the players on the field. The players on the opposite team were horrible tonight and I had a feeling the Diamondbacks would win. Unfortunately, with being in a public place we had to deal with the rude drunk guys in the stadium. One in particular behind us was shouting some rather aggressive words that children around us shouldn't have heard. I was thankful we hadn't brought Elizabeth with us so she wouldn't hear them.

"Excuse me, but could you please watch your mouth." I was brought back to the here and now by Bella talking to the obnoxious guy behind us.

The big guy looked at Bella and then looked at me. "Why don't you reign in your little skank girlfriend and tell her to shut the fuck up." I saw red.

"Look, why don't you watch your mouth. This place is a family place with little kids that shouldn't hear such obscene words." I looked around and noticed that almost everyone around us was watching our little exchange. I was desperately trying to control my anger. Bella had other ideas. She stood up and walked up to the guy behind us. She leaned over him and quietly whispered to him.

"Follow me?" Her voice was teasing like she was trying to act seductive.

"See...told you she was a skank." He said loudly to me. I watched her walk up the stairs with him behind all of the seating. Everyone was watching her too. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him but her body language was enough to tell me, and everyone else, what exactly it was she was saying to him. She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders. His face had a smug look of confidence but I saw it coming. Bella swiftly brought her knee up to his groin crumbling him to the ground. She walked back towards me with her head held high and pleased look on her face. A couple of the people around us clapped their hands and whistled at her. She sat down next to me again with her face slightly pink. I smiled and yanked her over to me and planted a big sloppy kiss on her. I was so proud of her. Some of the people around us laughed and Bella's face got even darker.

The loud obnoxious guy behind us never came back to his seat which I think we were all grateful for. The rest of the game was pleasant. The Diamondbacks won by a landslide against the other team. I was so happy to see Bella enjoying herself. As we made to the truck she was practically jumping up and down with excitement recounting her favorite parts. On the ride back to the house she was admittedly talking about bringing Elizabeth there and letting her enjoy the sport too.

The next day we spent our time quietly enjoying each other's company before the barbecue. We laid on the couch for most of the day watching cheesy made for TV movies. We broke in the couch and the floor and I can now cross those off my list. Bella was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. Around six we started getting ready for the barbecue. Bella had decided to make a green onion parmesan dip to bring with us to Peter's. I insisted that she didn't need to but she didn't want to show up empty handed. I knew she was nervous. This was the first time all of us would be hanging out together and this time, Bella was with me and not Edward. Lauren was still Victoria's friend and Peter caught us together this morning. This whole barbecue could either be a huge damn drama fest or turn out perfectly alright. I was hoping for the latter.

We arrived at Peter and Charlotte's just before sun down. Everyone was there. Peter, James, Felix, Demetri and Jess were all sitting around the fire pit. Charlotte, Victoria, Tanya and Lauren were all sitting on the porch. I hadn't seen Lauren since the wedding it was obvious she was pregnant. But all heads turned to us the second we got out of the truck and I grabbed her hand. Everybody was silently watching us until Peter broke the tension.

"Hey Jazz. Bring your guitar with you?" And just like that the tension broke and everyone went back to their quiet conversations. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Bella POV**

I could feel my face turning red with all eyes on me. I hate being the center of attention even amongst people I could call my friends. I vaguely heard Peter say something about a guitar and I looked up at Jasper. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Hey. I'm gonna grab my guitar out of the truck and play with Peter for a while. You good?"

What? "I didn't know you played guitar. And I'll be fine. Go on." I walked up to the porch and up to Charlotte. She grabbed my hand and drug me inside to put the dip away. She looked nervous for some reason.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't sure you were coming and I invited Lauren...." She trailed off.

"No, no it's fine. Lauren and I are actually on talking terms so it's cool. I'm fine with it."

"Oh thank god." She said as she pulled out a bag of ice from the freezer and dumped it into an ice chest sitting there. "Will you help me carry this out front to the porch?" I nodded my head and grabbed one of the handles. Out front I said my hellos to everyone sitting there. I was properly introduced to Victoria and I felt the butterflies assault my stomach when Charlotte said 'Jasper's girlfriend'. I beamed with pride and couldn't stop the small blush that came across my cheeks. I also noticed that Lauren's smile grew bigger at the same news. Charlotte grabbed a beer for herself, Tanya and me. She grabbed another and went to hand it to Victoria.

"Oh no Charlotte. I'm fine. I'm not drinking tonight." All of us girls snapped our heads in her direction and so did the guys who were obviously listening in on our conversation. She smiled huge and continued. "In fact, I won't be drinking for about the next year." All of us girls squealed and I looked over to see several of the guys slap a hand upon James' back.

"Congratulations Victoria." I mouthed to her and she mouthed a 'thank you' back. Charlotte and Tanya hovered over her asking a million and one questions. I took a seat next to Lauren and took comfort in being able to talk to her. I never imagined I would become friends with my husband's, now ex-husbands, pregnant ex-mistress. It truly was a random odd world.

I sat and talked with Lauren for about an hour as all of girls sat on the front porch. I watched the guys sitting out around the fire pit joking and laughing. Jessica looked a little out of place sitting with the guys. Jasper and Peter both had acoustic guitars sitting next to them but neither one had picked them up yet. Peter had walked back and forth between the house and the barbecue to gather the chicken and ribs to cook. And Jasper and I shared sensual glances back and forth the whole time. I also noticed Felix's eyes wandering over Lauren sitting next to me more times then I think he realized. It made me wonder if perhaps he was interested in her but I had to question it because he knows she is pregnant. I was rather confused.

We ate dinner not much later. Jasper came up and sat with me on the porch steps. The food was phenomenal. We had chicken, corn on the cob, pasta salad, my green onion parm dip and baked beans. It was all exceptionally good. It was dark out and it was a fun nice atmosphere. Everyone sat around in couples talking. Tanya, Lauren and Felix all sat together. Tanya looked a little perturbed that Felix was paying more attention to Lauren then her but I couldn't be happier. Lauren needs a good man to take care of her and her child. God knows Edward will never step up to the plate.

A little while later Peter's voice rang out over the yard. "Jasper. Guitar. Now." He laughed as he picked up his guitar and sat down on a log by the fire. Jasper placed a kiss on my cheek and jogged over to meet Peter. I leaned up against the railing of the porch and Charlotte stood next to me.

They started casually strumming the strings with no intent on an actual song. I just enjoyed the view of Jasper playing a guitar. "Don't worry Bella. Sit back and enjoy the show. They tend to do this at every barbecue we have." Charlotte said next to me as she laid her chin on her hand watching her husband with reverent eyes.

I looked out across the fire light and caught Jasper's eyes. He smirked at me and then looked at Peter saying something I couldn't hear. He glanced back at me and started strumming an actual song, a song I knew, a song I loved. His voice was like sex as he sang to me never taking his eyes off of me.

"_When you came in, the air went out_

_And ev'ry shadow, filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I'm kind to sit up in his room_

_Heartsick and eyes filled up with gloom_

_I don't know what you done to me, but I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you."_

I stood there melting against the railing. Jasper's voice was so fucking sexy singing that song I didn't know whether I wanted him to continue or jump his bones. Suddenly the tempo of the music changed and it went into another song I didn't recognize.

"_Because I'm a demon of lust._

_I love it much too much_

_I love it much too much..."_

He trailed on and carried the note. His eyes pierced mine through the fire light and I swear to god I felt my panties dampen. I quickly stumbled down the stairs and out to the fire pit to Jasper. He sat down his guitar and I dropped into his lap. I started kissing him as if the world was ending and not caring that everyone there was probably watching. I heard Peter clear his throat and Jasper begrudgingly pulled away. "What?" He asked.

"I'll tell you two the same thing I told Demetri and Jess. You don't pay rent here you don't fuck here." Jasper laughed as well as everyone else up on the porch. I buried my face in Jasper's neck feeling the red burn my cheeks and even my neck and ears.

Jasper laughed even harder when I clung to his neck tightly. "Come on." He whispered into my ear and lightly nibbled on it. I felt my resolve failing. "Let's go home." He stood me up and grabbed my hand and his guitar in the other. He looked at Peter and I tried to keep my red face from looking at everyone else. "Uh thanks for the great food and all but seeing how we don't pay rent here...." Everyone chuckled loudly and I was trying not to laugh with them. "...I think we are gonna take off." While laughing he pulled me to the truck and we jumped in quickly flying down the road.

Within minutes of us leaving Peter and Charlotte's house I was being shoved up against our door desperately trying to get inside the house. Jasper's hands where everywhere and nowhere. His tongue against my neck and his hips were pinning me against the door. I grasped the door knob behind me fumbling to get in the door even if we made it no further then the entrance. It finally gave away and we toppled backwards in to the house and end up against the stairs. We quickly stripped each other of our clothes not hesitating or taking our time. This was purely lust driven sexual need.

I dropped down to the steps and was at the perfect height to take him in my mouth. He tasted salty and wonderful. His hands fisted in my hair and I loved the thought of him losing control. He didn't give himself a chance to. He lifted me up by the arms and turned me around pushing me down onto the stairs knees on one step and arms on the step up two. His thrust into me made me let out a guttural moan. His speed was hurried because our need was so great. There wasn't anything in the world right now that would make me stop him. His fingers dug deeper into my hips and his groans were coming out just as loud as mine. Within seconds I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me causing me to shake uncontrollably. Jasper followed seconds later stilling inside of me. Life doesn't get much better than this.

**A/N:** I have a surprise for you....Another outtake! And this time it is from the POV of someone at the BBQ. I was told by my beta that its really cute. Review to read :) Thanks!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hello my most awesome wonderful fabulous readers! Big huge thanks again to everyone for reviewing last chapter. You all are amazing!

Lea....you are the most awesome beta ever! Thanks for doing this so Fucking-A fast for me. Hope to see you on Monday :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight but I do have dreams that dictate my story just like Stephenie Meyer...

**Bella POV**

The next several weeks rushed by in a blur. June melted into blistering July which then became August and before I knew it, Elizabeth was going back to school and I had a lot of free time on my hands. The weeks following my date weekend with Jasper changed everything. I started spending every night in Jaspers bed and setting an alarm clock a half an hour before Elizabeth woke up so I could rush back to my own bed. We still hadn't told her about us and I really didn't want her to catch us in bed together. But the time was coming soon to tell her because she started noticing little things about Jasper and me when we were together. The subtle hand holding, the laughing and the smiling. To the point where she asked me why I was so happy.

When Elizabeth went back to school I enrolled in one of the local community colleges. It wasn't much, but now I was taking a creative writing class and a modern literature class. To say that Jasper was ecstatic would be an understatement. He reads every paper I write and actively discusses the books I have to read. At first, I was hesitant about how much Jasper was so enthusiastic with my going back to school. But then I realized - this is how Edward _should_ have been. He should have taken an interested in my life, Elizabeth's life and he should have been the one to step up and work his ass off – not me. When this epiphany hit me, I was overwhelmed with the knowledge of how much Jasper actually cares. How much he actually loves Elizabeth and me. How could I have been so blind and stayed with Edward for so long? I'll honestly never know.

Over the course of the last month Lauren and I steadily became closer friends. She was rapidly approaching her five month mark where she could finally find out the sex of the baby and she was so huge. I don't ever remembering being that big that early on. I teased and joked with her that she was going to have twins. She had asked me several times to go with her to her doctor's appointments and I finally caved on her last visit and decided to keep going with her to each one. I found that even though this was my daughter's sibling and I was now okay and on speaking terms with Lauren, it didn't stop the heartache when I went with her to the doctors. I found out her date of conception, which was in late April. I couldn't help but clutch a hand over my heart knowing that this was indeed my husband, soon to be ex-husbands, child. It still hurt immensely but some other things I learned about Lauren made up for his transgressions, because honestly, it's not her fault. She didn't know about me either.

Apparently Lauren had lied to Edward too. The Edward I used to know would never date anyone more than a year younger than him. It was one of his stupid rules I had learned when I first started dating him in high school. Lauren never knew this but ended up telling him that she was our age when in fact she is barely 21. I laughed knowing this would piss him off. I also learned from Lauren that Felix and her had been out on several dates. I was so happy to see her find herself a real man, someone who could take care of her and be better for her than Edward ever was for either of us.

I heard a knock at the door and jolted awake. I looked around the room in my sleep induced confusion and noticed I had fallen asleep with Elizabeth on the couch while watching cartoons after school. Assuming the noise I heard was in my dreams, I settled back into the couch and decided to just rest with my daughter for a little bit longer. I closed my eyes and promptly heard a knock at the door again. I slowly slid my body away from Elizabeth's on the couch and quietly walked to the door. I could see outside the window a police cruiser sitting ominously in the front yard. _This can't be good._

I cracked the door open and peered outside. A tall thin young officer was standing on my doorstep with papers in his hands. "I'm sorry to bug you miss. I am looking for…" He glanced at the papers in his hands. "…a Mrs. Isabella Masen and a Mr. Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded my head. "I am Mrs. Masen and Mr. Whitlock is at work." I replied.

"Ma'am." He handed me the papers. "These are summons for you and Mr. Whitlock to be at the county court house for the trial of Laurent Damon on the 10th of August at ten o'clock." All I could do was nod my head and take the papers. It took forever to get Laurent out of my head on a daily basis. I still have reoccurring nightmares evolving him breaking into my house, attacking me in the parking lot and new ones where he goes after Elizabeth at school. "I just need you to sign this slip showing that I did serve you the paperwork." I took the pen and scribbled my name across the bottom. "Thanks." He step off the porch and walked away. Seconds later he was driving down the road as I sank down and sat on the first step.

I leaned up against the railing and read the papers in my hand. I stared at the front page for an immeasurable amount of time before I realized I didn't actual take in a single word on the page. I glanced over it again and noticed that he had said the date of the trial was next Monday. Less than a week from today! I knew I would have to schedule the time off with my professors and thankfully Elizabeth was back in school and I wouldn't have to worry about a babysitter for her.

I don't know how long I had sat out on the front steps before Elizabeth had woken up from her nap and came to find me. She sat down next to me and leaned on me. She didn't have to say anything; just her sitting here with me was enough to help calm my frantic nerves about seeing Laurent next week. Jasper pulled up in the drive not long after Elizabeth came out to me.

"Bella, why are you sitting out here? What's wrong?" I just lifted the papers and handed them to him without another word. He read them over much in the same way I did before he sat down next to me. "Elizabeth sweetie, why don't you run inside and grab your momma a bottle of water out of the fridge?" She got up immediately and walked inside. Jasper pulled me into a hug and slowly rocked me. "You're upset aren't you?" I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I cleared my throat. "Maybe later. I don't want Elizabeth to know anything." He helped me up and inside to the living room where Elizabeth sat with a cold bottle of water. The second she saw us come in she snapped her head away from the TV.

"Sorry momma. I meant to bring this for you." She handed the bottle to me and took a seat next to me.

"It's alright sweetie." I mumbled back as Jasper walked off to the kitchen.

"Psst…momma?" Elizabeth whispered to me. I leaned down so she could whisper in my ear. "Is Jasper my new daddy?" My heart broke. _What do I say to that? I didn't think she was old enough for the truth and I didn't want to break her heart if god forbid something happened between Jasper and I and we didn't last. Then she would lose two "daddies'"? That's entirely not fair to her._

"Why would you ask that sweetie?" I tried to keep my tone quiet and far from nervous. I could tell the difference but hopefully she couldn't.

"Because….He does all the things that a daddy does with their girls that my daddy never did with me. All he ever did was read. Jasper does fun things. Plays soccer, goes for rides. I want Jasper to be my daddy." Her voice was so cute at the end getting all high pitched and excited. My heart was melting in my chest with the thought. She wanted Jasper to be her dad. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed with the thought.

"Well sweetie…" I paused trying to find the right words. "Edward is your biological daddy. He will always be your father. But… Jasper could be your father but that is his choice. I know he loves you a great deal but you have to let him be the one that decides that. Do you understand sweetie?"

She nodded her head and looked at the TV. "So momma, can I ask you another question?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"When are you two gonna get married?" I blanched. _What the fuck?!?_ Elizabeth seemed to notice the sheer shock that registered across my face and spoke again before I got to answer. "Well…aren't boys and girls supposed to be married when they live together?" _Oh my god! This was as bad as the 'where do babies come from' questions that I can only assume will start coming up soon because of Laurens pregnancy. How do I answer that?_

"Um…." I answered nervously. Jasper cleared his throat over by the wall on the way to the kitchen. I had no idea how long he was standing there or how much he heard but I welcomed the sudden distraction away from my reddening face. Jasper walked over and knelt down in front of Elizabeth.

"Boys and girls can live together as just friends Sweetie. That's how your momma and I started."

She cut him off before he could continue. "What do you mean started?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and back at her. "You are one smart little girl, do you know that?" She nodded her head merrily as he continued. "Elizabeth, I have a question for you? Would you be alright with your mom and me dating?"

Her eyes lit up and she started bouncing in her seat on the couch next to me. "So does this mean you would be like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes it would." Jasper said nervously as he looked at me. I hadn't expected Elizabeth to be so accepting of this or as understanding. She really is a bright little girl.

She squealed loudly and launched herself in Jasper's arms. I couldn't help but laugh as they tumbled over backwards onto the floor. "So does this mean I can now ask for tractor rides whenever?" She asked excitedly.

"You can have a tractor ride whenever you want." Jasper laughed back at her and stood up. She immediately grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. I spun in the seat of the couch and looked out the window to see him lifting her up and setting her in the tractor by the barn. I let out a deep breath and sighed. Well that was surprisingly easy.

The next week flashed by so fast I hardly had time to compose myself. I was so anxious and scared about the court hearing and nothing was helping me soothe my fears. Monday dawned with the air thick with trepidation. I went about my motions in a near zombie like state. I got Elizabeth off to school with just enough time to get dressed appropriately for the trial and hurry downtown with Jasper.

I have never seen a building look so frightening to me. As I walked up the steps into the ancient structure I noticed a familiar set of green eyes follow my path with Jasper in the front building doors and down the corridor. I ignored him as if he wasn't there. I knew he was going to be. He was the doctor that treated him and the subsequent person who turned him in. This was just a small ironic world that made him my ex-husband also. Jasper and I took our seat in courtroom three with all the other witness', reporters and other people for the trial. We sat on the far right in the fourth row back. I wanted to blend in with the crowd but the second I stepped in the doors every head turned to me. I felt so nervous and could feel the tell tale blush creeping in. We sat down and instantly a portly little woman was standing in front of us with a pad of paper.

"Excuse me. I am Debra Swayly with the Seattle Times. Can I ask you a few questions?" I didn't even get a chance to answer before she launched into them. "What is your name? What is your relationship to the defendant? Do you know what he is being charged of?" Before she could continue there was a loud cough and a clearing of a throat behind us. I whipped around and saw Mr. Jenks standing behind us. The weight on my shoulders immediately lifted.

"As Ms. Swan's attorney I have to ask you to refrain from asking her anymore questions. She has no statement at this time and no pictures are to be taken of her or legal action will follow." He took his seat next to me as the reporter huffed and stormed off.

"Thank you." I whispered out appreciatively.

"No problem Bella. I received a phone call from Lauren telling me she had to be here and was wondering if I would come by for your support. This is a no charge visit. I just happened to be in the building today." He winked at me. "Oh, and that reporter, She knows full well who Isabella Masen is and what Laurent is getting charged with. She was fishing trying to find out who you are since nobody has any photos of you. Besides, you're almost divorced as it is. I see no harm in calling you by your maiden name." He smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but be so eternally grateful for this man's help.

I glanced up at the clock behind the judge's bench and noticed that we still had ten more minutes. Almost everyone that I worked with at Royale showed up and took their seats in front and behind me. I imagined they were all here because Royale was the place where one of the crimes happened and Laurent did frequent it often. I noticed Edward walk in with a petite little redhead on his arm and take a seat on the opposite side of the room as me. He looked like hell. His hair was severely more disarrayed them normal. His eyes where dark and rimmed with sleepless bags. His overall appearance looked as if he hadn't slept in a week and food wasn't his top priority. I had a sudden pang of pity for him just as I heard the bailiff come out and announce the judge. "Please rise for the honorable Judge Monroe."

They brought out Laurent seconds later and they read off what he was being accused of. I flinched at every word that lackadaisically rolled out of the reader's mouth. I buried my head in Jaspers side trying to escape from the ever present nightmare. I heard him enter in his plea of 'not guilty' and I visibly shook. I heard several people around me muttering loudly under their breathes about his plea being ridiculous. I looked across the aisle and saw Edward on the opposite side of the room than me with his eyes trained intently on me. I felt a chill go through my body and I felt sick to my stomach. I quickly turned my eyes up front and focused my attention on the proceedings.

Jasper and I sat there in silence as the prosecutor went through the evidence of the breaking and entering, the attack on me in Royale and the evidence from his apartment, the constructed clean room which was the intended scene for the attempt of murder on me. I shudder at each new piece of evidence they brought out and I sunk further into Jasper side. I wanted to hide away and never see anything they had to show. Each piece of evidence was another step closer to my fears, another step closer to the fact that _he_ was after _me_, another step closer to the fact that I could have been dead right now.

The prosecutor called up various people to the stand. Jane, Kate, a multitude of officers I somewhat recognized from the attack at the apartment, Jasper and finally me. I was so entirely nervous when my name was finally called. I slowly, desperately trying not to trip, made my way up to the podium. I solemnly swore on the bible and they immediately launched into their questioning. They made me describe in as much detail everything from start to finish. The break in, the reoccurring appearances of him at Royale, any words spoken between us, and lastly with the attack in the parking lot. They were very curious about how I knew to use my keys as a defense. They wanted to know why I drove away from the scene of the crime instead of going inside. I ended up being up on the bench for a good 45 minutes before they finally let me step down.

When I finally got back to my seat they called up Edward to take the stand. He ended up having to describe in detail the trip Laurent took the emergency room. Everything that was said, the injuries he had and what Edward thought caused them. I could hardly focus on the words he was saying. I was too busy paying attention to how raspy and warn out his voice sounded. He looked over worked and almost looked like the walking dead. I wanted to pity him. I really wanted to be sorry for him. But then I thought of all the shit he had done or hadn't done over the last five years. I thought of the fact that Elizabeth hadn't seen her father in a little over two months, no word, no calls, no nothing. Then, I could care less how bad Edward looked.

He stepped down moments later and the Judge called a recess until the jurors came back with a verdict. Jasper and I stepped outside for the hour break and walked down the street to the coffee shop. We didn't say much to each other. We really didn't have to. He got me a cup of hot cocoa and took a seat next to me rubbing my back to relax me. The bell above the door rang and Edward and the little redhead walked in. He saw Jasper and I in the corner and ignored us. They ordered their coffee and left. I was thankful for that. Last thing I wanted today was a confrontation between my ex-husband and my new boyfriend.

We made it back to the court room minutes before the hour recess was up. They brought Laurent back out and sat him down before the judge came out. He looked in my direction and scowled at me. I put on the most confident face I could muster and stared right back at him. _Bring it bitch_. I chanted in my head as he finally broke my gaze and looked towards the front when the judge finally came back out. After we all took our seats again the judge turned to the panel of jurors and spoke. "Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes sir. We the jurors find Laurent Damon guilty for breaking and entering, guilty for assault and guilty for the attempted murder on one Mrs. Isabella Masen." My heart jumped up into my throat. Guilty!!! I was ecstatic.

"And what sentence do you recommend?"

"Life without the possibility of parole your honor."

"Laurent Damon will you please stand." I watched as the bailiff made Laurent stand when he deliberately disobeyed the judge. "You have been found guilty on all accounts today. I am sentencing you to life without parole to be served at the Maricopa County Jail where you will get to where pink uniforms, live in a tent, eat bologna sandwiches and never enjoy the finer things you took for granted on a daily basis. Bailiff, please take him away. Court is adjourned."

I let out a shaky breath and felt myself awaken from my nightmares with the knowledge that he will never get out of jail and my daughter and I would always be safe from him. All my friends around me from Royale started clapping Jasper and me on the shoulders and shaking our hands congratulating us. I saw Edward and the redhead quickly get up and leave through the front door. Feeling overpowered by confidence I grabbed Jaspers hand and quickly made my way towards him. I found him half way down a semi crowed hall trying to leave.

"Edward!" I shouted down the hall. He quickly froze and turned around.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded spiteful.

"I wanted to say thank you. For the trial and the turning in Laurent. I....just wanted to say thanks." Jasper grabbed my hand to comfort me and I felt some of the tension leave my body at his touch.

"What did you expect? He attacked my daughter; of course I was going to testify against him." This made my blood boil. _We were married for how long and he doesn't care that I too was attacked? Asshole!_

"Your daughter? _Your daughter_?" I laughed. "You haven't seen or spoken to _your_ daughter in nearly two months!" I shouted at him and caught the attention of several onlookers. "In fact, you even have another one on the way and I bet you don't know shit about him or her either!" I was pissed. I heard him mumble something quietly under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked crudely.

"I said...I never wanted to be a father!" He hissed angrily at me. Jasper stiffened on my side and I knew he wouldn't let that comment fly.

"Well then, you should of kept it wrapped or in your pants then shouldn't you?" Jasper asked in an angry voice. "I feel like I am giving a speech to a fifteen year old boy – if you're going to have sex, you have to live with the consequences and accept your responsibilities. Be a man, Edward."

I saw the facade Edward had carefully composed snap at Jaspers words. He slowly walked up to Jasper and clapped a hand on his shoulder. In a voice dripping with sarcasm, resentment and anger, Edward replied. "Congratulations, it's a girl. You're a dad. Woohoo. Enjoy." He turned and quickly walked away. I stood there stunned at what just happened. I quickly turned and looked at his little redheaded girlfriend.

"If I were you I would make sure you are on the pill, use a condom and whatever else so you don't get pregnant, because the second you do – he will leave." She looked at me with some confusion on her face and a tiny bit of anger.

"I am. Not like you need to know. And by the way, when he found out about the other girls pregnancy he immediately, that week, went and got snipped. He can't have kids anymore."

"Thank god!" I called out before I realized what I said. She turned and started to head towards him but stopped and looked back.

"I'm only telling you this because you have his daughter, but you could have cut him a little slack today. He just found out his dad died four days ago." With that she turned and walked out of our lives. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and started walking us towards the front hall. I was in shock. Not only did Elizabeth's grandfather die but Edward basically gave Jasper the rights to be a father to Elizabeth. My heart about beat out of my chest with joy for Jasper and I but was instantly quelled with the knowledge that Edward Masen Senior was dead. This would be the first death I would have to explain to Elizabeth. Why did today have to consist of so many different emotions? Exhilaration at the verdict, hate and anger at Edward, shock about his dad, confusion about how he handled Jasper and Elizabeth – I was so overwhelmed I passed out in the truck on the way back to the ranch - thankful for the reprieve from real life.

**A/N: **Just when we thought Edward had some redeeming value by turning in Laurent...tsk tsk....what did you think?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Okay, so…for those of you who don't know; my stupid brother-in-law broke my laptop and sadly, I can't get it to work, so the updates may take a little longer than normal. Also, that means I have to do my writing at work if I can find time and I don't have a computer at home anymore. So I am apologizing ahead of time for not responding to your reviews right away. Please know that I absolutely love getting them and love your guys support!

Okay…I also kinda got talked into using Twitter by the Lovely Larin20. So you can now get updates and such from me about this story (and Reservations) on Twitter (Link on my profile) Hope to see you there!

Thanks to all my BFFF's over on Facebook. Your guys support means the world to me!

Thank you Lea for getting this beta'd super fast so I could post before the weekend!!!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Duh. Wish it was mine. Obviously.

**Jasper POV**

It had been a nearly six weeks since the blow up at the court house with Edward. Bella cried for days afterwards. I at first thought it had something to do with missing Edward or something to that effect. I had let my insecurities get the better of me. I thought for sure Bella was upset that Edward had given his rights as a father to me. The scared little boy inside of me seriously considered the thought that she didn't even want me to be Elizabeth's father.

A week after the initial melt down Bella let me into her pretty little head to find out what was going on in there. She broke down in tears and begged me not to let Elizabeth go that easily. Begged me to not treat her as an inconvenience or let a day go by without telling her that I love her. That night as Bella cried herself to sleep in my arms; I made a vow to myself. I would never let this amazing woman and her beautiful little girl ever hurt it again.

As the next few weeks progressed I did everything I could think of to show Elizabeth what a really daddy does. I took her to the zoo several times spending many hours at the petting zoo part. I took her and Bella to a baseball game. I taught her how to ride a bike as well as a horse. She loved to ride the tractor with me and we did that often. I read her bedtime stories and watched tons of Disney movies with her. I even gave her a nick name of her own. And after putting her down every night – I showed Bella how a real husband is supposed to treat his wife, even if we didn't have that title…yet. She officially moved into my bedroom within a week. I was beyond ecstatic.

I had thought about making Bella my wife many times. The idea of her in a white dress walking down the aisle to me and pledging her love to me forever – well, a lot of nights I didn't get any sleep. But I had decided it was too soon. By now, we had only technically been dating for about three months and even though I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her – we still had to wait. Her divorce should be final any day now and then we can focus primarily on just us.

I rolled over in bed and pulled Bella in my arms trying to find sleep. I don't know why, but lately I have been spending too much time in my own head and not getting any sleep. I keep thinking over the events from the last month as Bella shifted in my arms. I looked down at her sleeping face and couldn't help but smile and think of her. Bella has been doing so great in school this past month and it makes me smile every time she comes home with her class papers with her grade on them. I even stole one and put it up on the fridge right next to one of Elizabeth's grade papers. I thought it was funny, Bella didn't. But her excitement about school almost rivaled that of Elizabeth's. It was just another one of the things I loved about this woman. Sleep finally found me just after one in the morning with thoughts of Bella floating around my brain.

_I was sitting on the couch and looking down at Bella kneeled between my legs. She was kissing her way down my stomach to my very prominent erect member. I couldn't stop the moan that came out of my mouth as her lips grazed over it. My hips bucked forward automatically._

"_Jasper" She breathed out and I closed my eyes. My hips rolled up towards her again as she took me in her hand forcefully. "Jasper" I heard her again. I looked down at her bobbing head and groaned at the sight. "Jasper" I heard her whisper seductively again. But, wait, that didn't make sense. Her mouth was otherwise…occupied…right now, how was she whispering my name? "Jasper…honey…wake up…"_

My eyes shot open and I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. _Damn, it was just a dream._ As the fogginess of the dream dissipated I felt a firm grasp on my throbbing hard on. I looked down to see a very coy smile splayed across Bella's face. She smirked at me as her hand started moving. "Having a good dream Jazz?"

"Having a better wake up." I replied smiling fully. I turned my head and looked at the clock briefly. _6:30. Damn. Elizabeth would be waking up soon_. I was quickly brought back to the situation at hand when I suddenly felt Bella's hot mouth wrap around me. "Uhhhh…" I moaned in to the quiet darkness. "Did you lock the d-door?" I mumbled nearly incoherently. She hummed her yes with her mouth still tightly around me and the vibrations nearly sent me over the edge. "Good." I growled at her as I whipped her up to me and flipped us over hurriedly. I hastily removed her underwear and started to rip her shirt off. I latched my mouth to her breast as I slid into her easily.

Her body arched up to mine as she quickly moaned out an "Ah fuck". I smiled as I started picking up a rhythm. I kissed up her chest, across her collarbone, up her neck and to her ear lobe which I immediately pulled between my teeth. I felt Bella's hand slide between us and start rubbing her self trying desperately to bring us closer to our climax. We both knew that time was fairly limited this morning. I sat up slightly to get a better view of the two of us. I bit down on my lip and tried to concentrate on her getting off before I did. The sight she was offering was not helping my resolve in the slightest. Her groans started getting a little louder as I felt her start to clinch around me. I quickly brought my lips to hers and swallowed her loud moans as she came to her release. I followed within seconds later. I dropped next to her out of exhaustion and pulled her close to my body. _What a way to start a day._ I lowered my head to hers and captured her lips with mine kissing her sweetly.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"It definitely is!" She laughed. I captured her lips again and started to roll us when there was a sudden sound at the door as the locked knob tried to be turned. There was a loud knock followed by a laugh.

"Wake up sleepy heads." I buried my head into Bella's neck to stifle my laughter. We had good timing.

"We will be out in a second sweetie." Bella hollered back and started to get up and get dressed.

"Can we have pancakes?" She asked innocently through the door.

"Yes sweetie, I'll make you some pancakes since you asked so nicely." Bella slipped her shirt over her head and looked impatiently at me. I was still sitting on the bed naked yawning.

"No….I want Jasper's pancakes." She mumbled through the door. I had made chocolate chip pancakes a few weekends ago and now that was pretty much all she ever wanted. I sighed and stood up to finish getting dressed.

"Okay Libby, I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes." I yelled through the door. Bella just smiled at me as I got dressed. I started calling Elizabeth Libby about two weeks ago as a nickname for her and her and Bella both instantly liked it. I can still remember my aunt Elizabeth who my mother always called Libby when I was a child. I don't know why I started it, but they both loved it. It was like my own little father-daughter thing that only me and her shared.

I finished getting dressed and Bella and I walked into the kitchen. I started to pull things out to make breakfast as Bella stood staring at the front of our fridge. Stuck on the front with a magnet was a sonogram picture of Lauren's baby girl. I tried not to laugh my ass of when Bella told me that Lauren was having a little girl. Edward, who never wanted kids, is going to be the sperm donor of two girls. I pitied him. He would never get to walk either of those girls down the aisle; he would never get to do the whole scare tactic with a shotgun for their first dates. He will never get to experience all the joys of fatherhood. But at least Libby took immediately to the thought of being a big sister. Bella was still unsure of everything and had a wistful look in her eyes every time she looked at the picture on the fridge.

I walked behind her and put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She clasped her hands over mine and leaned into me. "What are you thinking beautiful?" I whispered in her ear as I heard Libby turn the TV on in the front room.

She reached out and touched the picture on the fridge and then slightly shook her head. "I just always thought that when Elizabeth became a big sister I would be the one pregnant, not someone else." Her voiced wavered and I could hear the hurt in her voice. "I wanted to be the one that gave her a little sister or brother." She whispered this out so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I let my hands rest across her stomach cradling her as if she was pregnant.

"One day sweetie, I promise." I whispered back into her ear and kissed the side of her cheek. I felt her shake slightly in my arms and a quiet sob escape. I turned her in my arms and wiped away the stray tear quickly. "Now now…no more of that. It's your birthday and we should be having fun." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "What would you like for breakfast birthday girl?" I asked in an uplifting tone.

She laughed. "You."

I smiled and pulled her in closer to whisper in her ear. "You already got me this morning, unless…did you want a second helping?" I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive way.

She buried her head into my chest and peppered me with kisses. She sighed. "Yes…I did, but I guess I can settle with chocolate chip pancakes." She grinned at me and started to head into the living room. I swatted her ass on the way out the hall. I turned towards the kitchen and immediately started working on my girls' breakfast.

**Bella POV**

I swear my heart can't take anymore. My mind, body and soul have been in an emotional upheaval since that day at the court house. I wanted to kick Edward so hard in the nuts that he would have never needed to get a vasectomy in the first place. How dare he just throw away Elizabeth like she was a used condom or something? I ended up crying my eyes out and then pouring my heart out to Jasper. And as if he could feel the way I was feeling and knew what I needed – he stepped up and became the dad that Elizabeth, Libby, never got to have.

Then I had to go get all emotional on the day before my birthday after looking at a picture of Laurens baby girl. Baby girl! I always thought I would be the one to give Elizabeth a new sibling. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think life would end up playing out like this. And Jasper placing his hands on my stomach and whispering to me that one day we would – insert Bella Swan swoon worthy moment. Like I said, I don't know how much more my heart can take.

Today however is my birthday and Jasper told me that he had a special day planned just for me. I was nervous. No, nervous isn't the right word. Anxious? Excited? That's more appropriate. I can't remember the last time someone did something special for me on my birthday. Edward did once in high school but that was it. And it wasn't even that great.

"Bells, hurry up with your shower or I am going to jump in there with you!" Jasper called from the bathroom door breaking me out of my mind. The water had run almost cold and I had yet to get the shampoo completely out of my hair. I quickly finished and got dressed. I met Jasper and Libby in the living room. I smiled when I noticed that he got her ready on his own so I wouldn't have to.

"Happy Birthday Momma!" She yelled at me and ran to me. I hugged her gently before she placed an average sized flat box in my hand. "I wrapped it myself!"

I laughed. "I can see that honey." I sat on the couch and started to open it. Inside the box was three new blank hardcover journals, a couple boxes of new pencils, erasers and a pencil sharpener. _School supplies?_ I must have had a confused look on my face so Jasper answered my unspoken question.

"Libby wanted to help you start your writing….your first novel." I was speechless. _My baby wants me to follow my dreams. How 'effing sweet._

"Thank you sweetie." I pulled her in close to me and gave her a big hug. I looked up at Jasper and saw him smiling at me.

"You get my present later. Come on. We're going to be late." He grabbed my hand and we all quickly made it out to the truck. We drove out of town towards the Sonoran Desert. We pulled up in front of a big warehouse building and I blanched at the name of the company.

"We're doing a hot air balloon ride?!?" I all but screeched at him. _Heights. What is it with guys testing my limits? Heights?!?! Fuck me._

"Are you okay with that?" He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. I nodded my head. _Damn him. I know that he purposely used his twang to his advantage. How am I supposed to say no to him when he does that?_

Jasper ran inside real quick to talk to the pilot. Minutes later he came outside to get Elizabeth and me and lead us around out back. Standing before us was a massive hot air balloon fully erect and waiting for us to board. The balloon was wonderfully colored with red, yellow and orange with stars scattered all over it. I hoisted myself into the basket with John the pilot as Jasper handed me Elizabeth and climbed in too.

"Well….it's a little tight in here but we should have no problem. Are we ready to go?" John asked. I nodded my head and Jasper laid his arm around my shoulder to keep me from falling over. I hardly even realize I was shaking from fear. I heard the sound of the propane fire above us roar and I trembled even harder.

"Don't worry darlin'. I have you and I promise I won't let go. Ever." He whispered in my ear and tightened his grip on my shoulder. I was trying really hard to not be more afraid of the hot air balloon ride than my little girl.

Before long we were soaring above the desert. Elizabeth loved it and started pointing out several things saying 'cool' about it all. John was constantly giving us commentary about what we were seeing and where. I started to relax slightly in Jaspers arms. It was so peaceful looking out over the state we live in. The view was magnificent. We started to float closer towards the city but stayed a good distance away because of certain regulations. Jasper handed me a pair of binoculars and pointed towards part of the town.

"Can you see that, over there?" I looked through the tiny lenses and saw the farm. I could just barely make out the house in the field.

"Am I looking at the farm?"

"Yep." Jasper added proudly.

"Wow, that's kind of cool." I replied pulling the binoculars away from my face.

"I wanna see." Elizabeth bellowed in my ear. I held them up to her eyes with Jaspers assistance so she can try and see. "Woooow….that's so cool." We all happily laughed at her amazement. I felt the balloon start rise further up in the air and felt my nerves start to come back in full force. The balloon started to drift closer to the ranch and Jasper handed the binoculars back to me.

"I have something hidden out there in the field, can you see it?" I pulled them to my eyes and focused trying to find what he was talking about. I was also trying not to focus on the fact that I was looking over the edge of a balloon so far up in the air. Finally I was able to spot it, although, I probably could have seen it from the air without the binoculars. Cut out in one of the fields was 'I  U'. I felt the tears fall down my face and start to pool around the edges of my binoculars. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I felt Jaspers arms entwine around my waist as he rested his head on the shoulder opposite of Elizabeth who was still on my hip. "I just wanted the world to know how much I love you, both of you. You girls are my world now and I promise not to hurt you. Happy Birthday baby." He kissed the side of my cheek and I swear I was going to hyperventilate from crying.

I turned around so I could see his face and Elizabeth launched herself into his arms. I knew then and there that this man was too good to be true. He loved me and I was broken. And he loved my daughter who would have grown up to be broken had it not been for his love. Hopefully, someday, I was going to marry this man. I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss as the pilot John cleared his throat. "We are going to start to descend now." Nearly an hour later we were back in the truck and driving away to our next destination – which I had no idea what it was.

I was turned around in the front seat talking to Libby about the ride in the hot air balloon when the truck stopped. I glanced at Jasper who just nodded his head. "We're here." I looked out the window and saw my mom standing on the front porch. _My mom's house?_ I looked back at Jasper and he started opening the door. "She wanted to see you." He shrugged and grabbed Libby out of the back. He set her down as we started walking towards the front of the house and she took off running.

"Libby, no running to Nana. Wait until we get out back." I called out after her. My mom scooped her up in her arms hugged her and set her back down again.

"Libby?" She asked looking at Elizabeth and then back at us. Jasper reached down and grabbed my hand as we made it to the porch.

"Yeah Nana. It's my nick name. Jazzy gave it to me." She said in a sarcastic tone and took off into the house to find Phil.

"Okay then." My mother answered slightly stunned. "Why don't you two make your way to the back yard? Phil is cooking on the grill and I'm almost done in the kitchen." She pulled me into a quick hug and whispered 'Happy Birthday Sweetie' in my ear. We found Phil in the back yard and it smelled great. I introduced Jasper to him and they immediately fell into conversation. I heard Jasper tell him a bit about the baseball games he took us to, the zoo and the hot air balloon ride today. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were getting along so well. When Phil met Edward he instantly hated him. I never found out why but I have noticed that Phil seems to be a pretty good judge of character.

My mom came out a little bit later and joined me sitting on the porch. The guys were standing by the grill still talking and Libby was playing on her swing set. She handed me a beer with a smile on her face and I knew the inquisition was about to start. "Just get it over with already." I mumbled to her as I took a swig of my beer.

"Sooooo…..You two look rather happy." She crooned at me.

"Yes mom, we really are." I took another swig of my beer trying to hide the smile that spread across my face.

"Sooooo….are you doing it yet?"

"Mother!" I screeched at her and both the guys' heads snapped in our direction. I glanced at them red faced and then looked at my mother. I lowered my voice to answer. "That is entirely none of your business." I settled back into my seat and tried to will away my flaming face.

"I knew it! You got that look about you." She paused and looked at me with a big smile on her face. _Oh god._

"What?" I whined.

"Is he good?" I felt my face get even hotter. "Ahhh….look at that blush. Gives you away every time."

"Mother…" I warned.

"What? Its girl talk. Besides, I bet he is good. There is just something about cowboys. They wear really tight pants which makes it even easier to imagine…" I cut her off.

"Mother, stop it! Stop talking about him like that. I don't want to know that you think like that, okay?"

She just laughed and took a drink of her beer. "Whatever you say Bella." Phil finished cooking the rest of the food and we all took our seats around the back porch table. The food was fabulous as always and, despite what I hoped, my mother came out of the kitchen with a birthday cake, candles and even sang to me - which course Jasper got in on. I was okay with the singing once I got to hear his sexy voice. I opened presents afterwards. Mom and Phil got me season tickets to all of Phil's home games. _Woohoo_. I got that every year and it was getting rather boring. My dad had apparently sent my birthday present to my mom's house. I got ten different catalogues of guns to purchase and a 'gift certificate" from him saying he would buy me my first gun when he came down for Thanksgiving. He even marked several pages with ones he thought would be sufficient for me. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to buy me one after the break in and the Edward thing.

I sat back in my seat and thought that I had gotten all of my presents. Alice had sent hers with everyone else up there a few days ago, the tickets, the catalogues, the hot air balloon ride and Libby's writing supplies. Not bad for my birthday. I looked at Jasper and saw him smiling at me. I mouthed the word 'what' to him and he shook his head. He slid a tiny flat wrapped box in front of me. "You didn't have to buy me anything. You did the balloon ride."

"That was only part of your gift. Open it." He almost looked like a little kid on Christmas smiling the way he was. I carefully slid the ribbon off the package and pulled the top off the box. Inside laid a simple white gold necklace with a pendant that had small open heart. It had no diamonds or anything extravagant on it. It was simple, classic and understated. It was perfect. I started to pull it from the box and Jasper stopped me. "Let me." He slid it around my neck and clasped it shut kissing the back of my neck where it lay. I looked at him and gave him a quick small kiss because my mom and Phil were still sitting there.

"Thank you Jazz. I love it." Our quiet little moment was broken apart by the loud sound of my cell phone ringing. I pulled it from my pocket and noticed the name on the front. I sighed. "Hey Lauren. I'm in the middle of dinner. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah sure. I just wanted to tell you something first." I could barely hear her with the loud uproar in the background. It almost sounded as if she was standing in a room full of a hundred people or better. I could hear people shouting that were obviously not talking to her saying things like 'congratulations', 'Yeah' and my ever favorite 'woohoo'.

"Lauren, where are you? I can barely hear you." I put my hand on my other ear trying to block out any other noises. Jasper looked at me with a funny look as she finally spoke.

"I'm in Vegas!" She shouted into the phone. My heart jumped into my throat._ No. No .No._ "Felix and I decided to elope. We got married!" She sounded so happy and so excited. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?"

**A/N:** I hate cliffys. I'm sorry. What do you think about Laurens eloping decision? Dumb or dumber?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Okay, lots to cover. So, long time for me to update, I know, but my laptop is fixed and I am ecstatic about that. Huge sorry for not being able to reply to everyone last chapter. For those I wasn't able to get to – THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I know that FF was having quite a few issues in the last couple of weeks so I am going to guess that is why a lot of you didn't review like normal. I just hope that the issues are fixed and I can reply to you.

Also, I entered into the **MissAlex's and Larin20's One Shot Lurkers Challenge** (link in my favorites) and my One Shot story was picked as one of the top six finalists. It's called 'The Couple Upstairs'. I would love you all forever if you could go read and review it (the review you leave is your vote). Thank you so much!!! (Voting ends August 24th 8pm est)

To my BFFFer's – You guys are all freaking awesome and are the best support group a girl can have!!! Not to mention – the stache rides :D LOL....need I say more?

Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05 – I owe you an order of orange chicken for your help!

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight so you can't sue!

**Bella POV**

It's been two months since my birthday. Two very long months that have brought us into November with Thanksgiving Day rapidly approaching. I liked to say that my birthday day was the most amazing day ever, but it wasn't. Don't get me wrong. Jasper was amazing, as usual, and out did every birthday I had ever had. But Lauren's surprise marriage tipped over the boat – the emotional boat. I have had enough. Too many emotional things have happened to me in the last several months that I am surprised it took me this long to crack.

I am happy for her. Truly honestly am happy that she found someone that is willing to step up like Jasper is for Elizabeth. I was rather disappointed that they were only together for such a short period of time before running off to Vegas. I figure that one decision is going to make things quite difficult for her regarding her daughter and Edward. She decided to go after him for child support. She works a measly job with hardly any pay and Felix only makes so much on the ranch. I have to wonder if Edward will fight her about who parented the child especially with her quickie marriage. I need a worry stone to rub with as much crap I take on. My shoulders are heavy with the stress I shouldn't be carrying. Lauren, her baby and Felix shouldn't be my worries – but they are.

Her pregnancy and new husband, her marriage and her happy life made me question my own. She bounced back so quickly from the whole Edward thing and I feel like my life is falling short of the standards yet again. Jasper's amazing and is everything I ever wanted for myself and my daughter, but I often question the relationship. Did he take me in out of the kindness of his heart or does he actually love me? It's hard to prove he doesn't love me with everything he says and does. So is this some power trip about helping the weak? I have always been so independent. I can take care of myself and Elizabeth. Always have and I know I always will. But in the last few months I have had to rely on someone other than myself too much. It scares me that I have put myself so far out there and I am so vulnerable to hurt, to failure. What happens if the tide changes? I have no house to my name, no job. I have some money in the bank but what then? What if? The what if questions have been plaguing my mind and I can't seem to get them to go away.

I plastered on a happy façade after Lauren's elopement. I tried to continue on from day to day without the endless depression taking over. I go to school, I smile with Libby and play with her, I cook, I clean, and I make love with Jasper. But I can't stop the questions in my mind – what next? What am I working towards? Is this the life I want? Is Jasper really the man for me? I love him, I know I do, but given everything that has happened, I question his motives. Edward really did ruin me. What happen to the girl that was growing up wanting to be a mother, a wife, write books in between doing the laundry and cooking for her family? I'm scared of everything falling apart now and I question everybody's intentions. Are they _all_ going to fuck me over like Edward did?

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and my dad is finally coming down to visit. Jasper and I decided to have Thanksgiving dinner here at the ranch for everyone – and I mean everyone. Besides the three of us – my father, my mother, Phil, Peter, Charlotte and their little boy, James and Victoria, Jessica and Demetri and Felix and Lauren will all be here. And I have my work cut out for me. I started the cooking and prepping today so I can make sure to get ahead of myself. Charlotte offered to make a second turkey for me and a pie which I immediately took her up on. Jasper's kitchen was bigger than any I have ever worked in but I knew I was in a little over my head.

I was making a turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, two different kinds of stuffing, candy yams, corn, cream onions and dinner rolls. Charlotte was making the pumpkin pie and I was making the apple and blueberry. Hopefully, this would be enough to feed the fifteen of us.

Because I started dinner preparations today Jasper offered to go to the airport and pick up Charlie. This has me immensely worried. Charlie was staying here for Thanksgiving and was flying home on Sunday. Four whole days with my father. I'm excited. I haven't seen him in nearly a year and Libby has been running around "helping" momma get the house ready for him. She has actually been helping make the messes momma's _trying_ to clean up.

Jasper left nearly two hours ago to pick up my dad from the airport. I let Charlie know that Jazz was picking him up and I showed Jasper many different pictures of my father so he would know what he looked like. I was nervous. Their first meeting and I wasn't even there to facilitate it. I can only hope and pray that my dad doesn't say anything to scare Jasper…or embarrass me.

I had just put the vacuum away and grabbed a bottle of water when I heard the crunch of the gravel outside – they were home. I felt nervous all of a sudden. The butterflies started assaulting my stomach fiercely with the knowledge of the fact that my dad just met my live in boyfriend and was stuck in a truck with him for nearly an hour from the airport home_. Oh my god, I hope they didn't kill each other_. I opened the front door and stood on the porch. I saw my dad slip from the passenger side door and grab a bag from the back and….he was laughing? I noticed Jasper shut the driver side door and was smiling too. _Oh my god, they're getting along?_ I can still remember the first time my dad met Edward. He hated him and pulled the whole "let me clean my guns when he arrives" crap that dads are suppose to pull. The first time my dad actually even smiled around Edward was shortly after Libby was born and he was holding her – I still think it was completely involuntary and Edward has never actually made him smile – let alone laugh!

"Hey Bells!" I heard my dad say with laughter still lingering in the air. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. I felt him chuckle as he quickly placed a kiss on my cheek. I laughed in return as his mustache tickled my cheek. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"I'll get Libby." Jasper said as he grabbed my dad's bag and quickly walked up into the house. He return seconds later with a little pink blur sprinting out the house and practically flying off the porch into my dad's arms screaming "Papa!" We made our way inside to get comfortable.

Jasper gave him the grand tour and put him in my old room next to Libby's room. I figured I would get some kind of argument from my dad about Jasper and I sharing a room, but nothing came. He was being entirely too cordial with everything and I felt nervous. Something was up his sleeve and it was making me worry – some more.

I stepped into the kitchen and decided to throw something together for lunch for the four of us. I could hear my dad and Libby upstairs in her room. She was so excited to be able to show him all her toys. Jasper cleared his throat behind me causing me to jump. That man can be very sneaky when he wants to be. He crossed the room and pulled me into a quick hug, a quick kiss and he started helping me with lunch.

"So…how'd the drive go?" I tentatively asked.

"Good. It was good. Your dad and I had a nice long talk."

"What'd you talk about?" _Please don't let it be anything embarrassing._

"Nothing specific. Just general get to know you questions and answers. Your dads a good man."

"Well apparently he likes you. I have never seen him smile with Edward let alone laugh. I wish I could have been a fly on the wall inside the truck on the way home." I glanced over at Jasper and the color drained from his face. _Curious, very curious. I wonder what my father said to scare him so badly?_

He quickly snapped back to reality and looked over at me. "Nah, I think it would have bored you. We mainly talked about the ranch and fishing trips. I think your dad, Peter, Felix, Demetri and I are all going to go fishing on Saturday." The rest of the day passed easily enough. I spent most the day in the house preparing for the next day while Jasper and my dad went outside. I saw them out in the yard playing with Libby and my heart warmed. Maybe I am just being ridiculous with my thinking. Why am I pushing myself to define my relationship or fit us into a specific category? I don't need to immediately jump back into a marriage like Lauren did. What Jasper and I have is great and I need to set aside my worries and fears and accept what I have been blessed with.

They next day started out in a whirlwind. I got up around five in the morning to start on dinner to make sure it would be done by three o'clock. Everybody started showing up around noon. The guys all hung around outside drinking beer and standing on the deck bullshitting with each other. My mom, dad and Phil all seemed to be acting civil towards each other, for my benefit or not, I was happy about it. Thankfully all the women came in to give me a hand in the kitchen. I hadn't seen Lauren in a few weeks and I was shocked at how much bigger she had gotten. She was already well over six months and was huge. But her sudden transformation was nothing like Victoria's. The last time I saw her at the barbeque she was only a few weeks along. Now she was ballooning out just like Lauren. I felt the strings pull at my heart as I imagined what it would be like to be pregnant again. I didn't exactly get to enjoy in it when I was pregnant with Elizabeth because Edward was always in such a shallow mood. My happiness was always dragged down by his now obvious displeasure at our conception.

We had about an hour left until dinner was going to be served when I heard a car pull up in the front yard. I glanced around us quickly doing a head count and realized, we were all here already. _Who the hell would be showing up now? _I took my apron off and set it on the counter when I heard Jasper's voice carry in from the front porch. "Bella, sweetie, I think you should come here." My heart started pounding in my chest as I quickly walked to the front door.

"Mr. Jenks? What are doing here today?" I was stunned. Why would my lawyer be showing up on my door step on a holiday? I looked around and seemed to notice we had a crowd standing around waiting for his answer. I quickly stepped off the porch and walked over to his car hoping we would be able to keep this somewhat private. I was quite afraid of what he was going to tell me. It had to be bad if he was coming to me on a holiday instead of just waiting until office hours on Monday.

"I'm sorry to bug you today _Miss Swan_," he laid heavy emphasis on my name before he continued. "But I will be leaving out of the state for two months and I wanted to give these two you now before I left." He hand me a thick manila envelope that was sealed and had my name on the cover. I looked at it a little confused and little elated._ Please please be what I think it is._

"Um...Is this...are these my..."

"Divorce papers, yes. You are as of today considered divorced by the state of Arizona. I know how much this meant to you and I didn't think you would want to wait to find out.

Congratulations." I stood there shocked for a second before it finally hit me. I squealed in a very Alice like fashion and threw my arms around him hugging him to me tightly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Jenks. I appreciate it more than you can imagine." After a quick hello and goodbye to both Jasper and Lauren, Mr. Jenks left us to our festivities. I was beyond joyous given the good news I received shortly before dinner started. I practically jumped into Jasper's arms in the front yard in front of everyone. I had to remember to contain myself in front of our friends and family. As I sat at the dinner table watching Jasper carve the turkey I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing right this minute? Here I was surrounded by friends and family that I didn't have a year ago and Edward lost his only remaining relative, his father, recently. I tried not to let my pity on Edward ruin my dinner though. All I had to do was think about how horrible my life had been going up until I met Jasper and I immediately started feeling better. Edwards selfish actions brought me my future – Jasper, brought me my new family whom I was surrounded by and a new friend and sibling for Elizabeth. I don't regret the actions that took place since it brought me all of this I just regret the fact that it took those actions to get me this. This family is what I was most thankful for on this day and without really acknowledging it, I knew I had to be thankful to Edward for that.

After dinner was completed the guys, as thoughtful as they could be, banished us women to front room while they commenced on cleaning up afterwards. I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to Jasper, my father, Phil and Peter bump around the kitchen looking for the tupperware containers and where certain things go. Since moving in with Jasper, he gave me permission to fix up the kitchen any way I wanted, since then he hasn't been able to find or put anything away properly. Felix, Lauren, Jessica, Demetri, James and Victoria all left shortly after dinner ended. I sent them home with a couple pieces of pie to enjoy later. My mom, Charlotte, Elizabeth and me all sat in the living room watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade we had recorded earlier.

Charlotte had just put their son down for a nap upstairs in Libby's room and I just sat back and took in my environment. This was my life and to be honest with myself, no matter how scare I was and how vulnerable I made myself, I wouldn't change a thing. I wanted this and all it took was a family get together for my 'what if' questions to finally halt.

"Soooo Isabella...." I heard my mother's quiet voice chime in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw my mother sitting rather close to me with questions dancing in her eyes. I groaned.

"What mother?" I asked as I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the back of the couch. I was exhausted after everything. The cooking, the cleaning, the entertaining and the divorce news. A little sleep might be necessary in order to continue brain functions at this point.

"Well I was just thinking..." My mother whispered back to me very quietly.

"That's never a good thing..." I quipped.

"Ha ha Isabella. Anyways, I was just thinking now that your officially divorced..." I cracked an eye open and looked over at her. She was whispering awfully quiet and kept glancing back and forth from the kitchen to me.

I closed my eyes again preparing for whatever stupid idea my mother might have. "Just spit it out mother."

"Well how long until you make an honest man out of Jasper and actually make him Elizabeth's daddy? You're officially divorced so you can go get married again now." My eyes shot open and I sprung forward. _Holy shit!_

"Mother!"

"What? I was just asking?"

"One, I don't even think I have been officially divorced for a full day yet. And two, that's Jasper's decision. I know we live in a very modern world, _Mother_, but I am still old fashion enough to want the man to propose in a relationship. I am not going to ask him to marry me like you did with Phil." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I sat back just in time to hear a males voice filter into the living room.

"What did your mom do with me?" Phil asked utterly confused. I noticed the guys walking into the living room behind him and I groaned and looked down at my feet. _Please God if you are up there and partially listening to me, please tell me Jasper didn't just hear that conversation. I don't want to scare him off. Thanks_. I looked at Jasper's face and noticed he looked just as confused as Phil. _Thanks God, but please make sure my mother keeps her big mouth shut tight!_

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about girly things." _My mother winked at Phil and I don't know what was worse. Jasper knowing we were talking about marriage or it being implied that I was talking about sex with my mother. Shoot me now, please._

Peter and Charlotte left not too long later taking their ever cute snoring little boy home. My mom and Phil only hung around for about an hour later before they too excused themselves. When bed time for Elizabeth rolled around my dad offered to take her up and read her a bedtime story since he didn't get to spend that much time with her. I was happy he was here able to see her. Children grow too fast and I didn't want him to miss his opportunity to get to know her.

Jasper and I went to bed within a half hour after they did. I barely got my shirt pulled up over my head to change before I felt Jasper's body pressed up against my back. His hands were wrapped around me and fondling my chest as his mouth assaulted my neck. I moaned out rather loudly as he chuckled against my neck. "Dinner was absolutely fabulous. I was thinking..." He said between kissing my neck. "Perhaps if you aren't too tired I could return the favor and show you just how much I enjoyed it?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I groaned again.

"Baby, I would love nothing better than that but I can't do that with my dad sleeping upstairs. Other than Elizabeth, I am sure he'd like to think that is the one and only time I have ever had sex."

He chuckled softly as he grabbed my shirt off the floor and handed it back to me. "Here, slip this back on. I have an idea." I watched as he opened up his closet and pulled out a woolen blanket. He grabbed my hands and opened his door sneaking quietly out into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked him and giggled as he opened the front door and slowly opened the screen door making sure it wouldn't squeak.

"Just trust me." I could barely see the twinkle in his eye as he pulled me quietly through the moonlight towards the barn. He opened the side door into the barn and clicked on a tiny little light overhead.

"The barn, Jasper? Isn't that a little clichéd?" He just laughed as he pulled my hand towards the stairs that lead to the loft full of hay.

"Yeah, it may be a little to clichéd, but you know you love the idea." I smiled and let him lead me to the back side of the hay. He laid down the blanket across it so it wouldn't scratch us and quickly pulled me down onto it. He hovered above me as he made quick work of our clothing.

He leaned back on his knees as he looked at my naked body lying beneath him. I felt nervous at him staring at my body like that. He leaned down and put his lips right at my ear as he whispered to me, "You know how hard it has been to try and keep my hands to myself today. You in your little apron spinning about the kitchen cooking one of the most unbelievable meals I have ever had. You were a vision of perfection. It may sound little chauvinistic of me, but I can't help but love you in the housewife role. It's a role I hope you will fill for me for the rest of our lives."

I almost felt like crying at his admission. If I didn't know any better it almost sounded as if he was proposing to me. But no guy would be stupid enough to propose to his girl right before or after sex. I grabbed his face and yanked his lips to mine. I was bound and determined to show him just how much he meant to me. All my stupid worrying was for nothing. This man was my life and what better day to show how thankful I was for him. I felt him reach down between us and slip himself in me. I cried out as he begun rocking harder against me. This would not be drawn out, it would be quick and heated trying to express our passion and love for each other in the most primal way possible. I was loud in my moaning not caring since no one would hear us. It's not as if the horses downstairs can speak to us as if they were Mr. Ed.

Jasper pulled his lips away from mine and started kissing down my chest as I arched up into him. He pulled and bit at my nipples causing my body to shiver and break out in goose bumps. He grabbed a hold of my hips and angled me up just a little bit differently and quickened his pace. Within minutes I was crying out for the world to hear how much I loved this man. Seconds later he collapsed next to me and quickly pulled the blanket around us wrapping us in a safe cocoon. I placed my head on his chest as I listened to his pounding heart and breathing come down.

"Mmmm....Christmas is at my mom's next." I felt him chuckle beneath me.

"Why? I kinda like having the house full of people." His hand started rubbing up and down my back as I settled deeper into his chest.

"Yeah, me too, but then my dad will be staying at her house and we can leave Nana and Papa with Libby and we can do this..." I mentioned between us, "Underneath the Christmas tree or in front of the fire place with no worries what so ever."

He nuzzled his face into my hair and placed a quick kiss on top of my head. "Well....I like the sound of that. Some candy canes and hot coco with you in a Santa's little helper outfit?" I laughed. "What? A guy can dream." I smiled and just shook my head. Yes, a guy can dream, but so can a girl. I wonder if they will be the same dream.

**A/N:** So…Thanksgiving is over now and what a heck of a festivity it was!! Christmas is up next, but before we get to that I have a word from Charlie….Curious as to what he has to say? Me too….

p.s. You can follow me on Twitter to receive updates and ask any questions you want (link is on profile)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hello everyone. First, I would like to say thank you for all the support everyone has given me. Your reviews really do make me smile (no matter how small they are), so THANK YOU.

Also, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this post. I have no computer at home right now so writing is difficult because I only get the opportunity if it is slow at work. And, we are winding down on this story. There are only a few chapters left (I won't say how many because it all depends on what the characters say to me and how much writing I actually end up doing) but I thought I'd give you a heads up.

Also, please forgive me – this chapter is _NOT_ beta'd, so just ignore any mistakes you find. My wonderful beta is on a mini lil vaca in San Fran right now and I wanted to get this posted to you guys sooner rather than later. Love you Lea, Hope you're having fun!!

**Disclaimer: **I am still not S. Meyer though I'd love to be….

**Jasper POV**

Thanksgiving this year was one of the best holidays I had had in a long time. The holidays always reminded me of my mom and dad and I never missed them as much as I did during the holiday time. I wish Bella could have met them. I am positive she would have won over their hearts in a matter of minutes. And I am sure that my folks would have opened their arms welcoming Libby as their own. I sure thought of her that way.

My parents passed away only a week before Christmas, so understandably, Christmas has always been a hard time for me. I would shut down and ignore my family and friends. I would recoil in on myself and forget that Christmas even existed. No decorations, no traditions, no presents. But I couldn't do that this year. This year I had Bella and Libby to show how Christmas is supposed to be. I needed to suck it up and move on. Besides, I needed to pass on my family traditions regarding Christmas. It was only fair to the memory of my parents to continue everything they instilled in me. So, I did just that.

A week after Thanksgiving Bella, Libby and I went and bought our first Christmas tree together. Theoretically, it was my first Christmas tree in nearly fifteen years. I had no decorations, lights – nothing. I took Bella to the mall and we bought a ton of decorations. Everything from stockings to lights to scented candles. I let her get anything and everything to decorate our house any way she wanted.

And Libby. I had never seen a kid so excited about Christmas. Her eyes would grow huge with every little detail. She was glowing with anticipation and I felt like a new dad. I wanted to buy her everything she wanted. Bella and I went shopping for her about two weeks before Christmas and I was still catching shit for it. Bella seems to have a very incriminating photo of me on her phone. Me, standing in the Barbie isle of the toy store, with four different Barbie's in my hand trying to decide which to buy for Libby. I had never bought a present for a little girl; I had no idea what I was doing. So I bought them all.

Our house looked like the mall threw up in it, but in a tasteful way. Bella really did have a knack for decorating. The tree was beautiful and there was more presents spilling out from it then I think I have ever seen. Alice and sent a delivery a week ago and we have been getting a new package from her every day, all of which are for Libby. Bella's other friends from Seattle had sent their respective packages too. This little girl was going to be entirely too spoiled but it just goes to show you how much everyone loves her.

We were doing Christmas at our house and Bella's mom's house this year. Her dad had decided to come down again but would be staying at a hotel this time around. Bella, Libby and I will do Christmas Eve and early Christmas morning here and then go to her mother's for the rest of Christmas day and dinner. Libby has presents spilling out under the tree there too.

For the last three weeks Bella has been asking Libby what she wants from "Santa" but Libby has yet to give her an answer. Stubborn little girl. She can't make up her mind what she wants, or at least that's what Bella thinks. Libby told me what she wanted from Santa when I took her to the mall to help her buy a present for her mom. It was the cutest thing in the world her showing me what she wanted from Santa. I complied and told her I would do everything in my power to get her what she wanted. I just had to hope that Bella agreed with me.

I was just starting to wake up when I heard a loud knock at our door. Bella jolted awake next to me and looked at the door. "Huh?" She mumbled intelligibly.

"Mama….get upppppp! It's Christmas Eve!" I heard Libby yell from the other side of the door.

"Alright sweetie I'll be out in a second." Bella called back as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. I quickly threw on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. I pulled my bedroom door open to find Libby sitting there with a Christmas present sitting on her lap.

"Can I open a present now?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No Libby. You know you have to wait." I saw her face drop. "Go put the present back under the tree." She quickly got up and walked into the other room. I went to the kitchen and put the coffee on. Bella step in moments later and I pulled her into a hug giving her a quick morning kiss.

"What are we going to do today?" Libby called from behind us. I sat down in one of the kitchen tables and pulled her towards me. I sat her in my lap and gave her a hug too.

"You want Santa to come right?" I asked

"Yes!" She screeched.

"Well, Santa likes cookies, right?"

"Yes!" Bella looked over at us smiling and shaking her head as she pulled a pan from the cupboard and grabbed the eggs.

"Well, how about we make some yummy cookies to leave for him tonight, how does that sound?"

"Yes!" She jumped off my lap and raced over to her mom. "Mama, can we please?"

"Yes, I suppose we can. But breakfast first and bath. Then we can start work on the cookies." Libby ran off screaming to the living room and I heard the TV turn on moments later. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Mmhmm…you know I haven't the slightest clue on how to make cookies…." I mumbled into her neck. I felt her body shake with laughter.

"Then why'd you suggest it?"

"My mom and I used to make sugar cookies and decorate them with different colored icing every year for Santa. Even after I found out that he wasn't real." I whispered that last part looked over my shoulder to ensure Libby wasn't listening. "It was just our tradition and I haven't done it in a really long time."

"Okay…that actually sounds like fun. Elizabeth and I don't really have any Christmas traditions so…"

Two hours later Bella pulled out everything need to make homemade sugar cookies with butter cream frosting. She even made several different colors of frosting so that we could decorate the cookies any way we wanted. She had bought cookie cutters in the shape of a snowman, Christmas tree, bell and wreath. I didn't decorate that many cookies. To be honest, I sucked at it. Looking back now, my mom really was the artist of the family and that's why the cookies always turned out so great. Bella was brilliant at decorating but she too didn't do that many either. Most of the cookies were hand decorated by Libby. She seemed to love the idea, to the point of deciding to be silly and making things like a red and white Christmas tree and a green snowman. However, one of us had to sit with her the entire time because she started putting more icing in her mouth than on the cookies and shockingly, about twelve cookies had gone missing. Granted, half of those were me, but Bella didn't need to know that.

Later that evening we helped Elizabeth set the cookies out for "Santa" and let her open one present. I let her open one of the Barbie's I picked out for her. She was so excited about that one present. The look on her face, the smile in her voice as she jumped and down, it would never grow old to me. We settled down and decided to watch Christmas movies. We started off with Miracle on 34th Street and then moved on to How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Libby fell asleep shortly after we started the last movie. Bella carried her upstairs as I quietly set to work on constructing her new doll house Bella insisted we get for her from "Santa". I still hadn't told her what Libby really wanted from Santa. I figured I'd wait until Christmas at her mothers. I took a couple bites of the cookies she set out to make it look like Santa really had come before Bella and I turned in for bed.

The next morning we woke to Libby coming in and bursting through our bedroom door, jumping on us with fervor screaming "Its Christmas!" Technically, I don't consider it morning if the sun isn't up yet. Granted I get up this early nearly every day, but there is a definite difference between an alarm clock and a little girl jumping on you and barely missing your nuts. Bella and I pulled ourselves out of bed. I immediately went to get a cup of coffee as Bella started setting up for opening presents grabbing scissors, trash bags for the wrapping and a pad of paper and a pen. I was a little confused about the pad of paper and pen until she explained that with that many present from so many different people, notes had to be taken.

By 8 o'clock Libby had ripped through all of her presents. And there was so many of them. I will never underestimate Alice's shopping power again. I use to laugh when Bella told me stories, it's true, they are all true. Libby got nearly enough new clothes from her to throw away her entire wardrobe sitting upstairs. She got tons of toys from everyone in Seattle on top of that. Toys I have never even heard of. I didn't grow up around girls and I had never been around little girls. There had never been so many pink and purple items in my living room before.

Bella and I kept our gifts to a minimum to each other. I got her tickets to play that would be coming to town in a few months, a few new books I knew she wanted and a set of diamond earrings. She in return surprised me with her gifts. I received a whole collection of civil war journals and a four day stay at an isolated cabin with her redeemable anytime over the next year. In that envelope was also a promise for a special present for afterhours. I smiled at the thought. We were both simple people and extravagant gifts weren't needed to express how much we loved each other.

By 9 o'clock we were at her mother's unloading a couple bags full of presents for them. We settled into the living room to enjoy the festivities. Bella and I sat next to each other in a couple chairs, Renee and Phil on the couch and Charlie was sitting on the chair by the Christmas tree with Libby at his feet. He was talking animatedly with here and the new bike he got for her. The smile on his face alone showed how much he enjoyed being a grandfather. We all opened the last of our gifts. All simple things for our home and a million more toys for Elizabeth. Charlie's present was the most unexpected but I agreed whole heartedly with him. He wanted to purchase a gun for Bella. Normally, the idea of Bella and a gun scared the crap out of me. However, I want to know my girls are protected if I am not there for any reason. Bella finally conceded and agreed to go with her father to get the gun. Both of us would be going to the gun range to learn how to handle and fire a gun properly. A safe was the next thing on my list that was a need to have purchase.

When Libby finished unwrapping her presents she sat on the floor playing with a little of everything while the rest of us sat around just talking. Renee had brought out some hot coco as we told stories of our childhoods and Libby's hilarious Christmas mornings. Half way through I caught Libby's eye and gave her a nod. That girl sure is smart for her age.

**Bella POV**

Today had been amazing. Scratch that, this whole month had been. I knew Christmas was a hard time for Jasper. He had told me about his parents and what this holiday meant to him. I can't express how much I love him and how grateful I was for him to be able to put the painful memories aside and make new ones with Libby and I. It's so surreal and I still can't wrap my head around the fact that this man sitting next to me was real. Every guy 'woos' a girl when they first start dating in order to get her into bed. The first few weeks of a relationship are great because the guy is on his best behavior and treats you so well. Eventually it fades and the leopard shows his real spots. Things change and the 'wooing' stops. But not with Jasper. He shows me his love every day and it never gets old. We aren't perfect, we have had stupid arguments just like the next couple, but at the end of the day – we're still just us.

I laughed as my mom continued to tell a story about Libby and Santa from a few years back. I remember how bad she screamed when 'Santa' had come to visit her. Suddenly Libby jumped up and ran from the room. I looked curiously at Jasper and he just shrugged his shoulders. I looked back over at my mom and she shook her head.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, are you okay?" I shouted down the hall.

"Yeah…" I heard her yell back. I heard her foot steps as she came running back down the hall. "I just thought of something Mama." She stopped in front of me with her arms behind her back. Normally this stance would scream her innocence, but I knew better. She was up to something.

"What sweetie?" I inquired while setting down my hot coco mug and leaning forward.

"I know what I want from Santa now." She sounded so sweet.

"Sweetie, Santa already came. You got the doll house remember?"

"But I have to have this from Santa."

I sighed. "Ok, Sweetie, maybe when can catch him before he goes home to the North Pole. What is it you want?"

"I want Jasper to be my daddy." I blanched and my eyes grew wide. She said this loudly, in front of everyone. What was I going to say?

"Sweetie…" I whispered and leaned further in towards her. "We talked about this, remember, I would love for Jasper to be your daddy but that's his decision. Only he can choose to be your daddy."

She broke out in a smile and thrusted her hands forward at me. "He said you would say that and I was supposed to give you this when you do." I felt my breath catch in my throat as I thought of what could possibly be in the little black box in front of me. Elizabeth gently set the box in my hands and skipped over to sit on the floor by my dad. Her naivety of what just took place had shown through the moment she laughed and sat down. She had no idea what this little box could mean. One day she will and I have to wonder if she'll ever remember this moment.

I brought the little box into my lap and looked down at it. Seconds seemed to be passing by as if they were minutes, or even full hours. The weight of the box felt enormous when in reality it was hardly anything and it felt like it was burning a hole in my hand. I slowly and deliberately cracked the top open to peek inside. Yep, it was indeed a ring – a very gorgeous ring. I felt the wet hot tears falling down my face. The weight of everyone stares were finally starting to dawn on me. What felt like an eternity since Elizabeth handed me the box was in actuality a mere 30 seconds – if that.

I briefly raised my eyes and looked directly at Jasper. His eyes were swimming with so many different emotions, flashing by so fast, that I could only catch a couple. Love, fear, commitment, nervousness were just a few. I glanced back down at the ring and smiled. It really was a remarkably elegant ring. It was a two piece set, one with a larger diamond in the middle flanked by a small diamond on either side, the small ring that was its mate had five tiny diamonds on it much the same as the two on the other. It was an engagement ring and wedding band and the significance of it was not lost on me. I glanced back up at Jasper, tears fully streaming out of my eyes, and smiled at him. Relief rushed to his features as he slid out of the seat and dropped to one knee in front of me.

"Bella…" He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of my hands – ring still sitting in my lap. I could feel the nervousness in him with the slight shake of his hands. "The ring in your lap was my mothers. I remember a conversation we had barely a few months before I lost them, when my mother told me that one day I was going to have that ring and that ring was destined for the woman I am going to marry. At the time – I didn't believe her. But I knew when I met you that there was no one on this planet I would rather have wearing that ring than you. You've been through a hard year and yet you are the strongest person I have ever known. There is nothing I would like more than to be able to have you as my wife. To be the husband you never had but always deserved. To be the father Elizabeth needs. To be the man that was lucky enough to have the chance to love you. Bella, I love you more than I ever imagined possible and it would do me a great honor if you would be my wife."

You probably could hear a pin drop and that moment. I could almost swear that the only person breathing in the room was Elizabeth just because she had no idea what was going on. I looked down in my lap at the ring and smiled. I already knew my answer. I glanced back up at Jasper and smiled. "Are you going to make me put the ring on myself?" I asked teasingly and smiled. Jasper, and pretty much everyone else, let out a big breath of air has he grabbed the box, pulled the engagement ring out and slid it on my finger. I felt like it was the ring I was always meant to wear. I leaned forward and pulled Jasper in for a kiss not caring that my folks and my kid were watching. Fuck it all I am getting married.

The rest of Christmas that day past in a blur. I spent most of my time staring at my ring or my fiancée as he interacted with my family. I was surprised to find out that my dad was okay with this, even more surprised to learn he actually gave his permission to Jasper, on Thanksgiving no less. I was entirely too happy to really care about anything at that point. Elizabeth ended up falling asleep early. Around seven she was out cold and my mother put her in the spare room upstairs politely telling us that we should go home and she would watch Elizabeth for the night. She winked right after she said that causing my face to erupt into flames, like usual.

Jasper and I hurried from the house desperate to get home. I still felt like I was living in a surreal dream. I went from married to separated, single, in a relationship, divorced and engaged again in a matter of months. This year really has been an extreme roller coaster. We fell through the front door kissing, licking, nipping and tearing at each other. We barely got the door closed when Jasper picked me up and carried me to towards the couch in the front room. We striped each other throwing our clothes haphazardly throughout the living room.

Jasper laid me on the couch and settled himself over me. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. He placed a small gentle kiss right below the ring on my finger before whispering his love for me. I felt him push into me with ease as our world came together. It was gentle yet feral, sweet yet explosive. Our love was tangible yet slightly out of reach as we moved together frantically seeking out that edge to fall over.

I shifted my hips rising up to meet him with every thrust. He groaned into my neck and latched his mouth onto it. He moved one hand between us seeking out my bundle of nerves and bringing me closer to home. I felt myself start to tense up as the overwhelming passion rolled over me and start crashing like a tidal wave. Within seconds Jasper still above me and moaned loudly into my neck as he came too.

He fell down next to me and pulled me back into his chest, just the two of us lying there naked together on our couch with his arms wrapped tightly around me. The tree was lit in the background but no other light was on. It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel – "making love under the Christmas tree, or in front of the fire". I giggled a little out loud and Jasper whispered "What?" in my ear while placing several little kisses across the back of my neck.

"I was just thinking we were in a romance novel…" I laughed a little bit more as his kisses on my neck slowed to a stop.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You know, making love under the Christmas tree or in front of the fire place." I motioned in front of us as I explained. I felt Jasper chuckle behind me.

"Well…" He started his ministrations on my neck again. "If you really want me to…" He cupped my breath and started trailing his other hand down my stomach. "I'll go turn off the heater and build a fire for you. Then, we can be the every bit of the cheesy romantic couple that you want. Or…" His voice got low and seductive – the thick Texan accent making its full uninhibited appearance, "or….I could just fuck you senseless darlin'?" I moaned slightly and pushed my hips back into him feeling his hard again erection pushing against me. It didn't take much for him to slip into me and pick up again.

After the fifth, or was it sixth, time we slumped together on the floor completely exhausted. I rolled over and rested my head against Jaspers chest and looked at the Christmas tree. It technically wasn't Christmas anymore but I couldn't help but lose myself in the pretty lights and the feelings flowing through me. My eyes started feeling heavy and I was just starting to drift off when I heard my phone start ringing in my pants pocket somewhere in the room.

"Who would be calling this late?" I sat up wide eyed and looked around trying to discern where my pants were lying.

"I don't know babe, but your pants are sitting over by the chair." Jasper mumbled sleepily. I lunged towards my pants and fumbled the phone out hoping to be able to answer before it went to voicemail. I pulled it out and I didn't recognize the number, all I knew was that it was local.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end but I knew we had not been disconnected. I could vaguely hear them breathing. "Hello?" I asked again a little irritated.

"Bella?"

_What?_

_No._

_Why?_

"Edward….?"

**A/N:** I know, I'm mean, I'm Sorry. But please, I would love to know if this chapter lived up to your expectations or not. Talk to you soon. Thanks!!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Oh my god, an update. Holy Shit! LOL. I must apologize for the late posting delays and hardly being able to reply to your guys reviews. My laptop is working as of right now because I spent today recovering it and trying my damnedest to get it to work. Who knows how long it'll last this time…..sorry.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, keeps on reviewing and sending me little jewels of love. You guys are awesome!

Also….Big thanks to my masterful beta Lea for getting this beta'd so fast. To my BFFFer's – you gals all rock and are my support group. Thanks for the laughs and hot pictures ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Twilight except for the crazy stories I concoct with Stephenie's characters. Yes, I do make her characters do things she normally wouldn't, but I think you all are okay with that :D

**Bella POV**

This can't be happening. Today of all freaking days? Why today? I was having an amazing Christmas day. Jasper was opening up to the holidays again after losing his parents, Libby was as cute as ever and now I am engaged. I am betrothed to Jasper as "romantic novel" cheesy as that sounds - I can't stop smiling. He is exactly what I had dreamed about having. I was just getting comfortable in my life, so why did _he_ have to call, now of all times? What in the hell could he possibly want?

"Edward! What the hell do you want?" I yelled in hushed tones into the phone. He had yet to say more than my name to me.

"Bella, I'm not calling for the reasons you think I am. I'm calling on behalf of the hospital." _ The hospital? Oh god._

"What do you mean the hospital Edward? Why are you calling? What happened?" I looked up at Jasper who was grabbing our clothes and bringing them to us. He was already half dress as I jumped up from the ground and started tugging on my jeans. "Answer me Edward!"

"Bella you need to calm down. I'm calling because you were listed on Lauren's file as her in case of emergency contact. You are her medical proxy because her family is so far from Phoenix." _Lauren? But she isn't due for another six weeks._ I grabbed my sweater and tugged it over my head without even bothering to put a bra on. I quickly tugged on my socks and grabbed a hold of my shoes, jacket and purse as Jasper and I ran out the door to the truck.

"What happened Edward? I am on my way." I tugged on my tennis shoes as Edward started talking and Jasper tore down the driveway.

"There was a car accident. Her and her…_husband_…" He choked up on the word husband but was able to continue. "They were hit by a drunk driver on the way home earlier. They are both alive and so is the baby but I'd rather tell you everything once you get here and not over the phone. How far out are you?"

I glanced at the clock on the dash board and looked out the window. "Ten minutes, tops."

"Okay, I'll meet you out front." I heard the distinctive click on the other end and I hung up my phone. I quickly gave Jasper the rundown of information Edward told me as we made our way to the hospital. Within minutes we were pulling in a space and walking up the entrance. Jasper grabbed my hand as Edward came into view.

Edward looked so worn down. He had huge black rings under his eyes and looked like had dropped ten pounds since the last time I saw him. He glanced at our grasped hands and then looked up at Jasper. "Oh good, you came. Saves me a phone call. You and some guy named Peter are listed has Lauren's husband's in case of emergency along with his folks."

"His names Felix." I blurted out irritated at the same time Jasper said "That's probably because we're his employers."

"Regardless. We need to go inside to my office so I can tell you what happened." Jasper and I quietly followed behind Edward through the double doors and into the elevator. To say that ride was uncomfortable would be an understatement…of the century. We reached the third floor and followed Edward into a small little office. There was a row of book shelves on one wall, a small cherry oak desk with his chair on one side and two other worn leather chairs on the other. Edward motioned to the seats as he made his way around the desk. Jasper and I took our seats and he never let go of my left hand. I didn't know if it was only for comfort or to hide the large diamond ring on a very specific finger from my ex-husband.

I glanced at the old grandfather clock sitting in the corner and noted it was just after one in the morning. I would normally be out cold by this time, but I don't think there was any amount of coffee that would make me feel as awake as was I feeling right now. Edward cleared his throat and began.

"At about 9:30 this evening Lauren and…Felix…were hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. The truck hit their truck on the driver side; they spun, hit the curb and rolled effectively landing them upside down. Paramedics brought them in shortly after ten. Felix was rushed into surgery where he currently still is. His whole left side is severely broken. We have a specialized orthopedic surgeon trying to reconstruct his bones with pins and such right now. You don't need to know all the medical jargon, just know that his next few months are going to be excruciating."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Lauren is doing better than him in a sense. She hasn't woken up from the car accident and we had to do an emergency cesarean section. The baby was born roughly six weeks early. She is in the NICU right now. Lauren and Felix both don't know yet that she was born. She is being held as baby Masen right now." Edward hung his head and looked the desk. If I didn't know any better, I would actually think he looked distraught.

I cleared my throat and he looked back up. "Can we see her or is it family only?"

"You are family Bella. Lauren listed in her medical records that you are her adoptive sister. You can go in. Unfortunately he can't." He motioned towards Jasper who just nodded in response. That would make sense and we were both okay with it. I do know that I would have to ask Lauren why she listed me as an adoptive sister in her records. Maybe if something like this ever happened. The sound of Edward's pager going off broke us out of our quiet moment. He quickly grabbed the phone on his desk and called somebody. A couple seconds of him answering 'yes, no, right now, okay, taken care of, and don't worry' and he hung up the phone.

"Felix is out of surgery and they are wheeling him to Lauren's room. It was the least I could do to make sure they got a room together. Hell, I didn't even know she had gotten married. They are in the ICU and his family has shown up along with Peter with some woman and a child." _Charlotte and their son more than likely._

"Edward…" I interrupted, "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head and I continued. "Did you do the surgery for Felix or deliver your daughter?" He was shaking his head before I even got it out.

"Chief wouldn't let me. My child so I couldn't deliver and my child's mother's husband, so no. It goes against hospital policy to operate on family members or loved ones." I nodded my head. "Anyways. They are in room 126. It's the last room closest to the NICU. You guys can go there now and I will make sure you have no problems getting in." He stood and we made our way to leave. I dropped Jasper hand and went to reach for the door knob when I heard a noticeably loud intake of air behind me. _Shit._ I stilled. The ring on my finger was like a beacon drawing in every bit of light from the room to it. _Shit._

"What the hell is that Bella?" I heard Edward growl from behind me. I turned around to see that he wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at Jasper, who I had never seen look so pissed. They were staring at each other like they were waiting for the moment to pull out their six shooters and try to kill each other.

"What is what Edward?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow when he finally looked over at me.

"That….that…_thing _on your finger." He growled out again and looked between Jasper and I.

"Funny Edward, thought you'd recognize what it is since you put one there once before too you know." I heard Jasper almost snort trying to keep in his laughter. He dropped his tense stance against Edwards's disapproval and came to stand next to me casually draping his arm over my shoulder.

"You got married, already? What, are you pregnant?"

"Nah man, she isn't pregnant…yet." I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach at his words. "We aren't married yet either. It's called getting engaged to the woman you love…_and not just because daddy didn't want you too_." He whispered that last part just to get under Edward's skin. Jasper could be mean when he wanted to be and I never realized how hot that actually is.

"Besides Edward…" I seethed, "You gave up the right to have a ring on my finger when you started sticking your dick into Lauren. Not that I hold it against her, she didn't know, but I have always wondered….how's that guilty conscience of yours?"

As usual, Edward deflected. "And where is my daughter this evening?"

I heard Jasper laugh out loud at that one. "Your daughter? Funny. Last time we saw you, at the court house, you gave up all your rights for Elizabeth to me, remember? She now calls me dad, not you. In fact, she doesn't even ask about you." I needed to put a stop to this. It was starting to turn into a pissing contest and now was neither the time nor the place to do it.

"Jasper, Edward….just stop. This isn't the place for this." I turned towards Jasper and motioned towards the door. "We need to go check on them and I am sure _Dr. Masen_ needs to get back to work." I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door without a second glance back at Edward.

We quickly made our way to their room. As soon as we stepped in we were met with the hugs of Peter and Charlotte as well as a kind older couple I could only assume was Felix's folks. We all quickly told each other everything we knew and heard from various doctors. We each looked over at Lauren and Felix's still forms lying in bed. They both looked so battered and bruised.

Felix physically looked the worst. There were minor superficial cuts all along his left side of his face presumably from the glass in the window breaking. His left arm was in a cast and so was his leg. Edward wasn't kidding when he said his whole left side was broken. Felix's mom had pulled back the blankets gently to see that his torso was also bandaged up, broken ribs too. He was in for a very long recovery.

Lauren looked much better than her husband. She had a lot more superficial cuts than he had but she was not in any casts. She just looked like she had gotten in a fight with a razor blade and lost. I don't quite understand why she hadn't woken up. Perhaps it was her body's natural defenses to shut down and reboot. Just a small coma like situation in order to heal from not only the physical but emotional damage too. I hope she wakes soon, both of them, so they could know that they were parents now. I knew I wouldn't leave the hospital, leave that poor defenseless little girl down the hall, if they didn't wake up soon.

All of them stayed in the room as I slipped out and made my way to the NICU. I had to see this little girl for myself. Lauren never even told me what she wanted to name her. So being called little baby Masen right now is sad but truthful. Lauren never told me if she was going to put Edward on the birth certificate or give her little girl his last name. Right now, it looks like she doesn't have a choice. As the little girls biological father, Edward had the upper hand in any decision regarding her since her momma can't.

I stepped into the little room. There were two other incubators on the other side of the room but only one of the three was filled. There was the nurse from the court house standing in the corner filling out a chart but she immediately looked up as I stepped into the room. She looked back down at the chart as she spoke. "Should have figured you be coming in soon too. Edward only ever acts like that when you or her show up. I was having a hard enough time with him being divorced with one kid, then come to find out that this little one is his too, and that she was born preemie. I knew about her, but didn't think I would be the one attending to her….I'm really starting to question what I got myself into." She mumbled the last part more to herself but it wasn't hushed enough for me not to hear.

"I'm sorry. I am sure this is all rather shocking and Jerry Springer like for you." I mumbled back as I slowly approached the incubator. She mumbled a yeah as she set down the chart and excused herself from the room. My first view of Lauren's little girl broke my heart. The little diaper she had on was engulfing her. There were wires and tubes coming out of her everywhere and she was so fucking tiny. I think I could have fit her in the palms of my hand. I am pretty sure my new engagement ring could have fit around her wrist like a watch. She was an awful shade of reddish blue and she just looked miserable being stuck in this heater box.

I pulled up a chair and sat down. I also pulled on the necessary paper gown, gloves and face mask that were required in here. How sad was it that she would spend the first several weeks of her life not being able to be held or have human touch. I can only wonder what will happen when and if Lauren wakes up. She can't take care of her by herself and still be there for Felix. And Felix, he definitely won't be able to go home anytime soon. The tears started flowing freely down my face as I thought about what was to come. How hard this year had been for everyone and even at the end of it, it was only progressing and getting worst.

Lauren woke up only about a day and a half after the accident. She was hysterical when she woke up and discovered her baby was no longer inside her. It took me and Charlotte plus a nurse wheeling the incubator into the room to get her to calm down. Last thing we needed was for her to relapse and go back under. Her tears about everything that had happen didn't cease for nearly two days.

Felix woke up nearly a full week after the accident. His attending doctor thought it would be wise to keep him in a medically induced coma in order to heal faster and avoid all the initial pain. These last couple of days have been hard on everyone. I stayed at the hospital nearly round the clock tending to Lauren and helping to keep her sane while her husband laid in a coma next to her and her child in an incubator on the other side. Jasper, bless his heart, took care of Elizabeth for me during this time. My little girl, the trooper, understood what was going on. She really was a brilliant girl.

Yesterday the doctor finally let Lauren hold her little girl for the first time. They reclined Lauren on the bed and gently sat her little girl on her chest. We couldn't stop the tears if we tired. The second she set her on her chest Lauren knew what to name her. She had been struggling with the decision all week. It was final – Nadine Charity Masen. Her name meant hope and love. It wasn't what I would name my kid but Lauren seemed pleased with her choice. I wasn't expecting her to use Edward's last name and when I asked her why, her explanation made perfect sense. "It all started with Edward. If he didn't make the stupid decisions and mistakes he made then none of this would have ever happened. Not Elizabeth, not you guys getting divorced and you finding Jasper, Me finding out about you and leaving him, getting pregnant and meeting Felix. It's all because of him and Nadine and Elizabeth need to have that bond." And I agreed with her.

With everything that had happened in the last week, my engagement to Jasper seemed like a life time ago. When Lauren saw the ring she nearly squealed but stopped from the pain. We had each told all of our friends and they seem rather ecstatic about it. I was even able to call Alice once this week and quickly fill her in on the events of everything in the past week. Needless to say, I had a wedding planning Nazi on my hands now – even if she was some 1,500 miles or better away.

We decided to spend New Year's Eve in Lauren and Felix's hospital room. Edward held true to his word about making sure we could be in there whenever we wanted. He never once came by, not even to see his little girl or Lauren. Not only did Jasper and I come by on New Year's Eve, but so did everyone else. Peter, Charlotte, Demetri, Jess, James and Victoria. I was just introducing Elizabeth to her new little baby sister, Nadine who was still in the incubator, when the door opened.

Every head in the room turned towards the door to see Edward standing there, flabbergasted. I don't think he was expecting such a gathering of people in the room when he entered. Elizabeth stood next to me rigid. I was most concerned about how this was all going to go down. What would he say to his daughter after nearly six months of not seeing her?

"Um…I…um….Yeah…." He turned towards Lauren and handed her a stack of papers. "Here's the birth certificate, signed and everything else taken care of like you asked. Um…I'll just go and let you guys carry on." He turned and almost made it to the door before Elizabeth's voice broke the silence.

"Daddy?" He halted in his tracks and turned around. Jasper came up next to me and grabbed my hand as we watched her walk up to Edward. I am sure it was paining Jasper for her to call him daddy but she was only a little girl and it was indeed her dad, nothing could be helped. Edward knelt down in front of her when she stopped in front of him. "I have a sister now. Her name's Nadine. Momma says that you are her daddy but she isn't her mommy. I don't get it."

Edward sighed as we all stared at him intently. _Don't fuck this up_. I screamed in my head at him. "Yes sweetie, your momma is correct. I am your sister's daddy but Lauren is your sister's mommy."

"Ooooohhhh….I get it. Like Jasper is my daddy too?" Everybody held their breath has Edward looked up at Jasper and then back down at Elizabeth.

"Kind of sweetie….um…." He hesitated and drew in a breath. "Do you…. like having Jasper as a daddy?"

Elizabeth was nodding her head before Edward even finished his question. "He is a good daddy. He rode with me on the tractor and he got Santa to get me a doll house for Christmas. He even helped me make cookies for Santa."

I could see the little hint of water shinning in Edward's eyes as he finished. "That's good sweetie. I'm glad you like him because he is your daddy now too and will be around a lot more than me, but I want you to know how much I love you. You understand right?"

"Yes daddy, I do. I love you too." They hugged before Edward left the room. I was pretty sure that every woman in the room needed a tissue after their exchange. Edward may have been a real jackass in the last year but that was the most selfless act he has ever done before.

The beginning of the New Year came and went faster than I expected. Lauren was discharged from the hospital early into January but she hardly even left the place. Nadine wasn't discharged until nearly her actual due date in the beginning of February. Felix followed shortly after. Jasper and Peter were the ones helping him get back and forth to the hospital for his physical therapy treatments while all of us girls stay over with Lauren more often than not fawning over little baby Nadine.

The months seemingly passed in a slow blur after that point. Lauren and Felix ended up getting a hell of an insurance settlement from the accident. Their entire hospital stay got covered, plus enough for them to be able to buy a new house, put money away for Nadine's college education and for Lauren to not be able to work again. Her dream of being a stay at home mom could actually happen. She decided that once things settled back down again she would finish off her college degree.

Felix was making a slow recovery but was able to get around their place now without a wheel chair but crutches instead. We tended to all hang out around their house now a day's anyhow since they couldn't really leave to go out and have fun. Nadine was growing like a little weed and so was Victoria. She was due in only a few short weeks. We all laughed when she finally told us that she was pretty sure she was pregnant when they got married or she got pregnant on their honeymoon. Her due date was March 18th, only a few short days after Elizabeth's birthday. She was convinced that she was going to get her "cousin" on her birthday.

Elizabeth was only a couple hours off. Veronica was born shortly after midnight on March 17th. We had all gathered in the hospital that night patiently waiting for the birth. Lauren and Felix had stayed home with their little girl, Elizabeth and Charlotte's little boy instead of subjecting them to the late hours at the hospital waiting. She had the longest strawberry blonde hair I had ever seen on a new born with the biggest piercing blue eyes. She looked every much a part of both Victoria and James.

That night on the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about babies, Jasper, our wedding and our future. Jasper and I had slowly been planning out our wedding when we got time. We also had the little imp known as Alice sending us email after email daily of ideas, locations, cakes, dresses and so forth planning from afar. We had decided on getting married on September 6th and despite what Alice thought, we wanted a small quiet event with close friends and family. Jasper said I could do whatever I wanted with the wedding planning as long as he got to pick the honeymoon and plan it out. I was completely fine with this idea.

We got back to the house after Veronica was born and slowly made our way into the bedroom. It was shortly after three in the morning and we were more than exhausted. We both stripped out of our clothes and flopped into bed. I curled up into Jaspers side and almost asleep when I heard his quiet voice pierce the silence. "Do you want more kids?"

I shot up next to him completely awake and wide eyed. "Seriously?"

His expression became one of nervousness before he continued. "I would love to have a baby; I just wondered where you stood on this subject."

I didn't waste any time to answer. "Yes. Of course. I want another baby so bad. All these little babies around me has got my inner clock ticking so bad. And…..I am more than curious to know what a little of you and a little of me would look like." He smiled and pulled me down into his arms kissing my head.

"I have been wondering that for a while now too, babe."

That night we decided no more birth control and we would just see what would happen. We were trying without planning. When and if it happened we would welcome it with open arms. I couldn't wait. I wanted nothing more than to give Jasper back some of the happiness he had given me. I wanted to give him the family he didn't have.

**A/N:** Quick note….just thought I'd let you all know that as it stands right now there is one more chapter and an epilogue left. All good things must come to an end, sad I know. Hope you have enjoyed it so far…..thanks for all the support :D


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers. So here is the last official chapter – only the epilogue left. Sad, I know. Huge thanks again to everyone. I don't know how many times I can say it or any other variety of ways to express that I love you all for your support. Just, thank you!

Also, this chapter is _**not**_ beta'd because my lovely beta Lea is on another little mini-vaca, what a lucky bitch! LOL, love ya girl! So, just please ignore the mistakes, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I shouldn't have to say this anymore but I know that technically I still do so… Twilight is still not mine….

**Jasper POV**

I often reflect back on my life to see how I got here. What paths I did or didn't take that led me to here. This life I was starting with Bella and Elizabeth. Was there one compelling moment that changed all our fates? One significant decision that led us to here – me standing under an arch in the Japanese Rose garden patiently waiting for my Bella?

We had decided that a wedding in September was what we wanted. Late in the season even though it would be warm and early in the day, around ten AM. I figured I would give Bella free reign on the wedding, do anything she wanted as long as I got to plan the honeymoon. I don't know if it was the smartest decision I ever made but from what I can tell – Bella chose exactly like I knew she would. I know that Alice had been pushing her to plan the wedding her way, far too elaborate for us, but Bella remained firm and held her ground.

That's what lead us to here. The Japanese Rose garden was the same place I brought her that one day we decided to explore Phoenix. They opened it to us privately for the wedding. We would be doing the ceremony in the garden close to the coy pond and the reception was going to be held in the tea house. We didn't have a lot of people attending. Just our close friends in Phoenix and Bella's family plus her friends from Seattle would be present. That was all Bella's decisions. I was just supposed to show up in the tux her and Alice picked.

The sound of a gentle melody playing snapped me out of my musings. I was standing under a white arch next to a tree on the edge of the coy pond. Standing to my left was Peter and James both dressed in their own tuxes. Standing on the opposite side of the arch was Alice and Lauren, who were both dressed in a short knee length blue dresses. I smiled tentatively at Alice who just smiled and nodded towards the bridge. Walking across the bridge holding onto Charlie's arm was a vision from heaven.

Bella had her hair down curled with a white orchid behind her ear to match the bouquet she carried. I couldn't see her face, she was looking at the ground trying not to trip I presumed. She was wearing an off white strapless dress with a lace overlay with a blue sash tied around the middle matching her bridesmaids' dresses. She was absolutely stunning and I could hardly breathe. As soon as she got a across the bridge she raised her head and looked up at me. Her eyes locked with mine and it felt like my heart was trying to beat out of my chest to get to her. Any faster and I was sure I would have an actual heart attack.

Time slowed down and became nothing but me and her. She made it to my side and I grabbed her hands. I didn't hear a word of what the preacher was saying I was too focused on memorizing the way Bella looked in this very moment. The smile on her face, the dimple in her cheek, the light in her eyes, the love and happiness I saw within them. I had to commit them all to memory. I barely caught the preacher motioning for the rings and to speak or parts. This would be a short ceremony and we went by the standard vows instead of saying our own. We knew how we felt and knew there was no way to effectively put it into words to express it properly. I slid the second band of the wedding set on her hand as a tear slipped from her eye. I quickly wiped it away as she grabbed my hand to give me my ring. I don't quite know how to accurately explain the feeling of the weight of that ring on my finger. No amount of words could express the love I was feeling at that moment or as the preacher named us man and wife and told me I could kiss my lovely bride. It was a moment I would never forget.

At least, that's what I told myself. The wedding paled in comparison of our honeymoon. As soon as the wedding was over we took our mandatory wedding pictures with the wedding party and then made our way into the tea house. We didn't do the traditional cutting of the cake. It seems as though one little girl begged her mother for a cupcake wedding cake instead – and that's literally what we had. A huge tower of cup cakes decorated quite professionally with edible orchids on the top of each of them. Libby must have tried to swipe three or four cupcakes without us looking. Emmett ate the whole bottom row by himself.

We did do the traditional first dance. Surprisingly, Bella let me choose our first song as man and wife. I knew the perfect one. I remembered hearing it just days after realizing my feelings for her. It was _Beautiful Mess_ by Diamond Rio and I felt it fit our relationship perfectly. Our little reception lasted all of two hours before we changed and quickly made our way to the airport to take off for our much needed honeymoon. But I do have to say, we were probably one of the few couples out there that took _our_ daughter with us on our honeymoon.

I didn't tell Bella or Libby where we were going. The only thing they got to know was where the plane would be landing which was in Florida. Alice was the only one who knew where I was taking my family for our honeymoon and that's only because I begged her to pack Bella and Libby's bags so it would be a complete surprise for them. I put a lot of thought into this trip and I wanted nothing more than to have a good time with my family.

After the plane landed I quickly retrieved our bags and headed towards the taxi line up. Bella still had a somewhat perplexed look on her face not being able to figure out what I had planned. Poor Libby was so tired she fell asleep on the plane and was still sleeping in Bella's arms as we quickly climbed into the taxi. I let the driver know where we were going before I got in just so I could still keep it a surprise from Bella. I pulled a still sleeping Libby into my arms as Bella stared out the window in wonder as we meandered through town. We had landed at the Melbourne International Airport which was roughly a 45 minute drive to the Cape Canaveral port where we were headed. When we started getting close it dawned on Bella where exactly we were going.

"A cruise?!?" She yelled in excitement, waking Libby up in my arms.

"What?" Libby mumbled softly from my arms. I just sat back and smirked.

"Sorry sweetie, momma didn't mean to wake you up. Jasper! A cruise? You're taking us on a cruise?" All the excitement was back in her voice as she looked out the window at the many different cruise lines in port.

"Yeah, but not just any cruise. I had to get the best for my ladies." She smiled and looked at Libby.

"Wait, what's 'The Best' Cruise?" She looked back out the window as the ship came in sight. You could clearly see the big trademark ears painted on the side.

"The Disney Cruise Line. You had told me that you and Libby had never been to Disneyland, so I thought we would do the Disney cruise and while we were still in Florida we would go to Disney World too. I did this same trip with my folks once before and I wanted to share the experience with you guys too."

Bella turned back and looked at me with tears in her eyes. Libby bounced out of my lap to press her face against the window squealing in delight. "Thank you Jasper. This is the best honeymoon a girl could have. What more do I need? I've got my _husband_, My little girl, fourteen nights out on the open water," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me as she continued, "a trip of a lifetime and a honeymoon that isn't all lovey dovey but fun and memorable. You know me so well. Thank you." I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss as the taxi came to a stop on the pier. There were many other taxis and families boarding the ship too. It was a hell of a lot bigger than I thought it was. I felt small in comparison next to it.

I quickly paid the taxi driver and grabbed our bags as we climbed the ramp onto the ship. We went through the tickets, ID's, passports and such and were soon enough following an attendant showing us to our room. What Bella probably wasn't expecting was the suite I got us for our fourteen day stay. It was over 1,000 square feet with two bedrooms, living room, mini dining room and a veranda. We walked into our rooms and Bella was literally speechless – Libby was not. She ran around the room screaming with delight as she ran into her room and jumped on her bed and laughed. It was adorable. Bella looked out the window over the vast ocean view and silently cried. I walked up behind her and pulled her in a hug and kissed her neck sweetly. "Darlin', why are you crying?" I whispered quietly in her ear.

"I'm happy. They're happy tears, I promise. I just never thought I would get this. The life and family I always wanted. Two years ago I thought I was destined to stay in a loveless marriage and never get to enjoy the finer things in life, like my family. I don't know how many times I can thank you today." She let out a small laugh as she wiped the tears under her eyes away.

I kissed the side of her neck as I whispered ever so quietly in her ear, "Mmhmm….I can think of several ways you can thank me later." I nibbled at her ear as there was a knock on our cabin door.

**Bella POV**

To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement. Jasper was by far the sweetest guy alive and if I didn't know any better, I would think there was something wrong with him. What guy plans a honeymoon specifically to cater to your daughter who is coming along? Not only that, but to fulfill the childhood experiences I had never had nor Elizabeth. It was going to be fun and entertaining, spontaneous and unique. A new twist on a honeymoon- more family time than the ever traditional romantic candles, dinner, wine and sex (which of course I wouldn't doubt for a moment there wouldn't be any of that later on). I was just so over whelmed by today's events that I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I was so blissfully happy and I never once thought I ever could be. With all the crap over the last year or better, I thought for sure my life was never going to be the same. I was never going to get to be happy, loved, and wanted. Elizabeth was never going to have a dad, a full loving family with both parents and someday siblings. Jasper proved that all wrong and I honestly wouldn't change anything that happened if it brought me to where we are now, standing in a huge suite on one of the most popular cruise lines. My life is nearly complete.

Jasper had just whispered suggestively in my ear about later events tonight when there was a knock at the door. I pulled back from him and turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders indicating that he had no idea who could be at the door. Libby ran out from her bedroom and stood there looking curiously at me as Jasper walked over to the door. He pulled it open to find an older gentleman standing there. He had dark hair with a healthy dusting of grey to it. His beard, which had to have been black at one time, was streaked in grey and white tones. He had a smile on his face and a nice suit indicating he was the captain.

"Good evening. My name is Captain Monroe. I stopped by because I was told we have honeymooners on board today. I wanted to offer my congratulations." He said kindly to Jasper. He quickly shook his hand and introduced us.

"Hi. My names Jasper this is my wife Bella." I walked up and quickly shook his hand. Elizabeth rounded the corner and finally got a look of who was at the door. The captain looked down and smiled at her.

"And what's your name young lady?"

She quickly bounded forward and held out her hand too. "Elizabeth but you can call me Libby." She smiled and he gently took her hand, shaking it.

"Well, Miss Libby. I have someone I think you might want to meet." He stood back up and turned his head down the hall motioning for someone to walk forward. Within seconds the hall way was full of Disney characters. Before us stood Mickey, Minnie and Goofy. I haven't heard Elizabeth scream like that in a long time. She quickly raced forward and threw herself at Mickey's feet hugging him. "I believe you know my friends her Libby?" The captain asked with a chuckle. I quickly ran into the suite and grabbed my camera. _So I'm a mom who takes a lot of pictures, so sue me._

I took a lot more pictures than probably necessary. Several of Libby with each character, Jasper and Libby with all the characters, Jasper took pictures of Libby and me with the characters and then the captain was kind enough to take a family picture with the characters. This honeymoon was turning out to be the best two weeks ever and we hadn't even left port yet.

He left not too much longer after that. We would be leaving port soon and of course he was needed in order to do that. Jasper and I made short work of unpacking our luggage and Libby's too. She had discovered the TV in the front room and every imaginable Disney movie there was. I took a seat at the table and leafed through all the pamphlets sitting there. There was the itinerary along with different activities to do on the cruise. I was amazed at all the different family activities as well as the children and the adult activities. There was even a day care on the ship.

Around seven that evening we decided to go to dinner at the Animators Palate restaurant. This was by far the coolest restaurant I had ever been to. When you first walk in for dinner the entire room is in black and white and the walls are filled with line drawings of characters from Disney movies. Slowly, as you dine, the room starts filling with color. The paintings on the wall fill in with color as if the artist was in there painting a picture while you ate.

As we ate dinner we talked about the different things on the ship to see and do and all the different ports we would be docking in. we had decided on seeing a show tonight before turning in for bed. After dinner was over we swiftly made our way to the Walt Disney Theater where there would be an 'embarkment day' performance called 'All Aboard: Let the Magic Begin'. We sat there transfixed on the show laughing along with everyone at the various performances by the different characters. Somehow, and I had to guess it was Jasper's doing, we ended up in the very front row. Elizabeth sat forward staring at the stage the whole show. When it got to the part with the 'captain' singing along with Mickey, Elizabeth sat back and crossed her arms over her chest and looked almost upset.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I quietly whispered.

"That is not the captain." The tone in which she made this little statement instantly made me think of her teenage years and how difficult they could be with that attitude. But I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you're right sweetie, that isn't. But he has to man the ship right now. So, I am sure that's just the first mate or something filling in for him." This seemed to ease her worries and she sat forward again intently watching the show.

As the show continued Mickey, Minnie and the rest of the popular Disney characters made their way on stage to perform their own special piece in the performance. Elizabeth, like all the other little kids sitting around us, waved like crazy at the characters on stage. I thought Elizabeth was going to scream when Mickey actually waved back at her. Too bad I couldn't have brought my camera into the show.

Once the show ended we made our way back to the suite. It had been a long tiring day and I could see that Elizabeth was getting rather tired. As soon as we made back in the room I helped Elizabeth take a bath and get ready for bed. Within thirty minutes she was out cold. I put her in her room, tucked her in and closed the door. I found Jasper sitting in the living room with some champagne chilling and two glasses already filled. He grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over my shoulders. Without saying a single word he handed me my glass and grabbed my hand pulling us out onto our private veranda. He snuggled in behind me and held me tightly in his grasp as we stared out over the open water.

It was a little daunting standing on the private deck staring out into the open ocean in the middle of the night. The lights were low and the ocean was black. I couldn't see the water below us or anything in the distance. I was instantly thinking about the Titanic and knew that I shouldn't have. It's like bad ju-ju to think about a boat sinking when you are on one. I started laughing and in order to stop the hysterical laughter that was continuously bubbling up, I almost downed my whole glass of champagne in one gulp.

"Are you okay?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, had a moment of stupidity. The darkness of the ocean made me think of the Titanic and I know that is a bad omen." He chortled behind me and placed a kiss on my neck.

"There are no icebergs in the Caribbean babe. I think we are fine. Come on, let's go to bed." I followed him back into the suite where he turned off all the lights and lead me to our bedroom. He clicked the lock on the door and smiled at me mischievously. I backed against the bed and sat down. He was above me pushing me into the bed within seconds and placing feverishly hot kisses along my shoulders, collarbone and neck. I moaned quietly as his hands moved to pull my clothing from me.

I pulled his shirt from him too while trying to unbuckle his pants while his fingers trailed erotically over my body. The need to be with him was growing by the millisecond and there were far too many barriers in my way. I growled as I yanked his pants and underwear from his hips and started sliding them down his toned legs. He stood up to pull them the rest of the way off. I took that opportunity to finish stripping myself of my clothes too.

In a flash his mouth was back upon mine as his naked body laid on top mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to me. Our tongues mingled with each others as his hand ghosted down my body playing me like a long forgotten instrument. I arched up into his touch moaning with the satisfaction of finally being able to have his hands where I wanted them.

"Oh my god Bella." Jasper moaned out as he pushed his fingers inside me. I answered back with my own groan of appreciation. I reached down between us and took a firm grasp of his hard cock and pumped a couple of times before his fingers retreated and he positioned himself above me. I knew he understood my form of sign language.

He stilled before he could enter me and looked me deep in my eyes. A moment past before he did anything. He leaned in and gave me the slowest sweetest kiss filled with love before he whispered to me. "I love you Bella, my wife." I felt a tear slip from my eye as I stared back up at him.

"I love you too Jasper, my husband." I smiled as he leaned back in to capture my lips and push into me. Tonight it wasn't about sex to fill each other's lust filled urges but making love to show each other what we meant to one another. The room filled with our moans, groans and whispers of love and devotion. There was nothing between us preventing us from being one with each other. We were a man and a woman, husband and a wife, and a mother and a father who loved each other.

Jasper picked up his pace as our orgasms came closer. I was moaning entirely too loud given our current location but is this moment I couldn't care less. Moments later we followed each other into bliss. The sound of skin on skin slapping, the bed springs creaking, my moans and his groans were all you could hear that night. What sleep we did get that first night as man and wife was in between each ecstasy filled declaration of love.

The rest of our honeymoon followed in the same manner. Family fun filled days exploring every new facet of the cruise ship and the various ports we docked in. At night after Elizabeth went to sleep, we filled our time with every imaginative way of expressing our love to one another. The honeymoon would end and real life would call us home, but while we were away in our little bubble – I was bound and determined to enjoy every little second of it. It's not every day you get your own happily ever after.

**A/N:** Awww….how sweet, right? Anyhow, couple quick things. I have never once been on a cruise, so everything you read in this chapter is speculative and/or thoroughly researched online, so please don't flame me for getting things wrong. Also, only the epilogue is left after this, so _thank you thank you thank you_ for being so damn supportive of this story and reviewing for me. Also, just an FYI, I _will not_ be doing a sequel of this story, but I will be posting the outtakes for everyone to read if you haven't already (after this story is finished as additional chapters). And yes, I will be writing another story after this. It is an Edward/Bella one and I will let you all know more about it after the epilogue. Thanks again!


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hello for the last time to all my wonderful readers. Sorry this took longer to get out than planned. Coming down with a weeklong flu really does blow. But here is the epilogue all completed just for you. I really just want to take this time to thank each and every one of you again for being so damn supportive of this story. I couldn't have done it without you all.

Big thanks to my BFFFer's. You guys rock and I love you all! Thanks for the laughs!

And my beta Lea – Girl, you are my savior. Thanks for getting this beta'd so fast and back to me every time. Love you!

**Disclaimer: **For the last time….this isn't mine!

**Royale Epilogue **

**9 months after the Wedding/Honeymoon**

**Bella POV**

_Oh my god_. I sat up with a start in my bed. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw 3:04 am flashing back at me. _Now? Of all times, now? Oh dammit! _"Jasper…" I groaned out in the blackness of the room. My husband slightly stirred next to me but didn't wake. "Jasper" I said a little bit louder. Every conscious effort to say or do anything was straining on me. "Ow ow ow ow…." I mumbled under my breath as I tried to sit more up right. I pulled the blankets off my lap and tried to turn to put my feet on the floor. A searing pain shot through my abdomen. "Ow fuck!" I screamed. "Jasper!"

Jasper bolted up in the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked frantically. _Damn, would it be rude of me to yell back at him 'No, I am not all right. I wanna rip your balls off and shove them down your throat for this pain you're causing me'?_

I shook my head anxiously. "No….get the car. It's time." I have never seen him move that fast. He quickly jumped up and flicked on the overhead light. He pulled on his pants, a t-shirt and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes.

"Are you sure? I mean, really, now? You're early." I nodded my head and pulled back the covers. Sure enough there was a wet spot.

"Babe, I stopped wetting the bed when I was like three, so unless you think I have traveled back to my pre-potty trained years I suggest you go get the effin' car." I all but growled at him. I was cradling my overly huge round stomach nearly crying from the intense pain. I don't ever remember this much pain with Elizabeth, but that was six years ago.

I could hear him run up the stairs to Libby's room and a few seconds later I could hear the pattering of her tiny feet coming down the stairs with Jasper. The front door opened and shortly the sound of the truck starting reached my ears. Libby appeared at the door moments later with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Momma?" I started rubbing circles on my stomach and taking deep breaths. The contractions were starting to get closer together. It was all happening too fast for me.

"Sweetie…"I groaned in pain and then looked back at Libby. "Remember what we taught you when this time was coming?" She nodded her head rapidly. "Good, good. Sweetie, grab the bag out of the closet right there and carry it to the door for daddy to put in the truck." She quickly did as she was told and took the hospital bag to Jasper. I got up and pulled my pajama pants on and grab my zip up sweater. I really don't give a damn what I look like right now. I started waddling towards the door when Jasper came in.

"Come on Bells. The truck is waiting and I've got Libby already buckled in. We'll call your mom on the road so she can watch Libby in the waiting room." He put his arm around me and helped me walked to the door. I felt horrible with the pain radiating through my body and the pressure on my cervix, I thought for sure we weren't going to make to the hospital on time.

Jasper helped me up into the truck and hurriedly ran around the front and jumped in. As soon as we pulled down the driveway he pulled his cell out. "Renee….yeah its Jasper….on our way right now, can you come?" He paused for a moment and I could hear my mother's squealing on the other side of the phone. I groaned out as another contraction hit. "Yeah that was her….no….yeah we'll be there in about ten minutes…..Um about fifteen minutes ago. Yeah….okay, see you then." He hung up the phone and slid his hand across the seat to grab mine. It was like my life line and if I didn't hold on tight enough I was going to drown. I knew I was squeezing his hand entirely too hard but he didn't complain or try to move away thankfully.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital I was put into a wheel chair and wheeled in. My mom ran up and gave me a hug and a kiss and took Libby off our hands. The nurse took me into a room and handed Jasper the paperwork to fill out and a gown for me to put on. I crawled into the bed minutes later and tried to fall back asleep but the pain was too intense. Finally after much waiting the nurse came back into the room. She quickly checked my stats and my dilation before she spoke.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I'm sorry but we can't get a hold of your normal OBGYN. It seems as though Dr. Teel has left on an emergency trip to his hometown. We have an available Doctor here tonight that can deliver for you right now or we can try and get a hold of Dr. Rosmund who is taking Dr. Teel's patients, which would you prefer?"

I had to try and curb the growl threatening to spill out of me. It wasn't her fault my normal doctor wasn't available and I was in too much pain to care right now. "Ow ow ow, whatever doctor you have here is fine, I don't care…" I groaned, "Just stop this pain."

"Okay Mrs. Whitlock. I'll go get Dr. Masen for you but I think you are too far along for the epidural now anyways. The contractions are too close together." She said as she walked out the door.

I groaned again and then it hit me. I tried to sit up in bed but Jasper gently pushed me back. "Wait….wait….Did she just say Masen?" I moaned and grabbed at my stomach and looked at Jasper. She had to have said Masen or Jasper wouldn't have that look on his face. "Oh shit, she did say that didn't she? Oh fuck….no no no no." Jasper grabbed rag off the table and ran it under the cool water and wiped my face down. I hadn't realized that I was sweating and I knew it was nearly time.

The door opened then and in stepped Edward. He was looking at the chart and hadn't looked up yet. Jasper and I seemed to be frozen in place waiting for him to finally look up and see us. We hadn't seen each other in nearly a year and a half since Felix and Lauren's car accident. Another contraction hit and I couldn't hold in the groan of pain and as soon as the sound left my lips Edward finally looked up.

"Bella?" his gaze flickered back and forth between Jasper and I and the paperwork before he finally spoke again, this time it was as Dr. Masen instead of my ex-husband Edward. "I see the note from the nurse says you're fully dilated so an epidural is not a possibility. We need to go ahead and deliver now."

I looked up at Jasper and then looked at Edward who was looking back at my expectantly. I crossed my legs and groaned. "No way Jose. You are not delivering. I can wait for them to find another doctor."

"Bella, It's a little late to be closing your legs don't you think." Edward smirked as he wrote something on my chart. I though Jasper was going to jump over the bed and kill him.

"Watch your mouth Edward." Jasper growled at him. I squeezed his hand a little tighter trying to get him to calm down. I didn't want my husband getting kicked out of the delivery room for trying to kill my doctor even if he was my asshole of an ex-husband.

"Look…." He set my chart down and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. "You don't have time for this. You are fully dilated and your contractions are too close together. This being your second delivery and the fact that it is twins isn't surprising that you went into labor early. I don't want to have to deliver my ex-wives children anymore than you want me to, but those babies are coming. So just lay back and let's get on with this. I don't want to have to rush you into surgery because you were being stubborn and the babies went into duress." He pushed a button on the wall above my head and a staff of nurses came in for the delivery. I, on the other hand, was mortally embarrassed. My ex-husband was going to deliver my children with my new husband and I never wanted_ him_ to ever see me down _there_ ever again, let alone _now_.

"Okay, Bella…..let's begin." Many minutes later, much pain and pushing, horrible embarrassment and two screaming babies later, I was a mom again. I felt the emotions rip through me as they laid one of my boys in each of my arms. Jasper did his due diligence and cut the umbilical cords. Edward left the room as soon as we were done and the babies were safe. I cried like there was no tomorrow but I was the happiest woman alive.

Hours later Jasper, me, my mom, Phil, Elizabeth and our twin boys were crammed into my tiny little hospital room. Jasper was holding one of our boys and my mother was holding the other. "So have you thought of names yet?" Renee asked as she cooed my son in her arms. Libby was curled up on the bed next to me out cold. This morning's events sure took a toll on her.

"Yeah…" Jasper whispered, "You're holding Brandon Charles Whitlock."

"And…." I perked up, "Jasper is holding Zachery Scott Whitlock." Jasper walked over and sat in the seat next to me as he continued to smile down at his son. We had found out a few weeks after we got back from our honeymoon I was pregnant. A couple months ago when the doctor told me it was twins I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Apparently twins run in Jaspers side of the family and he was ecstatic that he would be getting two sons. I had my work cut out for me.

Over the next several days we were visited by all of our friends. Alice, Jacob, Rose and Emmett even flew down from Seattle to come meet our two new additions. I wasn't expecting, however, to see a very pregnant little Alice walk through the door. She was apparently already five months along and thought it was pertinent to wait until after the babies came in order to tell me so she wouldn't 'steal my thunder' as she put it. I was happy for her but I also knew she was going to have a hell of a time in childbirth. Her tiny little body and Jakes big ass body, yeah that was going to be a big child. But I was happy to see my friends and family. My dad even took some time off of work to stay with us for a few days and bond with his new grandsons. He brought two baseball bats and gloves with him even though Brandon and Zachery wouldn't be able to use those for another five years or better. He was being a little overzealous. But I loved him for it.

**10 years later**

**Jasper POV**

God I am so tired. I climbed my old body into bed as I heard Bella in the kitchen getting the coffee ready for the next morning. The boys were asleep and Bella had just put our twin five year old girls, Melanie and Sierra, down for the night. I could hear the stereo playing in Beth's room. Beth. I would not get use to that. In my eyes she still my little Libby but she insists on being called Beth now since…breathe easy with me….since her boyfriend _Steve_ started calling her that. I didn't like him one bit. My little girl was only 16 and I'll be damned if he gets near her.

I heard Bella's footsteps down the hall as she approached the bedroom. She shut the door as she usually does and started getting undressed for bed. I sat back and enjoyed the show. After nearly 11 years of marriage and five kids later, she was still a goddess. She looked up at me as she went to pull her shirt off. I smirked, waiting for her to and all she did was smile. I saw her reach over and flick the lock on the door. The little horny mother fucker in me was leaping for joy when she did.

She pulled her shirt over her head exposing her beautiful luscious breasts to me as she sauntered over to the bed. She barely got her knee onto the mattress before I grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed under me. I slowly ran my hand up her stomach to her bare breast. I flicked my finger over her nipple causing her to let out a quiet moan and arch her back up. It had been too long since the last time we were able to be intimate. Five kids, two of which were not in school yet and one who just got her license, and a farm to run was cutting into our "alone time". Maybe I'll take just Bella on a little getaway vacation for the two of us so we can reconnect.

I lowered my head to hers and took her lips with mine. If I learned one thing by having kids, you didn't have the luxury of being slow; we would unfortunately have to make this a quickie if we wanted to get any at all. I grabbed a hold of Bella's pajama pants and quickly removed them with her underwear too. I had just brought my hand to her center when I heard the tell tale footsteps of someone running down the stairs towards our room. I leaned my head against Bella's chest and we both let out a low groan of frustration. _Talk about being cock blocked by your own kids._

"Daaaad." I heard Brandon at the door. Thank god Bella locked it because sure enough he tried to open the door. Bella quickly pulled her pajamas back on as I willed my raging hard on to go away.

"What Brandon?" I asked as I opened the door. Zachery was standing behind him looking guilty. "What did you boys do?"

"Nothing I swear!" Brandon had always been the spokesperson for these two but most of the evil plans they hatched were normally Zachery's doing.

"Boys!" I heard Bella shout from behind me.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." Zach spoke up. "We over heard sister talking on the phone with her boyfriend…."

"What did I tell you about ease dropping on your sister?" Bella walked up beside me as we stood there in front of our two not so innocent looking sons.

"But mom….." Zachery started but Brandon finished. "I over heard her say something about twenty minutes, you being asleep and you wouldn't notice she was gone." I blanched. _My baby girl was going to try to sneak out, with that boy?!?! Oh hell no._

"Boys go back to bed and don't breathe a word of this to your sister. I'll take care of it." They took off quietly up the stairs as I shut the bedroom door. I walked over to the closet and keyed in my entry to our safe. I pulled out the shot gun and made sure it wasn't loaded. Bella just shook her head and crawled back into bed.

"Jazz….when you get done scaring the piss out of the boy come back to bed and I'll show you the reason that daddies should be afraid of their daughters, not the boyfriends." She winked and laughed at me as she clicked off the bed side lamp. I stifled a groan as I walked out the door and shut it quietly. Now, not only has this boy been vying after my daughters' virtue, but he is the one cock-blocking me. He's lucky this thing is empty.

I quickly walked outside and around the side of the house. I knew Elizabeth wasn't stupid enough to try and go out the front door since it's so close to our bedroom, but the tree growing by the house was close enough to her bedroom window that sneaking in and out was easy. I really should cut that thing down. I perched myself right under her window in the shadow of the house. He could walk right up to the tree and never even see me. Minutes later I finally heard his footfalls on the gravel in the driveway.

Needless to say, the boy didn't end up pissing himself that night. Quite the opposite really. He professed his undying love for my daughter to me and asked me permission to marry her! He, come to find out, was eighteen and was waiting patiently for Elizabeth to finish her last two years of high school so they could go off to college with each other, marry and start their own family. It reminded me scarily of Bella and Edward from high school and I had to quickly put those thoughts out of my mind. But the boy, Steve, might have impressed me just a little bit with his straightforwardness.

**5 years later**

**Edward POV**

Despite desperately trying not to, I became just like my father. I worked all the time to the point that I could retire early with the amount of money I have made and saved up. I don't travel, I don't have a family; I don't do anything really. I have never been involved in the life of my child with Lauren. I gave up all rights to her the day she was born and I haven't seen her since. Lauren and I came to that agreement. Elizabeth, I haven't seen since the day at the hospital either. I couldn't bear to look at her knowing I failed so monumentally with her. But she had a decent father and siblings now too.

I remember the day that I delivered Bella's twin boys like it was yesterday. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. To look at my ex-wife sitting on that table married, happy, in love with another man and baring his children. I know I was the one that royally fucked up but it still hurt to see. Nearly five years later she came in again pregnant with twins, girls this time. I begged my colleague to be the one to deliver instead of me. I didn't even want Bella to know I was there. I couldn't do it again and I wouldn't have to this time since there was more than me there capable enough to do it.

I, like the stalker I am, did peer out into the waiting room several times though. I caught glimpses of Renee tending to the twin boys of hers. They looked so much like her with a hint of Jasper in them. It was strikingly obvious that Elizabeth was my daughter though when I caught a glance of her walking by in the waiting room pacing like she was nervous. I could see a lot of my mother's features in her too. She didn't see me but I am sure Renee did. She glanced a couple of times to the doors I was unsuccessfully hidden behind. I knew I had been caught being voyeuristic and looking into a family that was no longer mine. I ended up finding some nurse on duty that night and slept with her in the on call room just so I could prove to myself that I was happy. I wasn't and I knew it. I ended up sharing my bed with a different woman every week just like my father had. Normally it was whatever new nurse that had just started at the hospital, usually they didn't last long, and if they did, it sucked. I later found out that I had earned a nickname among the female staff at the hospital – Mr. Six Pack. At first I had an ego boost and thought that my working out had paid off. I was horribly wrong. I was Mr. Six Pack because I went through all the women like a six pack of beer. I switched hospitals soon after and moved back to Washington.

But now I was sitting in my car in the parking lot of the church trying to talk myself into going inside. Today, Elizabeth was getting married. She tracked me down a few months ago in Seattle and met me for coffee. We have been trying to build a relationship since then. She doesn't acknowledge me as her dad. She adamantly told me that Jasper was her dad; he raised her, provided for her and was there for her. I was her sperm donor. But she wasn't mad, she just wanted to get to know me and why things didn't work.

So for over the past few months we have been exchanging emails and phone calls trying to be friends, not father-daughter. In my opinion, it seems to be working – she did invite me to her wedding to Steve. They apparently have been dating for six years or so. I met him once and he seemed decent but it was no longer my place to judge him like a father does.

I finally talked myself out of the car and made my way inside. The church had already started filling up with numerous people. I saw Alice and Jacob and a hand full of kids. Rose and Emmett were off sitting with two small children of their own. They all stopped talking to me after everything went down between me and Bella – not that I could really blame them. I saw Renee sitting up in the front with Phil and four other kids – both sets of Bella's twins. The boys were nearly men now and each had a different girl sitting next to them behind Renee. The girls were now ten and looked just like I remember Jasper looking. I turned away from the scene and walked towards the back rooms where the girls were getting ready. I found Elizabeth's door and gently knocked. Bella answered it seconds later.

"Edward….?" She looked a little confused. And then I heard Elizabeth from inside.

"I invited him mom, let him in please." Bella stepped aside and I wandered in. Bella was dressed beautifully in a dark blue dress that went to her knees. Very casual but oh so sexy. Having kids did nothing but good for her body. I stifled a little groan and turned my eyes to the rest of the room. There was three other girls dress in red bridesmaids' dresses. They all were pretty damn good looking but I had to try and not openly check them out in front of my daughter. Elizabeth was a vision. She was wearing an off white strapless gown and the only word that came to mind was timeless.

"Elizabeth – you look so beautiful." I gave her a quick hug and backed away. She introduced me to her friends who were all openly staring at me. Yeah, that's right, I am still good looking and I know it. I may have a full grown daughter getting married but I am only 39. I'm still young and these girls looked willing. I stopped my train of thought and looked back at Elizabeth. "Wait, what did you just say?" I heard her say something but it went in one ear and out the other.

"This is my half sister – Nadine." I stood there kind of shocked and try to understand what she was saying. This girl looked about 15, 16 years old. No way, the last time I saw her was when she was a baby. But it was obvious. She looked a lot like Elizabeth. _And it has been 15 years, you dumbass._

"It's okay. Mom and dad told me all about you. I'm glad I had Felix as a father just like Elizabeth had Jasper. But perhaps, you might want to email me like you do her?" The girl spoke to me and my heart broke. It's not like I forgot I had another daughter, but to me she was still an infant and this girl, this woman, wanted to know me as a father like Elizabeth. I felt like I was going to cry. _And now I feel like a pussy._

"Yes, of course, as long as it's okay with your mother. I know that the arrangement we had set up was so you wouldn't have to know me as a father so…"

"Yes, I know, but I'd like to." She slowly stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. Today really was a day full of new beginnings. I tightened my arms around her and saw Elizabeth wiping a tear from her eye. _I must be a royal idiot. Why did I fuck their lives up so much for my own selfish gains?_

"Anyhow…" Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Was there anything else? I really need to finish getting ready." The smile came back to her face and she looked so happy.

"Um, yes actually…This…" I pulled a jewelry box out of my suit pocket, "this was your grandmothers. I'm sorry she never got to meet you. I'm sure you would have loved her. But, anyhow, something new blue borrow or whatever that saying is, I thought you would like this." I watched her face as she slowly opened the box. Inside was a white gold necklace with an emerald on the chain. "My mother wore this we she got married. And I know I have no right as your father to ask you to also, but I would love it if you would." I felt like a nervous little school boy, but I swear I heard every girl in the room do a collective 'awwww'.

"I would love to Edward, thank you." She held out the necklace to me and turned around so I could fasten it on her neck. I had my back to the door but I heard it open right then none the less.

"Bella….I think Thomas is hungry." I turned back around to see Jasper standing there with a baby in his arms that looked to be no more than a few months old. Elizabeth never said anything to me about him and I kind of just stood there awestruck. Jasper handed the baby over to Bella who walked out of the room cradling him. Jasper nodded once in my direction. "Edward." I nodded in return. He quickly flashed a smile at Elizabeth, "fifteen minutes sweetie." He turned and left the room. I was still standing there dumbfounded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Elizabeth standing there. "Thomas is there new little boy. I swear they are worst than a couple of teenagers, but mom swears that's her last one. There are six of us total."

I cleared my throat. _Well hell, what exactly do I say to that?_ "She's keeping herself busy I guess…."

"Yeah, and, I know you don't know, but she is getting published too. She wrote a book on her experiences as a teenage mother and how she got from there to here. It's apparently going to be a top seller. It's called _'Royale'_. You should read it when it comes out. Very enlightening."

Elizabeth turned and finished getting ready. Bella came back out moments later still cradling the little boy, though this time he was sleeping. I excused myself to take a seat as Jasper came back in getting ready to hand off the bride. I was trying really hard to not let my jealously get the best of me. _I mean, if he trips and breaks his leg he can't walk her down the aisle right?_

I put that thought out of my mind as the wedding began. It was a beautiful wedding as I knew it would be. Elizabeth looked incredibly happy standing up at the altar. I had no idea that I could feel this proud after everything I had done and what we have been through. There are some things I wish I could go back and change. Things I wish I could do differently so I could have put a stop to all of the heartache I caused. But in retrospect, I don't think I could do anything differently. If it still ended up with Elizabeth up there all smiles and happy and Bella with a man that makes her happy with more kids then I ever would have wanted - then I think I would have still chosen the same route. My happiness in exchange for theirs was a price I was willing to pay.

**The End  
**

**A/N:** I will be taking a few weeks off from posting so I can get ahead in writing on my next story. Please be sure to put me on author alert (if you haven't already). Below is a summary of my next story. Until then….thanks for reading!

**Summary for 'Engine 17': **Edward is fresh out of the Fire Academy and gets hired to the hottest fast paced fire department in the Seattle area meeting the closest tight nit fire family there is. Only they will help him get through the darkness in his past and see what's in store for his future. Perhaps a brown eyed beauty with a past of her own will help him along the way to becoming the firefighting hero of his dreams. Rated M for fire and medical situations you probably never thought you would know and of course – maybe some of the citrus variety along the way….


	24. Outtakes

**A/N: **Hello. Here is every outtake I offered throughout this story. They are in order from the first to last. I hope you enjoy them. They were just written for fun or were tid bits I couldn't fit into the chapter. Thanks.

**Chapter 8 Outtake-**

**Courtney POV**

I had only come to the bar tonight to get one drink. Finals were over and I passed them all. One more year and I would be done with school altogether. My sorority sisters were all at the frat house down the street tonight for a huge party but I had to leave in a couple days to go home and I needed to get home and pack. So, one drink in order to celebrate my efforts and then I am done.

I ordered a sex on the beach as I slid up onto one of the bar stools. I looked at one of the TV's playing a baseball game. I was never into sports but this bar served the best drinks and wasn't a very far walk from the sorority house. The bartender slid me my drink as a sexy blond cowboy came up next to me. I heard him order a few beers and sit down to wait. "Drinking for four?" I asked as the bartender set four new beers down in front of him.

He looked at me and cocked me a sexy grin, "Nah. My friends and I are playing some pool over there. My turn to buy. Wanna play?"

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him over to the table. There was one couple sitting at one of the high top tables sucking face shamelessly. There was another guy aiming the pool cue, "Hey Jasper...eight ball right corner pocket." I saw him hit the cue ball and sink the eight ball in the correct pocket.

"My names Jasper by the way." He whispered to me. I could hear a slight slurring in his voice. He's probably had quite a few beers.

"Courtney." I said as I shook his hand. We spent the next hour playing pool with each other. I learned the names of his friends as the time passed. Demetri and Jessica were the couple almost having sex in the bar. Felix was the guy who was shooting pool when I stepped up. And he met a brunette here named Amber.

Jasper got friendlier and flirter as the night went on. I only had one more sex on the beach knowing I didn't want to get a drunk in public violation as I walked back to the house. Around 11 o'clock Jasper started insisting that he was going to drive home because he was done drinking. I was able to wrestle his keys out of his hands so he didn't drive home drunk. I helped him out to his truck, which was massively big, and he climbed in. I didn't know where he lived but I figured he could sleep off the night in my roommate's bed. She went home to her parent's house already so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about her.

We arrived back at the sorority house and it was dead quiet. I figured that pretty much everyone had gone home to their parent's house already or were still at the frat party. As I walked him up the stairs with our arms around each other and him rambling about some friend of his – his hand ghosted down to just over my ass. _Hhhmmm – maybe this cowboy wants a ride – if he isn't too drunk._

When we got into my room I shut the door and locked it. I walked over to my dresser to grab some sleeping clothes as Jasper sat down on the edge of my bed looking around the room. I made to walk past him and head to the bathroom to change when he grabbed a hold of my hand when I got close to him. He quickly stood up towering over me and looked into my eyes. I saw him lick his lips while he looked at mine. _Oh, how sweet. He is a shy country boy._ I moved my body up closer to him taking the lead. I stood up on the tips of my feet and barely brushed my lips against his. He let go of my wrist and wove his arms around my waist crushing my chest to his as his mouth assaulted mine. I moved my arms up around his neck and played with his soft blond hair. I gave it a little tug and felt him moan into my mouth.

He spun us around towards my little twin bed. I pulled away from his kiss and discarded my tank top swiftly. He did the same before our lips crashed back together furiously. _Who knew that this shy sexy cowboy would be such an amazing kisser._ I felt his tongue shyly probe my mouth as his hand went to the top of my pants. Without even breaking the kiss I stepped out of my pants and began working on pulling down his sexy wranglers. The thought _'cowboy butts drive me nuts' _flashed in my mind and I had to mentally try not to bust up laughing. He broke the kiss to step out of his wranglers. When he stood back up he reached a hand around my back and unsnapped my bra with ease considering how much he had to drink. His hands slid down my chest, ghosting over my hardened nipples and to the top of my thong. He wasted no time in sliding them off too while chuckling under his breath, "Butt floss...fucking Felix." I laughed out loud at his ramblings. It wasn't the first time I heard thongs being described as butt floss.

I pulled his head back to mine as I started to assault his mouth with my tongue. He groaned into my mouth while running his hands all over my body taking in as much as he could. I put my hand to his boxers and pulled them out and down. He may be drunk but he sprung forward at full attention. He stepped out of his boxers and I sunk to my knees. His hooded eyes watched me carefully as I took his cock in my hands. I slid my hand up and down his long length a few times before I gently took the tip of him into my mouth. He let out an audible moan at the sensation. I didn't get more than a few bobs up and down before he was lifting me up and throwing me on the bed. _Impatient much? _

He started to kiss down my neck towards my chest as his hand dropped down to my clit. It was now my turn to moan loudly. I felt his fingers dip into my wet opening as he mumbled upon my chest, "Protection?"

"Uh...um..." I tried to get a coherent thought as he licked and sucked my nipples and worked magic with his fingers. "The night stand. Top drawer." All too soon he pulled away and pulled open the drawer. I heard the distinct sound of the foil package being torn open. I took a glance at his body while he was distracted with the condom. He had an amazing tan, not too dark and not too light. He had that sexy 'v' mark trailing down his hips with well defined muscles on his chest and abdomen._ I really scored tonight. This cowboy is fucking sexy._

He got the condom rolled on and positioned himself in between my legs, "Are you okay with this?" He asked cautiously before trying anything. I nodded my head and pulled his lips back to mine giving him my definite answer. I felt him slowly start to push himself in. I let out a reverberating moan into our kiss and he took that has his queue to thrust all the way in. He paused for only a brief second to get his bearings before he started to work up a fast rhythm. The feeling was intense as my bed started to rock with our motions. We were both moaning and groaning into each other's necks as we were fighting for air. His thrusts started becoming quicker and harder as I knew he was quickly coming to his end. Drunk guys usually never last long enough to get the girl off too. As if he heard me he dropped one of his hands down to my clit and started to try and bring me to my orgasm at the same time as him. His head dropped down and easily took one of my nipples into his mouth. He gently bit down causing a painful pleasant feeling as I arched my chest up into him. I felt him growl against my skin. _Fucking primal – fucking awesome._

I could tell he was having a hard time holding himself up and working me over at the same time. I reached down and batted his hand away and immediately started pleasuring myself. He let out another primal groan at the sight and started slamming into me harder. I was bucking my hips up to meet his with every thrust. Within seconds I started quivering beneath him as the tidal waves of pleasure over took me. A few thrusts and grunts later he stiffened above me and came too. He rolled off of me and threw away the condom in the trash. We laid side by side each other as best we could on my small little bed. "Damn..." He whispered.

I chuckled quietly. "Yeah, you could say that. I just went to the bar for a drink to celebrate finals. Didn't think I would be getting laid tonight no matter how much I needed it."

"Me either. Although I definitely needed that too."

I smiled to myself as Jasper seemed to open up more. He seemed really quiet and I am sure he doesn't do one night stands often, "Well, if you went nearly as long as I did then you probably need more of it just as much as I do."

I looked over at him to see his expression. I saw an evil glint cross his eyes, "How many condoms do you have?" He asked has he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"More than enough." I said as he rolled over and started kissing my neck again. _Who wouldn't want to roll around in the hay with this guy more than once?_

**Chapter 9 outtake-**

**Bella POV**

I had just gotten home from picking Elizabeth up after a long day at work. I had spoken to a lawyer this morning and then my father directly after. Elizabeth was now the last one to tell that her dad and I were no longer together. But how does one exactly tell their children that daddy and mommy no longer love each other?

I got Elizabeth settled in at the kitchen table so we could work on her spelling homework together. This was usually the homework Edward would help her on since I was always at work at this time. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to notice that her dad was gone more often than usual.

"Momma…" She was much like me in how she approached a subject. Very quiet. "Where's daddy? He hasn't helped me with my homework in a long time."

_Okay, big breath, here we go._ "Sweetie….Momma needs to tell you something." She set her pencil down and looked at me. "Elizabeth…Daddy and Momma are no longer together. Daddy moved out and is working all of the time now. You'll see less of Daddy now but he still loves you. Just because Momma and Daddy no longer love each other doesn't mean we don't still love you more than anything. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and picked her pencil back up. "Daddy's a dummy and shouldn't have left." I nearly choked on the water I had just taken a drink of.

"What sweetie?"

She looked up at me with those big doe eyes, "Daddy shouldn't have left. He is going to miss doing homework with me. But I still love you even if Daddy doesn't." She smiled at me and immediately went back to work with her homework as if nothing was wrong. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I didn't even want to correct her for calling her Dad a 'dummy' when I knew full well that he was.

"I'm going to tell Daddy that next time I see him too." Her voice was quiet as I got started on dinner.

"Tell him what sweetie?" I turned to face her.

"I'm gonna tell him he was a dummy for not staying with me and you. Who's going to clean his clothes or pick up his toys or makes sure he takes his bath before bed or tuck him in? And Daddy doesn't make good food like you." I was trying my damnedest not to bust up laughing.

"You're right sweetie. Daddy's going to have to grow up pretty fast isn't he?" I smiled as I watched her nod her head while drawing on a piece of paper. Who knew telling my little girl about my divorce would be the easiest conversation of the day?

**Chapter 10 outtake –**

**Laurent POV**

I had been watching her for months now. She was so quiet and determined - So beautiful yet audacious. I wanted to run my hands through her hair and feel her soft silky skin beneath my finger tips. But I wouldn't dare try to approach her when she was at work.

The first time I saw her was when her and another girl bartended my buddies bachelor party. She wouldn't speak to any of us and kept to herself. I noticed the ring on her finger and knew it was because she was married – but she always looked so depressed_. I could make her happy._ _I could do things to her body that she would never forget and that rarely seen smile of hers would never leave her face._

I started regularly going to Royale. She only worked in the actual bar every once in a while. I made myself inconspicuous. I would not be remembered by anyone. I'd make the girls laugh but I wouldn't be impressionable. I let them find me charming and walk away and forget about me. I was a ghost who was only there to see my sweet Bella. I still hadn't gotten the nerve to talk to her yet.

I noticed almost a month ago things abruptly changed for her. She stopped wearing her ring; she started working regular hours at the club and the couple of times I drove past her house I noticed her husband's car was no longer around. She was single and lived alone. _My perfect chance to ask her out._

I decided tonight was the night. I went into Royale at around five and decided to get a drink. A girl behind the bar named Kate was gracious enough to help me. I figured one beer and I'd get up the nerve to ask her out before she got off of work. So, I watched her as I pretended to watch the game on the TV behind the bar. She looked magnificent tonight. She was wearing her typical lacy boy shorts and a lacy camisole to match. They were in a dark pink which I have yet to see her in. She always wore more earth tone colors and black and white. I imagine my shy Bella didn't like to get noticed often. But the dark pink was screaming at me now.

I looked back at the clock and noticed I had been admiring her longer than I thought. It was already almost seven and she wasn't leaving yet. She must be working extra late tonight given the immense numbers of the crowd here tonight. I heard her groan to the bartender Kate about wondering if it was ten o'clock yet. She sounded tired. I had about an hour and a half left now to will up my nerves enough to ask her out. Kate continued to keep bringing me beers and talking to me about the game on TV. _Who knew girls actually dig sports._

My entire night was halted when she started talking to _him_. That guy with his light skin and long hair. I bet she likes that kind of thing. I watched as they flirted back and forth and even when he asked her to have coffee. I should have kicked his ass._ Fucker_. I quickly left the bar after I found out what diner they'd be at. I followed her there and watched through the window as they sat and talked for only about thirty minutes. When I saw them exchange numbers I got furious_. If I don't get to have my Bella – nobody does._

I sped off angry and decided to drive around and cool off before I went to her house. I figured I could just sit and watch her house – see if she took the fucker home. But the more I drove around the angrier I got. By the time I got to her house I noticed her truck was already there and there was one light still on in her house. I got out and walked up the steps. _She probably doesn't lock her door anyway – stupid women are always that naïve_. I don't know why I walked up there – but I did. By the time I got to the door the light had been flicked off. I tried the door knob and it was locked. I thought I heard her inside and I made a rash decision. _Fuck it all to hell. She is mine._

I grabbed the little ceramic potted plant sitting next to her door and chucked in through her living room window. I heard her slam and lock the door and I heard her pushing something up against it. I crawled through the window being careful not to cut myself and slammed my shoulder up against the door. It was only then that I heard the crying. It wasn't Bella but a little kid. _How is it that in all the time I have been watching her I never noticed she was a mother? _It won't stop me now. I heard her frantically saying something inside as I threw my shoulder against the door again. The splintering sound of the door jab and lock breaking caught my attention.

I kept shoving against the door figuring there was something like a bed or a dresser against it. I finally heard the incoherent things Bella had been yelling. "Leave us alone. Take anything you want – just leave."

I growled in response. "Open this god damn door Bella."

I heard her gasp, "How do you know my name. Go away…please just go away." I kept slamming up against the door trying to get it to budge. She was on the other side of it by the sound of it, pushing and trying not to let the door open. _Like her tiny little body could stop me_. I finally started making some head way. The door was opened enough that I could stick my arm through if I wanted. Then I heard the sirens in the distance. _Shit_. I had to get out of there. I took off running down her hall. I ripped open her front door and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. I had parked my car a block over and I knew I had to get to it before anyone saw me. I saw the cops down one end of the road and a set of headlights coming down the other. I pulled my hood up on my sweater to better cover my face as I darted across the street in front of what looked like a huge Ford truck. I made it to my car seconds later and sped home. I guess now I would have to lay off going to the bar for a little while until this all blows over.

**Chapter 12 outtake –**

**Emmett POV**

Jacob and I had just returned the moving van and were now stuck walking down town without a vehicle. That wasn't too bad. Our hotel was only about a mile from here and there were plenty of things to keep us busy until the girls were done at the hotel and then them be ready for us to leave. An ambulance went flying past us on the road going code red when I got a great idea.

"Hey Jacob....feel like visiting an old friend?" I saw the wicked gleam appear in his eye. I knew there was a reason why I liked this fool.

"Damn Em....I was just thinking that." He laughed out loud as we started to jog down the street. Moments later the hospital came into view. Now all we would have to do is hope and pray that this was the one that Edward worked at _and _that he was on shift. We walked into the main waiting area of the hospital and up to the information kiosk.

"Excuse me; we are looking for Edward Masen?"

The portly lady looked up at us, "Oh, you mean Dr. Masen? Yes, he is working in the clinic right now. Go down the hall. Turn right and then a left before the two big huge steel doors. Follow the signs from there." We made our way down the hall and into the clinic. I quickly registered under the alias name Justin Case that we had all used as a joke when we were younger and I specifically requested to be seen by Edward for the "pain in my ass" symptom. I can't wait to see his reaction.

About thirty minutes later I was called back by a little redheaded nurse. Jake followed me and the nurse gave us funny looks as she led us into exam room three. She took my vitals and put the chart on the door informing me that 'Dr. Masen will be right with us.'

"Dude, he's fucking her." Jacob said as soon as she closed the door.

"I think your right...." We sat and joked about all the doctor and nurse innuendos we could come up with. We heard the sound of the chart being taken off the back of the door and Edward mutter a 'stupid kids' before opening the door. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked him into the room before he got a chance to look up and register that it was me. Jake shut and locked the door as soundlessly as possible behind him.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked as I shoved him up against the wall. "Emmett....Jake.....what the hell are you guys doing here?" I relaxed my grip on him as I looked him up and down. "What are you looking at?"

I chuckled. "Well, I always wondered what a cheating bastard looked like. I mean, I had your dad as my previous example but you.....you by far outshine his notorious ways."

"What the fuck you guys. This is none of your business."

"Oh....but Edward.....it is...." Jacob spoke next to me. If anything he should have learned long ago to not fuck with our Bella. We told him that first day we met him.

"You see Edward...." I began as I notice him starting to sweat a little and get nervous. "You broke our Bella's heart. You cheated on your wife, your neglecting your daughter and not living up to the man or husband you ought to have been."

"I heard you even knocked up your mistress. That's worst then any story you told me about your father." Jake chimed in next to me.

"So here is what I am going to tell you. Give Bella whatever she wants. Divorce her like she wants. Give her custody like she wants. Do everything she wants. Because, for God's sake Edward, at least put your wife ahead of your own wants for once in your pathetic life even if it is for the last time." I released my hold on Edward completely and he slumped against the wall. I backed away so Jacob could speak his peace.

Jacob stepped up right in front of him and squared his shoulders. Oh no. He stood stock still for a few seconds before he slammed his palm flat against the wall with a deafening smack right next to Edwards head. He visibly trembled at that. "Oh look at that...I missed. Next time you won't be so lucky. So....don't let there be a next time." He pulled away from Edward and we silently made our way out the door leaving a shaking scared Edward behind in the exam room.

"Hundred bucks says he pissed his pants." Jake said to me as we walked out of the clinic. I knew better then to bet against him. His skills were as uncanny us Alice's.

"No way. I don't have any cash on me and Rosie would kill me if you actually won." We both laughed as we walked outside into the humid Phoenix night air.

**Chapter 13 outtake –**

**Laurent POV**

_Shit. What was I thinking? Broad daylight in the parking lot of her work?_ I left the parking lot as soon as her truck made it out to the road. I ran around the corner to my car and hobbled into it. My foot was killing me and my face was bleeding down my shirt. I don't think she broke anything in my foot but I can guarantee that it'll be black and blue within the hour. Fucking running my foot over with her truck. Bitch!

I quickly drove into town and stopped at the hospital there praying that the ER wasn't going to be too busy. I needed to get in and out of the hospital before the cops catch wind of this and start searching for me. Thankfully there was only one other person sitting in the ER of this hospital today. I signed in under an alias and took a seat. Before long my 'name' was being called by a little red headed nurse at the far door. She took me back into one of the little puce green rooms and sat me there to wait.

"I'm sorry. We are little short staffed today, what with the accident on the other side of town many of our doctors are over at the other hospital helping out with the trauma. One of our other doctors is helping in the ER today and will be right in." She explained kindly as she shut the door. I laid back on the sheet of paper draped over the table and closed my eyes waiting.

I must off dozed off while I waited because I awoke to a young doctor standing in the room looking over my chart. I immediately sat up and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Masen. It's says here that you were attacked by a dog?" That was the cover story I was using. Bella's keys had left three long gashes down my face that looked a lot like a dog's paw could have created. I nodded my head as he slipped on a pair of gloves.

"The wounds look superficial and I could probably use glue to close them up instead of using stitches or staples – how does that sound to you?"

"Fine." I croaked out as I watched him gather things together to clean out the wounds. _Masen?_ Why did that sound familiar?

He brought a q-tip to my face as he started to dab the wounds. "So, what kind of dog was it? You were very lucky that these didn't go any deeper than they could have. Though they are rather jagged. I bet that's from you trying to get away huh?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat, "Yeah….it was an evil little brown bitch. I don't know what kind of dog. Probably just a mutt. I was able to get her off of me in time it seems." He finished cleaning up my face in silence. A few minutes later he pulled off his gloves.

"If you'll excuse me for a few minutes I need to go mix up the medical adhesive to apply to your skin. It'll take about fifteen minutes and you'll have to sit here for about ten minutes after in order for the glue to dry and then I can discharge you." He said in a pleasant tone with a smile on his face.

I nodded my head and relaxed back into the table. I let out a slow steady breath as I smiled to myself. This was going to work. The doctor had no idea the true nature behind this injury. He was just going to fix me up and let me go. I. Am. A. Genius.

Fifteen minutes later on the dot Doctor Masen returned with a small bowl in his hands. "Okay, here we go. I need you to sit up." I quickly sat up as he put on a new set of gloves. He started applying the glue to my wounds and I could feel it stinging. It was the oddest sensation ever. It was the same feeling one gets when they super glue themselves. He was about half way through the procedure when the door opened a crack and the red headed nurse stuck her head in.

"Doctor Masen? You asked me to let you know when your visitors would be here and they are here now."

"Okay thank you." He replied without even looking at her. I watch her pull herself out of the door and go to close it. That's when I saw them. Two cops dressed in blue were standing outside of the door to the left staring intently on this room. _Fuck._

I started to squirm under the doctors' touch and he seemed to know why. "It'll do you no good to pull away now. I am almost done and then those nice gentlemen on the other side of the door are going to take you down town."

"How'd you know?" I asked in a flat blank tone.

"One, we have a scanner and get an instant report every time any police, fire or ambulances get called. And second, this is not a wound from a dog. It's clearly a set of keys from the way it formed the tears. I have seen a lot of dog attacks and this was obviously not one." He quickly finished up and tore off his gloves and looked back at me. "From what those nice police officers told me over the phone you are wanted for breaking and entering and attacking a woman in the parking lot of a bar called Royale, is this correct?" His voice was so calm that it was starting to make me feel anxious.

"What's it matter to you?" I hissed into his face. He leaned up against the counter across from the little table I was sitting on.

"My wife….err…ex-wife works there." He said in a calm voice. The recognition of his last name swept over me. _Bella Masen. Duh. Oh shit._

"So what?" I asked.

"Who did you attack? Oh wait…you said it was some 'brown bitch' correct? That narrows it down. Who was it?"

"Why should I tell you?" I was getting tired of this little game of his.

"Because I already know who it was I just wanted to see if you had the balls to tell me you attacked my wife and broke into our condo. My daughter was in there you filthy little bastard." He said as he lunged at me, grabbed me and pinned me against the door. "If I ever hear of you going near her or my daughter again, whether we are married still or not, I won't be nice enough to call the cops next time." He opened the door and threw me out into the awaiting arms of the men in blue. _Fuck my life._

**Chapter 14 outtake- **

**Jasper POV**

I lay awake in my bed with Bella in my arms. I stared up at the ceiling reveling in tonight's progress. From hating myself for my initial slip up and telling Bella I love her during an argument – to a blissful night of love making and having her fall asleep in my arms. _Oh yes, I could definitely get use to this._

The steady rhythm of her breathing and heart beat started to loll me into my own sleep no matter how much I wanted to just lay here awake and watch her. I was almost asleep when Bella started to shift next to me. I loosened my arm around her figuring she was going to roll over. She settled immediately and I closed my eyes again. I heard her mumble something quietly and I looked over at her fully wide awake now.

"Jazz…." She whispered out. My face broke out into a huge dopey grin. _She's dreaming! About me!_

"Mmhmm….Jazz..." She quietly murmured again. I watched her intently to try and figure out what she was dreaming of and if she'd say more."Mmmhmm…hard work does your body good…." She muttered. I strained to keep myself from laughing out loud at what she was saying. It was too damn cute! "Mmmhmm…'aystack…" _Wait, what was that_? I looked down at her and a small smile played upon her lips. Just when I thought the sleep talking was going to kill me she thrust her hips forward into my side. _Oh dear god! She is having a sex dream! Ohhhh…. fuuuck!_ She grounded her hips against me again and I felt my body spring to life. _Must not jump her! Must not jump her!!_ I kept repeating to myself. _She needs her sleep Jasper. Be a gentleman and just enjoy this moment for what it's worth._ "Mmmhmm Jasper…" She moaned into my neck and pushed her hips forth again. _Oh fucking hell. I am going to die if I stay here. _

I slowly moved her aside extricating myself from her embrace. I pulled my pillow over and put it in my place. She shifted slightly and barely brushed up against my hard as rock cock and I about lost it right there. I quickly and quietly ambled over to the bathroom and started the shower. _Fuck a cold one! If I don't take care of this right now I will jump her once I get back out there._

I didn't even wait for the water to fully warm up before I stripped and jumped in. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. Images of Bella from this evening filtered through my eyes as my hand got a mind of its own. Pathetically, within minutes later, I was relieved and ready to get out of the shower. _Fuck Jasper, what are you 15 again? Oh shut up._ I mentally screamed at myself. I quickly rinsed off, got out and got dressed again. Thankfully Bella didn't say any more for the rest of the night – but that doesn't mean I got any sleep…

**Chapter 16 outtake –**

**Felix POV**

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I've known Lauren for a while now. Victoria always had Tanya and Lauren around these barbecues. But I had never thought anything more of them then friendly acquaintances. I had always thought Lauren was cute but she was with someone the whole time. I was damn surprised to find out later on that she was dating Bella's Edward. I won't claim that I knew any of them well enough to get in on their business, but I was still shocked that Bella and Lauren became friends after everything. And disappointed that Edward gave the rest of us such a bad name. Not all guys are as fucked up as Edward.

But when I showed up tonight to find a very pregnant Lauren sitting on the front porch – something changed within me. I felt this pull towards her. Something about her was just so damn....alluring. Her cute little body was slowly becoming a very mature voluptuous one. It was amazing and I never thought I would love a woman's body so much when they were carrying someone else's baby. But I didn't care. I felt this pull to be everything to her that no one else was going to be.

So I decided to just try and get to know her. I caught glances from her all night long and returned them with all the same interest. I ate dinner with her and Tanya and tried to get to know as much about her as she was willing to tell me. We all had a good laugh together at Jasper and Bella's hasty retreat. The barbecue was pretty much over by that point. James and Victoria left followed shortly by Jessica and Demetri who gave a drunk Tanya a ride home. I said my thanks to Peter and Charlotte and walked Lauren to her car. I didn't want the evening to end but I could tell that Lauren was getting tired.

We reached the side of the car and I didn't want her to leave. It's now or never.

"I had a really good time tonight with you. Thanks for your company." She blushed slightly when she looked up at me.

"Me too."

"Um..." I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck nervously. "I was wondering if you would be willing to let me take you out sometime."

Her eyes widened with my question. "Seriously? But I'm pregnant...."

"So? Edward made a bad name for the rest of us guys. I think you're beautiful and very interesting person who I would like to know more about. So, yeah, I'd like to take you out even if you are pregnant. Would you like to?"

She looked down at her feet and kicked the little rocks around. She glanced up at me through her eyelashes and I couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I would like that very much." I took her number from her and watched her drive away. I left that night with confidence in my step and hope on the horizon.


End file.
